Catching Smoke
by Prongywong
Summary: There's James, quidditch playing, womanizing 'hunk'. There's Lily, prefect, straight O student. But how did they become James Lily? Add in Sirius, Remus and some other hilarious characters, you get an awesome story. REEAAAAAD ITTTT! You wont regret it!
1. Back again

**Name: Catching Smoke**

**Summary: There's James, quidditch playing 'hunk'. There's Lily, prefect, straight O student. But how did they become James+Lily? REEAAAAAD ITTTT! You wont regret it!**

* * *

Walking down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express with the marauders in tow, James Potter had the whole world in his pocket. He was one of the top students in the whole of the sixth year, though he'd never admit it; he had three best friends whom he could always rely on; and he had half the girls in the school begging to go out with him. He had everything, right?

Wrong. He didn't have Lily Evans.

They passed her compartment, and it made James' heart ache to see her talking animatedly to her friends, laughing and smiling. It made his heart ache more to see her look up at him disgustedly, the smile gliding off her face.

Finding an empty compartment, Sirius threw himself onto the seat, taking up an entire side. James sat by his feet, with his head in his hands, as the others sat opposite, warily.

*

Lily Evans sat in a carriage with a bunch of her friends, who were laughing and reminiscing about their summer.

"So Lily, how was yours?" asked Isabella Taylor, throwing an arm around her best friend. Izzie had long, messy black hair, and big blue eyes. She was prettier than most of the girls in Hogwarts put together, as the boys constantly told her, and she had a loyal and fun personality to match her looks. The male population of Hogwarts were queuing up to date her. And didn't she know it.

"It was ok," Lily began, "Petunia was the world's biggest bitch ever. As usual. Oh how I wish I could turn her into a fruit-bat..."

The carriage laughed, and even she cracked a smile. All of a sudden, a tall handsome figure passed by the carriage, glancing at Lily through the window.

Great. James Potter. Just what she needs.

She gave him the most disgusted look she could muster, and turned her back on the carriage door, purposefully.

"Lily," Izzie moaned, "Give him a break,"

"Just because he's your cousin, does _not_ mean I'll forgive him,"

"Ha! Not just 'cause he's my cousin, biatch!"

"Shut up, you" Lily snapped, "I need to go to the prefect carriage,"

"Ah, we'll come with you," she said brightly, gesturing to another girl in the carriage, "We need to introduce dear Kathy to the rest of the school,"

*

"James, get off the floor and stop moping, you whiny prick," Sirius said sharply, as the train began to move.

"Get lost," James moaned, and Sirius laughed, patting James on the back.

"It's not fair Sirius," he wailed, throwing his head into his arms.

"She'll come around, some day. You know it," Sirius said genuinely, as Remus and Peter exchanged doubtful looks.

"Yeah," James said looking upwards.

"You just need to change your tactics slightly, right?"

"I have to go," Remus said suddenly, getting to his feet, "Prefect meeting. I'll see you guys later."

He grabbed his bag and left the compartment.

"Well that sucks," Sirius sighed, "No Moony and moping James. Great,"

"There's me!" Peter said, but his comment was obscured by James getting to his feet, energetically.

"I'm not moping," he grinned, sitting in Remus' empty seat, "Let's do something fun,"

Sirius beamed excitedly. James was so much more fun when he was in a good mood.

"Erm we could always – " but he was cut off as the compartment door flew open, revealing three pretty Gryffindor girls.

"Izzie, I'm out of here," Lily hissed under her breath, running towards the prefect carriage.

Izzie rolled her eyes and sat down next to James, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Oi, Jamesie, why didn't you come over this summer!" she demanded, "My mother misses you,"

"Auntie Gabby can wait," James grinned at his cousin, "And who's this?" he asked, looking up at the petite girl standing before him.

She had soft blonde hair, which framed her small face perfectly, bobbing on her shoulders. Her chocolate-brown eyes were twinkling devilishly, and her mouth curved into a cute smile.

"Kathy Green," she said, "I'm new here,"

"Awesome," Sirius said standing up and shaking her hand, charmingly, "I'm Sirius Black, and that handsome fellow is James Potter. Oh and Peter Pettigrew,"

"Great," said Kathy, sitting down beside Sirius, distractedly.

"James Potter, you are the biggest prick in the entire school you know that!" Izzie said suddenly, turning on James.

"Err – is there a reason for this sudden outburst?"

"ARGH, you're making Lily so upset! She's so stressed out about your annoying ways,"

"What's going on?" Kathy asked, a frown creeping onto her face

"Oh you know that other girl, Lily? Well this _idiot_ here hasn't left her alone for the last five years. He's constantly asking her out and being an arrogant idiot," she suppressed a smile. James could be quite funny at times.

"You know she loves it," James laughed

"Not that she'll ever admit it!" Izzie groaned, thumping James.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and Remus walked in wearily, followed by an angry Lily.

"Hi," he stuttered, sitting down next to Kathy, "I'm Remus Lupin. Lily told me about you, you're new right?"

"Yeah, Kathy Green. Nice to meet you Remus," she smiled warmly.

"Sit down Lils," Izzie said, shoving Peter out the way and squeezing Lily in next to her.

"Hey Lily," James said cheekily, and everyone in the carriage snickered. Except Lily.

"Get lost Potter," she said, pulling out her wand.

"Jeez, calm down," he mumbled, leaning against the seat.

"Hey, how'd you guys do on your OWLs?" asked Remus, breaking the tension.

"My Jamesie kins got ten whole OWLs!! He passed _everything!"_ Sirius said excitedly

Everyone's jaws dropped as James looked away embarrassedly.

"Sirius!" he moaned.

"What subjects did you take?" Kathy asked

"Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies,"

"What about you Remus?" asked Lily

"I got nine. Stupid divination!" he groaned.

"Yeah, that's why _I_ didn't take divination," Lily laughed, "Complete rubbish. I got nine too; I got P in History of Magic."

"I got same as Remus," Sirius said, "Stupid Trelawney..."

"I failed astronomy," Kathy said, "But Os and Es in everything else,"

"Ah, I got T in Divination. Bollocks," Izzie groaned.

"We're almost there!" Peter cried excitedly, looking at his watch.

"Oh shit," Sirius mumbled, reaching for his trunk, "You'd better go," he told the girls.

They looked at each other, already dressed in their robes.

"Why?" Izzie and Kathy said simultaneously, grinning madly. Sirius and James exchanged grins and began taking off their shirts. Remus groaned and gestured for Peter to follow him into the bathroom. Lily followed them, rolling her eyes extravagantly.

*

"Isn't it great when the _new_ prefects have to do everything" Remus said to Lily, who laughed, as they left the hall after the feast.

"Yeah!" she replied, "Prefect stuff is so boring,"

"That's what you get for being a geek," Izzie scolded, standing up, as they walked out of the hall.

"Yep," James agreed, "I'd never be a prefect!"

"Like anyone would want _you_ as a prefect," Kathy laughed, "I'm guessing you're a bit of a ... troublemaker?"

Lily scoffed, "That's being kind. Him and Sirius, they're the worst students in the school!"

"Oi, we're amazingly clever. I got six Es and an O!" Sirius cried indignantly, running up the stairs like a madman.

"Whatever," Lily said, suppressing a laugh, "Oh we still need to introduce the first-years, Remus,"

"Oh shit yeah," Remus groaned, as the first-years came up to the portrait hole behind them.

"See ya," James laughed, as he and Sirius sprinted away from the miniscule 11-year-olds.

"Kathy, the girls dorms are this way," Izzie said, leading her up the stairs, as the boys climbed up in the opposite direction.

"Ah good old Hogwarts," James grinned, as they reached the dorms.

"You're much happier now," Peter commented.

"Mm. Annoying Lily always gets my spirits high," he laughed, lying back on his bed.

Remus opened the door and headed straight for the bathroom, mumbling under his breath about _annoying first-year pranksters._

"What's got his robes in a twist?" Sirius muttered, and the others chuckled, as Remus emerged from the bathroom in his pyjamas.

"That Kathy girl's cool," mused Remus, sitting on his bed, "She was talking to me about History of Magic. Very interesting..."

"Whatevs, Moony," Sirius said, tiredly unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's great to be back," James sighed, coming out of the bathroom in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Even when Evans hates your guts more than ever?" Remus remarked

"Oh yeah," James spat into a random flower vase, "I can change her mind..."

"James! Don't spit into that! My mother gave me that..."

"James loves Lily, James loves Lily," sang Sirius

"No shit," Remus sighed.

"Shut up Moony before I tip the contents of that vase over your head," Sirius said shortly.

"Hmph," huffed Remus.

* * *

_Review? The more reviews i get, the more I'll write.  
I hope you like it, i spent much time on it.  
And dont worry, it'll get more interesting, the more i write =D  
I'll try to add a chapter a day, maybe more, maybe less.  
It all depends on reviews...  
Ash x_


	2. The Frantic Fangirls

James woke up early the next morning to find himself thinking about none other than Lily Evans. What had he done that was so wrong? She hated his guts even more than she did last year. Ever since that incident... at the lake...

Well duh.

As his wand whistled loudly, in order to wake him up, he rolled over confusedly. Maybe he'll just have to try a little harder...

"Shut that stupid thing _up_ Potter!" groaned Sirius, rolling off his bed and landing with a loud thump on the floor.

Ouch.

"Sorry," James sprung out of bed, and ran for the bathroom, knocking Remus to the floor.

At that moment, the dormitory door flew open and two girls walked in, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Is there a reason why everyone's on the floor?" Izzie asked, laughing

"Nope," Remus huffed, getting up and sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Sirius gasped and held his duvet up in front of himself, pretending to be embarrassed at the girls watching him.

"Hey Remus," she said, trying not to laugh at Sirius, "Lily refused to come. She says we're wasting our time talking to you losers."

"Nice," James pouted, walking out of the bathroom, doing up his tie loosely.

"Ah what's wrong with your hair!?" yelped Kathy, hiding behind Izzie in fear

"Hey!" James cried as Sirius ran for the bathroom before Peter could even get out of his bed.

"Hi Kathy," Remus smiled weakly, trying to ignore his insane friends.

"Hey," she grinned, looking around the room. Suddenly, she reached for a book on his bedside table.

"Oh wow!" she said, wide-eyed, "_Hogwarts: a History_. I read a little of this at my old school, before I had to transfer! Mind if I...?"

"Not at all!" Remus said.

Just then, Sirius walked out of the bathroom in a towel, and James wolf-whistled.

"Nice," he said, laughing

"Alright girlies, you'd better skedaddle, unless you want me to, dare I say it, drop the towel!"

"Off, off, off!" chanted Kathy and Izzie, clapping their hands.

"Haha, I doubt they need to see _that_,"James laughed, walking with them out of the door, "See you at breakfast!"

"No! Wait!" Sirius yelled, desperately trying to pull on his trousers and do up his shirt at the same time. Eventually he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the dormitory, barely dressed.

*

"Well don't you look a sight," Kathy sighed jokingly as Sirius grumpily sat with them at the breakfast table.

"You suck," he pouted, making him look even sexier. If that was even possible. "Go away,"

"Aw, cheer up," Kathy said, poking him in the back, as Izzie sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Ugh, keep your pumpkin juice away from me!" he groaned.

"Ah, Padfoot hates pumpkin juice," James explained

"What? Everybody likes pumpkin juice! It's all we drink here!" Izzie said.

"I don't drink then," Sirius said simply

"Which explains his urination problems," James said under his breath, and the girls burst out laughing. James grinned, pleased with himself.

"I hate you James," Sirius glared

"Love you too," James winked, and Sirius growled.

"Oh look, it's Lily and Remus. Do they always _have_ to be doing their prefect stuff!" Sirius said

"Hey," Lily smiled, sitting down away from James.

"Sup Lilykins," Kathy grinned.

"Not you too! Don't call me that," Lily mumbled, shoving her head onto her plate. She hated it when her friends used James Potter's quaint little nickname for her.

"Timetables!" Remus yelped suddenly, grabbing his from Professor McGonagall.

"Patience, Mr Lupin, have patience," she scolded, "And the rest of you, here you are,"

"Ah, I have a free period now," Sirius said triumphantly, punching the air.

"Me too!" they all exclaimed, except Peter, who rushed off to remedial charms.

"Does life get any better?" James grinned, as they rushed outside, by the lake.

"No-one else is out here," Izzie said, "They must all have lessons,"

"Woohoo!" Kathy laughed, "How fun!"

"Ah, I really can't be arsed to do all that school stuff again," Lily moaned, "It was bad enough with the OWLs!"

"I know," Remus sighed, "I hate studying,"

"Why study?" Sirius laughed, "I never do,"

"Me neither," Izzie, Kathy and James agreed cheerfully.

"Screw you," Lily pouted.

"You know you want to baby!" James said casually, and Lily scoffed, the corners of her mouth twitching ever-so-slightly.

"I wanna swim!" Sirius wailed, looking longingly at the lake.

"I wanna _fly!_" James said, itching to get back on the quidditch pitch, "Hey, I'll hold some tryouts next week guys, we need another beater and a keeper,"

"Awesome," nodded Izzie and Sirius; they too were on the quidditch team, a seeker and a beater.

"Have you got all the reserves sorted out?" asked Sirius

"Yeah, mostly. Remus, you'll play chaser reserve won't you?"

"I guess," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you try out for the team Remus?" asked Lily

"Ah, health reasons," Remus said vaguely.

"Oh great, look who it is," Sirius groaned as a bunch of sixth-year fan-girls approached them.

"Quick hide me!" James yelped, but it was too late. Antonia Dali had already seen him.

"James!" she yelled, running towards him, the only Gryffindor amongst the group of Ravenclaws.

"Toni..." he grimaced

"I missed you _so much!_" she said, "How was your summer?"

"Err – great. But I've got to go ... I have erm ... potions," he said hastily, running away.

"Me too," Sirius lied, stepping away from Toni's hungry-looking friends, and following James.

"Bye," the others laughed, sprinting away from the lake.

"Was it something I said?"

The six teenagers collapsed with laughter behind Hagrid's hut, clutching their sides.

"Oh she is too much," Sirius chuckled

"What on earth makes her think that we're together?" James asked incredulously.

"She is one obsessed stalker!" Remus laughed.

"What about that Danielle bitch?!" Sirius gasped, "Did you see the way she was looking at me?! It's sickening!"

"Oh as if you don't love it," Izzie teased

"Yeah, they adore their fan-girls!" Lily laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Do your eyes _ever_ stop rolling Evans?" Sirius frowned jokingly.

"Shut up, Black,"

* * *

_Reviews will make me write!  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!?!?!  
__Ok, i'll update when i hit 15 reviews.  
That's not much to ask, is it?  
Ash x_


	3. Versus Ravenclaw

_As promised, 15 reviews equals update =D. Thank Carola-x, she was the 15th, lol. _

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud," James yelled, blowing his whistle, yet again, "DO NOT COME TO THE FUCKING TRYOUTS, IF YOU CAN'T PLAY QUIDDITCH!"

Several girls ran away giggling, watching James get all hot and bothered.

"Calm down mate!" Sirius sighed, as a group of pathetic beaters fell to the ground.

"ARGH. I _need_ a keeper and beater!"

"There's still people," Sirius soothed, "Look its Jack Wood, George's brother. He's bound to be excellent,"

George Wood was the Gryffindor keeper last year, but he'd graduated and gone on to play quidditch professionally. Which was causing James a great deal of stress.

"Show me what you got, Wood," James sighed, as Mark Bracken and Jacob Isaacs, the other chasers, got on their brooms once more.

As Bracken and Isaacs threw the quaffle at him expertly, Wood caught every single one, with expert hands.

The chasers landed on the ground looking thoroughly impressed.

"I think you've found your keeper, James," they grinned, heading back to the changing rooms.

"Told you so," Sirius teased.

"We still need a beater," James said looking at his clipboard and scanning the list of names.

"Why not ... Johns? He was good,"

"Ok, let's give him another try," he grimaced, waving the fourth-year over.

Ben Johns ran towards them happily, grabbing his bat and his broom.

"Ok, Sirius you fly too, you two can practice with the bludger,"

"Alright Prongs," Sirius said, his bat at the ready.

James sat on the grass, exhaustedly, and watched the two boys fly around, hitting the bludger back-and-forth.

"He's excellent," Sirius smiled, landing beside James, and patting him on the back encouragingly.

"Alright, Johns, you're on the team, grab a uniform, we have a practice tomorrow morning at six," James said, and Ben's smile faded slightly. How fun.

"I'm so hot!" James moaned, pulling at his quidditch robes.

"Not as hot as me!" Sirius teased, as they walked into the changing rooms.

"Actually, I think _I'm_ the hottest," Izzie laughed, coming up behind them.

"Oh no, _two_ arrogant Potters, to compete with!" Sirius gasped, "How will I manage!"

"I am not a Potter," Izzie corrected, "I'm a Taylor. With a Potter for a mother,"

"Aunty Gabby," James said fondly.

"Oh yeah, _she's_ hot!" Sirius laughed. He knew almost all of James' family, having spent most of his summers with them.

"Oi!" Izzie and James scolded, whacking him with their rolled-up towels.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, holding his hands up, "But Iz, you look so much like your mum!"

"Oh I guess that's a compliment then," she rolled her eyes.

*

With the upcoming quidditch match, the team were practicing every night through September, as James insisted on working his team into the ground.

They all groaned every time James pinned up a notice about the practices.

"Seriously James, do we have to work _this_ hard?" Izzie moaned, splattered with mud and soaking wet.

"Yes," James snapped, "Diggory's got himself a good line-up this year, and we need to beat them, for the sake of the championship."

"Screw this," she muttered, storming out wearily.

"Prongs mate, give it a rest!" Sirius said in the changing rooms after the other players had left.

"I will not! We _need_ to win!" James said gripping his hair frantically, "It's quidditch. It's important, right!"

"Yeah I guess..."

Sirius walked back into the school, leaving James to tidy the equipment away.

*

Lily grabbed her Gryffindor scarf, hat and flag, and added the finishing touches to her outfit.

Kathy came out of the bathroom, looking pretty as ever, rolling her eyes at Lily.

"Come _on_ Lils, we have to go!"

"Gimme a sec," Lily sighed

"Trying to impress James?" Kathy said, cocking an eyebrow.

Lily spluttered hysterically, "No way! I just wanna support Gryffindor! Duh,"

"Do _you _like quidditch, Lils?"

"Yeah, it's fun to watch. Terrifying to play though," she shuddered

"I know!" Kathy agreed, "I don't know _how_ Izzie manages it!"

Lilyy laughed, and they made their way down to the quidditch pitch together.

"I heard Remus does the commentary," Kathy said, and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, he's always done it. He loves watching quidditch, but for some reason he never wanted to try out for the team,"

"Oh that's strange. But at least he's involved,"

"Yeah, but poor Peter ends up sitting by himself,"

They laughed at Peter, looking quite terrified at the amount of students around him.

"AND HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" yelled Remus, "TAYLOR, WOOD, BLACK, ISAACS, BRACKEN, JOHNS AND OUR CAPTAIN POTTER!

"THEY'RE OFF!" Remus shouted into the microphone, "JAMES POTTER OF GRYFFINDOR'S GOT THE QUAFFLE! HE PASSES IT TO BRACKEN. BACK TO POTTER. AND YES HE'S DONE IT! POTTER'S SCORED! NICE ONE JAMES!"

James flew a victory lap of the field, grinning broadly.

As the game went on, James and the others scored goals after goals, until the Ravenclaw keeper was looking absolutely suicidal, and Remus was quickly running out of creative ways of telling the crowd that James had scored.

"HE'S DONE IT AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, POTTER HAS SCORED. THAT BRINGS US UP TO 240 FOR GRYFFINDOR AND A MERE 10 FOR RAVENCLAW. TOO BAD RAVENCLAW!"

"Hey look at Izzie," Lily exclaimed, as did many other students in the crowd.

"She's seen the snitch!" Kathy cried

"GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, ISABELLA TAYLOR'S DIVING FOR THE SNITCH. HAS SHE SEEN IT? DIGGORY'S CLOSE ON HER TAIL! COME ON TAYLOR, DONT LET HIM CATCH UP WITH YOU!"

Izzie's fist lurched out into the air, her fingers grasping until –

"YES! SHE'S DONE IT! TAYLOR'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IT'S 390-10 TO GRYFFINDOR!"

*

"WE DID IT!" screamed Sirius, landing on the ground, "WE FUCKING DID IT! WE BEAT THOSE RAVENCLAW IDIOTS! 390-10, THAT'S GOT TO BE A RECORD!"

James grinned widely, happier than he'd been in weeks. He sent sparkling fireworks out of his wand, which showered over the ecstatic red and yellow students.

"IN YOUR FUCKING FACE DIGGORY!" he screamed, watching Amos walk away dejectedly, throwing his broomstick on the ground in his rage.

"Sirius!" Danielle cried angrily, marching up to him in her blue Ravenclaw scarf, "How _could_ you be so mean about _my_ house!"

Sirius grinned shamelessly, "Because they play like sissies!"

"How dare you!" she shrieked, bitterly angry at her team's epic failure.

Sirius just laughed and turned away from her, flirting with a fifth-year girl.

* * *

_This chapter kinda sucks. Sorry.  
Revieewwwwww!  
Please?!  
I'll update the second i get 20 reviews. TWENTY.  
Ashhhhh =D x_


	4. James' story

_Wow, i already got 20 reviews =D. You guys rock. As promised... CHAPTER FOURRRRR_

* * *

As time went by, Lily and Izzie soon discovered that Kathy Green was one of the wittiest, funniest, craziest people they'd ever met.

Much like James and Sirius actually...

The sort of girl that wakes them up at three in the morning just to tell them something funny she'd remembered, or to whisper new ways of annoying the Ravenclaw idiots.

"Christmas is coming up," Kathy squealed excitedly, and the other two rolled their eyes. Monday mornings are _not_ the time to discuss upcoming holidays.

"You dolt, it's only the start of October," Izzie said sardonically

"Oh well," Kathy sighed, "I still love Christmas..."

"Who doesn't?" came a familiar voice from beside Lily.

She groaned inwardly, cursing herself for not realising that she had sat down next to James Potter.

"Oh Evans, did you manage to catch the quidditch match?"

"Yes," she snapped, abruptly

"Ah, wasn't Jamsie-kins just brilliant!" sighed Sirius Black, reminiscing.

"Erm, yeah great," Kathy answered, as Lily stayed stubbornly silent.

Toni Dali chose that moment to swagger into the hall dramatically, all eyes on her, and walk purposefully towards the Marauders. She came to a stop behind Sirius, and put her hands on her hips, staring piercingly at James.

"JAMES POTTER, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH BEING RUDE TO ME AND IGNORING ME, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN. WE ARE THROUGH," she yelled smugly, and the entire hall went silent.

James stood up, cocked an eyebrow and said coolly, "Antonia, I don't believe we were ever going out in the first place. In fact, I sincerely doubt I'd ever go out with someone as ugly or as bottle-blonde as you. I have better taste," he winked at Lily, who blushed, unwillingly.

For a moment, Toni glared at them both, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring. Suddenly, the whole hall burst into laughter, even some of the Slytherins. She flushed a furious red and ran out of the hall, angrily.

James sat down again, and poured himself a glass of milk, much to the amusement of the teachers, who were watching the whole display. Especially Professor Dumbledore.

"That was bloody brilliant," Sirius said in awe, giving James a high-five.

"Thank goodness!" Remus sighed, "Maybe she'll leave you alone now,"

"I don't go for annoying blondes," he shrugged with a smile, "I much prefer fiery red-heads,"

"You wish, James!" Lily said, and all their friends frowned slightly. Did Lily Evans just call James by his first name? How strange...

"Oh I most definitely do wish, Lilykins!" James winked, with confidence brought on by the recent quidditch match.

Lily laughed nervously, grateful that James had covered up her unusual use of his real name.

"What have we got next?" she asked Kathy

"_We_ have History of Magic. _You _on the other hand, have Double Care of Magical Creatures," she replied, smiling

Lily grinned. Trust Kathy to have _all_ their timetables memorised.

"So do we," James gestured to himself and Peter, "Walk with us,"

Lily frowned slightly, taken aback by his warmth and kindness.

"Well if you don't want to..."

"No, I guess it's ok... Let's go," she grabbed her bag and stood up, even though it was another ten minutes before breakfast finished.

James threw the last of his toast at Sirius, who cried out indignantly, and held out his arm to Lily. She took it, feeling rather confused.

"Wait for me!" Peter cried, and James and Lily looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"RUN!" James screamed, and took her hand as they sprinted out of the Great Hall, much to the dismay of poor Peter.

By the time they reached Care of Magical Creatures, Peter was severely winded and was resting by the side of Hagrid's cabin. Lily was in fits of laughter, and clutching her sides when they saw Professor Merrythoughts arriving.

"Hello students," he said, happily as always, "Today we are looking at Thestrals. Now, I know you were introduced to them last year, so put your hands up if you know you can see them,"

A few miserable-looking students put their hands up, including, to Lily's great surprise, James.

Lily turned to look at him, questioningly, but he just shook his head and mouthed, 'later'.

They spent the lesson studying the eating and sleeping patterns of Thestrals, which admittedly, is quite hard to do when you can't see them.

As a result, Lily left the class feeling quite tired and unfulfilled. But as she walked to the castle for lunch, a question still hovered in her mind.

"Potter, why could you see the thestrals?" she asked him softly, and his expression hardened slightly. He changed direction, so they were walking away from the castle and towards the lake.

"When I was young, my father and I were out in the countryside with my mum's brother, my uncle, when some dark wizards attacked us. I don't know why, but I'm guessing it's because they were both aurors. Dark-wizard catchers, that is," he explained and Lily nodded.

"Anyway, he told me to go and stay deep in the forest, but I just hid behind the edge, watching the battle. They managed to stun most of the wizards, but one of them shot the killing curse at my uncle. He fell to the ground and well..."

Lily looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lilykins, that was years ago. My dad got an award for it," he said soothingly, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't call me Lilykins," she groaned, wiping away her tears

He chuckled and said, "Ok, Lily-willy!"

"Lily-willy – what the – argh I'm gonna get you for this Potter!" she yelled, chasing him back to the school.

"Argh! Ok, ok, I surrender!" he laughed, putting his hand out in front of him, "Truce?"

"Truce," she shook it firmly.

"Oh, Lily, who knew you had such a _firm_ grip," he said suggestively

"Shut it," she sighed, smiling grudgingly.

James opened his mouth widely, showing all his pearly white teeth and waggling his tongue. Lily groaned and shoved him again, as their friends joined them, from their lesson.

"Shut your mouth, James, you'll catch a fly," Izzie scolded, glaring at him, "Leave poor Lily alone and stop bothering her!"

James pretended to cry into Remus' shoulder, who wrapped an arm around him, like a mother.

"Poor James! Crushed, yet again, by his childhood love!" he cried.

Lily rolled her eyes and set off into the Great Hall with her friends.

"And there I was thinking we were having a great time!" James mumbled, so no-one could hear him, as the marauders followed the girls into the hall, and sat at the end of the table.

"Lily-lily-lily-lily-lilykins!" sang Izzie and James, into their baguettes, as Lily buried her head on the table.

"Aww, don't embarrass her!" Remus said sympathetically. After all, he knew what it was like to be embarrassed by James' antics.

"Count yourself lucky that Sirius has a detention," Kathy pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Good point. Or else 'my song' would be sung loud enough for the whole school to hear!" Lily's eyes widened at the thought.

"You don't think I can match Sirius' voice?" gasped Izzie, getting up, "Watch me – ouch!" she yelped as Kathy and Remus dragged her down to her seats, and James fell about laughing.

"Pooooooooor Lily-lily-lily-lily-lilykins!" he sang again, shaking his shoulders.

"Shut it James," she muttered, regretting it immediately.

Once again, James opened his mouth widely, but this time, it was full of mushy pasta and bits of bread.

"EW! GROSS GROSS GROSS, POTTER!" she screeched, running out of the hall.

"I think you finally broke her," Izzie sighed.

* * *

_Blesssss. IM HYPERR.  
And so so so hungry.  
Gimme 25 reviewsss. Please?  
And then I'll update.  
Im such a bitch...  
Ash x_


	5. His little trick

_As promised, chapter five =D. I dedicate it to Fringio. My good mate's fringe. Don't ask..._

_ALSO, through no fault of my own, there were 26 reviews when i updated this! How appalling! Damn that stupid thing they call school! Trying to come between me and my FF!_

* * *

Lily, Izzie and Kathy sat on the grass by the edge of the quidditch pitch, a heap of homework next to them.

"One month," Izzie scowled, "One _bloody_ month we've been back, and look how much homework we have!"

"I know! This is harder than my old school..." Kathy groaned.

"You know, the years get harder as you go up! It's astonishing!" Lily said cynically, and they both threw their quills at her.

"Lily, you are too sarcastic for your own good," Kathy scolded, and Lily frowned.

"You know you love it!"

"Ah come on!" Izzie wailed, looking longingly at the distant people flying around the pitch, "They're just flaunting it in my face!"

Lily turned towards the fliers, confusedly, but as she looked closer, she recognised two boys, messing around and having fun. James and Sirius, perhaps?

She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Izzie shoved all of her work into her bag and stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kathy.

"I wanna go play!" she whined, "Kath, you should _so_ come try flying!"

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed, "What about me!"

Izzie stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, ahem, you wanna play Lily?"

"No, I suck at flying,"

"Exactly," Izzie muttered.

"Ditto," Kathy said, standing up, "But we can watch, anyway,"

"Fine," Lily sighed, gathering her parchment and quills.

"Let's go!" Izzie squealed, running towards the broom cupboard, to retrieve her Nimbus 1k8.

"Should we sit here," Kathy suggested, and they sat in the stands, lazily.

"HEY!" Izzie yelled, shooting towards the two boys.

"Sup Taylor," Sirius grinned.

"Is Lily watching?" asked James, his eyes flickering around the pitch.

"Yeah, she's in the stands," Izzie said, spinning around in the air.

"Watch this," James winked, directing his broom towards the faraway goalposts.

"James, you're not gonna try to – "Izzie began, but was cut off as James began racing away at the speed of light.

"Oh good god," said Kathy, sitting up in her seat.

"What?" asked Lily, uninterestedly, fiddling with her shoelaces.

"James, look at him!"

Lily's had snapped up, and her mouth dropped to the floor in horror.

James was heading straight for the goal posts, which were barely three feet wide! He was surely going to crash!

She watched, trembling, as he got closer and closer to the metal hoops, gathering speed as he went.

"He's gonna crash!" she screamed, burying her head in Kathy's shoulder, who was watching with amusement.

"Lily," she smirked, "He came out the other side,"

Lily looked upwards, and sure enough, James was doing some sort of victory dance at the end of the pitch, waving his hands madly.

Sirius and Izzie flew towards him, shaking their heads and laughing.

"You idiot!" she chuckled.

"Jamesie! Don't worry me like that!" Sirius gasped.

"Don't be a dick," James grinned, "There's absolutely no way I could have missed that! The posts are charmed. Duh,"

"Wow, someone really should have told Lily that..." Izzie smirked.

"What?! She saw that! Was she impressed?!"

James began flying backwards, waving towards the stands.

"Oh god, he's waving," Lily groaned, raising an eyebrow, "I can't believe I thought that he was actually in danger, I mean he – OH MY GOD!"

James flew backwards into a post, and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

*

"What a dickhead,"

"A complete and utter dickhead,"

"What kind of idiot flies backwards?!"

"Whilst waving to the stands?!"

James opened his eyes, annoyed to hear the voices gossiping about him.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to someone on their deathbed?" he asked, sitting upwards, in his hospital bed.

"Oh, James!" exclaimed Sirius, as the others turned around, "You're up!"

"How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes," Remus chuckled.

"Where did you come from?!" James exclaimed, and Remus frowned.

"I was in the stands. With Peter. He had to go to Remedial Potions,"

"Oh. Who knew!" he laughed.

"This was a waste of time," Izzie said, rolling her eyes, "Come on, let's go,"

Lily stood up from her chair in the corner and went with Izzie and Kathy, and James frowned.

"Oh shit, I didn't see her there! Should I have said something?" he asked, nervously.

"I don't think so. She thinks you're a bit of a retard actually," Sirius said, patting James on the back.

* * *

_Ok, this time, I'll update when i get 35. Okay?  
Soz, im a bit of a bitch...  
SO REVIEWWWW!!  
Or i eat you. Alive.  
Ash x_


	6. A Narrow Escape

_Ok, just to make it clear, Izzie and Sirius are NOT NOT NOT going out. Ew. _

* * *

What with all the homework given to the sixth-year students, and the intense training that the Gryffindor quidditch team was undergoing, it wasn't until the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson on Friday afternoon that James managed to talk to Lily.

"Hey Lily-hilly-billy," he said cheerfully as they, and Peter, left the Great Hall after lunch.

"Oh good god," she groaned.

"'What's the matter?" he asked, "You don't like your new nickname?"

"Not particularly," she sighed, watching him ruffle his hair infuriatingly.

"What have we got now?" asked Peter.

"Care of Magical Creatures," she answered, causing the boys to groan unceremoniously. As they approached the clearing by the forest, the usual group of rowdy Slytherin boys were exchanging menacing looks.

They jeered and booed as the Gryffindors approached and James drew his wand threateningly.

"Put it away Potter," Lily mumbled and, as usual, he obeyed her.

Before the likes of Thomas Nott or Victor Crabbe could make a spiteful comment, an adult figure arrived from the midst of the forest.

A substitute teacher.

"Err – quieten down," he said nervously, and the class smirked. "My name is – erm – Professor stewarts and I am – err – substituting for Professor M-Merrythoughts. I have prepared an interesting lesson for y-you all,"

As he finished speaking, he waved his wand to reveal a half-man, half-horse standing angrily in the middle of the clearing.

"A centaur," muttered James, as the rest of the class looked around confusedly. His father had told him all about the animals, when he first saw a statue of one in the Ministry of Magic atrium.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor," Stewarts said, looking at the colours on James' loosely hanging tie, "Now, centaurs are very proud creatures, and consider themselves of much more importance than humans,"

James frowned. The centaur can't be all that happy about this, can he?

Sure enough, the beast raised his head and said angrily, "I despise this disgusting kidnapping and hostage situation. We centaurs are not to be put on show & displayed like animals!"

"This is a – err – classic example of how a centaur doesn't want to be treated like an animal," Stewarts explained, backing away from the clearing slightly.

"So why did you?" asked Lily

"Err – remember, centaurs can become very vicious and violent when angry," he said, ignoring Lily's question.

Nott whispered something to Crabbe, who grinned maliciously, as they both looked over at Lily. James growled under his breath – he didn't like the look of this...

Meanwhile, the centaur was thrashing around, desperately trying to break free of his bindings.

"D- don't worry," Stewarts said, in an unmistakeably worried voice, "He is no match for a wizard's spells,"

With a final roar of anger, the creature ripped apart the ropes that bound him. The entire class ran into a nearby cabin, which was owned by the gameskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, and barricaded themselves in. Unfortunately for them, Hagrid wasn't home, which was a shame, seeing as he knew how to control the proud centaurs of the Forbidden Forest.

The only students left in the clearing were James, Lily, Nott and Crabbe. James looked incredulously at Peter, who was staring out of the cabin window, apologetically.

All of a sudden, Nott yelled, "TAKE THE MUDBLOOD," and pushed Lily to the ground, at the centaur's feet.

In a swift movement, the animal lifted her up and slung her carelessly over his back, and galloped rapidly into the depths of the forest.

"LILY!" James cried, torn between cursing Nott and pursuing Lily.

Hearing Lily's frantic screams, he suddenly sprinted through the thick cluster of trees, ignoring the professor's worried shouts and the slytherins' cruel laughter.

"Lily!" he yelled desperately, "Stop! Please, please stop!"

The centaur slowed down to a canter and turned around to face James, who skidded to a halt in the mud. Lily whimpered quietly from atop the centaur.

"Please let her go," James panted

"Why should I?" the centaur spoke calmly and clearly.

"She hasn't done anything to you,"

"You humans are all the same. Prejudiced against us centaurs, calling us _half-breed_ and _animal_" he growled.

"But - but we're not _all_ like that. Lily and I, we respect you and treat you like humans – "

The centaur drew himself up to full height, fuming with anger.

"You compare us to _humans?!"_ he hissed, "We are _much_ superior to your disgusting species,"

Lily screamed again as he made to run further into the forest.

James whistled loudly, attracting the attention of another centaur, much smaller than the first, but very mischevious-looking.

"Let her go, Derek," came a small, high voice. James grinned at the centaur.

"Stay out of this Firenze," frowned Derek, his eyes still on James.

"Leave her be," said the young foal, "Or else, I'll tell Gustav all about your excursions into the pumpkin patch. He won't be pleased to discover that you've been stealing like some ... animal!"

Derek's eyes widened at the mention of their leader, Gustav. Grumbling under his breath, he reluctantly bent down and allowed Lily to climb down shakily. He galloped away, still mumbling dejectedly.

"Thanks Fir," James smiled, shaking the centaur's hoof.

"Any time Prongs," Firenze winked cheekily, "Is this your fair maiden. The sweet lily-flower you constantly speak of?"

James blushed slightly as Lily grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" laughed Firenze, "Goodbye Prongs. Take care, I'll see you at the next f-"

"Bye Firenze," James cut him off hastily, "See you soon!"

"What was he going to say?" Lily asked as they walked along the forest path.

"No idea," lied James, quickly changing the subject, "Are you okay! That was really close!"

"I'm fine," she said

"Idiot teacher! Does he know _nothing_ about centaurs!"

"I know!" Lily agreed, "And that Nott too. How horrible is he?!"

James clenched his fists angrily, seeming quite incapable of speech.

They walked up to the common room in silence.

"Tuna fishcake," Lily mumbled to the Fat Lady, whose portrait swung forward.

"JAMES!" screamed Sirius, "I've been so worried! Oh you're both covered in leaves! Off to the forbidden forest for a quickie, eh?" he said suggestively.

Neither James nor Lily smiled.

"What happened?" Izzie asked, handing Lily a butterbeer, as Kathy wrapped a blanket around her.

"Have some chocolate," offered Remus, handing her a huge slab.

"We'll explain later," James muttered, looking pointedly at Remus and Sirius, who understood immediately.

"Oh James, we have a detention with McGonagall," gasped Remus and Sirius nodded animatedly.

"Oh yeah," James said, and they made their way to the portrait hole.

Once outside, James explained the whole story, to angry faces with vicious vengeful expressions.

"How dare they," Sirius growled, drawing his wand.

"They can't get away with this," added James angrily.

"We're just lucky that we've got Firenze on our side," sighed Remus

"Yeah, but you know, he almost gave away our secret," James said, and Remus frowned, "Don't worry, he didn't!"

"What should we do to the Slytherins?" Sirius asked, his fists shaking

"I have an idea..." James said, brandishing his invisibility cloak.

*

The next morning at breakfast, Thomas Nott and Victor Crabbe walked towards the Great Hall, very pleased at having endangered the life of a mudblood, the day before.

"What's going on here?" asked Nott, "Why is everyone laughing?"

Crabbe shrugged, as they both walked into the hall.

They gasped. The green & silver banners over the Slytherin table had been replaced with banners showing pictures of Nott & Crabbe... in the shower!

Nott's hand was in a rather embarrassing place, and he had a huge smile plastered on his face. Crabbe was rubbing a bar of soap into his armpits, his... _goods_ on display for the whole school to see.

The two boys passed out in shock.

Over at the Gryffindor table, James, Remus and Sirius stood up on the benches, holding their arms up in victory, as all their friends roared with laughter.

"That. Was. Brilliant!" Izzie gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys!" Kathy laughed, craning her neck to see Crabbe and Nott on the floor.

"For me?" asked Lily, trying & failing to contain her laughter.

"For all the muggle-borns," James shrugged, and Lily smiled.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing deeply.

* * *

_Lmao at them.  
45 reviews?  
That's not too much to ask... is it?  
I love my reviewers =]  
Ash x  
PS, if you dont review, i will come to your house and kill you. Regardless of where you are in the world ;)_


	7. Bertie Bott's

_Ok, there's like 40 reviews, i believe, but I'm feeling kind so.... ta dahhhhhh. _

_ALSO, man im such a loser, im like obsessssed with this story, i made a WEBSITE. Ok, so i kinda stole the idea from some other kid, so give credit to them, but whatevs. _

_The website is www[dot]catching-smoke[dot]webs[dot]com, with dots where it says [dot], cos i'm just amazing like that. Dudes, you should SO go on it, cos it rocks. Seriously._

* * *

Lily sat under a tree, on a pile of red and orange leaves, an extra large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in her hands. She grinned happily, ready to devour her treats.

Suddenly, her mood darkened, as a familiar figure approached.

"Watcha doing Evans?" asked James Potter, hovering over her.

"Eating my beans," she growled, "What's it to you?"

"Just wondering," he grinned, sitting beside her.

"Ugh. Is it necessary that you stay here?"

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"I want some beans,"

"WHAT?!" she yelped, holding her box to her chest.

"Oh, come on!" he smirked, "I want some beans!"

"Stay away from my beans!"

"I'd rather not," came another voice, as Sirius Black turned up, out of nowhere.

"Oh god, how long have you been there, Black?" she moaned, sitting on her box.

"That's none of your concern Evans!"

"Go away!"

"Nope," the three boys chorused; Remus Lupin had just jumped out from behind the tree.

"I just wanna eat my _beans!"_ she frowned, as they sat in a half circle around her.

"Learn to share!" Remus said, as she opened her box.

They all reached in, greedily, grabbing handfuls of beans.

"Yum, chocolate!"

"Butterbeer!"

"Strawberry!"

"Coconut!"

"Marshmallows!"

"Treacle!"

"I hate you so much!" Lily hissed, taking a bean from the nearly empty box, "YUCK! It's Earwax! EWWW!"

They all stared at her.

"It's disgusting!" she said, scowling.

"Well, let me take that taste away," James grinned, putting his hand on her waist.

"Stay away from me you bean-stealer!" she snapped, slapping his hand away.

"But, I taste like treacle!" he pouted.

She scowled again. How did he know she loves treacle so much.

Hmm... maybe the way she ravenously digs into the treacle tart at dinner, stabbing anyone who tries to get there before her, with her fork.

"Ooh, you got her there James!" Remus laughed.

"She can't resist her treacle!" Sirius agreed.

"Quick, kiss me now, before the taste is gone!" he said urgently, pulling her closer.

"Leave me alone Potter!" she wailed, trying to get away from the three marauders surrounding her.

"You know, this surely counts as rape," Remus said.

"Thank you! At least _someone's_ on my side!"

"Hey, I didn't say I was against it..." Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Stay away from my lady!" James said, slapping Remus' hands away.

"Yeah, she's all mine!" Sirius laughed.

"NO!" Lily yelled, and they all backed away.

"Woah, I almost forgot she was there," Sirius muttered, and Remus snickered.

"You are the most infuriatingly annoying people to walk this planet!" she frowned, standing up and stepping around them, storming off towards the school.

"Now look what you did," sighed James.

*

"Lily's angry at you," said Izzie, marching up to James with her hands on her hips. The Gryffindor common room was emptying as it neared midnight.

"Oh?" he said innocently.

"Yeah!" Kathy nodded, trying not to smirk.

"Why?"

"Because you ate her beans!" Izzie exclaimed

"Oh yeah. Those things. That was funny..."

"She demands that you bring her another box. Immediately!"

"What?!" he yelled, "No way! I can't be arsed!"

"Tough! Greedy pig!" Kathy said.

"Fine!" he sighed, getting out of his warm armchair and taking his invisibility cloak, "SIRIUS! I'll be back in twenty minutes," he yelled across the common room, where Sirius was making out with a blonde seventh-year.

"Is it safe?" hissed Lily, creeping down the staircase, as soon as James had left the common room.

"Yup, he's gone," grinned Kathy, and Lily came out into the common room, and settled into the chair where he was once sitting.

"It's amazing what a few lies will do for you," she laughed.

"You little fox," chuckled Izzie, sitting down next to her.

"James Potter _will_ pay the price for eating my precious beans!"

"Definitely," Kathy nodded solemnly, holding her laughter.

"And he tried to kiss me!"

"No!" gasped Izzie and Kathy, mockingly.

"Yes!" she nodded enthusiastically, "How disgusting. He appealed to my treacle addiction..."

"Oh that's clever," Kathy chuckled, and Lily swatted her.

"Oh shit, I think he's coming back," Izzie said, and they fell silent.

"The portrait door swung open, and James walked in looking disgruntled and wind-swept, as though he'd just ran to Hogsmeade and back, just for a box of beans.

"Pretend to cry," hissed Izzie, and Lily threw her head into her arms as James advanced towards them.

"Here you – Lily? Are - are you crying?" he asked, throwing the box onto Izzie's lap.

"Yes, she's very distressed," said Kathy hastily.

"This is what happens when idiotic boys steal her beans!" added Izzie

"Let's go!" Kathy smirked, as they hurried her to the dormitory, keeping her back to James' confused face.

"That was odd..." he groaned, sitting in his armchair.

* * *

_Lmao at them.  
Err, hey gimme 45 reviews?  
That's not asking much. Not asking much at all.  
And remember: www[dot]catching-smoke[dot]webs[dot]com ;)  
Love you all =]  
Ash x_


	8. Shirtless

_Lmao at me. I dedicate this chapter to Fat Bert._

_Just some randomness written to fill up the time gaps... if you get my drift :)_

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus lay by the lake, grateful for the rare October sunshine, their shirts lying in a heap, a metre or so away from them.

"Damn, I'm so hot," Sirius sighed dreamily, looking down at his chest.

"Me too," James said distractedly, one hand lazily lying on his stomach.

"Oi, don't forget about me," Remus called, his eyes closed.

"You know what would make this better?" asked Sirius.

"Peter?" asked Remus, and they looked at each other with smirks.

"Shirtless girls," James said, grinning and Sirius nodded excitedly.

"Exactly..." he said, "Now, where do we get some of those..."

"What's this about topless girls?" asked Kathy, as she, Izzie and Lily arrived by the lake, looking down at the half-naked boys.

"Aha!" cried Sirius, "Some maidens have approached us! Now, we must get their shirts off..."

"What!" yelled Lily, "Just because _you_ insist on flaunting your bodies like prostitutes or something, doesn't mean that _we _do!"

"What's a prostitute?" asked Remus.

Lily growled, while Izzie and Kathy exchanged smirks, sitting down on the grass with the boys.

"Enjoy your new beans Lily?" asked James, a smile creeping up onto his face.

"Yes," she said curtly.

"We all enjoyed them," Izzie grinned.

"WHAT?!" James yelped, "You share your beans with _them_ and not US?!"

"Yep," she laughed, despite her anger with him.

"We still haven't got our topless girls!" Sirius wailed, as James pouted miserably.

"Oh?" asked Izzie, winking at Kathy.

She started unbuttoning her shirt, as the boys watched in wonder.

"Yeah, here you go boys," Kathy smiled, as she did the same.

"What the – " Sirius frowned, as the girls took off their shirts, "You're not topless!"

Izzie and Kathy were wearing hot pink tank tops beneath their blouses, much to the disappointment of the three boys.

"Ugh, put it away you whore," James smirked at his cousin, averting his eyes.

"NO! This is better than nothing," Sirius grinned, lying down again.

"You're such a pervert!" Kathy chuckled, throwing her bag at him. He caught it and shoved it under his head, as a pillow.

"Lily?" asked James, cheekily, "Care to remove your shirt? Give us all a show?"

She scowled, but unbuttoned her shirt, to reveal a black tank top. She kept her blouse on, but open down the middle.

"Well that's just boring," Sirius sighed.

"What're you boys doing here anyway?" asked Izzie, "_We_ were supposed to have Arithmancy but it got cancelled,"

"Yeah, but when we found out that Remus was having a free period, we got jealous!" cried Sirius.

"And, we're _supposed_ to be in Ancient Runes right now..." James smirked.

"But you're not," finished Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Nope," Sirius chuckled, fiddling with the grass.

Lily huffed. She should really give them a detention, or at least deduct house points.

But something about the way James was lying lazily on the ground, drumming his fingers on his toned chest, made her want to hold her tongue.

"Why you staring Lilykins?" he asked, squinting at her, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"I was _not_ staring!" she snapped.

"Yeah, you were," Sirius said and the others nodded, smirking.

"Don't worry, I'm not surprised. My beautiful body sends most girls swooning!" he grinned.

"Shut up Potter. As if I'd stare at _your_ body!"

"Course not, you'd stare at mine!" Sirius said calmly.

"Or mine," added Remus.

Lily glared at them, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"She's only got eyes for one!" James laughed, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Potter, do you ever shut up?" asked Izzie.

"Don't call me Potter, _Taylor!"_ he retorted.

"Whatever," she laughed, "Better Taylor than Potter,"

"Hey!" he said, watching Lily suggestively.

"Stop looking at me James, you'll burn a hole through me!" she said, frowning at him.

"Just burn a hole through the tank top, that'll make everyone happy," Remus muttered and James laughed.

"Oh Lilykins, how I wish I was that top..." he sighed.

"EW! Potter!" she shrieked.

"I wish he was your top too..." said Sirius, and they all stared at him, "Well, if that was James, she'd be throwing it into the lake right now. Revealing everything..."

"You are the most twisted little – " Lily hissed, clenching her fists.

"Black, you sicken me," laughed Kathy, as Izzie, Remus and James were clutching their sides in uncontrollable laughter.

"What?! I'm just voicing my opinion..."

"Keep your opinions to yourself," Lily said, trying hard not to laugh.

"What a pig!" James managed to say, in between snickers.

"Filthy hypocrite!" Sirius gasped, "How dare you!"

"You're almost as bad as he is, you know," Remus pointed out, and James threw a heavy Ancient Runes book at him.

"Shut up! Don't embarrass me in front of my Lily!" he pouted.

Lily scoffed. As if James would be embarrassed!

"What's so funny! I'm practically dying of shame!" he said, hanging his head.

"You should," they all chorused as Lily laughed.

Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind a cloud, and the skies turned a dull grey.

"Let's go inside," suggested Remus, grabbing his shirt, and they all agreed reluctantly.

*

Lily sat in her favourite armchair in the common room, late that night, reading her favourite book, with great interest.

In fact, she was so absorbed, she didn't even notice James Potter approach her, smirking cheekily.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh. Hello," she said dully, closing her book.

"Why do you sound so glum?" he asked.

"Because you're here," she snapped.

"Ouch..." James winced, looking away from her.

Her expression softened as she saw him frown slightly, before turning back to her with a weak smile on his face.

"And because – erm – because of my book," she lied, and he looked up interestedly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, err – somebody died. It's tragic."

"Good heavens," he gasped, "What kind of monster writes these books!"

She raised an eyebrow and hurriedly shoved the book into her bag before James could look at it.

So, Lily, erm..." he stammered, trying to find a topic of conversation, "How's Arithmancy?" he asked, lamely.

"Why do you wanna know..." she said suspiciously.

"Merlin's pants Lily, I'm just asking!" he exclaimed and she scowled.

"Well don't."

"Jeez, could you remove the stick from your arse for two seconds?!" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say to me?!" she sneered, and he gulped.

"N-nothing, it's just – Merlin, I mean, I say one thing to you and you snap at me like... oh never mind," he stuttered,

"Oh well _sorry!_" she spat, "I _apologize_ for being such a stick in the mud!"

"I didn't say you were a stick in the mud," he said, calmer than before.

"Oh you didn't?" she said sarcastically.

"I said you should let your hair down more often..."

"Got any ideas?" she scoffed.

"Well if you're looking..." he grinned suggestively.

"Potter!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed. Suddenly, his face lit up brightly, "I have an idea!"

"No, I will _not_ go in a broom closet with you," she groaned and he laughed.

"No, no, come with me!" he led her out of the portrait hole, as she sighed nervously.

"Potter, I insist you tell me where we are going, _this instant!"_ she demanded, and he smiled infuriatingly, and her stomach fluttered slightly.

"Nope," he smirked mysteriously and she thumped his arm angrily.

"Ok, congratulations, it's a portrait of some fruit. Let's go back!" she whined, "Please can we just – oh god, you're tickling the pear. You are _actually_ tickling the pear. You're insane. You're bloody insane," she rambled as he grinned.

Suddenly, the portrait moved and an entrance was revealed.

"What the hell," she frowned, as he took her hand and led her through the hole.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Kitchens!" he smiled, as they walked into the large room, filled with busy house-elves.

"Oh. My. Fuck," she gasped, wide-eyed.

"One large slice of treacle tart please," James asked an elf politely, who scurried away.

She smiled, "How did you know I like treacle tart?"

"Who _doesn't_ know you like treacle tart!" he laughed, and she scoffed, smiling broadly as the elf arrived with her tart.

"We can take this upstairs," James said, turning towards the door.

"Oh?" she asked, her eyebrows waggling.

He wheeled around, shaking his head furiously.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" he stammered, but she was already laughing, holding her plate in her hand.

"You little rebel!" he said, his face relaxing and he took a hold of her free hand.

"I _do_ feel rebellious," she smiled, "I've never broken a rule before..."

"You've _never_ broken a rule?!"

"Nope,"

"Wow, we need to do this more often!"

"Yeah," she grinned, "We really do..."

* * *

_Lmao at them. I always say that.  
55 reviews equals chapter nine.  
Hehe. Its a good one.  
REVIEW. Or Bert'll eat you.  
Ash x_


	9. All Hallow's Eve

_Let's party. It's chapterrrr nine =)_

_Also, Bert is a random fat person who tends to eat people. He eats EVERYONE!_

* * *

As the end of October neared, the skies were darkening and the days getting shorter and shorter.

And Sirius began to get more and more excited. Halloween was here.

"Oooooh, Halloween's tonight!" he squealed, clapping his hands, as they sat in the common room one evening.

"Yeah, it's gonna be good," exclaimed Kathy, excitedly.

"Yep," James grinned, "Everybody got their costumes?"

"What for?" asked Lily, "What's going on?"

"Ah, didn't we tell you?" said Sirius innocently, "We're having a party,"

"We're gonna skip the feast!" added Remus.

"Erm, you do realise that _no-one_ will come, if it means missing the feast," Kathy pointed out.

"Oh, whatever, it can just be us," Sirius said innocently, and James smirked slightly.

"What about food?" asked Lily. She loved the Halloween feast.

"We can get some from the kitchens, eh Lils?" James winked and she blushed.

The others looked between them, quite confused.

"Oh, we need costumes!" Izzie gasped, and the girls stood up hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can throw something together, between us," Lily said, as they rushed to their dormitory.

"Oh, not even a goodbye," huffed James, and the others laughed, "So what are you two going as?"

"You'll see my friend," cackled Sirius as Remus grinned mysteriously, "YOU'LL SEE!"

*

Lily, Kathy and Izzie, descended down the staircase, finally having found the perfect costumes, despite the short notice.

Jamess wolf-whistled, as the three girls came into the empty common room.

"Lily, you make a beautiful erm ..." he said, looking at her long white dress, lacy veil and blood-stained hands.

"Zombie bride," she explained, as a little blood leaked out of the side of her mouth.

"Very sexy," he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"What on earth are _you?"_ she asked, and he twirled around happily.

"I'm the Grim Reaper!" he cried, gesturing to his large axe.

"Oooh, scary!" she teased, admiring his long cape and hood.

"Yep," hes chuckled, "Remus and Sirius are coming, they're just getting ready now,"

"Oh, so you have to compliment all three of us then," Kathy laughed.

"Okay darling, you are a very pretty devil," he smiled, and she chuckled, poking him with her large forky thing.

"What are the others going as?" asked Izzie.

"You'll see," James said mysteriously, "What are you?"

"A banshee," she grinned. Her hair was matted and knotted, and her skin had a greenish tinge.

"Oh it suits you," Sirius laughed, as he and Remus walked into the room.

Sirius was wearing heavy eyeliner and a long black wig.

Remus had a little blue dress on, and a cute blonde wig.

They staggered slightly in their high heels.

"Oh good god," Izzie and Kathy groaned.

"WE'RE YOU!" Remus and Sirius yelled.

"I can see that," Izzie smirked, flicking his hair.

"Thanks, this is so flattering," Kathy said, looking down Remus' dress to see what he'd stuffed down there to... fill it up.

"Hey! Leave my _breasts_ alone!" he cried, putting on a girlish voice.

"Ok, ok!" she laughed, "Why doesn't Lily get ridiculed like this?!"

"James wouldn't let us," Sirius sighed, "Oh that would have been fun..."

"No it would _not!"_ Lily scolded and Sirius smirked.

"Okay, on with the festivities," James said excitedly, sitting down on the floor.

"Aha, we have plenty of fun planned," Sirius grinned, producing a large bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Oh god," Lily sighed, sitting carefully on the floor, trying not to crease her dress.

"Okay, so we pass the bottle around, and when it's your turn, you pick truth or dare, and take a drink too," James explained.

"Oh, how original," Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," he said, "Who's going first?"

"I will!" Sirius said, grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig.

"Jesus, that's half the bloody bottle!" cried Remus.

"Leave some for us!" added Kathy.

"Ok, I pick dare," Sirius grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You gotta play the rest of the game in your underwear," Lily joked and Sirius groaned.

"Aw man! I have to do the first one that anyone suggests. It's the rules!" he huffed, taking off his dress.

Lily smirked, watching him discard the clothes on the floor.

"So _that's_ what Izzie looks like in her underwear," chuckled Remus, and Izzie smacked him around his head.

"Oi, it's my turn now," she said, snatching the bottle from Sirius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, watching Lily warily.

"Okay, who was your first shag," asked James, and she blushed.

"You annoying little – argh. Okay, it was Jacob Isaacs, our chaser," she admitted.

"He's a year older than you!" scolded Sirius.

"At least he's a Gryffindor," James said, smirking at Izzie's outraged expression.

"Ok, it's my turn," Remus grinned, taking the bottle and swigging from it, "I'll have a truth,"

"Erm, ok, have you ever felt feelings for a fellow male?" asked James and Remus choked on his drink.

"What the fuck?! No!" he yelled.

"Jeez, getting defensive?" asked Sirius and Remus puffed up angrily.

"Ok, ok, it's my turn," Kathy said, taking the bottle before Remus could use it to attack Sirius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, you have to... flash the first person that comes in. Boy or girl. Any year," grinned Sirius, looking at a piece of parchment he'd conjured.

"What!" she yelped, "You sick, twisted... fine I'll do it,"

"Yay!" Sirius cried, "You'll never guess who's coming..."

"How on earth would you – oh my good god," she said, her eyes wide in shock as she saw who'd walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey Peter, have fun at the feast?" asked James, beaming.

"Kathy has a surprise for you," Remus chuckled, before he had a chance to answer.

"Oh?" Peter asked, as Kathy walked up to him.

"Hi Pete," she grinned, lifting her shirt upwards.

"ARGH! I'M BLINDED!" he screamed, before passing out on the floor.

"Oh, I feel loved," Kathy said sarcastically, passing the bottle to Lily.

"You shouldn't," Lily smirked, taking a sip of the drink, "Truth,"

"Okay, who do you hate most in the entire world," Izzie said, ready to pay James back for his earlier question.

"Erm..." Lily sighed, as James raised his eyebrows nervously, "Petunia's boyfriend. Vernon."

"What?!" they all shouted.

"Vernon Dursley. I hate him," she said firmly, avoiding James' stare.

"Okay," James said uneasily, taking the nearly empty bottle and draining it of it's last drops, "Dare,"

"You have to kiss your favourite person in this room!" said Sirius, holding his cheek forward, hopefully.

"Aww, I don't have a favourite!" he sighed, looking apologetically at them.

"What about your one and only?" asked Izzie, and Lily blushed.

"Lily won't let me kiss her! Will you?"

"A dare's a dare," she sighed, and he grinned widely.

"Here goes," he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before turning around and laughing at himself.

"Hey, we're just relieved that you don't have to kiss _us!"_ exclaimed Remus.

"Look who's trying to prove that's he's straight," James scowled.

"Hey!"

"Okay, let's play spin the bottle," said Sirius, holding the bottle upside down, to make sure it was empty.

"I think we've had enough kissing for one night, don't you?" said Lily, and Sirius' face fell.

"Ok, the two people who the bottle lands on, have to go in that cupboard together. For seven minutes,"

"What?!" they shrieked.

"We'll do it just the once. Let's see who the lucky two are..."

He spun the bottle round, and it landed on James, who groaned unceremoniously.

"And James is gonna go with..."

The bottle pointed in Lily's direction.

Surprise, surprise.

"NOOOOO!" they both yelled, although James was smiling slightly.

"It's the rules of the game," shrugged Sirius.

"We never even agreed to this!" cried Lily.

"Tough!" he sang.

"It's okay, we don't have to _do_ anything," he whispered, as they walked into the cupboard.

This is so cliché.

Lily sat down on a cardboard box in the storage closet, her arms and legs crossed.

"So..." he said, smirking in the darkness.

"Don't even think about it Potter," she hissed.

"Think about what? I'm just trying to make conversation!"

"We do not need conversation. We need to stay away from each other for the next six minutes and forty seconds,"

"You're counting?"

"Can you trust Sirius?"

"Well, he'll be expecting me to take much longer,"

Lily groaned.

"Do you talk about anything other than sex?" she asked.

"Yeah! Quidditch... and stuff..."

"Oh, much better,"

"It is!"

"Oh?"

"Quidditch is amazing."

"Oh?"

"Stop saying that. And yeah, it's just brilliant. I love the feeling when I'm on a broom and – you aren't listening to a word I say, are you?"

"Quidditch is boring,"

"I hate you,"

"Hey! Okay, it's not _that_ bad..."

"Oh?"

"Oh, don't you start,"

"Oh?"

"Has it been eight minutes yet?"

"Oh?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"It's annoying, isn't it!"

"Yep,"

"Lily, I'm bored," he whined.

"I don't know _what_ you're suggesting, but I refuse to agree to it,"

"I'm not suggesting anything!"

"Sure..."

"Ok, now _you're_ suggesting something,"

"I am not!"

"Sure..."

"Now YOU'RE suggesting something,"

"Will this ever end?"

"Doubt it..."

Their eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark, and Lily could see James, sitting on the floor, cross-legged, his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on the floor, looking quite bored.

"Ok, I hate Sirius," she groaned.

"Who doesn't,"

"Not many people actually..."

"I'm cold," he said, "There's a draft in this cupboard,"

"Is there?"

"Yeah, can't you feel it?"

"Nope,"

"Oh. Well I'm cold,"

"Good for you," she scowled, then softened slightly, "Are you _actually_ shivering?!"

"Yes. Got a problem?"

"For god's sake. Now I have to warm you up," she walked over to him, and put an arm around him stiffly.

"You can go if you want," he said, pulling his Grim Reaper cape around himself.

"No. I'm comfy now," she said, unenthusiastically.

"Well isn't this romantic," he rolled his eyes and she laughed, "Oops, you got some blood on your chin,"

He reached down and wiped off the blood with his thumb, and then licked it off his finger.

"Why on _earth_ did you just do that?!" she shrieked, "You licked my blood!"

"I wanted to know what it tasted like!"

"You _do_ know it's fake, right?"

"Yeah duh!" he snickered, and she blushed.

"G-good," she said, trying to regain her composure, "You're such a freak!"

"It tastes like shit actually. How do you manage to keep _that_ in your mouth?"

"I put a charm in my mouth, so I can't taste it," she explained, as if she was talking to a four-year-old.

"Oh," he frowned, "You must think I'm the world's biggest idiot,"

"Yep,"

"Hey!" he pouted, and she laughed.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Izzie stood there smirking.

"Oh look, you're still alive," she said, looking quite disappointed, as they leapt to their feet in relief.

* * *

_Woah, my laptop's running out of charge.  
70 reviews and i'll update.  
I love you reviewers.  
You rock my socks.  
Ash x_


	10. The Other Use of Gillyweed

_Chapterrr Ten. Woop :)_

_Reviewers, i love you so much. Seriously. =)_

* * *

The November wind roared through the grounds, sharp as a knife edge.

And yet, James, Sirius and Remus sat on the grass, leaning against a large boulder and smoking gillyweed cigarettes.

"This tastes like shit," Remus groaned.

"Yeah but we look so fit when we smoke," James said and Sirius laughed.

"No wonder the girls can't stay away from us!" he agreed.

All of a sudden, three girls arrived, frowning at the boys.

"Are you _smoking?!" _exclaimed Lily, "You're not allowed to smoke!"

"That's why we're outside," smirked Sirius.

"It's dangerous! You could get ill!" she scolded, looking worried.

"What the hell?! Are you insane?" asked James, incredulously.

"In the muggle world, cigarettes are bad for your health," Izzie explained.

"Then why the hell do they do it?!?!" demanded James.

"Same reason we do," laughed Sirius, "To look freaking sexy!"

"You are such idiots," Izzie sighed, sitting down and grabbing a cigarette from James.

"You know you just wanna sex us up!" Sirius winked.

"Sure..." Kathy rolled her eyes, and took a puff from Remus'.

"Wanna try?" James asked, offering her the fag.

"What's it like?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Disgusting," said Remus, and James hit him.

"Try it," he insisted and Lily took it gingerly.

She put it to her mouth and inhaled deeply, the smoke filling her lungs.

"Tastes like shit," she coughed, handing it back to James.

"Exactly what I said," Remus laughed.

"And yet you still smoke it?" asked Kathy.

"Yep," he grinned, "Apparently, we look hot,"

"You girls don't though," James smirked, taking Izzie's cigarette.

"Oi! Give it back!"

"Nah, you look ugly when you're smoking,"

"Shut up, no I don't," she snapped, lighting another one.

"Whatever, just take off your top, then you'll be sexy," Sirius grinned.

"Shut it Black," Izzie scowled.

"Does he ever stop?" asked Kathy and the others shook their heads.

"He's a perverted idiot," added Lily.

"Hey! I'm not perverted!"

"Yes you are," they all said in unison, laughing at his forlorn expression.

"I hate you guys,"

"I hate you more," Izzie said, poking out her tongue.

"Put away your tongue, you little bitch!" Sirius yelled dramatically, leaping towards her.

She danced away from him, her tongue sticking out of her mouth rebelliously.

"Can't catch me!" she sang, "Haha, silly old Sirius Black, can't even catch a – woah!"

He tackled her and pinned her to a tree, as she squealed.

"Oh god, he's found another victim," Remus sighed, "I hope _they_ don't decide to hook up..."

James and Lily scoffed.

"Izzie will _never_ go out with Sirius!" she said, shuddering at the thought.

"And as for Sirius," added James, "He'd rather drown himself than date my cousin! Or anyone for too long, actually..."

Remus and Kathy nodded in agreement, as Izzie was attempting to push Sirius' bulky body away from her slender self.

"Sirius, geroff," she groaned, "You are cutting off my blood circulation,"

"Nope," he grinned, her arms held above her head.

"Sirius, don't make me attack you," she warned and he laughed.

"I severely doubt that _you'll _be able to attack me!"

She glared at him and shook her head.

"Don't say I didn't tell you..." she sighed, bringing her knee upwards into his groin.

"HOLY MOTHER OF – GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled, collapsing onto the ground as the others roared with laughter.

Izzie smirked and sat on top of the rock, crossing her legs.

"I really hate you Taylor," moaned Sirius hoarsely, huddled up on the ground.

"Ditto," she said, refraining from grinning at him.

James chuckled, looking at Remus and Kathy, who were still clutching their sides, silently.

"I won't be able to have children," whimpered Sirius, his hands grasping his... assets.

"Good. The female population of the world are secretly overjoyed," Lily laughed.

"Shut up Evans," he frowned.

Izzie laughed, high-fiving Lily, who was grinning widely.

"I wonder if it still works," mused Kathy, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Sirius.

"There's a thought. Sirius not being able to... function..." Remus said, snickering at the look of horror on Sirius' face.

"But – but –" he stuttered.

"Jeez, he's kidding," James sighed, and Sirius' face relaxed.

"Don't joke about such things..."

"Should we go back to the school?" asked Lily, shivering slightly.

"Yeah," James nodded, stamping on his cigarette and shoving his cold hands into his pockets.

"I hate you Taylor," Sirius scowled and Izzie laughed.

"Still sore?"

"No! As if you could hurt me," he said, puffing up his chest.

"Don't challenge her, dear," James smirked, and Sirius frowned.

"Ok..." he said dejectedly as Izzie and Kathy exchanged grins, "I really do hate girls..."

"Is this a confession?!" asked Remus, wide-eyed.

"NO! Shut up, you wanker," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius is gay, Sirius is gay," sand Remus, as Sirius gave him the finger.

"I hate everyone," Sirius moaned.

"And everyone hates you," winked Izzie.

"Hey! No-one hates me!"

Izzie opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Remus collapsed to the ground in a major coughing fit.

"Remus!" gasped Lily, as the others watched him in horror, "What's the matter?!"

"Ch-choking!" he stuttered, clasping his hand to his chest, "Dodgy c-cigarettes!"

"Sirius!" James said urgently, holding up the packet of cigarettes, "Where the hell did you buy these?!"

"I - The newsagents was closed! There was a guy on the corner..." Sirius said, eyes wide in shock.

"You idiot!" exclaimed Izzie, as Remus lay on the ground in agony.

"Ok, calm down," said Lily as Kathy and Izzie were running around in hyterics.

"What're you doing?!" demanded James, watching Lily take Remus' pulse and perform several complicated spells on him.

"Shut up," she said distractedly, as Remus closed his eyes and stopped breathing so heavily.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius timidly, his face white.

"I - I think he's okay now..." she said nervously, poking Remus with her wand.

He opened his eyes and looked up at them all, surrounding him.

"Am I dead?" he asked and they all rolled their eyes, relieved.

"No, you're fine, you just smoked a dodgy cigarette," James grinned, looking at Sirius with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry mate," Sirius smiled sheepishly and Remus laughed.

"S'alright," he said weakly, standing up.

"I _told_ you cigarettes were dangerous," Lily scolded.

"Shut up Lils," they all chorused.

"Hey! I saved the day!" she protested, and James and Sirius exchanged grins.

They lifted Lily onto their shoulders, chanting her name, over and over again, as they walked up to the castle.

* * *

_Okay, that was kinda random. It just came to me.  
The idea of smoking gillyweed is a bit odd, but you know...  
And bless Remus. And Lily, saving the day!__  
80 reviews?  
Ily guys. :) :) :)  
Ash x_


	11. Operation Marauders' Mixup

_Woop, another chapter today! 'Cause i got 80 reviews so quickly :) :). __Man, you guys rock._

_And also, yeah i agree with those dudes that said 'gillyweed smoking sound gross', but J+S+R would look awesome wen smoking. Lmao. _

* * *

"Let's pull a prank," Kathy said suddenly, late one night in the girls' dormitory.

"No," Lily said firmly, as Izzie sat up excitedly.

"Ooh, what shall we do, my dears?" she asked, rubbing her hands together devilishly.

"Did you not hear me?!" cried Lily, "I said _no!"_

"Yeah, but we're going to anyway," Izzie said, poking her tongue out.

"And you're going to join us!" grinned Kathy.

"Why would I risk getting into trouble, _just_ to pull a pointless prank?" Lily retorted, fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"Because," Kathy said, "We're going to prank the Marauders,"

Izzie and Lily gasped.

"I don't think they've _ever_ been pranked, in all their years!" said Izzie, while Lily nodded, wide-eyed.

"That was before _I_ arrived!" laughed Kathy, as the other two stared in wonder.

"Okay," Lily said nervously, "But what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," she winked, as they put their heads together and whispered excitedly.

"Oh my goodness, that's brilliant!" Izzie gasped and Lily grinned widely.

"They'll never know what hit them," she agreed.

"Okay, should we do it now?" asked Kathy.

"First things first," Izzie smiled, delving into her wardrobe.

She grabbed three pairs of army pants and black platform boots, throwing them in the direction of the other girls.

"We gotta be prepared," she said, when they looked at her incredulously.

They pulled on the clothes over their pyjamas, and smeared black make-up all over their faces.

"Operation Marauders' Mix-up, Ready to commence," grinned Kathy.

"Yep," they agreed, holding their wands out and creeping out of the dormitory.

Casting silencing spells over themselves, they slowly opened the boys' dormitory door and tiptoed in, stealthily.

Lily hovered over James' bed, casting spells and hexes.

Izzie enchanted Sirius, while Kathy bewitched Remus.

Stifling their laughter, they snuck back to their own dormitory, eagerly awaiting the next morning.

*

James awoke in his bed and looked around, blearily. Just another Wednesday morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, and flicked his long, shaggy hair out of his way.

Erm, long shaggy hair?

He gasped loudly, tugging at the dark hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was a good two inches shorter, and was built much more broadly.

Remus sat up, and looked across at James and stared in confusion.

"Sirius, why are you in James' bed?" he asked, looking at the other boy.

James looked at Remus, his mouth gaping in horror.

"I – I'm not Sirius! I'm James! And so are you!" he whispered.

"Excuse me! I'm not James! I'm Remus!" he retorted, fiddling with his glasses, "Hang on! Why have I got glasses on?! And why am I so tall?! And why won't my hair lie flat?! Oh my god!"

"So wait," James said, "I'm James, but I look like Sirius. You're Remus, apparently, but you look like me!"

"So what about Sirius?" asked Remus, looking at the pile of covers on Sirius' bed.

James grabbed the duvet gingerly, revealing the sleeping sandy-haired boy.

"It's me!" cried Remus, poking Sirius' body.

"Go away," mumbled Sirius rolling over.

"Padfoot mate, have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked James, smirking slightly.

Sirius opened his eyes, and looked at James. He stared for a moment, not realising what was wrong. And then –

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" he cried, looking from James to Remus, "Hey James, where the hell is Remus, and who the _fuck_ is this IMPOSTER?!"

"I'm Remus," sighed Remus, "And that's James. You should look in the mirror,"

Sirius frowned at them suspiciously, got out of bed, and walked towards the mirror.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed, "I'm so ugly!"

Remus stuttered indignantly, and Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I mean – what the hell _happened_ to us?!"

"No idea," James sighed, his pyjamas stretched over Sirius' chest.

"I think, somebody may have pulled some sort of prank on us," said Remus, resisting the urge to ruffle the messy black hair on his head.

"No shit, you idiot," Sirius groaned.

"But who could have – " he broke off, as the three girls innocently walked into the dormitory, fully dressed in the uniform.

"What's going on?" asked Lily, looking around.

"Something odd's happened," James said, looking at Lily, "I'm James,"

"No you're Sirius," she replied, her face guiltless.

"No, I'm James,"

"No, you're Sirius,"

"No, I'm James,"

"No, you're – "

"Oh my god, shut up!" cried Remus.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you _James,"_ smirked Izzie.

"I'm Remus," he said, "And that's Sirius,"

"How weird!" exclaimed Kathy.

"We think we've been pranked," sighed Sirius.

"Who would do that?" asked Lily.

"No idea," James sighed, failing to notice the girls' smirks.

"Erm, you guys," Remus said suddenly, a terrible thought entering his mind, "How are we going to shower?"

"Oh my goodness, I have to look at _this,_ naked!" gasped Sirius, gesturing towards his body.

"Merlin's pants," James muttered as the girls burst into laughter.

"We'll meet you downstairs," spluttered Kathy.

"Yeah, we don't wanna witness this..." Izzie agreed.

*

After taking uncomfortable showers and getting dressed awkwardly, the three boys traipsed down to the common room, followed by a very confused Peter.

"You know," James said, grinning devilishly, "We could have a little fun with this..."

"How so?" asked Remus, wearily.

"The teachers don't know what's going on, and neither do anyone else..." James said.

"Oh I see..." smiled Sirius, nodding happily.

"What's all this?" asked Izzie, as the marauders approached the girls at the breakfast table.

"Just planning some mischief," James grinned, winking at Lily.

"Ew, it's so weird, it'll be _Sirius_ harassing me and asking me out," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You want _me_ to flirt with you?" asked Remus innocently, "I mean, just to make things normal for you, of course,"

"Erm no, I think I'll enjoy the peace while it lasts," laughed Lily.

"So, what're we gonna do today then?" asked Sirius, piling his plate with food.

"Dunno, what have we got first?" James said to Remus.

"Transfiguration," replied Remus, and the other boys grinned cheekily.

"It's so weird seeing Remus' face look so... evil!" chuckled Izzie.

"It's weirder seeing Remus pig out on all that food!" exclaimed Kathy, as Sirius happily dug into his feast.

"Hey," Sirius said, his mouth bulging with food, "I am no pig,"

"You're a mangy dog," said Lily, and the boys burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Kathy suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing," Remus chuckled, "Let's go to transfiguration,"

The seven of them walked to the classroom, laughing at how strange it was to see James acting very normal, and Remus being completely bonkers.

"Settle, settle," said Professor McGonagall as they walked into the room and sat at their desks.

"Hey Minnie!" yelled Sirius, grinning cheekily in her direction.

"Mr Lupin?" exclaimed McGonagall, "Don't call me that!"

"Minnie, I love you so much!" Sirius wailed, jumping onto her desk, as the class watched in silence.

"Mr Lupin, I – "

"MINNIE, RUN AWAY WITH ME! WE CAN ELOPE!" he screamed, much to the class' amusement and McGonagall's horror.

"Mr Lupin! How very dare – "

"MINNIE, I WANT TO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND – "

"Help me!" Remus wailed to James, his head in his arms, pathetically.

James looked from Sirius, dancing on McGonagall's desk in Remus' body, to Remus slumped dejectedly on the desk, looking as though he wished he'd never been born.

"Ok, ok," grinned James, standing up suddenly, "HEY MINNIE! WANNA SEE ME NAKED?!"

"Mr Black, STOP TAKING OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" yelled McGonagall as James began stripping off dramatically, throwing random items of clothing to shrieking fan-girls.

"Oi, stop that!" Sirius yelled, leaping on James as he tried to remove his underwear.

Lily, Kathy and Izzie were collapsed on the floor, tears in their eyes and clutching their sides.

"Oh this is too much," gasped Lily.

"I know," Izzie said, as Kathy wolf-whistled at the two boys rolling around on the classroom floor.

"Hey, when does the potion wear off?" asked Lily.

"Err, it lasts ten hours," Kathy said, frowning slightly, "So if we did it at midnight last night then..."

"Oh my god," Izzie giggled, as the effects of the potion began to diminish, and the boys started to return to their normal selves.

Remus sat at his desk, happy to be back in his body; James stood in his underwear, on display to the whole class; and Sirius was on top of him, while Professor McGonagall watched in disgust.

"Detention!" she screamed, above all the noise, but all the marauders could do was laugh.

* * *

_Lmao at them.  
When I get 95 reviews, I'll update.  
Review if you love me, review if you don't :D  
Ash x_


	12. YouKnowWho

_Wow, you guys are just reviewing SM today! _

_This is the third chapter i've posted today :) :) :) Keep it up ;D_

_Also, soz the start of this is a little weird, cos it's a little bit of Lily's thoughts.. in a way.. ish. Iuno, it's just odd. _

* * *

Lily sat in front of her mirror one morning, fixing her shirt and brushing her hair, thinking to herself.

Her roommates were elsewhere; they couldn't be arsed to wait for her, as they'd said several times before leaving dramatically.

And of course, Lily Evans has the world's most unusual thoughts.

She thinks about her transfiguration essay for tonight. Stupid transfiguration, stealing her Saturdays.

Lily hates transfiguration.

Almost as much as she hates her hair. It's even redder than ketchup.

Lily's mum tells her that it'll darken with age.

_Hurry up_, she thinks to herself.

In fact, Lily was too immersed in her thoughts to notice somebody standing in the door frame, smirking at her.

Oh good god. James Potter.

"Hello Evans," he grinned, closing the door behind him.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see how you were doing," he replied, "You're not downstairs?"

"I overslept, thanks to Izzie and her incessant snoring,"

"Oh that sucks," he said as she looked in the mirror, trying to ignore him.

Pretend he's not there, she thought, checking out her outfit.

Stupid t-shirt, far too tight.

"Do I look fat?" she asked, frowning.

Did she just say that out loud? Oops.

James turned and looked at her, up and down.

"No, you don't look fat," he said, shaking his head.

Hang on, did he actually _look_ at her?!

"Are you calling me fat!" she exclaimed, before she could stop herself.

"No, I said you DONT look fat," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you_ implied_ that I look fat,"

"Erm, no I didn't," he said, smirking slightly.

"Sure..." she glared.

"Ok," he laughed weakly, turning around to look at her Falling Pumpkins poster.

Lily blushed, as James' rear end was on display, when he had his back to her.

_What a nice arse_, she thinks, before she can stop herself.

In fact, she was too mesmerised to hear James, as he turned back towards her and asked her something.

"Erm, sorry?" asked Lily, blushing.

"I said, I didn't know you liked the Falling Pumpkins, he said, over-enunciating every word.

"Yeah they're cool," she nodded, "And that lead singer's _dishy!"_ she teased.

"What?! All that blonde floppy hair! He's minging!" James protested and she smirked.

"No actually I think he's gorgeous! And lead singers are unbelievably sexy," she said, fighting to keep her face straight.

"Okay, I'm off to grow my hair and dye it blonde," he said determinedly, heading for the door.

She grabbed him arm and pulled him back, laughing.

"I was kidding!" she said and he grinned happily.

"Phew! But seriously, I'll take you to one of their concerts one time. I know the bass guitarist," he said and her face lit up.

"Wow, I've never been to a Falling Pumpkins concert before! Wow..." she sighed.

"Is this you accepting an offer for a date?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she frowned, "This is me and you discussing random plans for the far future,"

"When we will eventually hook up?"

"No, when we will stay _friends._ And nothing more,"

"So we're friends?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted and he beamed.

"Woohoo, one step closer!" he grinned.

She laughed, one hand on his arm. His rather muscly arm, at that.

He looked at her, smile fading slightly, confusion in his hazel eyes. She still wasn't moving her hand.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius stood in the doorway, panting.

"James, I need some condoms," he said urgently, his shirt unbuttoned, "Like, now!"

"It's freaking ten in the morning!" James said rolling his eyes as Lily clasped her hand back to her side, looking away.

"James!" he whined.

"In my top drawer," James sighed.

Sirius reached in and grabbed a handful, shoving them in his pockets.

"Thanks mate," he grinned, and ran out of the room, no doubt to a certain broom closet on the second floor.

Lily raised an eyebrow and James chuckled.

"Trust Sirius," he sighed and she laughed.

"Indeed," she nodded, looking at her watch, "Should we go downstairs?"

"Yeah okay," he agreed, opening the dormitory door.

"Ooh, what have _you_ two been getting up to?" asked Izzie, winking, as she, Remus and Kathy looked up from their seats by the fire.

"Nothing, nothing," James said.

"I found out that James likes the Falling Pumpkins," said Lily.

"Oh that odd band you're obsessed with," said Kathy.

"Yeah, they're quite good," Izzie nodded, "Me and James went to one of their concerts over the summer,"

"Lucky! You didn't think to invite me?!" Lily gasped.

"Err, I called you on the telephone whatsit, if you remember! I got up to 'James told me to tell you – ' and then you hung up," she smirked and Lily blushed.

"Oh..."

"And then James sulked for two days and made life a bit of a living hell for me," she added and James whacked her arm.

"Oi, enough of that!" he scolded and the others laughed.

"I'm starving," James groaned.

"You've just eaten a giant bar of Honeydukes chocolate," Remus yelled, somewhat enviously.

"Don't care, I haven't had a _real_ meal!" he retorted and Lily laughed.

"Let's go to breakfast then," she suggested.

"Yay!" cheered James, skipping out of the common room.

"You coming?" Lily asked the others.

"No we've eaten," Izzie shook her head.

The Great Hall was nearly empty, as most people had finished their breakfast and had gone back to their common rooms, or to the library.

"Food!" they grinned, helping themselves to the remainder of the cereal.

"Aha, my mail's here," Lily said excitedly.

"Why so happy about the mail?" asked James.

"I've taken out a new subscription," she explained, happily paying the delivery owl, "The Daily Prophet,"

"Ah, I don't bother with all that shit. Moony tells me all I need to know,"

However, she wasn't listening as she scanned the front page, her smile fading.

"Lilykins, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"There's been a murder!" she gasped, wide-eyed.

"Lily, where have you been!" he cried, "There's been murders all over the place!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you remember back in fourth year, when there was some serial killer going around?" he said in a hushed voice, though there was no-one else nearby, and she nodded eagerly, "He – He's not exactly a serial killer... He calls himself Lord Voldemort, but people call him You-Know-Who. No idea why. He's got a bunch of followers, they call themselves, death eaters... almost every Slytherin that leaves this school become one. Anyway, he's become a bit of a – a mega-serial-killer, and he's targeting... certain people,"

James hesitated, and Lily frowned suspiciously.

"What certain people?"

"Well... mainly... mainly muggle-borns and half-bloods. Anyone remotely related to muggles..." he said, wincing at her shocked expression.

"B-but, why?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"He's a bastard," James muttered, "He's got absolutely no reason to... what a bloody..."

He trailed off, incapable of further speech.

"That's just sick," she croaked, her throat dry as her cereal lay forgotten.

"I know..."

"But James," she said suddenly, her eyes brimming with tears, "That's me, I'm a muggleborn. And Izzie, she's half-blood! And so is Peter, and loads of others and..."

She burst into tears as the few people left in the hall looked at her curiously.

"Come on, let's go," James said, putting an arm around her and leading her out of the hall, shooting glares at the staring bystanders.

She pulled away from him and ran towards a girls' bathroom on the second floor, still holding the newspaper, and sat on the floor beside the sinks, her jeans getting drenched.

"Lily?" James said, hovering in the doorway.

"What?" she sniffed.

"Are – are you alright?" he squatted down beside her, one hand on her shoulder.

"No," she sobbed, burying her head in his chest, "Everyone's g-going to d-die, and w-we can't d-do anything to st-stop it!"

"Lily, are you kidding me?! We're doing all we can to stop it!" he cried and she looked up.

"What?"

"Well not _us_, but the ministry and stuff, they're fighting him. He won't win this war Lily, he won't,"

"He won't?"

"No way,"

"But, if he's got all these _followers,_ we're like, powerless," she said.

"We have a pretty big side, you know," he replied, looking around to check that they were alone.

"We do?"

"The aurors are on the case, they're hunting him down and fighting those bastard death eaters, or what ever they call themselves,"

"Aurors?" she frowned.

"Dark wizard hunters. I don't think they've ever had so much work before, not in decades,"

She smiled weakly, wiping away her tears.

"Who died this time?" James whispered, looking at the front page of the discarded paper, "The McKinnons. That's a shame, we knew their family. Good people, they didn't deserve to die..."

"McKinnon?" asked Lily, "That's like Marlene McKinnon, right? Her parents?"

"Oh god, yeah," he sighed, "I think this is the first time that a student's parents have been killed... maybe people will finally begin to pay some more attention..."

"Poor Marlene," she shook her head, "I hate that _You-Know-Who_,"

"Don't call him that," James said sharply, "That's for cowards, for people who are too scared to say his real name. If you can call it real. My dad, he said that people should call him Voldemort. Cause it's just ridiculous not to and – "

"Okay, okay, I get it," she laughed, "I hate _Voldemort,"_

"That's better," he grinned.

* * *

_Well, how cheerful.  
Lord Voldemort is making an appearance.  
MOULDY VOLDY. Woop.  
Anyway, 115 reviews and then i'll update. I MIGHT make it 120.  
Who knows.  
Ash x_


	13. Regulus

_Ok, soz i was out today so i haven't updated, sorry. I think i shall dedicate this chapter to my gm Kargo, cos he's just so amazing. _

_But whoop de doo, here we go :) :) :). _

* * *

James, Izzie and Lily sat in the common room, scribbling at their DADA essays.

Sirius was in the bathrooms, with some fifth-year girl, and Remus and Kathy were in the library.

"Ok, I'm finished," Lily said, sighing in relief.

"Me too," Izzie said, writing the last few words, "Ooh look, it's Jason Anderson. Got to go, bye,"

She rushed off, winking back at them, and James rolled his eyes.

"She's such a slut," he laughed.

"No, not exactly a slut..." Lily said kindly, smirking nevertheless.

"Okay then," James raised an eyebrow, "I can't be bothered with this,"

"You have to finish it!"

"Nah, I'll copy Remus,"

"Ooh, you're such a rebel!" she joked.

"You wanna be a rebel?" he asked, "Let's go roam the school,"

"We are allowed to go around the school. It's a Saturday. It's hardly rebellish!"

"I believe the word you're looking for is rebellious,"

"Whatever,"

"Who cares, I'm sure we can find _some_ way to break the rules," he winked.

"I'm fine here actually,"

"What! Come on, I'm bored!"

"Nah, I'm ok, I'll just – HEY! PUT ME DOWN POTTER!" she yelled, as he lifted her in a fireman's lift, over his shoulder, and walked out of the common room.

He put her on the ground as they reached an abandoned corridor, a long way away from the common room.

"I hate you," she scowled.

"Love you too," he winked, "Now, come on, I wanna show you something,"

He led her into an empty classroom, and closed the door.

"Oh god, what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing! I wanted to show you this,"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silvery cloak, which was tightly folded up.

"What's that?" she asked, peering curiously.

"My cloak... of invisibility!" he said, dramatically.

"An invisibility cloak?! Oh wow, these are _so_ rare! How did you even manage to get your hands on one of these?! Did you nick it?"

"Lily! I'm _so_ offended! It was passed down to me, from my father,"

"Oh. Sorry," she smirked, "So _this_ is how you get up to so much mischief..."

"Oh, I have many ways of getting up to mischief," he winked saucily.

"Shut up. So if you're finished, can we go then?"

"Yeah ok," he said, and they stepped out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"Ok, I think we should just – " she began, but James pulled her behind a tapestry swiftly.

"Shh," he muttered, "I hear someone,"

"So?!" she whispered, "We _are_ allowed to be here..."

He silenced her with a hand, as he listened to the conversation, between the fourth-year Slytherins.

"My cousin Bella, she left last year, _she's _one of them," said one boy, "She said she can get me in,"

"Wow," the other boys breathed in awe.

"I know! Apparently, you get this tattoo on your arm and everything. I can't wait,"

"But isn't it really dangerous, Reg? _And _it's against the law," said another boy.

Regulus scoffed, "Like the death eaters care about that! The Dark Lord will take over soon enough. It's just a question of when..."

The fourth-years went into the common room, chatting away excitedly, as James and Lily emerged from behind the tapestry.

"What was that all about?" she asked, "Hang on, did he say _death eater?!"_

"Just – hang on a sec," he pulled some parchment out of his pocket, and consulted it, shielding it from Lily's curious, yet horror-struck eyes.

"Ok, wait let's go to the third floor," he said, running towards the staircase.

"But why, what's on the third floor?" she called, running after him.

As they emerged onto the landing, Sirius came around the corner, looking very pleased with himself.

"Ah James, you'll never guess who I just pulled!" he said cheerfully, as Lily and James exchanged nervous glances.

"Err – Sirius, we have to talk," James said uneasily, pulling Sirius into an empty classroom.

Lily followed anxiously, and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius, the grin sliding off his face.

"Pads, we just overheard some Slytherins talking. Including your brother..."

Lily gasped. Was that boy Sirius' brother?!

"Regulus? What about him?"

"He was showing off about Bellatrix becoming a – a death eater," he stammered, one hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"She – she's become one of them?" Sirius asked, his face ashen, as Lily stared in horror.

"Yeah. And Regulus was saying – he was saying that he's going to be one. When he leaves school..." James finished, wincing slightly.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Sirius..." Lily said softly.

"Fuck!" he yelled, getting up angrily.

James shook his head at Lily, who looked as though she might try and stop him.

Sirius clenched his fists in fury, and punched the wall, making a large dent.

He kicked over the desks, ignoring the stabbing pain in his knuckles and foot.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, and James got up and put his arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"Let's go back up to the common room," he said softly, and Sirius nodded, his expression blank.

Lily followed them out of the classroom, but not before whispering _reparo_ and fixing most of the destruction.

As they entered the common room, Sirius headed straight for the dormitory, as James and Lily hovered by the entrance.

"Thanks for – err – clearing up the room," he said nervously.

"No problem," she smiled weakly, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just – I gotta check on him. Seeya,"

He turned around and ran towards the staircase, tucking his cloak into his pocket.

"Sirius?" he asked, entering the dormitory.

"He's my brother James," said a small voice, "I can't believe he'd do this..."

"Sirius, he's probably not even going to be a death eater. He's fourteen years old! He's trying to impress his friends or something,"

"Yeah but – "

"But nothing. If you ask me, you should forget about it. He can't do anything until he leaves school, and he's got three years left! When the time comes, you'll be able to make him see sense, turst me. And as for Bellatrix, well you already knew that was gonna happen, you said it yourself. You couldn't have done anything to stop it,"

"Yeah..." sighed Sirius, grinning up at his best mate, "How do you always manage to cheer me up? Without using sex or something, I mean,"

"Ugh, thanks for those lovely thoughts, you idiot!" James laughed, "But yeah, I am _so_ amazing, right!"

* * *

_Lol. Poor Sirius. Silly Reg. _

_Erm, okay dudes, i have some bad news. One word. Exams. I HATE THEM.  
I think i have two weeks left, and i REALLY should have started revising already.. :S  
So anway, updates may be less frequent, but KEEP REVIEWING. The more you review, the more i'll update, PROMISE._

_For all those unlucky souls who have exams, pour yourself a goblet of well-chilled pinot grigio and casually read through your notebooks. All you have to do is pass, and believe me, you're a lot smarter than you think. Good luck, my darlings :)_

_Okay, i stole that from gossip girl, but good advice, nevertheless. _

_Gimme... 135 reviews, and i shall update._

_Love you much,  
Ash x_


	14. Pillow fights

_Ohmygosh. You guys rock. I got like so many 'good luck on the exams' reviews. THANKS DUDES. I love you lots and lots and lots._

_Ok, i know there's only 128 reviews, but i feel oddly generous, and this chapter is cute. Slightly crap, but kinda cute. _

* * *

Late one night, as her roommates slept soundly, Lily lay awake in her dormitory thinking of James. His cons, his pros...

Mostly his pros.

Maybe James Potter wasn't as bad as she thought he was...

It was at that moment that she noticed the infuriatingly annoying snores coming from Izzie's bed. God, how loud can they freaking get?!

As much as she tried to ignore the maddening snuffles, she just couldn't fall asleep. Bursting with energy, she sharply sat up in her bed & threw a pillow over in Izzie's direction.

Unfortunately, Lily Evans doesn't have the greatest aim.

Antonia Dali sat up in her bed grumpily, removing the mask that covered her eyes and Lily hastily lay back on the bed.

"Who threw this pillow?!" she screeched, as Lily pretended to be asleep.

Izzie and Kathy stirred sleepily, also sitting up.

"Wassgoinon?" mumbled Kathy, rubbing her eyes,

"_Somebody_ threw a pillow at my head!" wailed Antonia, holding up the alleged weapon.

"Yeah right," Izzie growled as Lily sat up too.

"Why would anyone do that?" Lily added, quite unhelpfully.

"Go back to sleep, you bottle-blonde airhead," Kathy mumbled under her breath, as the others sniggered.

Antonia threw her covers off her and stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door.

"O...k," Kathy raised her eyebrows, getting out of bed.

"Seeing as we're all awake, we might as well do something," said Lily cheerfully.

"Nu-uh," moaned Izzie, shoving her head under her pillow.

Lily & Kathy looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"POUNCE!" they screamed, throwing themselves onto Izzie's bed as she squealed and wailed.

"Have you no mercy?" she shrieked, as they tickled her, pitilessly.

Suddenly, the dormitory door flew open, and three boys stood there, in their night things, looking ready to attack.

James held a dangerous-looking lamp, whereas Sirius brandished his beater's bat. Remus sensibly held his wand in front of him, looking around the room.

The three girls froze on the bed, too shocked to move.

"Oooh, what's going on here?" James said, as Sirius threw his bat aside and ran to Izzie's bed.

"GANG BANG!" he yelled, snuggling in between the horrified girls, "Let me under the duvet, Izzie!" he whined, as Kathy and Lily leapt away from the bed, instantly.

"Go away you rapist!" Izzie screeched, as Sirius pulled off his shirt, grinning.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arms and dragged him off the bed, to Izzie's delight and Sirius' dismay.

"Moony, you ruin everything!" he moaned.

"How on earth did you get up the stairs?" asked Lily.

"Oh we figured _that_ out in second year!" James exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Great," said Lily, dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's Peter?" asked Kathy, casting an anti-Sirius charm around her bed; a charm which Professor Flitwick had invented in their fourth-year, as requested by most of the female population of Hogwarts.

"Wormy'll sleep through anything!" said Sirius, bouncing off the invisible barriers around everyone's beds.

"Even one of Antonia Dali's hissy fits," added Remus, as James and Lily both winced.

"So where are we sleeping?" asked Sirius cheerfully.

"Not here!" the girls chorused, and Sirius' face fell. Remus rolled his eyes and went to go sleep in Antonia's empty bed.

"Go sleep in the bath," Izzie mumbled in Sirius' direction.

"FINE! MAYBE I WILL THEN!" Sirius yelled flamboyantly, strutting over to the bathroom.

James smiled and moved towards Lily's bed.

"Oh no," she said, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"But – "

"No"

"Ple – "

"No"

"Lily!"

"I said no!" she said smugly, "You can't sleep in my bed, you idiot! You probably have a bunch of freaking _diseases!_ And who _knows_ what you'll do to me in my sleep!"

"I do!" Sirius called from the bathroom.

"Hmph," she frowned, as James stuttered pathetically, "Go join Sirius in the bath,"

"No way!" cried James, "Trust me, Sirius will go to extreme lengths to get some, and I mean swinging _both_ ways!"

"Shut up Potter!" Sirius scoffed indignantly.

"You have a point," Lily smirked, deliberately annoying Sirius.

"James looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, "But wait a sec,"

She whipped out her wand and enlarged the bed, making it more or less twice as wide as before, and created a pair of curtains down the middle, separating the two halves.

James pouted, but happily climbed in the furthest side of the bed and drew the outside curtains.

Kathy wolf-whistled and Lily glared at her, poking her head through the curtains. James cast a silencing charm around the bed and grinned across at Lily.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she realised that James was only wearing a pair of old jogging bottoms. Why does she always find herself staring at his chest?

James caught her staring and flexed his muscles pompously.

"Don't you just love my hot bod?" he grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure," she said sarcastically, and he pouted again, "Just go to sleep, James,"

"Oki doke," he lay on his back, prodding her with his big toe.

"Stop it," she moaned, making him chuckle.

"As you wish my lily flower," he laughed, drawing the curtains between them, separating them from each other.

*

As the sun rose, early the next morning, flooding the dormitory with glittering light, Lily rubbed her eyes sleepily and rolled over to find herself face to face with James' foot, which had managed to poke its way through the curtains.

Nice.

She sat up in bed, deeply regretting the night before, and tried to move, only to find that James had one heavy arm peeking out from under the curtain, thrown over Lily's ankles, pinning her in place.

After several minutes of poking his hand with her heel, James woke up with a start, full of energy, as usual. He yanked open the curtains with a huge smile on his face, and burst into song.

"Happy morning Lily Willy! La-di-dah-di-daaaaaaaah!" he sang, laughing at her shocked expression.

"Oi! I did _not _just sleep with you!" she protested.

James simply grinned and got out of bed.

"Let's do something to Sirius," he said, remembering their bathroom-dwelling friend.

"Yeah!" Izzie yelled, leaping out of bed, and the others jumped.

"Who knew_ you_ were awake..." Lily said, as Izzie and James ran to the bathroom excitedly.

Sirius lay sprawled in his boxers, one leg hanging lazily over the edge of the bath.

Izzie and Lily wrinkled their noses at the not-so-pleasant sight.

James put a finger to his lips, winked at the ladies and turned on the shower, full-blast, all over Sirius.

"What the – oh my – James!" yelled Sirius, waking up suddenly, as Lily and Izzie rolled on the floor, laughing.

Sirius whimpered pathetically and held a hand out to James, silently asking to be helped up.

James grabbed Sirius' wet hand. It was a big mistake.

Sirius tugged as hard as he could, and James toppled over, on top of him.

"Why you little – "shrieked James, as he and Sirius wrestled each other, trying to stop the other from getting up.

Remus and Kathy sleepily entered the bathroom, laughing at the madness of the two boys.

Lily was clutching her sides, barely able to breathe from laughing so much.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked, walking towards her, zombie-style.

"Oh no, James, don't you da – ARGH!" she squealed as James wrapped his wet arms around her. Before long, she was soaked to the skin, as James embraced her mercilessly.

It was at that moment that Antonia and Danielle chose to enter the bathroom.

They all fell silent at the looks of horror on the girls' faces, as they looked at the bizarre scene.

James' arms wrapped around Lily with his shirt off, and Sirius sitting half-naked in the bath, splashing Izzie at every chance he got.

It was Sirius who broke the silence.

"Hey girlies, wanna join?" he asked as everyone else groaned.

Danielle looked away disgustedly as Antonia made to have another hissy-fit, directed at James and Lily.

'Petrificus Totalus," mumbled Remus, and Antonia fell to the floor, stiff as a board.

"Ooh, what happened there?" asked James innocently, winking at Remus.

"No idea!" Lily exclaimed in mock-horror.

Danielle glared at them all and dragged Antonia's body out of the dormitory, slamming the door loudly.

After a moment's silence, the entire group was laughing hysterically, the water splashing all around the beautifully-tiled bathroom.

Lily and James, however, exchanged a nervous glance.

They had a funny feeling that a war had erupted.

* * *

_Okidoke dudes. I'm gonna go write some more now.  
I cba to write much here.  
Ok. Bye. Now.  
Oh yeah, 140 reviews dudes.  
Love youuuuuu much.  
Ash x_


	15. My sweet Lilybird

_Yo. I updated cos i'm sexy. Wahoo. _

_BUT, just to let you guys know, this ISN'T a Sirius/OC story, it's a James/Lily story, so the focus is kinda on them, ok. If you wanna read about Sirius and some other chick, then find another story. Soz to be rude :)_

_Love you lots. Off to revise, so here ya go :):)_

* * *

As November merged into December, the snow was about as high as the sixth-years piles of homework, which indeed was very high.

"Minnie pleeeeease?" James begged, as Professor McGonagall insisted on giving them homework, one cold afternoon.

"Potter, stop kissing my feet or I will give you detention," she snapped.

"Nice try..." Sirius sighed mournfully

"Don't know why you're complaining James," moaned Lily, "You're brilliant at transfiguration,"

"A compliment? For me? Why thank you sweet lilybird!"

"James, there's no such thing as a Lilybird," Izzie pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Watch..." and with a wave of his wand, Lily erupted fire-red feathers, the exact colour of her hair, and grew a large yellow beak and tail.

"Potter... TURN ME BACK!" Lily yelled, as the class started laughing. But even she couldn't contain her smile as James lazily flicked his wand and her feathers shrank back down into her body.

Professor McGonagall just watched in amusement, not knowing whether to reward or punish the boy for such remarkable yet irresponsible transfiguration.

"You will pay for that," she hissed in his ear and he just laughed, as they left the transfiguration classroom.

"She's not joking, James," warned Kathy.

"Yeah, I'd watch out in charms if I were you," added Izzie.

James grimaced and tried to put his arm around Lily, who shook it off immediately.

"Feisty," he muttered to Sirius and Remus.

"They all are my friend," Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"Oh James," Lily called sweetly as they entered the charms room, "Be my partner?"

"Ok! Meet me in the broom closet at eight," said James eagerly, his eyes wide with excitement.

"No! My charms partner you idiot!" she sighed and James' face fell.

"Well, I suppose that's good enough," he sighed.

"Well thanks a lot Prongs! Now I have no partner," Sirius clutched his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Ah I guess you're stuck with me Sirius," smirked Izzie, as she too was left partnerless.

They scrambled to their feet as Professor Flitwick entered the room.

"Good afternoon class," he squeaked, "Today, we are practicing the hovering charm, now who can – oh my goodness!" he exclaimed, as Lily lifted James to the ceiling, much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"How's this, professor?" she smiled.

"Err – well I was gonna give you feathers to work with, but this is rather ... erm ... practical," he stammered, as Sirius pounded his fists on the desk, tears in his eyes.

James, meanwhile, was spreading his arms in the air and yelling, "I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING!"

Lily swished her wand and James came crashing to the floor, banging his head on the desks.

"Oops," she grinned.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his stomach and patting his head.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you look?" Izzie commented, and he threw a quill at her, much to the annoyance of professor Flitwick.

"Sit down Mr. Potter. No please don't wrestle Miss Evans. Oh dear, she doesn't look very happy. Miss Evans, it's not nice to pull people's hair..."

Lily and James rolled on the floor as Sirius wolf-whistled loudly, and the rest of the class watch with great hilarity.

"Oh just get on with it," Flitwick moaned, sending feathers to each desk, and slumping down behind his own.

"You and your bloody charms," James grumbled, as he sat back down at his desk.

"It's my thing, honey," teased Lily.

"I wish swimming was your thing," Sirius said dreamily, "Or gymnastics. Either way, we'd get to see you in tight lycra... ouch Evans don't hit me!"

"Well I wish shagging was her thing. Then I'd be of _some_ use to her..." James said waggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Shut up, you," Lily snapped, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"_My _thing's transfiguration. And quidditch. So what about Sirius?" James said, "What's his _thing?"_

"Very big," Sirius grinned earning him several jabs from several disgusted girls.

"Good one," James chuckled, high-fiving his friend.

"No, but seriously, no pun intended, he loves Defence Against the Dark Arts," Remus said.

"Which is quite ironic, considering his family," Izzie pointed out.

"His family?" Kathy asked, and Sirius' expression hardened.

"My family," he began, through clenched teeth, "Are the biggest bunch of pureblood bastards I've ever had the misfortune to meet," he spat, as the girls watched him with sympathy.

"Aww," they chorused, as he finished ranting.

"But life's better now, eh?" James said softly, "This summer, he ran away from home, and now he lives with us,"

Sirius grinned widely, "Ah, life with the Potters. It doesn't get any better,"

"Oh so _that's_ why you didn't come over this summer," Izzie said, "You had this idiot taking up all your space!"

"Ha, my parents prefer him to me anyway!" James joked, and Sirius nodded happily.

The bell suddenly rang and when a weary Professor Flitwick dismissed them rather gratefully, they walked up to the common room.

"It's snowing again!" Izzie squealed, throwing her bags onto an armchair and running to the window.

"No time for snow. Too much homework," Lily muttered, sitting down at a table near the fireplace.

"Don't do your homework Evans!" James scolded, playfully whacking her on the head.

"Some of us actually have to work hard to maintain our grades," she growled.

"Phew, I'm glad I'm not one of those people!" said Sirius, poking Lily with a quill.

"Hey moonpants, should we go get ready?" asked James, and Sirius stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, let's go up to the dorm, Peter's probably there," Remus agreed.

"And where are you going?" Kathy asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Detention," Sirius mumbled distractedly bounding up the stairs behind the others.

"Something's going on..." muttered Kathy to Izzie. Lily grumbled distractedly, too occupied with her homework to listen.

Twenty minutes later...

"Is it me or did the portrait hole just open by itself?"

* * *

_Ya. Omg, I kinda love to say Ya. I'm such a retard.  
Lol at these dudes. My bitches.  
Ah, i'm kinda hyper.  
I gotta go revise man! Byebye :):)  
Oh, 150 reviews pleeeease.  
You know you love me. __  
Ash x_


	16. Hide and Seek

_Ok, sorry, sorry, i haven't updated, and i got like 160 reviews already. But this gay thing called SCHOOL, it gets in the way. I really wish it didn't, man._

_I'm so cool. Chapterrrrr sixteen :)_

* * *

James woke up the next morning with a groan, as he gingerly checked his chest for bruises. He lifted his shirt to find an abundance of deep purple blotches, and a scar reaching across his stomach.

Ignoring the stabbing pain, he opened the curtains to find Sirius and Peter sitting on their beds, cross-legged.

"Morning," he mumbled, looking at Remus' empty bed, "Hospital wing?"

"Yeah," replied Sirius, "And we have to get to lessons soon,"

"Lucky old Remus gets the day off!" moaned Peter.

"Unlucky old Remus, he's a werewolf, you idiot," James shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed.

"Peter, you idiot," Sirius laughed, pulling on his trousers.

"Why's he an idiot?" asked Izzie, as she, Kathy and Lily walked into the dormitory.

"Just cause he is," James replied, hastily shoving a shirt over his bare chest.

"James what the..." began Lily, narrowing her eyes as she peered at him.

"What?" asked James innocently, looking away.

"I could have sworn I saw... oh never mind," she said suspiciously.

"Haha, you're going mad, Evans," Sirius laughed uneasily.

"Where's Remus," asked Izzie, looking around the dorm.

"Hospital wing, he's feeling unwell," replied James, "Should we go?"

"Yep," nodded Kathy, as they all left the dormitory, tiredly.

"Merlin's pants, I'm so tired," Sirius sighed, and James nodded.

"What were you _doing_ last night!" exclaimed Lily jokingly, and the boys laughed nervously.

"Nothing, sweet lily-flower! Just homework, as usual," James grinned.

"As usual! Yeah, when pigs fly!" she laughed.

"I can make that happen, you know," he winked.

As they walked along the corridors, Lily opened her mouth to say something back to James, but not before tripping on the hem of her robes, and tripping on the edge of the staircase. Panicking, she grabbed James' arm to stop herself tumbling down the stairs.

Unfortunately, James was far too tired to catch her, and managed to roll down the stairs, after her.

Resisting the urge to laugh, the others ran down after them, gawping at the two lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"James, you are crushing me," Lily said, attempting to move James' heavy body, "Merlin's beard, how did you manage to become so muscular," she added under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked cheekily, still lying on top of her.

"Shut up," she muttered, her eyes widening suddenly at the sight before her.

Severus Snape was passing by, on his way down to breakfast.

"Lily, what are you doing?!" he cried, evidently trying to befriend her once again, depsite their obvious hatred for each other.

"None of your business," Lily snapped, as she and James picked themselves off the ground.

"What're you doing with _him?!"_ Snape persisted, moving towards her.

"Did you not hear her the first time?!" James asked, quietly and dangerously.

"Yeah I did, but I find it hard to believe that she'd actually be able to tolerate being near someone like you!"

"She spent four years being your friend _Snivellus,_ so I doubt she has much trouble _tolerating_ anyone," Sirius snarled.

Lily smirked slightly, before turning to Snape with a hard expression.

"Just go Sev – err – Snape," she sighed, almost using her old nickname for him.

"Oh whatever," Snape spat, before turning on his heel and storming away.

"Want us to hex him Evans? Cos we will!" Sirius said eagerly, and Remus nodded enthusiastically.

"No," James shook his head, looking at Lily's pained expression, "Let's just go down to breakfast,"

The six of them sat at the table, but before they could begin to eat, they were interrupted by the arrival of Remus.

"Hey, I thought you were ill," Kathy said, as Remus sat beside her.

"Yeah I know, but I felt a little better, I guess," he said, grinning at the boys, "And I didn't want to miss any more lessons than I need to,"

"You idiot, I'd give anything to miss lessons," Izzie sighed, scraping butter onto her toast.

"You really wouldn't," Remus sighed, shaking his head and spooning cereal into his mouth.

"What lesson do we have now, then?" asked Sirius.

"Herbology," replied Remus, standing up, "Let's go,"

The three of them walked to Herbology, as Peter rushed off to remedial transfiguration.

Talking animatedly about the awful weather and whatnot, they walked up to the greenhouses, only to find a note pinned to the glass door.

"Due to our mandrakes developing a case of mandritis, the greenhouses are temporarily closed. Period 1, sixth-years, room 11," read out Remus, and the others groaned.

"Great, we came all the way out here for nothing," Kathy moaned.

"Lazy idiot," Sirius laughed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ha, she's so lazy she's not even complaining," Izzie laughed.

"Shut up," mumbled Kathy, her head buried in Sirius' back.

"She's so tiny," Sirius said, "I could throw her up in the air!"

"Don't you dare," she hissed and they all laughed.

"Ok, I'm going to put you down now," Sirius said slowly, as though he was talking to a four-year old, when they reached the classroom.

"Okay," she smiled, brushing down her robes.

"Enjoy the ride?" he said saucily.

"Shut up," she laughed, as they sat at the back of the room, far away from the supply professor.

"Okay, turn to page 56 of your textbooks and answer the questions," said the professor in a bored voice, and they all looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Professor, Lily and I have prefect duties to get on with, may we be excused," Remus said loudly, winking discreetly at Lily, and the others gasped in shock.

"Whatever, you may go," the professor said, dully.

"Oh and Izzie, Sirius and I have an emergency quidditch practice!" James grinned, as they all stood up and left the room.

"And I – erm – I'm gonna throw up. Gotta go!" gasped Kathy, running after them.

"Well, that was as easy as Chelsea Matthews," laughed James as they caught up with Remus and Lily.

"Where to now?" asked Sirius, looking around.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere," winked James, and they all rolled their eyes.

"Let's play a game!" Izzie said excitedly, and Sirius looked upwards.

"What kind of game..." he grinned seductively, and she thumped him on the arm.

"No you idiot! A little kids' game!" she said brightly, and the others looked at each other, confusedly.

"Care to explain?" asked Remus.

"Like... hide and seek!" she exclaimed, then rolled her eyes in exasperation when they exchanged baffled looks.

"One person has to count to twenty or something, while the others hide," explained Lily, "and then the person goes and looks for them. And when everyone's found, we play again!"

"Oh that's cool," squealed Kathy, and the others nodded.

"But I don't really fancy wandering the castle by myself," Remus said.

"Yeah let's get into couples!" said James excitedly, looking in Lily's direction, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ok, I'm on Remus' team," she said hastily, grabbing hold of Remus' arm, while the other girls groaned.

"Sorry ladies, I can't help being so in demand," he said, grinning happily.

"So who wants to go with me?" asked Sirius, looking at Kathy and Izzie.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to go with James," Izzie sighed, "Better him than this loser,"

"Hey!" Sirius protested, but put an arm around Kathy, smiling.

"Oh I get my stinking cousin. Great," James groaned, backing away from an angry-looking Izzie.

"We're the hot team!" Sirius grinned at Kathy, who nodded happily.

"Oh well _we're_ the sexy team," Izzie retorted, smirking at James.

"We'll be the beautiful team," Lily said, and both Remus and James nodded, laughing.

"So who's counting first?" asked Remus.

"You and Lily can," Kathy said, as she and Sirius sprinted away, before Lily could answer.

"Seeya," Izzie and James said simultaneously, running away in the opposite direction.

"Ok, let's go," Remus said, putting his hands over his eyes, and counting slowly.

"Where should we hide?" panted Izzie, looking up and down the corridors.

"Hang on a sec," James said, digging in his pockets, "Oh I don't believe it, I don't have it on me!"

"What?"

"Oh erm... never mind..." he said nervously, "Oh, there's a secret passageway here,"

The two of them slipped behind a suit of armour, and crouched in the narrow passage, hidden there.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Kathy stood in a corridor, frantically looking for some place to hide.

"What about behind here," he suggested, pointing to a large tapestry.

"Err..." she said doubtfully, "Oh ok then,"

They crawled behind the tapestry, their backs pressed against the wall.

"Shhh," Sirius said, putting a finger to his lips, and Kathy nodded solemnly.

Lily and Remus stood in an abandoned corridor, facing the wall and counting to twenty, resisting the urge to turn around.

"...18...19...20!" they yelled, "Ready or not, here we come!"

They ran down the many winding corridors, searching and searching, without any result.

"Hang on, do you hear that?" asked Remus, as they passed a tapestry on the fourth-floor. Lily stopped to listen, and nodded enthusiastically, hearing the muffled giggling.

Putting a finger to her lips, she crept over to the tapestry and ripped it open, revealing Sirius and Kathy, doubled up with silent laughter.

"Found you!" she exclaimed, as they straightened up, smirking.

"Okay, okay, time to find James and Izzie," Kathy said, clapping her hands.

"They're nowhere to be found!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I have an idea," Sirius said suddenly, leaning over to Remus and whispering in his ear.

"No Sirius, that's not a good idea," Remus said shaking his head.

"Come on, it'll be ok," Sirius said, rooting in Remus' school bag.

"James is gonna be mad..." Remus warned, as Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment.

"Ok ladies," Sirius said, ignoring Remus, "This is the Marauders' Map. We're gonna use it to find Jamesie and Izzie,"

"Marauder's Map," asked Lily and Kathy simultaneously, looking over Sirius' shoulder.

"Yep, we wrote it. It shows the location of just about everyone in the school," Remus sighed, as Sirius' face lit up. He'd found James and Izzie.

"They're on the second floor!" he yelled, running towards the staircase.

As they turned a corner, onto the corridor where Izzie and James were hiding, Sirius consulted the map again, looking for their exact whereabouts.

"Behind the armour," he muttered, pulling the large metal figure out of the way.

"Aha!" yelled Kathy, as Izzie and James were revealed hiding in a passageway.

"Oh you found us," Izzie sighed, climbing out, but James was looking confusedly at the parchment in Sirius' hand.

"Is that the map?" he asked, his mouth open in shock, "You filthy little cheater!"

"Oi, don't call me a cheater!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well you did cheat!" Remus retorted.

"As if you're not as bad!" James sneered, "In fact, you're worse, 'cause you were the one supposed to be looking for us. So it's _your_ fault!"

"Don't shout at him!" Sirius yelled.

"I don't need _you_ to stick up for me, thank you very much!" Remus snarled, "_You_ got us into this mess!"

"Now look what's happened!" Sirius frowned at James, "Remus blames me!"

"Well it's _his_ fault, stupid little hypocrite," James scowled and Remus glared at them both angrily.

"Oh whatever, I'm out of here," he huffed, walking away angrily.

"Seeya," James growled, walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, ditto," Sirius muttered, disappearing through the passageway.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" asked Lily, as Kathy and Izzie shrugged helplessly.

* * *

_Woop, they're arguing. Not too sure why though. LOL.  
Lol is an amazing word.  
So is Ya.  
I hated Ya at one point. It's grown on me.  
Ya. Ya. Ya.  
176 reviews dude. Random number, init. Ya.  
Ash x_


	17. Work Experience

_SORRY, SORRY. I got 187 reviews, and i haven't updated. I hate going school. Im gonna go be a werewolf, so i don't have to go to school. Whoopee. _

_Anyway... oooh it's the lil arguement. Not all that interesting. But it gets a little better at the end._

_I'll shut up now. Go forth and read, my dears. _

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius were refusing to talk to each other, all through the evening, much to the frustration of the girls.

"James?" came Lily's voice, as she stood in the doorway of the boys' dormitory.

"Hey," he said dully, giving her a quick glance before returning to his magazine.

"Why don't you go down to dinner now?" she asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

"No," he said abruptly.

"Well the others aren't down there, you know," she said nervously, and he looked upwards.

"Oh... well I guess I am kinda hungry," he said, smiling weakly.

"Ok then," she grinned, "Let's go,"

The two of them walked to the Great Hall, making uneasy conversation, as James was still in an awful mood.

As they entered the hall, his face contorted in anger. Remus and Sirius were sitting opposite each other, snarling viciously, as Kathy and Izzie were desperately trying to make conversation. He turned on Lily, angrily.

"You told me they weren't going to be here," James growled and she shifted apprehensively.

"Yeah well, you can't just avoid each other," she said, forcing James into a seat beside Remus.

"So erm, how about that Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match this weekend," said Izzie, looking around hopefully, and the boys grunted unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, the odds are on Hufflepuff," Kathy added.

"Only 'cause Diggory's so bad at keeping, he has to actually charm his gloves to repel the quaffle," muttered James, under his breath.

Sirius and Remus smirked slightly, but tried to cover it up in a hurry.

Kathy and Lily exchanged grins, but Izzie was staring in horror down the table, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Shit," she cursed, looking for a place to hide, "Adam Davies, Hufflepuff captain, coming this way,"

"Oh crap," the other girls said, trying to shield Izzie from the eyes of the tall seventh-year predator.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed, as she groaned slightly, before looking up at him expectantly.

"What do you want," she asked monotonously, glaring at him.

Still smiling, he put one hand on his hip pompously, and said, "Izzie, we have a match on Saturday! Versus Ravenclaw, we'll beat them of_ course! _Our first match of the year, I just can't wait! You'll come and watch me play, won't you?!" he gabbled, as Lily and Kathy smirked.

"Erm well, I think I'm kinda busy..." she said nervously, not meeting his gaze.

"No! You _have_ to come watch me!" he whined childishly, stamping his feet.

"She said she doesn't want to," Sirius said, standing up threateningly.

"Oh yeah?!" scoffed Davies.

"Yeah," Remus sneered, as he and James stood up.

"And you _may _beat Ravenclaw," James snarled, "But when _we_ play you, we will kick your fat arses,"

"My arse is _not_ fat!" cried Davies and he marched away angrily.

"Stupid twat," Sirius smirked and the others looked up, slightly amused.

"What an idiot," James nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"Agreed," Remus nodded, smiling.

"Oh my god, you boys are _such_ idiots!" Izzie said, as the other girls laughed.

"Oi, we are not!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You just had a four hour long argument about a game of hide and seek!" Lily laughed.

"Good point," Remus said, pouting jokingly.

"Man, we are such retards," James sighed and Sirius nodded glumly.

But before anyone could reply, there was a scraping of chairs as the hall began to empty after dinner. Professor McGonagall stood up and called everyone's attention.

"Sixth-years, will you stay behind please," she yelled and they all exchanged confused looks, making their way to the front of the hall, where the rest of the sixth-years had assembled.

"Ok everyone," she said, once the hall had emptied, "As you may already know, sixth-years at Hogwarts do a work experience course, where each student gets a job chosen for them, at random, and you will work there for a week, at the end of which, a member of staff will come and assess your progress,"

They all looked up excitedly. A whole week off school, just to go to work!

It can't be too hard...

Can it?

"Ok, your selected job is on these pieces of parchment," she said, waving her wand, so that the little notes zoomed towards each student.

"Aha, I'm working in the ministry!" Sirius exclaimed happily, as they walked out of the Great Hall, "Auror department!"

"Me too," Izzie nodded happily, "Department of Magical Games and Sports!"

"Lucky!" James gasped, enviously, "I'm working in blooming Hogsmeade! Oh well, it's The Three Broomsticks at least. That barman's daughter, Rosmerta, she's well fit!"

"I'm working in Hogsmeade too, you know!" Lily protested, "Gladrags!"

"Ooh, you're selling clothes!" Kathy said, before reading her own parchment, "I'm doing Gringotts stuff. Working with goblins?!"

"Ha, poor you," Remus laughed, "I'm working at the Daily Prophet!"

"Where are we all staying then?" asked Sirius, "Or are we just coming back to the castle every night?"

"What! We can't come back from London, _every_ night!" Izzie groaned.

"No, look, it says we're allowed to stay somewhere closer to work, if we want," James said, pointing out a footnote on the end of the parchment, "And we just charge it all to Hogwarts, 'cause they have to pay for our expenses!"

"Ah, I'll just stay in the Leaky Cauldron," Kathy said.

"Oh, we can just come back to Hogwarts," James said to Lily, as they reached the common room, "We're only in Hogsmeade, after all,"

"Yeah sure, whatever," she agreed, sitting in an armchair.

"What about me!" exclaimed Sirius, "I feel rejected,"

"You _are_ a reject," Izzie sighed, "I guess we could just find a hotel or something. It's only in London right?"

"Ooh la la, Izzie wants to get a hotel with me!" Sirius said, winking suggestively and the others all groaned.

"There's a time and a place mate..." James smirked.

"Do they actually expect us to find a hotel and everything though?" Izzie exclaimed, "All by ourselves!"

"You're so childish!" Remus laughed, "We're like sixteen years old. I'm sure we'll be fine,"

"I can't be bothered with all that," Lily said, "I get lost, _very_ easily,"

"Man, we're gonna be such loners here, all by ourselves," James sighed.

"Yeah I know," she agreed, "I doubt anyone else is working in Hogsmeade either..."

"Ha, you losers!" chuckled Kathy.

"Oh shut up, all you have is Tom the barman and the goblins. How friendly!" James retorted.

"Oi! There's me!" Remus cried, "The Daily Prophet Office is in Diagon Alley,"

"Aaawww, poor, poor Kathy," teased Sirius, earning himself a thump from Remus.

"Merlin, this is going to be weird," Izzie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel so grown up!" Lily squealed, and they all laughed at her.

* * *

_Kay, it's a bit of a weird idea, but whatever. I know some dudes who are doing work expereince atm, and it gave me an idea.  
This could be interesting init. S+I going to london and raving it up; K+R going diagonnn alleyyyy; and Bless, J+L in Hoggy-hoggy-hogsmeade.  
Man, i'm quite high atm. I just drank a bottle of Dr. Pepper, cos im cool like that.  
Okay dudes.  
I say... 200 reviews please.  
Love yarrrr.  
Ash x_


	18. To London, and beyond!

_Oki doke, here goes dudes. Chapterrrio Eighteen :):):)_

_And, LMAO, SunnySapphire: Dr Pepper! What's the worst that could happen? Prongywong gets hyper! That's the worst!_

_Dude, you made me laugh, much :D_

_I love all you amazingg reviewers x_

* * *

James and Lily stood on the platform at Hogsmeade Station, waving goodbye to their friends on the Scarlet steam engine.

"It's going to be so weird without them for a _whole_ week!" James sighed, walking away from the station.

"Yeah I know," she nodded, "This whole 'work experience' thing is so _odd!_ I think muggles do it too, but I'm not too sure. It's not as if Petunia tells me anything about her life..."

James looked at her green eyes, filled with sadness, and frowned slightly.

"But erm – at least you get to work at Gladrags! It's like your _favourite_ shop!" he exclaimed, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah I can't wait!" she grinned excitedly.

"Ugh, I really don't want to work in this restaurant thingy. It's not even a _real_ wizard job!"

"Oi, what if you're severely unemployed when you're older, and you have to resort to working in a restaurant!"

"I won't need to, I got plenty of dough," he grinned.

"Show-off idiot," she grumbled, smirking.

"Okay gotta go," he said as they approached The Three Broomsticks, "I got myself a date with Rosmerta!"

Lily glared after him for a moment, before walking towards Gladrags.

"Hiya!" came an excited voice from behind the counter of the large shop, "You must be Lily, right?! I'm Andy, and I'm your boss for this week! Isn't this going to be exciting!"

Lily resisted the urge to laugh at Andy, with his flicking blonde highlighted hair, his tight white t-shirt and his gleeful grin, and politely shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Andy," she smiled.

"Okay, you can start by sorting out those skirts, and putting them onto the hangers," he said, pointing her in the direction of some purple gypsy skirts.

"Ok!" she agreed happily, making her way to the clothes.

--

Meanwhile, James was perched on a table in the Three Broomsticks, chatting casually to a nineteen-year old Rosmerta.

"Yeah, so anyway, his name is Fabian Prewitt, we're getting married soon!" she gabbled away to him excitedly, holding up a hand and displaying a flashy engagement ring, as he nodded politely.

"Congratulations Rosie," he smiled, as Rosmerta's father walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on Potter, set the tables, the customers will be flooding in soon," he said sternly and James groaned inwardly.

He was already wearing the black shirt and trousers, and a small roll of parchment and a quill was tucked into his front pocket. He was waiting on the tables today.

"Ok, here comes a couple. Ooh, it's Fabian's sister!" Rosmerta said, her eyes twinkling happily, "Okay, I'll let you take this one,"

The two people in their mid-twenties stood in the doorway, holding hands. The girl had fiery red hair, and she was pregnant. Molly waved frantically at Rosmerta with her hand that wasn't holding on to that of Arthur Weasley's. He also had bright red hair, that was quite long and shaggy.

"Hello," James smiled at them, "Table for two?"

"Yep," nodded Arthur.

"Right this way please. I'm James, and I'll be your waiter for today," he said, "Can I get you any drinks?"

By then, many more customers had started to come into the bar, and the entire staff were rushed off their feet, non-stop.

*

On the Hogwarts Express, travelling towards London, Izzie, Kathy, Remus and Sirius sat exhaustedly, very annoyed at having to wake up earlier than usual.

"I can't be _arsed_ to go work!" Kathy groaned, her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Same," Izzie agreed, and the boys nodded.

"I don't even know what I'm doing at the ministry. Maybe I'll work with your folks Iz," Sirius grinned.

"Oh god, my parents will be appalled to find _you_ there!"

"Oh thanks!"

"No problem," she smiled sweetly, smoothing down her black dress.

"So have you guys found a place to stay?" asked Kathy, and Izzie and Sirius looked at each other, horrified.

"Shit no," Sirius groaned, "Should we have?"

"Oh no, it's _only_ London!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You guys, what if all the rooms are gone?! You'll be in deep shit," Kathy warned, and Izzie laughed.

"We'll be alright," she said offhandedly, and Sirius nodded.

"So how are you guys getting to Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Knight Bus," Remus said, reaching in his pocket for a piece of parchment, "Look, I wrote out a detailed plan of exactly how to summon it,"

"You've never gotten the Knight Bus before, have you?" asked Kathy, shaking her head pityingly.

"Nope," Remus said, "And I've never stayed anywhere by myself before! This is going to be so exciting!"

"You're just a little kid, inside, aren't you!" Izzie exclaimed, laughing at his joyful expression.

"To London... and beyond!" he grinned.

"Well _I'm_ not all that excited," huffed Sirius, "I _live_ in London. I don't particularly want to go back there. It's more fun at Hogwarts!"

"Ah, cheer up!" Kathy smiled, "You're working in the Auror Department! In the midst of this war, people are dying to work there! It's your dream job, right?"

"Yep, it's going to be great!" Sirius cheered, and the others rolled their eyes.

"You are _so_ bi-polar, Sirius," laughed Izzie.

"Shut up," he frowned, then added as an after thought, "What does bi-polar mean?"

They all laughed, and chose to ignore him as the train pulled up at King's Cross Station.

"All right, I guess we'll see you guys in a week," said Izzie, getting out of the train, dragging her trunk.

"Meet back here at eleven on Sunday, right?" Remus said, hugging Sirius and kissing Izzie on the cheek.

"Yep," nodded Kathy, as they departed, and she and Remus walked out of the station.

"So wait, how do we get to the ministry?" asked Sirius, as he and Izzie hovered awkwardly in the middle of the crowded station.

"I think we have to take the tube," she said, and he giggled, "What? What on earth is so funny?!"

"The tube," he sniggered, and she rolled her eyes, stifling a chuckle.

"It's the muggle train system. It travels underground," she explained.

"Oh yeah, we learned bout that in Muggle Studies, right?"

"Oh so you _do_ listen occasionally," she laughed.

"Occasionally," he grinned, as they stopped beside a large tube map on the wall, "Holy shit, how are we supposed to find the ministry on this thing?!"

"Well the ministry is hardly going to be on a _muggle_ map now, is it?!" she retorted, "Do you have any idea what stop we're supposed to get off at?"

"You're asking _me?!"_

"Good point," she sighed, "Maybe it's on our parchment thingys,"

Izzie reached in her bag and pulled out the piece of parchment with her career option on it, and scanned it from top to bottom.

"Aha," she said, "Holborn, or whatever it's called. In the middle of London,"

"Holborn?! What a name!" Sirius exclaimed, bewildered, as they made their way towards a platform.

"Oh my god, I've never travelled like this before," muttered Izzie, as she and Sirius were repeatedly bashed by hurrying muggles, on their way to work.

"They're like clones, with their Stirbacks coffee, and little briefcases," Sirius said, staring at the commuting men and women.

"It's pronounced Starbucks, Sirius," laughed Izzie, "I think it's this platform,"

"Wow, this looks nothing like Platform 9 and ¾," Sirius gasped, standing on the platform with it's curved ceiling and poor lighting.

"Yeah well, this _apparently_ is the London Underground," she said, looking around, "I've never been here before,"

"Me neither," Sirius nodded, "As if my parents would let me mix with muggles. Oi, what you looking at!" he frowned, at a passerby who was giving him odd looks.

The man walked off, shaking his head and muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Stupid teenagers... need a haircut..."

"Stupid old men," Sirius sighed, "I hate public transport,"

"Yeah, I can't wait to apparate!" she grinned, as the train arrived, "We have lessons after Christmas, according to Alice Prewitt, in seventh-year!"

"Yeah we do, but I only turn 17 in June. I can't take the test until the summer!" he groaned, climbing onto the train.

"Ah too bad mate," she pulled a face, "Same with Kathy, she has to wait,"

"Yay!" Sirius cheered, "I'm not the only one!"

"Haha," she laughed, "Okay, so we have two stops before Hollybon or whatever,"

"Holborn dear," he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I said,"

Sirius simply laughed, and went to stand by another woman in the carriage, in her mid-twenties, and whispered something into her ear, seductively.

The woman blushed, and muttered something back to him, as Izzie watched in amusement.

"Sirius!" she called, as the train pulled to a sharp halt, "This is our stop,"

The girl looked quite disappointed, as Sirius ran after Izzie, squeezing through the gap between the closing doors.

"Wait, where do we go now?" he panted, as she grinned at him, helplessly, emerging onto the street outside the station.

"Err, ok there's a phone box around here somewhere," she said, looking up and down the street.

"Okay, that's just brilliant," he said slowly, "Care to explain what the hell a phone box is, and why the hell we need one?!"

She sighed in exasperation, "The phone box! Ministry of magic, visitor's entrance! McGonagall said it's right near the station! Oh for god's sake," she groaned, when Sirius failed to understand.

"I'm a confused and misguided soul... don't blame me!" he sighed, as she walked towards a handsome gentleman wearing a well-tailored suit. He looked quite out of place in this quite shabby street, and he was walking into the station.

"Excuse me," she said charmingly to him, looking much older than her sixteen years, "Could you point us in the direction of the nearest phone box?"

"Of course darling," he smiled, "Go down that street and then turn left,"

"Thank you," she grinned, walking away arm-in-arm with Sirius.

"Ok, so tell me again, why do we need a phone box?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Watch and learn, pretty boy," she said mysteriously, as they stepped into the box.

Izzie dialled a number as Sirius watched in awe.

"Ministry of magic, please state your name and purpose," came a cool voice, that seemed to speak from the air beside them, rather than from the phone.

"Isabella Taylor, Department of Magical Sports and Games, and Sirius Black, Auror Department, both from Hogwarts school, for Work Experience," she said clearly, and Sirius nodded unhelpfully.

"Enjoy your visit," said the voice, and two badges slid out of the machine. Izzie and Sirius pinned them to their chests, as the phone box began to move downwards, rather like a lift.

"Let's go to work," Sirius grinned at her.

"Let's go to work," she repeated, grinning just as widely.

*

Remus and Kathy sat at the back of the Knight Bus, spreading their legs out lazily on the seats. The bus was nearly empty, as opposed to the busy crowds in the London Underground.

"Ah, we're going to work baby!" Kathy exclaimed, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket.

"Yep, looking forward to it!" Remus grinned, happily.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm working with _goblins!"_ she gasped, slightly nervously.

"You'll be fine," Remus soothed, "Just be nice! You gotta keep your big mouth shut,"

"Yeah," she laughed, and then frowned slightly, "Hey! What big mouth?!"

"Haha, what's this about a big mouth?" he laughed nervously, "Erm, oh would you look at that, we're at the Leaky Cauldron already,"

"Oh yay!" Kathy squealed, as the bus screeched to a stop, and the two of them went hurtling down the aisle.

"Thanks," Remus said queasily to the conductor, who tipped his hat at him.

"So I guess I'll see you later," Kathy said, as they entered Diagon alley, through the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yep, meet back here at half six?" he asked, and she nodded, skipping off in the direction of the large white bank.

Remus grinned and walked away in the opposite direction, towards the Daily Prophet headquarters.

"Hey, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm working here on work experience," Remus said, walking into the lobby.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," said a receptionist, showing him towards an office in the back, "This is Rita Skeeter, she's an intern here. You could help her with her articles,"

A twenty-one year old Rita Skeeter was perched on the end of her desk, twirling her quill and grinning up at Remus.

"Well hello there," she said, in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin," he repeated nervously, shaking her hand.

"Sit down Remus, we can get to work," she said, arching a heavily pencilled eyebrow.

--

Meanwhile, Kathy was walking up the white marble steps of Gringotts Bank, slightly apprehensive of her potential colleagues.

"Hello," said a gruff but friendly voice, "Are you Katherine Green?"

"Yep," she said, looking down at the small goblin.

"I'm Gornuk," he said, "Nice to meet you. You will be working in the back room, directly with some of our curse-breakers, in Saudi Arabia and Egypt,"

"That'll be excellent," she grinned, replying in fluent Gobbledygook.

"You know our language?" he said, impressed, and she nodded proudly, following him into one of the back rooms, "Okay, you'll be writing to the curse-breakers, like the other people here, and if you find out how much gold they've found, you enter it into the bank records. Ok?"

"Okay," she nodded, sitting down at a desk and grabbing some parchment from her bag.

*

Sirius and Izzie walked into the atrium of the ministry of magic, their mouths open in awe, despite the fact that they'd both visited before. Although, Sirius hadn't ever used the visitor's entrance before, as he'd always come with James' dad.

The two of them walked towards the elevators, making for different floors.

"Ok then, see you," Izzie said, waving goodbye as it stopped at her floor.

"Bye," Sirius nodded, as the doors closed again, and she walked down the corridor.

"Norman Bagman, I've been expecting you, young lady," came a loud voice, as the Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games walked towards her, and grasped her hand firmly.

"Hello Mr. Bagman," smiled Izzie, "Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Taylor,"

"I hear you're quite the quidditch player, Izzie," he said, grinning at her confused expression, "You're Anthony Taylor's daughter, aren't you. He's told me about you,"

"Oh okay," she laughed, "So what am I doing here then?"

"You can – erm – oh crap, I hadn't really thought about that..." he frowned, "Oh, you can work on writing out broomstick orders, for the different leagues. Which team do you support?"

"Wimbourne Wasps, of _course!"_ she grinned.

"Ah, just like me. And your father. WASPS TIL THE END!" he yelled, attracting attention from many amused people in the department.

--

Several floors above, Sirius walked into the Auror department, only to be greeted by two familiar faces.

"Sirius!" cried Anthony Taylor, smiling at the boy, "I haven't seen you in ages,"

"Hey Ant," Sirius grinned, "Hiya Gabbie,"

"Hello Sirius," smiled Gabrielle Taylor, "You're on work experience, right?"

"Yeah, Izzie's here too, she's down in Magical Sports and Games,"

"Ah yes, she said she would be," nodded Anthony.

"Okay honey, you can help me with the auror training schemes. Vicky isn't here today, she's got the day off," Gabrielle said efficiently, while Anthony sat back at his desk.

"Oh that sucks," Sirius sighed, "I haven't seen her since the summer!"

"Alright Sirius, come this way, I'll show you how the Aurors have to be trained,"

Sirius grinned happily, following Izzie's mother into a room, where several nervous looking young men and women were waiting.

He smiled to himself. This work experience thing could prove to be fun...

* * *

_Err, Lol at them. Lmao at Andy, he cracks me up.  
And bless Rosmerta.  
And some other rands.  
Omg, I'm watching wife swap, there's a random fat man on it. Ugh, he is seriously grossing me out.  
Ok, soz, i do tend to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and... etc.  
Woop de doo, I'm going to sleep.  
One more thing...  
TGIF. Ya.  
Ash x_


	19. The Hotel

_Oopsy, last time I forgot to put about how many reviews i want. Go me. _

_So i thought I'd just update, anyway. _

* * *

Lily sighed to herself, exhausted after a full day's work, as she walked along the cobbled street, towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey James," she said, walking into the bar, and he looked up from wiping down the tables.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, "I can't wait to go back to the castle! I'm so, so tired!"

"Same!" she agreed, "I _never_ want to work when I'm older,"

"Yeah, I'm almost looking forward to going back to lessons and homework,"

"Yeah," she nodded, "When will you be done?"

"I'm just finished," he said, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," she sighed, as he yelled goodbye to the barman.

The two of them towards the castle, James' arm around Lily, to keep her warm, in the bitter wind and heavy snow.

"So, how's Rosmerta?" asked Lily, fighting to keep her voice casual.

"She's engaged," James said, and Lily's face lit up, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering," she said offhandedly, "Who to?"

"Fabian Prewitt, Alice's sister,"

"Oh wow. Alice didn't say anything,"

"Yeah," nodded James, "He's an auror, I think. Rose says he's on a rather dangerous mission, right now,"

"Oh that sucks," she frowned, "Must be really awful for her, being worried all the time,"

"She's an optimistic one. She reckons he'll be alright,"

"Great. Oh my goodness, the guy I'm working with, Andy, he is _so_ funny! He's so freaking _camp!"_ she giggled, and James laughed.

"Good to know that you're working with a guy who's gay, right," he grinned.

"Good to know that you're working with a girl who's engaged," she said, before she even realised what she was saying.

She blushed deeply, as they reached the castle gates, but James quickly hid his confused expression, and smiled at her casually. Too tired to eat anything, they went straight to Gryffindor Tower, where Alice and Frank were sitting by the fire.

"Hey Al," said Lily, sitting down opposite the two, "Hi Frank,"

"Hey," smiled Alice, and Frank nodded at them.

"Work experience?" he asked, noticing their lack of uniform, "Yeah, we had to do that last year,"

"Yep," James grinned, "And Alice, Rosmerta told me about your brother and her getting married!"

"Oh yeah, the wedding's in the summer. It's going to be so much fun! You guys can come if you want," she said excitedly.

"Awesome," Lily and James said, their faces lighting up.

"Alice has the world's _biggest_ family," laughed Frank, "I'm not exactly looking forward to meeting them all,"

"Ha, it's true," she nodded enthusiastically, "I got two brothers, Gideon and Fabian and my sister, Molly and her husband Arthur, and then there's all the eccentric Prewitt cousins!"

"Merlin's pants," exclaimed James, "I'm an only child. Unless you count Sirius,"

"Your poor family, having to deal with Sirius," teased Lily, and they all laughed.

"Yeah, he's certainly a handful," Alice chuckled.

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ tired," James groaned, "I'm going to bed,"

"Me too," Lily nodded, and she and Alice went towards the girls dormitories, while Frank and James walked to the boys'.

As they stopped outside Lily's dormitory door, she hugged Alice goodbye and disappeared inside to take a long, hot shower.

After what seemed like forever, she stepped out of the shower cubicle, a towel wrapped around her and smelling of her favourite shampoo. Fluffing up her wet red hair, she walked out of the bathroom, screaming to see James sitting cross-legged on her bed, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" she shrieked, and his wide grin refused to fade.

"I didn't say good night to you," he said simply, and she growled at him, making sure that her towel was covering her up.

"You sick twisted pervert," she hissed, before grabbing a pair of pyjamas and disappearing back into the bathroom.

Praying that he had gone back to his own dormitory, she peered out of the bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt and blue pyjama bottoms.

Unfortunately for her, James was still perched on her bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Lilykins," he exclaimed, trying to hug her, but she ducked away, glaring at him.

"I'm still angry with you," she scowled, "I could have been naked or something!"

"So?" he asked innocently, and she threw the heaviest book she could find at him. It hit the side of his head and she smirked triumphantly.

"Ouch!" he cried, rubbing his head, "I think you broke me! Am I bleeding?!"

"Oh shut up you drama queen," she scoffed, "Go back to your own dorm,"

"If you insist," he sighed, "Good night Lily-willy,"

"Night Potter-rotter," she said, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early," he grinned, walking out of the dormitory.

She groaned and settled down under the covers, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

*

Hundreds of miles south, Kathy sat in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping on a butterbeer and waiting restlessly for Remus.

"Finally, there you are!" she exclaimed, as he ran into the pub, out of breath and panting heavily.

"Oh my god, that _Rita Skeeter_, she's like a predator! She wouldn't let me leave! She tried to make a move on me!"

"Ooh la la," Kathy smirked.

"Shut up, it's not funny," he frowned, "Have you got a room yet?"

"Yeah, I got you one too. Charged to Hogwarts, of course!" she grinned.

"Wow, we could have _anything!_" he exclaimed and she laughed.

"Yep, just about. But most of the rooms were gone anyway. I got us rooms overlooking the street,"

"Cool," he nodded, "Should we go out somewhere? Get something to eat?"

"Err, okay," she said, standing up and grabbing her bag, "How about Pepper's Cafe?"

"Yup, great," he smiled, throwing a few coins on the table to pay for her drink.

They wrapped their scarves around their faces and ran for the cafe, avoiding the desperately searching Rita Skeeter, and protecting themselves against the snow.

"Phew," Kathy sighed, as they sat at a table inside the cafe, and looked at a menu.

"This place is much nicer in the summer," Remus said, "I love the multi-coloured umbrellas on the tables outside. Me, Sirius, Peter and James, we always come here to eat after we go shopping for school stuff, in the summer,"

"Cool," she grinned, ordering a couple of sandwiches for her and Remus.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Not bad. Kinda boring, but the goblins are better than I thought they'd be," she said, "You?"

"It would have been good, if I wasn't working with that Rita idiot!" he exclaimed, "She's such a maneater!"

"Calm down, love!" she teased, as their meals arrived.

"This is no laughing matter! How am I supposed to freaking work with her?!"

"You ignore her. _Or_ you give in to her... if you know what I mean..." she winked saucily, and Remus looked horrified.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" he gasped, "The thought disgusts me!"

"Ok, ok," she laughed, toying with the remains of her sandwich, "You make it clear that you're _not_ interested. I mean, if she's like that when the teachers come on Saturday, you'll get _such_ a bad grade,"

"What, are we actually being graded on this?!" he exclaimed, and she nodded, "Ah man. I wonder which teacher I'll get..."

"Yeah, me too," Kathy replied, showing the waiter a card, telling him to charge the meal to Hogwarts.

"Should we go?" he asked, and they both got up, dreading the blizzard outside.

They sprinted to the Leaky Cauldron, their hair whiter than Dumbledore's, and raced up the stairs to their warm rooms.

"All right, g'night Remus," said Kathy hurriedly, and Remus waved to her, as they both slipped into their respective bedrooms, and closed the door.

They slept peacefully, the snow thundering against their bedroom windows.

*

Many, many miles underground of London, Sirius leaned lazily against a marble centaur in the Ministry of Magic atrium, waiting for Izzie to arrive.

He'd already left the auror department, after a day of helping Gabrielle with training exercises for the future aurors.

"Hey Sirius," called Izzie, running towards him, "Ah man, I had the best day! We were doing some random broomstick testing, and then the Holyhead Harpies came in, to see something about their new stadium, and I got to meet them and all, and it was awesome," she said in a rush.

"Don't you wanna know how _my_ day was?" he asked, and frowned when she shook her head cheekily. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway! Me and your darling mother, we were doing some auror stuff, it was cool. And then I ate some lunch. That was the best part. And then we did some more auror stuff. And then I came down here,"

"Wow, what a detailed account of your day," she laughed, walking towards the exit.

"You know, we kinda need to find a place to stay for the night," he pointed out, and she groaned.

"Oh yeah... how are we gonna do that then?"

"Erm... oh my god, we have that card, from Hogwarts!" he said suddenly, and they both looked at each other excitedly.

"We can afford _anything_," she whispered, her eyes lit up brightly.

"Merlin's pants," he gasped, "Do you know any good muggle places?"

She shook her head.

"Well, we can ask around," he said, undeterred, as they walked back to the station.

"Yep, there must be someone here to ask," she said, looking around.

"Aha," he grinned, seeing a lady in an information booth.

Putting on the old Sirius charm, he walked up to her and said, "Excuse me darling, do you recommend any hotels for me and my friend? The absolutely most expensive place you can think of!"

"Well," she said, smiling at Sirius, "I know a _fabulous _one in West London, but that's not anywhere near here,"

"That's fine, just tell us how to get there!" he exclaimed.

"Ok, you take the central line from here, and get off at White City, and I think the hotel's directly opposite the station," she said, and Sirius thanked her profusely, running back to Izzie.

"Alright, let's go," he said excitedly, dragging her in the direction of the platform.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, when they sat on the underground train, heading westward.

"Yeah, we're going to a hotel," he grinned annoyingly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I know _that_!" she sighed, and Sirius stuck his tongue out stubbornly.

"Ok, let's get off here," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the train.

"Sirius, I am perfectly capable of walking by myself," she groaned, snatching her arm back.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed, "I'm just so excited! I've never been in the muggle world before! This is new to me!"

Izzie laughed grudgingly, as the two of them walked out of the station and into the snow-covered street.

"Merlin, it's so cold!" she shivered, but Sirius wasn't listening. He'd stopped abruptly, as though he'd come to an invisible wall, and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

Izzie followed his astounded gaze, and found herself staring in awe at the beautiful gold building before her. The entire hotel seemed to be glittering, and the bright lights were extremely welcoming. It looked excruciatingly expensive.

"Oh my god," they said simultaneously, before running madly towards the hotel.

"Wait," Izzie said, a horrible thought entering her head. She pulled the small card out from her pocket, and examined it, "This thing won't work here! The muggles don't know about Hogwarts!"

But barely before she'd finished speaking, the card had transfigured itself into a platinum credit card, much to Izzie's joy, and Sirius' confusion.

"What happened to it!" he wailed, looking as though someone had just avada kedavra'd his cat.

"It's okay, it's a credit card!" she grinned widely, "The muggles will accept it! We can buy the whole hotel if we want, and it'll be charged to poor old Dumbledore,"

"Well, I doubt he'll let us buy the hotel," Sirius laughed, as they entered the revolving door, made of beautiful stained glass.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a friendly male voice, behind the reception.

"Can we have your most _expensive_ suite please?" Izzie asked, flashing her card, and the man looked at it sceptically.

"Okay then, are you sure you can afford it?" he asked.

"Yep, we're sure," grinned Sirius, as the man scanned the card into a machine. Sirius gazed in wonder at the little buttons and phones.

"Okay, here's your room key," the man said, "We'll have someone take your bags to your room,"

Izzie dragged Sirius away from the desk, where he was prodding random items with the utmost curiosity, and towards a lift, with deep blue carpets, mirrored walls and a silver handrail.

"What are we doing in this box thingy?" he asked, and Izzie rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "OH MY GOD, I THINK WE'RE MOVING!" he screamed, as the lift doors closed and it began to move upwards.

"Yes Sirius, this is a _lift._ Like that phone box, remember?" she said slowly.

"So this is magical?!"

"No, the muggles made it,"

"How did they manage that, without magic?!?!?!" he exclaimed, practically screaming.

"They have their ways," Izzie said simply, trying not to admit that she was also as confused as he was, about muggle inventions. The lift stopped at the highest floor, where there was only one large suite.

They opened the door, and stared in wonder at the beautifully decorated room, with its cream leather sofas with gold cushions, mahogany coffee table and lavish gold curtains. Two doors led out of the room, presumably to their separate bedrooms.

"What's that box thingy?" asked Sirius, prodding the television on the wall.

"It's a TV," Izzie explained, "You can watch things on it and stuff,"

Sirius looked at her sideways, and she rolled her eyes and picked up the remote from the coffee table, pointing it towards the television.

"OH MY GOD!" Sirius screeched, as the screen flickered to life, and a woman was reading the daily news.

"Sirius! Stop prodding the TV!" Izzie sighed, settling back on the couch, as Sirius attempted to knock the woman off the screen, "Sit down, you _idiot!"_

She pulled Sirius back onto the sofa, and he put his feet up lazily.

"You know what we need to do?" she said suddenly, grinning mysteriously, "We need to order room service..."

"What's room service?" he asked, and she produced a menu from the coffee table, and pulled the telephone towards her.

"I'd like to order room service please?" she said into the phone, as Sirius watched in confusion.

"Whoare you talking to?" he asked loudly, and she batted him away with her hands.

"Yep, I'd like everything on the menu please," she grinned and Sirius seemed to catch on.

She hung up and smiled excitedly, flicking the TV onto the box office channels.

"Should we watch a movie?" she asked, and Sirius shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said helplessly and she laughed.

"Ok, we can watch this," she said, lazily putting on a random movie, the first one she saw.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Izzie ran towards it excitedly.

"Hello," she said excitedly, letting the waiter come into the room with a large cart stacked with all sorts of food. There were plates full of steaks, turkey, sausages, chicken, pork chops, potatoes, carrots, peas, gravy, and more. The bottom half of the cart was laden with chocolate cakes, apple pies, Yule log and rhubarb & custard.

As the rather amused waiter left, they grabbed as much as they could and tucked in. Izzie lay propped up on the sofa, her food on her lap, while Sirius sat on the floor by her feet, stuffing his handsome face.

"I'm way too tired," she said, as the end credits of the movie rolled by, and she prodded the back of Sirius' sleeping head with her big toe.

He woke up with a start and a snort, as she walked into her bedroom.

"Night Iz," he mumbled, walking in the opposite direction, towards his room.

"Night you loser," she laughed, closing the door.

* * *

_Ah bless Lily and Jamesieeee.  
And oh my gosh, i would LOVE to be in an expensive hotel with an unlimited credit card!  
And FYI, in case you lot get the wrong idea, S+I are just friends.  
Nothing more. If you would kindly remember, Sirius is _not_ the type to have a long-term girlfriend. NOT NOT NOT. And Izzie isn't either, tbh.  
Lol at me.  
Gimme 228 reviews, and I'll update.  
You know you love me,  
Ash x_


	20. Itchiness

_Yarr, i updated. I feel quite sick. Ugh. I think I ate some dodgy salmon. _

* * *

Wednesday night. Lily lay asleep in her dormitory, tired after another day at work. She rolled over, and opened her eyes instinctively, to see James hovering above her, grinning like a madman.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT – " she shrieked, and James clamped his hand over her mouth, trapping the filthy language that was inevitably following.

"Jmssgtyrhndffmmth!" she protested, her voice muffled by a very amused James.

He gingerly removed it, and she threw herself at him angrily, ready to scream her head off.

"JAMES, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" she exclaimed, striking her wand towards his throat, and he backed away in a hurry.

"I couldn't sleep!" he grinned sheepishly, and she glared at him threateningly.

"I ought to..." she stuttered, clenching her fists.

"But you won't, right?" he asked helplessly, and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Shut up, Potter," she snarled, hugging her arms around her chest, trying to hide her skimpy pink pyjama top.

"I'm bored Lilyyyyyy!" he whined, "Let's _do_ something,"

"No," she snapped, "I'm tired,"

"Let's pull a prank!" he suggested, ignoring her rejection.

"Who on?" she sighed heavily, deciding to humour him, as she tied her hair back with a ribbon.

"Adam Davies," James grinned, and even Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Izzie would be _so_ pleased," she said, her eyes bright and wide.

"She most definitely would," nodded James happily, "So do you agree?"

"I guess," she groaned grudgingly, grabbing a baggy grey jumper and pulling it over her head.

"Let's go!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and dragged her sleepy body out of the dormitory, and through the portrait hole, into the corridor.

"Get down," he whispered, and they both dropped to the floor, the cloak over them, as James was far too tall for it to cover his feet. They crawled along, trying not to laugh at each other, as they attempted to manoeuvre their way down the stairs onto the floor below, where the Hufflepuff common room was.

"Hurry up, which dormitory is it?" asked Lily, as they emerged into the common room.

"Err, this way to the boys' staircase," James muttered, consulting the Marauder's map, "I think it's at the top,"

"Well, come on, I do _not_ want to get into trouble, ok?!" she scowled at him, and he grinned backat her, despite the situation.

"Alright love, follow me," he said, emerging from under the cloak.

The two of them entered the seventh-year boys dormitory, where Adam Davies, along with the other boys, slept soundly.

James lifted Davies' blanket carefully, making sure not to wake the boy, and poured a mysterious powder into the front of his boxers, while Lily stifled her amused giggles.

Shushing her, James slipped under the cloak with her, and waited for the effects to take place.

All of a sudden, Davies rolled over and started itching himself, thoroughly, in quite an awkward place. Yelping, he sat up in bed, furiously scratching in between his legs.

"What's going on," murmured Jesse Day, another boy in the dormitory.

"I. Am. Very. Itchy," he stammered, jumping out of bed.

Jesse burst into laughter, as Davies jumped up and down on the spot, a pained expression on his chiselled face.

"Stop laughing, this is serious!" he screeched.

"It can't be Sirius, he's away on work experience," chuckled Jesse.

"Oh, you know what I mean," growled Davies.

"Watch this," James whispered to Lily, grabbing the ribbon from Lily's hair and waving it out under the invisibility cloak, in plain view.

"What's that!" cried Davies, pointing at the dancing ribbon, and James yanked it back under the cloak, and crawled nearer the dormitory door, making sure not to reveal himself or Lily.

"What's what?" asked Jesse.

"That!" yelled Davies, as the ribbon began to show itself once again, appearing to float in the air. Suddenly, the ribbon – and not to mention the gryffindors under the cloak – disappeared out of the door, and Davies snarled at it, still itching himself.

"I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" he screeched, sprinting out of the room after it, as it flew around in the air, almost mocking him.

The ribbon disappeared, once again, as he reached the common room, and Davies roared in frustration.

"OH MERLIN, IT'S SO FUCKING ITCHY!" he wailed, as the common room began to fill with sleepy, disturbed students.

James and Lily crouched under the cloak, in stitches of silent laughter, as the students began laughing at Davies, with his hands down his boxers. Before long, the entire room was filled with loud, raucous laughter, and Davies looked as though he wanted to kill himself.

It wasn't until Professor Merrythoughts came into the common room, ready to hand out detentions, that the room began to empty, while James and Lily were still snickering, invisible to any passers by.

Grinning widely, they tiptoed back to their own common room, and collapsed on the sofa, exhaustedly.

"I will _never_ wake up tomorrow," groaned Lily, resting her head on James' chest, not even realising what she was doing.

"Me neither," chuckled James, "I'm not too sure how I'll be able to actually work, either,"

"Oh god, tell me about it," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Woah Lily, you'd better get back to your dormitory," he said, but his words fell on deaf ears – she had already fallen asleep.

As much as he wanted to stay as they were, for as long as he could, he knew she'd be angry as hell when she woke up in the morning.

Groaning inwardly, he shook her gently, and her eyes flickered open.

"Whassgoinon?" she asked, looking around.

"Err, you fell asleep, like a second ago," he said, smirking.

"What! Last _I_ remember, I was sleeping in my dorm!" she protested.

"You don't remember _anything_?!" he gasped, "That prank we just pulled on Davies!"

Realisation dawned on Lily's pretty face, and she burst into a fresh fit of giggles, as she remembered the scene.

James sighed in relief. How awful, if she couldn't remember anything!

"So," he said, trying to make conversation, "I kinda miss the others,"

"Yeah me too," she nodded, "Poor Izzie, having to stay with _Sirius_,"

"You mean, poor Sirius, having to stay with Izzie!" he protested, "My cousin, she can be a vicious one at the best of times,"

"I guess," laughed Lily, "I can't believe that people say they should like... hook up!"

"I know, that's just wrong!" agreed James.

"She thinks of him as like a brother! It's incest!"

"Yeah, exactly! Not to mention, Sirius does absolutely _not_ do long-term relationships!"

"Yeah, neither does Izzie. She's dated almost every good-looking boy in Hogwarts, you know. Not to mention, all the muggle boys on my street,"

"Haha, trust her," laughed James, and Lily yawned.

"Sweet dreams," she mumbled rubbing her eyes and dragged herself to her feet. Staggering slightly with fatigue, she made her way up the stairs back to her empty dormitory.

James stared after her, chuckling softly.

"Sweet dreams, Lilyflower,"

* * *

_Bless Lilykins and James. They crack me up at times.  
Kind of a short chapter but whatevs.  
240 reviews and i'll update so...  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Ya.  
Ash x_


	21. Teachers and Nightmares

_Oki doke, chapter twenty one. Ya. _

* * *

Despite how tiring it was, the rest of the week flew by in a rush, much quicker than they'd ever expected.

Sirius and Izzie sat at the hotel restaurant, early on Saturday morning, dressed in their best clothes and re-reading the letters they'd received the previous night, from Hogwarts, explaining which teacher would be coming to assess them.

"I can't _believe_ I have Trelawney coming," groaned Sirius, straightening his tie.

"Ha, you loser," Izzie laughed, "I get Flitwick! Yay!"

"Lucky bitch," he moaned.

"Well, we'd better go, anyway, we don't wanna be late today. It's very important mate," she said, looking herself up and down. She wore a blue checkered pinafore, over a white blouse, and she'd somehow managed to make her hair lie flat.

"Alright, come on," he said, unhappily, as they left the hotel, Izzie's blue high heels clip-clopping on the marble floor.

*

Kathy and Remus sipped their coffee at the Leaky Cauldron, desperately dreading the teachers' visit.

"Who have you got again?" asked Kathy.

"Merrythoughts," muttered Remus, making sure his shirt was done up properly, "It sucks, 'cause I didn't even take Care of Magical Creatures. I doubt he even knows my name, you know,"

"Aww, never mind, you'll be fine. At least it's not Binns, he _still_ doesn't know my name!" she cried.

"He doesn't know _anybody's _name," said Remus, "And we've been at this school for over five years,"

"Stupid old ghost. Wouldn't it be funny if he was going to see Sirius and Izzie at the ministry! The muggles would be _so_ shocked to see a ghost floating around the tube station," she laughed.

"Yeah, that would be hilarious," chuckled Remus, looking at his watch, "Oh crap, we gotta go,"

They left the pub, waving goodbye to Tom the barman, who grinned toothlessly back at them.

"See you later," she said, running towards the bank in her black trousers, white shirt and black waistcoat, as Remus walked in the opposite direction.

*

James and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, munching on their toast, in the almost empty Great Hall. It was far too early for most people to be awake, let alone fully-dressed and ready to go, like the two young 'workers'.

"Who's assessing you?" asked James, as they stood up and headed outside.

"Slughorn," grinned Lily, "He's a bit of an idiot, but hey, he seems to like me!"

"Me too," James frowned, "I'm not sure why. It's probably 'cause of my dad,"

"Your dad?"

"He's the minister for magic," James said, nervously, wincing at her startled expression.

"Oh my _goodness!"_ she gasped, "Minister for MAGIC?!"

"Yeah," he mumbled, "So erm, I got Minnie assessing me. Could be fun,"

"Yeah it could," she nodded, still quite shocked, but amused at his sudden embarrassment.

"So, err, oh I forgot, it's a Hogsmeade weekend for the rest of the school, isn't it!" he exclaimed, looking around at the many students in "The Three Broomsticks is going to be _packed!"_

"Oh yeah, there'll be girls _flooding_ in to the shop!" she groaned, "They chose today to come asses us!"

"Yeah I know, it's awful," he sighed as they entered the village of Hogsmeade, "Ok, I'll see you later,"

"See you," she waved, heading into the shop, where Professor Slughorn was chatting away to Andy, looking as though he might just burst into laughter.

"Ah, Miss Evans," he said, glad to see her, "How have you been getting along this week?"

"Just great, Professor," she smiled, "Andy let me go behind the counter yesterday, and I learned how to work this till, thingy,"

"Okay, you can do the counter again Lily," said Andy, levitating some new clothes onto the hangers.

Just then, a gaggle of giggling girls bustled into the shop, grabbing the clothes, and sorting through them happily.

Lily groaned inwardly, as they all rushed to the counter, bombarding her, as Slughorn watched in amusement.

--

Meanwhile, James stood nervously by the bar, awaiting Professor McGonagall's arrival. Suddenly, a figure emerged in an emerald green cloak and her grey hair up in a tight bun.

James rushed to the door, a menu in his hand, as she walked through the door, looking sternly at him.

"Good morning Professor," said James, "May I show you to a table?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," she said, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to materialize on her face.

Behaving like the perfect waiter, James delivered her usual gillywater, and served her a slice of chicken pie.

Minerva McGonagall left the restaurant feeling pleasantly surprised at his charm and grace.

Yeah, James tends to have that effect on people. Which explains why there were more teenage girls flooding the Three Broomsticks than any other shop in Hogsmeade.

*

Kathy sat at her usual desk in the back room of Gringotts, surrounded by busy workers writing complicated equations into the bank records. And at the front of the room, the ghost of Professor Binns was talking animatedly to Gornuk, the goblin.

She groaned to herself, as the two seemed to be getting along very well, much to the annoyance of the other workers. Binns laughed loudly at the stories that Gornuk was telling, the first time that Kathy had ever seen him show any emotion, other than boredom.

As she scribbled down all her work, she wondered how Remus was getting along in The Daily Prophet Office.

--

As a matter of fact, Remus was sitting at the end of Rita Skeeter's desk, re-writing her article, removing the bias and exaggeration, much to her dismay.

"No, no, no, _no!"_ Rita exclaimed, "You can't take out the bit about his abysmally large ears!"

"But Miss Skeeter, Nicholas Flammel _doesn't_ have abysmally large ears!" he protested.

"Tiny details, tiny details," she said, flapping her hands.

"Ah come on!" he muttered under his breath, just as Professor Merrythoughts entered the room, a broad grin on his bearded face.

"Mr, err... Ludo?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"Lupin," Remus sighed, shaking the professor's hand, "Remus Lupin,"

"Alright, so how've you been doing this week?"

"Quite well, I guess," Remus nodded.

"Excellent, excellent," nodded the Professor, trying to ignore Rita as she looked poor Remus up and down.

Remus sighed in frustration and sat back down at the desk, on the edge of his seat, as far away as possible from Rita Skeeter.

*

Sirius sat perched on the end of Gabrielle Taylor's desk, twiddling his quill, and waiting for professor Trelawney with baited breath.

All of a sudden, the door flew open dramatically and a lady with mad hair and oversize specs was standing in the doorframe, followed by a highly amused Gabrielle.

"Sirius Black," she exclaimed, "You haven't come back to Divination this year!"

"Err, I kinda failed it professor," he said, sheepishly.

"Ah well, I thought you might have," she nodded wisely, "You do not possess the inner eye, my friend!"

"Too right," he muttered, and Gabrielle suppressed a laugh, and began to talk to Trelawney about Sirius' progress, helping her make notes on her clipboard.

Sirius rolled his eyes grumpily, and went to go get a peppermint imp from the cafeteria.

"Hey Sirius," called Izzie, as he walked into the large marble room.

"Hey," he nodded, "Trelawney's upstairs, chatting away to your poor mother,"

"Sucks for her," she grinned, "Flitwick hasn't turned up yet. Maybe he'll be there when I get back,"

And indeed, when she returned to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Filius Flitwick was looking around in amazement, clearly fascinated by all the broomsticks and sports equipment.

"Ah, Miss Taylor," he squeaked, "Excellent to see you here! How's this Work Experience Course treating you?"

"It's ok professor," she shrugged, "I'm kinda looking forward to going back to Hogwarts,"

"Ah, missing all your homework, I'm sure," he chuckled.

Izzie laughed and sat down at a desk amongst the busy people, running in and out of the department.

*

"Ah that's it! We don't have to go to work, ever again!" screamed James, dancing around the common room, on Saturday evening, much to the joy of many on-looking girls.

"Calm down James!" laughed Lily, "And we _will_ eventually have to work, someday. That's what work experience was preparing us for,"

"Oh yeah, 'cause when _I'm_ older, I wanna work in a restaurant!" he scoffed.

"It improves your social skills, your manners and – " she began but James wasn't listening to her; he had already jumped on the table and started singing, out-of-tune and loud enough for the whole common room to hear, and cover their ears with their hands.

"NO MORE WORKIIIIIIING!" he screeched, "NO MORE WORKIIIIIIING FOR JAMESIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Lily, control him!" exclaimed Frank, as Alice looked as though she may throw up.

"JAMES, YOU ARE DISRUPTING THE COMMON ROOM!" she yelled, and James fell silent.

"Ever so sorry ladies and gentlemen," he grinned, "I'll be back tomorrow, along with the musical stylings of Sirius Black!"

Everyone groaned and sighed at the thought of James and Sirius singing to them all.

"They're all coming back tomorrow," said Lily, trying to distract him.

"Ugh, we're not going to go meet them, are we?" he asked.

"Nah, I've had enough Hogsmeade to last me a lifetime," she sighed.

"Agreed," he nodded, "I think I'm gonna go do some homework or something,"

He stood up and made for the dormitories, while Lily stared at him suspiciously.

"You're doing _homework!"_ she exclaimed, "Is this just a way of hiding the fact that you're tired, and you wanna go to sleep?"

He turned around and grinned at her sheepishly.

"You caught me," he laughed, holding his hands out, "I'm shattered!"

"Me too," she nodded, "I'm always tired these days,"

"You know, err – I have a potion to stop you being tired! It's in my dorm, follow me!" he said, grinning wickedly, beckoning her to follow him to the boys' dormitory.

"So where is it?" she asked sceptically, as they entered the unusually neat room.

"I lied," he chuckled, "I have no such potion,"

"You filthy sleazebag," she gasped, laughing slightly, "So what am I doing here, then?"

"Whatever you _want_ to be doing here," he said, seductively, "Or _whoever_, may I add,"

"Oh shut up," she groaned, sitting cross-legged on Sirius' bed.

"You shut up, missy," he teased, pulling an old t-shirt over his head.

"Don't call me missy, _mister,"_ she exclaimed.

"Ooh, mister! I like it," he grinned, and she sighed in exasperation.

"How I managed to survive an entire week with you is beyond me," she said, shaking her head.

"Hey! I am so – " he started, but Lily shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Do you hear something?" she whispered, and he cocked his ear, only to hear a soft giggling coming from outside the door.

Angry to be interrupted, he marched over and yanked the door open, revealing a bunch of fourth-year girls, who burst into giggles at the sight of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, tiredly.

"Well we were just wondering," said one girl, smirking with her friends, "Seeing as you're all by yourself, would you wanna come sleep in _our_ dorm?"

"Err..." grinned James, as Lily came up behind him, "I don't really think I – "

"He's fine by himself, thanks," snapped Lily and the girls looked quite disappointed, as they traipsed off to their own dormitory.

"I hate being so amazing," chuckled James, and she glared at him.

"Alright whatever, I'm going back to my own room," she said, "Night Potter,"

"Night Lily," he called after her, closing the door, disappointedly.

Lily smiled to herself, as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. After a quick shower, she changed from her white blouse and green pencil skirt into her comfiest pyjamas, grabbed a box of Honeydukes' chocolates and her favourite book of horror stories and settled into bed, propped up by every pillow she could find in the dorm.

Enjoying the rare silence, she began to read, for hours and hours, into the night, the room lit only by the light from a candle on her bedside table.

In the early hours of the morning, her eyes were wide with anticipation, as she came to a climax scene in her book. Trembling slightly, she shoved the last chocolate into her mouth and turned the page.

All of a sudden, the dormitory door burst open, and a terrified figure stood in the doorway, his face white and his hair sticking up on end. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, and not the Nearly-Headless-Nick kind. More like the Moaning Myrtle kind.

Lily screamed, drawing her duvet up to her face.

"Lily, I'm scared," mumbled James, and she groaned, pulling down the duvet.

"Tell me about it, you scared me half to death!" she exclaimed, as he closed the door and sat on Izzie's bed, quivering.

Then she softened slightly, looking at his expression.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, reluctantly.

"I – I – I – " he stuttered.

"Spit it out,"

"I had a nightmare!" he began, and Lily gestured for him to carry on, "It was about – err – S-Sirius, h-he was t-trying to eat m-me!"

"Oh my god," sighed Lily, "Is that it?!"

"No wait," he shook his head, "That's not the scary bit. Well, when I woke up right, I heard all these noises. It was like... giggling. Little girly giggling, and it was coming from _my_ room! So I ran away and came here,"

Lily suppressed a laugh and shrugged at him.

"What d'you want _me_ to do about it?" she asked.

"Chase them away?" he said hopefully.

"No way, I am not getting out of bed!" she said firmly, and he looked down dejectedly, "Alright, well you go to sleep. No, not in _my_ bed, in Izzie's bed. And don't make a sound or I _will_ kill you,"

"Ok," he said nervously, still shaking slightly, "Night, night,"

"Night, night," she repeated, chuckling to herself.

* * *

_Ok you guys, now I've given you a chapter, I gotta ask, don't you guys think it's a little cliche if I make Sirius and Izzie get together? I mean, it's so tacky and stuff. Isn't it more realistic if they're just good friends. Iuno, gimme your opinions :S  
Ah man, I'm tired.  
Night fandomers.  
Ash x_


	22. Breakfast Disaster

_Ok, BettyCrocker, I Love Sirius Black 123, and SunnySapphire, I seriously love you guys. You are like the only dudes that agree with me bout Sirius/Izzie. _

_I am at a loss of what to do! As my gm Olivia says, I am bewildered. _

* * *

"ARGH, WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" screamed Izzie, as she and Kathy walked into the dormitory, arm-in-arm.

"Shuddup," James mumbled, covering his head with the duvet, as Lily leapt out of bed and threw herself at her two best friends.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much guys!" she yelled, and they grinned at her.

"We missed you too, Lils," said Kathy, "Poor you, having to stay with no-one but James,"

"Yeah, so what exactly is he doing here?" repeated Izzie, wrinkling her nose.

But before Lily could answer, Sirius and Remus came into the room, looking alarmed.

"I don't want to worry you, but Prongs seems to have gone missing," said Sirius, looking horror-struck.

"No, he's that lump under Izzie's duvet," Kathy chuckled, as Izzie attempted to roll James out of bed.

"Oi, geroff you bitch!" James yelled grumpily.

"Like I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted," Lily said, glaring at the boys who grinned back at her, "James had a nightmare, and he heard noises coming from his room, so he wanted to come sleep here,"

The others roared with laughter, as James sat huffily on the bedroom floor.

"It is _not_ funny! Try having Sirius spread butter on you and dig into you with a fork and knife. It's an ordeal I wouldn't wish upon anyone!" he exclaimed, dramatically, and Sirius gasped.

"You had nightmares about me?" he pouted.

"Yeah, I was dreading your return _that_ much," James nodded, heading into the bathroom.

"Who wasn't?!" Lily said, and the others burst into laughter.

"I'm hungry," said Kathy, rubbing her stomach.

"Me too," nodded Sirius, "I haven't eaten in ages!"

"What's the time?" asked James, emerging from the bathroom.

"11 o'clock, in the morning," Remus said, looking at his watch, "We side-along apparated, with some of the teachers, 'cause the train was out of order. That's why we're here so early,"

"We've been _asleep_ for ages!" exclaimed Lily, "I was up all night, reading,"

"And James was being a lazy sod," chuckled Sirius.

"Yep," nodded James, "Should we go get something to eat?"

"YEAH LET'S GO!" hollered Kathy. She had an unusually loud voice for such a tiny person, "SIRIUS GET OUT THE BLOODY WAY!"

"Don't try and stop Kathy when she wants food," said Izzie wisely, "She can and will, eat you alive,"

The boys nodded, their eyes wide in horror, as they all followed Kathy down the stairs.

Sitting around her at the table, they ate a little food, gratefully.

Sirius placed a slice of toast on his plate. He grabbed some sausages, fried eggs, bacon, hash browns, baked beans, scrambled eggs, tomatoes, ketchup and even some porridge and piled it all onto the toast. He covered it with another slice and dug in happily.

The others looked at him in utter revulsion.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" cried Kathy and Remus laughed.

"Everything," he muttered.

Lily and James, however, were slightly distracted, on the other side of Sirius.

"Oh they're out of toast," she moaned.

"Have something else?" James suggested, offering her some pancakes.

"No, I want TOAST!" she yelled.

"Have some of mine," Sirius said, patting his stomach, "I'm full,"

"Nu-uh-uh!" Izzie scolded, "You have to finish it!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"What, are you a chicken?!"

"No!"

"Cluck, cluck!"

"Shut up,"

"Cluck, CLUCK!"

"FINE. I shall finish this entire monstrosity!"

"Izzie, that was a bad move..." James chuckled.

"Yeah, he'll be sick!" Lily exclaimed.

"Nah, he has a strong stomach," Izzie smirked as Remus nodded amusedly.

_Twenty minutes later_

"I'm gonna throw up!" Sirius yelped, running out of the hall.

They roared with laughter, Izzie the loudest.

"That was _so_ worth it!" she cackled, running her hands through her cascading black hair.

"What a _pig!"_ Kathy laughed, as they all stood up, following Sirius towards the common room.

Sirius sat wearily in an armchair, looking very pleased with himself, despite his greenish tinge.

"I did it!" he said, "And I only threw up twice!" he gestured to a vase near the fireplace.

"Ok, that's just disgusting," Lily groaned as Remus _scourgified_ it.

Suddenly, a tall girl with fluffy blonde hair ran towards them. God knows how she knew the password.

James recognised her as one of the Ravenclaw fan-girls. Sirius recognised her as Chelsea Matthews. A girl he'd slept with at the start of the year.

"Sup Chels?" he asked, still slightly green.

She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered, not as seductively as usual.

"Oh?" he grinned, and she led him out of the common room, to a deserted corridor, where no-one could hear them, "Make it quick, I need to throw up,"

"Charming," she laughed, "But seriously, I have something to tell you,"

"Spit it out,"

"Not for nine months," she said, looking at him pointedly.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant,"

The words crashed into Sirius with the force of several stampeding buffalos. He threw up.

* * *

_Ugh. LMAO at Sirius. He is so hilarious.  
I would love to see that chick's face.  
Short chapt, but whatevs.  
Much drama.  
If you wanna know what happens, gimme 280 reviews man!  
I love you guys.  
Ashhhh :):) x  
REVIEEEEEWWW_


	23. Amos Diggory and Christmas Plans

_Lmao at the reviews. You guys are so shocked. Hehe. _

_Btw, I didn't just make this happen cos of the Sirius/Izzie thinggggyyy. It has been planned for many weeks ;)_

* * *

"James, I'm in big trouble," Sirius said, frantically running his fingers through his hair. Everyone else were down the common room, while James sat on his bed, looking at his friend, worriedly.

"What is it? Is it your family?" he asked urgently,

"No, no. I – I don't know how to say this... Chelsea, she..."

"Chelsea Matthews. Fan chick. You've shagged her right... Haha, don't tell me, she's knocked up or something," James joked.

Sirius sat on the bed sheepishly.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope,"

"You knocked up Chelsea Matthews?!"

"Yup,"

"What's she gonna do?!"

"She – she wants money..."

"WHAT?" he yelped, "When did she tell you?"

"Yesterday, before practice,"

"Bollocks,"

"My reaction precisely. Actually, I threw up,"

"Trust you... So what did she say, exactly? After you got rid of the sick, I mean," asked James, shaking his head anxiously.

"Sirius. I'm pregnant. It's yours. I need money for it."

"And you said..."

"Shit happens."

"Ha. Truer words never spoken...

"What do I _do?!"_

"I guess... ask _her _what to do. Ask her about the little... foetus,"

"Foetus!" Sirius laughed, "Oh you idiot! This is a _serious_ moment!"

"Tell me about it! Only _Sirius_ could be so stupid!"

"Shut up! Let's go to breakfast," Sirius said, feeling slightly happier.

Despite the bad news that hovered on his mind like a dark cloud.

*

"What's wrong with Sirius," asked Lily, as Sirius sat at the table looking depressed and refusing to eat his lunch.

"I don't think I've ever seen him _not_ eat," added Kathy

"Erm – can I tell them Pads?" asked James, playing with his potatoes.

"Go for it," Sirius mumbled

"Well... Chelsea Matthews is pregnant,"

"So?" shrugged Kathy, rather stupidly.

"Sirius _shagged_ Chelsea Matthews," James sighed, while the others stared, wide-eyed.

"Oh good god," Remus groaned, "I'm guessing she wants some money,"

"How did you guess..."

"She's that sort of bitch,"

"Ah," James sighed while Sirius banged his head on the table dejectedly.

"Cheer up," Izzie said, patting his back, "It'll be alright. My god, you are so hilarious! I can't wait to see you attempt to be a father!"

"Stupid foetus," Sirius said, muffled into the tablecloth.

"Let's go to Muggle Studies," said Kathy, and James and Remus lifted Sirius up by his armpits and dragged him towards the classroom.

"Oh crap, I sit next to Diggory in Muggle Studies," groaned Lily, putting her bag on her desk dejectedly.

"Bad luck," Izzie laughed, "Stupid alphabet!"

"Tell me about it..." she said, as Amos arrived looking ecstatic. He sat in his seat bouncing up and down, as Professor Dunker entered the room.

"What's going on, Amos?" she asked, sitting down next to him

"Well – don't tell anybody, but my girlfriend erm – she's err – she's pregnant!" he blurted out happily, clapping his hands like a two year old.

"Oh god," she sighed. Two knocked up girls in Hogwarts?! What a coincidence!

"Yeah, I'm having a baby!" he smiled from ear to ear.

"And you're _happy_ about this?" she muttered under her breath, "Whose is it?"

"My girlfriend, Chelsea Matthews!" he squealed.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" she yelled, earning her a glare from the professor.

"No, I don't think I am," he said, his smile fading.

"Are you _sure_ it's yours?!"

"How stupid do you think I am?! We've been going about for a _year. _Of course, I made her do that spell, to tell whose it is..."

"It's _yours?!"_

"Yes," he replied, his eyes wide, "Why wouldn't it be?!"

"No reason," she said, trying to control her happiness.

She ripped out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Sirius.

_Sirius! Diggory says that he's going out with Chelsea. She says the baby's his!_

She threw it at the back of his head, and he let it bounce there for a moment or so before deciding to come out of his gloomy stupor.

He read it quickly, his eyes wide in shock. He wrote back a reply,

**Fuck. She must be lying to him, she said that it's MINE. **

She rolled her eyes and wrote on the parchment, shielding it from Amos' curious eyes.

_No, he made her do a spell, and it revealed that it's really HIS_

**What on earth?! But why would she say that it's mine?!**

_One word. Money. _

**THAT GOLD-DIGGING WHORE!**

_My feelings exactly. _

**I love you Lily. **

_Oh god. This wasn't my intention._

**You are my SAVIOUR! I LOVE YOU!**

She rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Who's your boyfriend then?" asked Amos cheerfully, reading the last message over her shoulder

"No-one," she snapped, "Mind your own business, Diggory!"

"Fine," he muttered dejectedly, slumping at his desk.

As the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Sirius jumped up excitedly and ran straight towards Lily, scooping her up into his strong beater's arms.

"Lily, you are the greatest thing in the world!"

"Black! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as James and the others approached them.

"Oi! She's _my_ lady! Give her to ME!" he shouted at Sirius, who held on stubbornly.

"No! She saved the day!"

"Oh?"

"The baby's not mine! It's Diggory's! The stupid foetus is _his_ problem!"

The others cheered happily, making their way to transfiguration.

*

As they sat down, James leant forwards and whispered in Remus' ear, "Hey, d'you know when the next full moon is?"

Remus looked round to make sure no-one was listening, and then replied, to both James and Sirius, "After Christmas, don't worry,"

James and Sirius nodded, while Izzie looked at them suspiciously.

"What're you talking bout?" she asked.

"Oh ... just Christmas plans," said James vaguely.

"Yeah ... so what are you guys doing?" asked Sirius

"The usual," murmured Lily.

"Nothing special," agreed Izzie and Kathy nodded.

"Same," Remus said, as a brown barn owl landed on the classroom windowsill, a letter attached to his leg.

"Pirate!" James cried, grabbing the letter, "It's from my parents!"

"Your parents named their owl Pirate?" Lily said sceptically, as James scanned the letter with concentration.

"They let James name it," Izzie said, as if that explained everything.

"Why is it here _now?_" asked Kathy.

"Pirate has no respect for the rules, rather like his owner," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Upon reading his letter, James looked around at them all excitedly and said, "My parents are going on a cruise in the Caribbean for Christmas, but they said I can have you three round, to keep me company!"

Sirius and Remus grinned excitedly, and began to make all sorts of plans. Peter, on the other hand, looked crestfallen.

"I can't go!" he wailed, "My parents are taking me skiing in Italy ... they'll never let me come!"

"Aww that's a shame Pete," said James sympathetically, patting Peter on the back, "What's skiing?"

"Well, it's when you - " but nobody was listening to him, as a great smile erupted on James' face.

He'd had a bright idea, and Sirius mirrored expression showed that he too was thinking the exact same thing.

"You girls should come too," he said casually, smiling brightly, "It'll be fun!"

"Will you have enough room?" asked Lily

"Oh yeah, our place's massive," nodded James and Izzie & Kathy squealed excitedly, putting their heads together, as Lily rolled her eyes but joined in nevertheless.

Sirius and James looked at each other mischievously, as Remus raised his eyebrows, laughing.

"Well this will be an eventful Christmas," he sighed.

"So how long until the holidays, anyway?" asked Lily.

"We break up this Friday," said Kathy.

"Great, we can leave on Saturday," James grinned, excitedly.

"Will your parents let you come?" asked Remus, to the three girls.

"Yeah, it's only James' house," nodded Izzie.

"Ah, everyone will be raving over Fat Vernon," grimaced Lily, "I'm glad to get away,"

"Ha, well I'm sure my parents will be glad to be rid of me," joked Kathy, as they all got up and left the Great Hall.

"I'm not surprised!" chuckled Remus, and Kathy hit him on the arm.

"Well I – ouch!" she shrieked, tripping over Lily's feet, and falling flat on the floor.

"Are you alright?" smirked Sirius, while James, Izzie and Remus burst into laughter.

"Stupid Lily and her overlarge feet," she grumbled, picking herself off the ground.

"Oi!" exclaimed Lily, examining her feet.

"You do have rather large feet Lily," laughed Remus.

"Better than having a rather large arse!" she retorted, and Remus gasped.

"I have a perfectly normal-sized arse!" he exclaimed.

"You wish," chimed Sirius, cheekily.

"Now, if you want a nice arse, look at mine," James winked, as they reached the common room.

"Come on, I wanna go upstairs," whined Izzie, before Lily could scoff at James.

"Yeah let's go!" exclaimed Kathy, sprinting up the stairs as Lily and Izzie followed.

The three girls collapsed on their beds and closed their eyes.

"Ooh, let's have a spa-day," gasped Lily, feeling in a cheerful mood, "Well, spa-afternoon anyway,"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Kathy and Izzie, grabbing all their beauty products and magazines.

Izzie grabbed a copy of Abracadabra!, her favourite celebrity gossip magazine; Kathy found a stack of Cosmopolitans that her mother sent her, every week, from the muggle corner shop near their house; and Lily flicked through this month's issue of WME, Wizard Music Express.

"Ok, what colour do you want your toenails, Lilykins?" asked Izzie, brandishing her wands at Lily's feet.

"You choose," Lily grinned, engrossed in her magazine, and Izzie flicked her wand, turning Lily's toes green.

"Ok, I'll do your hair now!" Kathy said, excitedly, walking behind Lily and making jets of water spray out of her wand.

"Eek, Kath! I'm all wet!" she shrieked.

"It's all part of the process dear," smirked Kathy, as shampoo was now running through Lily's hair.

"Yeah, we'll dry you later," laughed Izzie, rubbing a face mask onto Lily's face, and spreading it across with her wand.

"Oh, how attractive I must look," moaned Lily, and Izzie held a mirror up to her face. Lily shrieked at the sight, and the other two fell about laughing. "Do _not_ let the boys walk in here," she warned.

"Ooh, d'you care about what Jamesie thinks of you?" teased Kathy, and Lily flushed behind the minty green mask.

"No way!" she yelled, "Stupid James can go drown, for all I care,"

"Sure..." smirked Izzie, "So you _don't_ wanna come spend Christmas at his house?"

"No I do!" protested Lily, feeling rather trapped, as Kathy dried her hair and Izzie removed the face mask.

"It's gonna be fun," grinned Kathy.

"We're probably going to get mega-pissed, for the whole two weeks," Izzie chuckled.

"Especially Sirius," said Lily.

"Definitely," they agreed, brushing Lily's thick red hair out and carefully applying eye-liner around her emerald eyes.

"Ok, whose turn next?" asked Lily, twirling around and brandishing her wand, grinning.

* * *

_Lmao. I bet you guys are shocked. Bout the preggers thingy.  
Ha, well done to all you guys that guessed that she was lying.  
After all, Sirius would be very careful, would he not?!  
Aaaaaannnnnnddddd.... booyah, xmas is going to be brrrrrilliant.  
LMAO. Im still cracking up.  
Dunno why reals.  
__Lemme see... 305 reviews, and I shall grace you with my updatance.  
Love ya. Or yah. But not yar.  
Ash x_


	24. The Manliest of Pyjamas

_You know guys, I occasionally have to study, shower and sleep, contrary to popular belief. Which may explain why i don't update all the time. Lol. I'm in a rather odd mood._

_Dudes, I love ya. And, I also love McFly atm. I feel in a very McFly kinda mood. Whoop-de-doo._

* * *

The last few days before Christmas seemed to drag on as slowly as possible.

None of the teachers, not even Professor Flitwick were making the lessons any easier. If anything, they were getting progressively worse.

"It's tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed, wearily collapsing on the floor of the boys dormitory, "One more bloody night, and it's CHRISTMAS AT PRONGSIES!" he grinned, being the only one who'd ever spent Christmas at James' house.

"I can't wait!" Izzie said weakly, lying on Remus' bed, absolutely mud-splattered; the weather outside had taken a fall for the worse. Mud, rain, wind and more mud. Not exactly fun.

"Are you boys packed?" Lily asked, as Remus gingerly tried to clean his mud-stained duvet.

Sirius dropped his magazine and James fell off his bed.

"Shit," they said, and the others all rolled their eyes.

"It's 11 o'clock at night. We are leaving in ... 7 hours," Kathy smirked, "Nice going,"

Sirius and James ignored her as they desperately threw a random selection of clothes into their trunks.

"Err – I don't see how a pair of earrings and a pink speedo are going to help you James," Lily pointed out, holding up the alleged items, "Here, for god's sake, let me,"

She waved her wand and James' winter clothes neatly folded themselves and flew into the trunk, which had been emptied of unwanted – for lack of a better word – crap.

"Evans!" Sirius screamed as James fell back onto his bed, gratefully, "Do mine too!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Alohomora?" he said hopefully

"You idiot..." Lily sighed, packing Sirius' trunk in the same way.

"I love you!" he said, attempting to hug Lily, who back away sharply.

"Stay away from my lady, biatch!" James screamed, but before Lily could indignantly correct him, he leapt at Sirius, knocking him to the floor.

"Get off me you skunk!" Sirius yelled, as he and James rolled on the floor, wrestling madly.

"Biatch?"

"Skunk?" came the confused voices of Kathy and Lily.

"Believe me, it'll get worse..." Remus sighed, wiping off the worst of the mud with his hands.

"YOU IDIOTIC BIRD!"

"YOU FISH-LIPPED COOKIE!"

"YOU GINGER BUFFOON!"

"YOU PURPLE PREP!"

"YOU CHICKEN LASAGNE!"

"YOU TREACLE TART!"

"YOU TURKEY SAUSAGE!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"ME TOO!"

"LET'S GO TO THE KITCHENS," they shouted, slamming the door to the dormitory as they left.

"That was ... odd," Kathy raised an eyebrow, and the others nodded knowingly.

"That's Sirius and James for you, ladies and gentlemen," Remus muttered appearing from the bathroom with a bucket of water.

"Hey Lily-hilly-billy –" Izzie began

"Oh God, that's not catching on again, is it?" Lily moaned and Izzie continued, ignoring her.

"I thought 'James Potter could go drown himself for all _you_ care?! And now you're packing his trunk?"

Lily blushed as Kathy and Remus looked up curiously.

"Shut up! I am a very good person, and I help charity cases, such as those of Potter and Black. Duh," she snapped.

"Ooh la la," Izzie said dully, but dropped the subject after receiving a menacing glare from Lily.

"These holidays are gonna rock!" Kathy squealed, looking at Remus who was scrubbing vigorously at his bed, around where Izzie sat.

"Remus, you can just use magic you know," said Lily, and Remus looked up.

"Can't," he sighed, "I lost my wand to James and Sirius. It was a bet..." he added as they looked at him pityingly.

"You bet your wand?" Izzie raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't particularly get a choice in the matter..."

The dormitory door flew open and James & Sirius staggered in with piles of butterbeer and snacks.

"JAMES ROBERT POTTER, GIVE REMUS BACK HIS WAND!" Lily screeched.

After a moment of shock, James laughed, reaching in his pocket and threw a wand at Remus, who caught it happily, with soapy hands.

"How did you know my middle name?" James asked Lily, who shrugged.

"I've heard Sirius scream it many times,"

"Ah... oh Sirius! Poor Izzie does not want butterbeer in her hair!" James grinned and Izzie looked upwards, horrified to see Sirius frozen in the process of tipping a bottle over her head.

"Why you little – " she pounced on him, coating him in thick mud.

"ARGH!" Sirius screamed, armed with bags of pretzels and crisps, "Stay away or be bombarded with salty snacks!"

Izzie yelped and dived under James' bed, only to climb out the other side with a horror-struck expression.

"JAMES!" she scolded sisterly, as James and Sirius sniggered.

"It seems she's found our magazine collection," Sirius high-fived James, as everyone groaned disgustedly.

"It's past midnight!" gasped Remus, looking at his watch.

"Oh my god!" Sirius said, holding his hand over his mouth in mock-horror.

"Shut up," Remus frowned, "We have to get up early tomorrow,"

"See ya..." Lily said, as they girls made towards the door.

"Stay and party... in our beds!" Sirius said, grinning like a madman.

The girls were out of the room before he could even finish his sentence.

"Screw you Padfoot," James moaned, "They might have stayed if it wasn't for your over-sexual behaviour!"

Sirius grumbled and pulled his covers over his head, as the others rolled their eyes.

*

The morning sun swamped the dormitory, where the resident boys, minus Peter, lay sleeping soundly.

"Guys we're leaving in half an hour,"

"Boys, you've got twenty minutes,"

"Fifteen minutes left," came the regular calls from the girls downstairs in the common room.

Unfortunately, James, Remus and Sirius were in too deep a sleep to hear them.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE STILL SLEEPING!" screeched Lily, throwing open the door.

"Whassgoinon?" James mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"The train to London leaves in 10 BLOODY MINUTES!" Izzie shrieked, grabbing all their bags and trunks.

"FUCK!" Sirius yelled, running down to the common room, as James and Remus followed frantically.

The six teenagers sprinted along the corridors and stairs, as fast as they could, to the thestral-drawn carriages outside the gates, just as the last carriage was about to leave.

"Minnie!" James yelled, "Whoo! We're here, we'll just take his carriage thank you," he panted as they all climbed in.

"Goodbye. And boys, might I suggest some more appropriate attire next time," she called after them.

They burst out laughing as they looked at the boys interesting pyjamas: James in his old t-shirt saying 'I wanna sex you up!'; Sirius in a pair of silky boxers and red-and-green socks; and Remus in a pink woolly jumper which sang loudly at random intervals.

It was only then that they noticed the other residents of the carriage. Antonia Dali and Danielle Avis. **[A/N, I have absolutely no idea what i put as Danielle's last name, so bugger if i got it wrong. Actually, come to think of it, I may not have given her a last name at all...]**

"Evans," Antonia spat viciously, as Danielle looked as though she wished she was anywhere else in the world.

"Dali," Lily replied, just as viciously

"Why can't you get your own carriage?"

"We would, but we were delayed slightly due to our last minute, spur-of-the-moment gang bang in the bathroom, so we didn't have much choice," Sirius said smoothly and the others roared with laughter, as the two girls blushed violently.

The carriage pulled up at Hogsmeade station, just as the train was leaving.

"NO!" they all cried, running frantically, their luggage already sent ahead to the train by Professor McGonagall.

James leapt on to the train, as did Sirius, Remus and Izzie, as the other girls ran on the platform and the train crawled along.

Remus leaned out towards the platform, wrapped his arms around Kathy's waist and spun her up and around onto the train. She laughed uneasily and looked out the window at a panicking Lily.

The train picked up speed and for a frightening moment, it looked as though Lily would be left behind.

But James desperately leaned all the way out of the train door – Sirius held him back stopping him from falling – and held both of Lily's hands, pulling her towards him. She balanced on the edge of his feet, almost falling out, and he hugged her closer, hands around her waist, as the train chugged along at full speed, pulling out of Hogsmeade Station and into the snow-covered countryside.

"Phew!" Sirius said, closing the door and wiping his brow dramatically.

Lily laughed slightly, and let go of James.

"Should we find a compartment?" Remus said tactfully, and they followed him down the corridor of the nearly-full train.

"Hang on a sec," Lily said as they found an empty compartment and sat down wearily, "What about Dali and Avis? Did they get on?" **[Ooh, would ya look at that. Her name _is_ Avis. That was just a lucky guess. I cba to scroll up and change anything, so you're stuck with author's notes in the middle of the story. Sorry dudes]**

And sure enough, two very angry girls were stomping their feet angrily, as they watched the scarlet steam engine head to London without them.

The teenagers in the compartment laughed loudly at Lily's words, imagining the miserable idiots.

"Ah, I love holidays!" Lily grinned happily as she envisioned the two peaceful weeks ahead of them.

Peaceful? Sure...

"James how are we getting to your place from King's Cross?" asked Remus

"Oh I hadn't thought of that..." James said lightly as Lily spat out the butterbeer she'd been drinking.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "But you live all the way in the countryside, no?! It could take ages!"

"We'll find a way," James smiled, patting her knee

"Screw you Potter,"

"Feel free to!"

Lily scowled at James and he stuck his tongue out playfully.

Fortunately the witch with the sweets trolley approached, however warily, before Lily could throttle James.

They took their pick of the large selection of delicious treats, and ate happily, swapping chocolate frog cards and laughing at Antonia and Danielle.

--

The last of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans had been eaten and the bottles had been drained of their last drops, when the compartment door flew open violently.

"James Potter," snarled a tall vicious-looking, seventh-year Ravenclaw, accompanied by several bulky thuggish boys.

"Brian Dali," James replied coolly, standing up.

"I just received an owl from my baby sister, who by the way is still in _Hogsmeade!"_

Sirius snickered and the Ravenclaws growled menacingly.

"And why should we care?" asked James icily, squaring up to Dali.

"Because she said that you and your little ... friends pushed her out," he sneered.

"So that's how she's gonna play it," Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Shut it, mudblood whore!" he snapped, and Sirius and Remus leapt out of their seats as James punched Dali in the mouth. Repeatedly.

Sirius and Remus took on the cronies with a mixture of hexes, curses and, in Sirius' case, well-aimed punches.

"Enough!" Lily yelled, dragging James off Dali's pathetic body, as Remus pulled the bodies into the luggage compartment.

"James," she moaned, "You can't fight with people when it's obvious you'll beat them!"

Despite his severely bruised knuckles, James grinned. "Thanks Lilykins! But he called you a mudblood! And a whore!"

Lily sighed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'noble bastard'"

"Come here you idiots," Kathy smiled, getting rid of the bashes on the boys' knuckles, with a flick of her wand. They grinned gratefully.

"That Antonia has some nerve, telling her thickhead brother that we pushed her off the train!" Izzie scowled.

"She's such a jealous little – " Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Cheer up Lils, we're here!" Sirius grinned, clapping his hands childishly.

Peaceful? Sure...

* * *

_Oh deary me, I simply must get to sleep, before my mother dearest comes along and confiscates my laptop.  
You have no idea how long it took me to think up the word 'confiscates'.  
Man, I am an idiot.  
As my friend Kyiah might say, I have 'mental retardation'. Of course, she is very politically incorrect.  
Argh, I'm gonna shut up now, before before people think I am a complete and utter freak.  
Fingers, stop typing. Now.  
Oh yeah, gimme 321 reviews. What an amazing number. It's divisble by 17.  
I think.  
Ya. Good night fandomers.  
Ash x_


	25. A Little Game

_Oh dear, I really let the reviews get too far, didn't I. Well, I had to re-write a bit of this chapt, so I couldn't update. Soz._

_Not to mention, I was doing some RIDIC spanish revision. Man, I am so going to FAIL my Spanish exam. Cos i kinda suck._

_Without further ado..._

* * *

"Where to now?" asked Sirius as they left Platform 9 ¾ and stood in the middle of a very busy King's Cross Station. At least they weren't still in their pyjamas.

"Dunno really," James smiled as everyone else groaned.

"James, do you even know your own address?" Lily joked as James frowned.

"Actually, I don't think I do..." he said.

"Oh good God, you prick," Izzie sighed, "Is anyone here 17 yet?" They all shook their heads glumly.

"I turn 17 the day after we get back," Remus added unhelpfully.

"Great," Lily huffed.

"How about Knight Bus?" said Kathy.

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that," Remus said, "Knight bus?"

"Yeah that sounds good," nodded James.

"Let's go," Sirius grinned, holding his left arm out into the middle of the road.

A large purple triple-decker bus materialized out of thin air, jam-packed with Hogwarts students and invisible to the muggles around.

"Potter Manor please," Izzie said to the conductor.

"That'll be eight sickles each so – err – 48 sickles," he replied and James handed him the silver coins, "Take a seat – if you can find one..."

They looked around. All three floors were absolutely choc-a-block full of people.

"I'll sit here," James said finding a single chair, and pulled Lily onto his lap.

"Potter!" she moaned, but stayed there all the same, as there was barely any room to move.

"I'll just sit here," Izzie said, throwing herself down onto the lap of a very disturbed-looking Frank Longbottom, much to the amusement of Alice.

Sirius squeezed himself in between two very flustered girls, who blushed and giggled constantly, as Remus and Kathy stood close together in the narrow aisle.

"Ach, where're you going for Christmas?" asked Frank, suffocated by Izzie's hair in his face.

"James' house," replied Lily.

"Sounds good," Alice said enthusiastically, "We're going to mine. Engagement party and all sorts. And Frank has to meet the family!"

James laughed as Frank met his eye, a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh I bet he just can't wait," grinned Izzie, winking at the others.

"Definitely," Frank grimaced.

"By the way, we'll have to walk a little way, 'cause the Knight Bus stops at the end of the road," James said, and the others nodded.

"So..." Alice said, looking around, "Your parents are letting you have _five_ friends round? For the whole holidays?"

"Oh, my parents aren't going to be there," James grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no, unsupervised minors all by themselves, in the Potter Manor," Frank teased.

"Minors!" Remus protested, turning around to listen to the conversation, "I turn seventeen, the day after we – "

"We _know_, Remus!" Kathy sighed, "You keep on telling us!"

Remus huffed, crossing his arms, which admittedly is pretty hard to do when you're surrounded by people, all around.

"Well, you kids be careful," Alice warned lovingly, as she and Frank stood up. Izzie settled comfortably into the empty chair, and put her feet up, oblivious to the people watching, annoyed that she'd taken up two seats.

"Kids?!" Remus cried, but they had already jumped off the bus, headed towards the Prewitt household.

"Shift your feet," Kathy said, and when Izzie refused, she plonked herself down on top of her friend's legs.

"Yowch!" Izzie yelped, and Kathy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why don't _I_ get to sit down," pouted Remus.

"'Cause you were too busy boasting about your birthday," Izzie chuckled.

"Ah true," he nodded thoughtfully, "But my legs hurt from standing up,"

"I on the other hand, cannot feel my legs," James said, in mock-agony.

"I didn't _ask_ to sit on your lap!" snapped Lily, trying to get up, but James' arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I was _kidding_," he grinned.

"Not funny," she smirked, "I don't particularly appreciate being kidnapped and _forced_ to sit on the lap of a horny teenager,"

"You're just as horny as I am," James laughed.

"I doubt that!" she exclaimed.

"NEXT STOP, POTTER MANOR," called the conductor, and they looked at James, who nodded.

"Ah, that's us," Sirius stood up, to the disappointment of his two girls.

They followed him out of the bus, which promptly disappeared with a crack.

"Not to be rude James," began Kathy, "But where the _fuck_ are we?!"

She looked up and down the country lane, with large meadows either side, and a bunch of trees at random intervals. The normally green grass was covered in snow, and a few cows mooed, shivering. That is, if cows can shiver.

"I told you, the bus doesn't come all the way to my house," he said.

"Well, why not?" demanded Lily.

"Because, we get too much publicity. This path has a bunch of intruder charms and stuff on it," James explained, as Lily sighed, in realisation.

"Oh yeah, your dad's minister and all that," she nodded.

"What minister?" asked Kathy, frowning.

"The minister for magic,"

She stopped in her tracks and snapped her head up to look at him.

"THE MINISTER FOR MAGIC?" she exclaimed, and they all winced.

"Jesus Kathy, you'll scare the cows away!" Izzie murmured, rubbing her head.

"He's the _minister for magic_?!" she gasped, much quieter, and James nodded, abashedly. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"He didn't want word getting around," Remus explained.

"Now, anyway," Sirius said, "TO THE POTTER HOUSEHOLD!"

Pulling their coats around them even more, they walked up the snowy path, shivering slightly.

"I'm so tired," moaned Lily, rubbing her feet through her boots.

"We've been walking for approximately thirty seconds," sighed Remus.

"Exactly!" she gasped, "That's more than I can handle,"

"Hang on," Sirius grinned, bending down, "Climb on Evans,"

"No way!" she said, shaking her head maniacally, "I'd rather walk,"

"What about _my_ back?" asked James, hopefully.

"Nope," she said firmly.

"Mine?" Remus offered, and the other boys scoffed.

"Remus, if she doesn't want a piggy-back from either of us, then she'll hardly want one from you!" Sirius said, shaking his head pityingly, and both Lily and Remus frowned.

"Oh yeah?" Lily challenged, "Bend over Remus!"

"Excuse me," he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she rolled her eyes, and Remus hunched his back over, while James and Sirius stared in shock.

"LET'S GO!" he yelled, running up the hill, with Lily on his back.

"I don't bloody believe it," Sirius shook his head.

"Stupid Remus," James sighed, as they followed, on foot.

"Anybody wanna offer _us_ a piggy-back?" asked Izzie.

"Nope," they both grinned, sticking their tongues out.

"Charming," Kathy laughed.

Soon enough, they reached a thick cluster of trees, with a golden gate in the middle of it, where Remus and Lily were .

"Expositus" James muttered, under his breath, and the gates pulled apart, revealing a massive Elizabethan manor, with beautiful statues and carved hedges in the front garden.

"Wow," Kathy breathed, as Lily was left speechless.

"Come in," Sirius said, as though he owned the place, opening the front door.

The five of them walked into the living room, Lily following, after admiring the beauty of the snow-filled garden for a little longer.

She walked in and looked around the room, her mouth gaping at the sheer beauty of it. There were cream leather sofas that James and Sirius lay sprawled across lazily, a dark mahogany table and magnificent wall hangings decorating the room.

Above the mantle piece, hung a large portrait of four people: a tall handsome man, with bright blue eyes and jet black messy hair, identical to James and laughing and smiling; a stunningly pretty woman with deep crimson hair and twinkling hazel eyes, just like James; and of course, two very good-looking teenage boys, their arms around each other, laughing and ruffling each other's hair. James and Sirius.

"Aww," Lily smiled, looking at the portrait, "You look just like your dad, but you have your mother's eyes,"

"Everyone says that," James grinned embarrassedly, "We had that one done this summer, after Sirius arrived,"

"ELFY!" Sirius screamed, hugging and picking up the tiny, cute elf that just entered the room, "OH I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hello Master Padfoot!" she squeaked happily

"Elfy?" Kathy muttered to James, "How imaginative,"

"Shut up, I was four when we named her!" James laughed, prising the elf away from Sirius.

"And who is your lady friends?" asked Elfy, bowing to the girls, who patted her on the head, cooing.

"Kathy and Lily," James introduced, "And you know Remus and Izzie of course,"

"Nice to meet you Miss Kathy," Elfy said, before gasping and squealing as she turned to face Lily, "Lily? _The_ Lily? Lily Evans?! She's even prettier than you described Master James!"

Lily blushed as Sirius roared with laughter.

"Did Elfy say something wrong?" she piped, and James shook his head grinning.

"Elfy dear, could you please get us some drinks?" asked Izzie kindly and the elf scurried out of the room happily.

"She's _so_ adorable!" Lily exclaimed and Sirius grinned proudly.

"How long until Christmas?" asked Remus as Elfy re-appeared with six-bottles of Madam Rosmerta's finest butterbeer.

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve, Mister Moony," she squeaked, and disappeared to the kitchens.

"Fuck, I haven't done any shopping!" Izzie gasped and they all looked at each other in horror. Nobody had remembered to buy presents.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," James said, getting up and inspecting a box on the coffee table, "Ooh a note from mum?" he said as Sirius picked up the piece of parchment on top.

"_Dear boys,"_ he read grinning, _"Have fun this Christmas and don't get up to too much trouble. Especially you Sirius! Remember, no girls, no drinking etc. Etc."_ - they grinned sheepishly - _"Also, my friend Margaret is developing a new educational board-game for NEWT level students, and she asked if you and the boys could play it and test it out... sorry guys."_

Everyone groaned at the prospect of having to study on their holidays.

_Vicky, don't make the boys play that boring old game. Knowing Margaret, it will be awful! And come on, no girls, no drinking! Don't be silly they're – _

_Your father is the most annoying person in the world! In future, Robert, do NOT talk when I'm using a quick quotes quill!"_ - they all laughed at James' parents, while James shook his head in shame - _"Anyway, please play the game. It could be fun! _

_Yeah right._

_ROBERT! Oops there's the car. Bye darlings. Love from Mumsie and Dad,"_

"James, your dad cracks me up!" Remus chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Mumsie?" laughed Lily as James blushed.

"I – I've never called her that... since I was like three!"

"Yeah right!" Sirius and Remus scoffed.

"So... this game thingy..." Izzie said, unenthusiastically.

"Hmm..." said James thoughtfully, "Let's spice it up a little," he walked over to a cabinet by the dining room table and took out a bottle of Gillyrum, the wizard equivalent of Tequila, and several shot glasses.

"When you get it wrong, you take a shot!" Kathy squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I have a better idea!" Sirius said mysteriously, "Ever heard of strip poker?"

"Oh god," Lily groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"When you get it wrong, you take a shot AND you take off an item of clothing.

James laughed happily, and poured out the liqueur into glasses.

"This _will_ be interesting," Remus laughed, rubbing his hands together.

*

"Ok," James began, as they say around the large dining table, "We'll start with potions. Sirius, what is the difference between a Mandrake Draught and a Simple Reviving Potion?"

"Shit, I don't know," Sirius laughed, taking a shot of Gillyrum and blinking in shock, "This stuff is blooming strong!"

"Won't your parents realise if all their booze is gone?" asked Kathy

"Nah, the cupboard refills itself and my dad will pay the bill at the end of the month. He won't mind," James said as Remus flicked through the questions.

"Damn, these questions are hard," he groaned as Izzie grinned.

"We're gonna get pissed..." she sang happily.

*

Two hours, three bottles and hundreds of ridiculously hard questions later, James groaned, yet again as he pulled off his shirt.

Sirius was already in his boxers, passed out under the table.

Izzie was mumbling drunkenly and incoherently in her hot pink bra and underwear.

Remus was only barefoot and Kathy wore nothing but a t-shirt.

Lily however was completely sober; she wore all her clothes and a smug grin.

"I wanna see Evans naked!" James moaned, banging his fists childishly.

"New subject," Kathy slurred, "Transfiguration,"

The smile slid off Lily's face.

"Lily, what's the incantation for a Switching Spell?"

"Fuck," she muttered taking off her sock, and pouring a glass of gillyrum into her mouth.

As the transfiguration questions got harder and harder, James got happier and happier.

"I don't feel so good..." Lily mumbled in only her bra and knickers.

"Crap," they all said, looking at the expression on her face.

Lily threw up violently and loudly in Victoria Potter's best china vase.

The last thing she remembered was the mixture of amusement and worry on James' face.

* * *

_Haven't they gotten off to the best of starts ;)  
Ah, this could be a muy interesante christmas.  
As i said, Spanish revision  
Anyway...g__ooodbye my lovelies.  
Don't forget to review.  
I'll update after 349 reviews.  
Random numbers amuse me.  
Love youuuu  
Ash x_

_P.S. ALSO, I discovered - thanks to reviewer, 345 - that I've already made Lily find out about Minister of magic, so yeah. I changed the bit about 'OMG, HE'S MINISTER,' and all that, to Kathy.  
In case you were wondering._


	26. Christmas Shopping

_Ite dudes, here's a chapt. The morning afterrrr. _

_BUT WAIT, I just wanna say, people keep saying 'James plays seeker', but he so does NOT! JKRowling said it herself. Look, I'll find the quote..._

**Question: What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?  
J.K. Rowling responds: James was Chaser.**

_Lol. That was from a live interview on _Scholastic[dot]com, _16th October, 2000._

_Read the whole interview here: www[dot]accio-quote[dot]org/articles/2000/1000-scholastic-chat[dot]htm_

_You know what to do, with the [dot]s. Ya. Anyway, here you go. _

* * *

It was Sirius who woke up first, looking around the room, his head pounding violently. Suddenly, his face lit up brightly as he laid eyes on the three girls in their underwear collapsed around the table. With all his strength, he crawled over to one of the girls – he wasn't too sure which one – and crumpled beside her, falling asleep again.

It wasn't until midday that Elfy plucked up the courage to wake up the hung-over teenagers with a delicious brunch.

"Morning Elfy," James grinned, drinking some iced pumpkin juice to clear his head, "Hey aren't we going shopping today?"

The others mumbled in agreement, munching on their toast and grapes.

"Get dressed then!" Izzie squealed, prising Sirius away from her.

The girls disappeared to the bathroom for an hour or so, as the boys waited impatiently.

"It took one hour for _that!"_ Sirius scoffed and Lily thumped him indignantly.

"Without magic!" she pointed out, as James retrieved a pot of floo powder from the mantle piece, which was filled with pictures from James' childhood.

"Diagon Alley," Sirius said clearly, stepping into the fire, and just as he had the day before, he disappeared into the flames. The others followed him in the same way, appearing in the wizard pub, The Leaky Cauldron.

"Sup, Tom," James winked at the barman, who smiled toothily back.

"Ok, we'll go buy your presents," Kathy told the boys, gesturing to herself, Lily and Izzie, "And you buy ours and we'll meet up back here for a drink at 6?"

"Yup," they all agreed, and split up.

--

"What should I get Lily?" James wailed desperately, looking at the array of shops around him.

"I dunno, but _I_ know what to get her," Sirius said, winking cheekily.

"Shut up Sirius, he does _not_ need to know about your dirty ideas," Remus scolded.

"Just get her what you get her every year," Sirius sighed, "An invitation to go to Hogsmeade with you,"

"Yeah, 'cause just when they're _finally_ getting along, he really wants to go and mess that up!" scoffed Remus.

"Oh you shut up, you little - "

"OH MY GOD, I KNOW!" James yelled, interrupting Sirius' rant, "It'll be _perfect!"_

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked irritably, and James just grinned.

--

Meanwhile, Lily was in a similar dilemma.

"I've got Sirius and Remus, but _what_ should I get James?!" she asked, eyebrows furrowed as she looked in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Buy him a new snitch," Izzie offered, piling a bunch of items into her basket.

"He told me he lost his old one," Kathy agreed, flicking through some Quidditch books.

"He lost it?"

"Yeah, err - fell in the lake or something," Izzie said distractedly, "You should _so_ get him a snitch,"

"Hmm..." Lily said, an idea hatching in her head, "Oh, I have an idea!"

"Ugh, you're never gonna tell us, are you?" Kathy pouted, and Lily shook her head.

--

At six o'clock, they sat in the Leaky Cauldron, munching happily on some sandwiches, their arms laden with shopping bags.

"Pleeeeease Lily?" James begged, "Tell meeee!"

"You'll find out tomorrow, you idiot!" Lily teased

"Hmph,"

"Oh, we need to put out milk and cookies tonight!" Lily shrieked and the others, except Izzie - who knew all about muggle life, from her muggleborn father - looked at her blankly.

"Muggle tradition," she explained and the others shrugged.

"We'll have lobster tonight," said James, "_Potter_ tradition,"

"Ah, I wish I was rich," Lily sighed and James laughed

"You don't need to be, we'll live off my money," he grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you think I'll ever want to marry you!?"

"I don't think it, I know it," he said smoothly and the others smirked knowingly. It was quite obvious who was right here.

"We'd better go," Sirius said, no wanting to keep the house-elf waiting.

--*--

"Elfy this is delicious!" Lily said, devouring her lobster, new potatoes and salad.

"It really is dude!" agreed Sirius, high-fiving the little elf.

"Thank you, kind master and mistress," she squeaked ecstatically.

"I'm not your mistress Elfy, you can just call me Lily,"

"But Master James said that I should practice for when you two are married," she frowned.

Lily laughed as James grinned sheepishly.

"Does he ever stop?" she moaned.

"Nope," they all chorused, and Lily laughed uneasily.

"So..." Remus said, breaking the tension, "Christmas tomorrow! Woop!"

They all cheered happily at the thought of presents.

"Let's get to bed," Kathy said standing up, "Where are we all sleeping?"

"Err, I'll be in my room, Remus you can kip on the floor," Sirius said, "Izzie and Kathy can take the guest room and Lily can go shag James!"

Lily spat out her wine, "Excuse me?!"

"It's ok Lils, you can sleep on the floor," James said, throwing a potato at Sirius.

"Ok..." she said nervously, raising an eyebrow.

They got ready for bed excitedly, laying out milk and cookies for Lily's benefit and adding some random decorations to the already elaborately decorated tree.

Lily looked around James' bedroom, painted in red and gold, Gryffindor colours. There were posters all over the walls of quidditch teams and players, famous wizard rock bands and even some scantily-clad models. Photos of the marauders were scattered over the room, laughing and goofing around as usual.

She laughed amusedly and went to go brush her teeth.

"And just for your benefit, Lilykins, I'll even wear pyjamas," James called, laying out a mattress for her.

"Ha. You wouldn't otherwise?" she teased, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nope I sleep butt-naked," he grinned as she chuckled, not knowing whether or not he was kidding.

"We have to go to sleep!" she gasped, "It's Christmas tomorrow!"

James laughed and turned out the light.

"Good night, my Lilykins," he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

_Woop. I updated. It's a verry berry short chapter, so maybe I'll update later tonight.  
IF, i get... 365 reviews.  
Woop.  
Ya, so goodbye kiddies.  
Ash x_


	27. Presents!

_Lol, as promised Merry Christmas. Ah, i LOVE presents._

_I'd just like to say - even though this is frickin Chapter 27 - this entire story is dedicated to my best mate, Olivia, who introduced me to ff, and is just totally awesome. Oh, she's I Love Sirius Black 123, btw. Erm so yeah. Go Liv :):)_

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Elfy's ecstatic squeals echoed through the silent house, and six pairs of eyes flew open, wide in excitement.

"PRESENTS!" came Sirius' screams, as they all thundered down the stairs in their pyjamas

"Me first!" Izzie shrieked, ripping open her five presents, one after the other, "A potions kit! Thanks Remus! Aaw Lily, a Falling Pumpkins t-shirt! Wow! And from Kathy... aww I love this bag! James, oh my god! A quidditch book. And Sirius..." - her mouth opened wide in shock as she held up the tiny red thong - "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"My turn!" he laughed, "What did Jamesiekins get me? Nice!" he held up a poster of several girls wearing ... not very much, "Remus, a DADA book. Awesome! And from Evans? Ooh, a new beater's bat, thanks Evans. My old one was broken by a certain careless chaser," - he glared at James - "And Kathy and Izzie, a joint present? Ooh wow!" - he held up a large keg, which was decorated in Gryffindor colours. Very useful for any future drinking...

"Ok me next!" squealed Kathy, ripping open a purple cloak and gloves from Izzie, a photo album from Lily, a box of Bertie Bott's from James and of course, a purple thong from Sirius. And from Remus...

"OH MY GOD Remus!" she screamed, flicking through a set of detailed muggle fashion books interestedly, "This must have taken _ages_ to find!"

"Ok, ok, my turn," Remus said, smiling at Kathy. He unwrapped five boxes of chocolate from James, Sirius, Lily, Izzie and Kathy.

How original.

But Remus happily delved into the first box as James reached for his presents, "What did Kathy-wathy get me? Ooh a Quality Quidditch Supplies gift card! Thanks! And Iz? A Gryffindor banner, thanks, I'll stick this up in my room. And ah Remus, _'An Auror's Guide to Transfiguration!'_ Wow! I love you Remus! From Padfoot? Oooh booze! And, oh my god, a bikini? I wasn't being _serious _when I asked for that!" he laughed.

"No I was," Sirius grinned and everyone groaned.

"You forgot Lily's," said Izzie

"Of course!" James exclaimed, "It was so small, I didn't see it"

He opened the tiny box to reveal a shiny new golden snitch.

"Wow Lils! I needed a new snitch as well!" he grinned

"Wait it does more," she smiled and sure enough, as he let it fly into the air, it started laughing and teasing him ... in Lily's voice.

"Come on! Is that all you can do, you idiot! Fly faster! Catch me!" the snitch said, "Potter, you are such an idiot! It's pathetic!"

They burst out laughing at James' shocked face, and she grinned, proud of herself for casting the charm properly.

"Aww Lilykins, it is _so_ like you! I shall keep it forever," he chuckled after a moment of shock, hugging her, "Come on, it's your turn!"

She grabbed all the remaining presents and unwrapped them, eagerly.

"Oh wow Remus, I love these quills! And Izzie, these earrings are lovely. Kathy, how did you know that I _love_ pumpkin pasties?! And Sirius, oh of course. A green thong. Nice..."

"Open mine! Open mine!" James wailed and Lily rolled her eyes, opening the large parcel.

"Oh. My. God." she gasped, stunned, "A first-edition, hand-written _'Charms for Experts.'_ This must be hundreds of years old!"

"It was passed through the generations. I think it's from my great-great-great-great-grandmother," he smiled, "Yeah, my mum's a charms fanatic. Like you,"

"James this is amazing!" she said, hugging him fervently, despite herself.

"Lunch is ready," Elfy squeaked, breaking the dramatic silence, and they followed her into the dining room with great anticipation.

The round table was laden with all sorts of amazing foods: A sizzling roast turkey, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, new potatoes, carrots, peas, brussel sprouts, broccoli, cauliflower cheese, chipolatas, Yorkshire pudding, stuffing, meat gravy, onion gravy, apple sauce, mint sauce, cranberry sauce and more.

They all gasped in wonder. How did that little house-elf do so much!

"Wow Elfy, it looks awesome!" James said sitting down and pouring some elf-wine for them all.

"Elfy is concerned mistress," Elfy said to Lily, "Is you Master James' girlfriend or not?"

"Most certainly _not_!" came Lily's voice, but not from her mouth. James pulled the snitch out of his pocket, laughing at everyone's expressions.

"She just won't leave me alone!" he chuckled, to Lily' embarrassment.

They talked merrily and ate as much as they possibly could, as the plates kept refilling themselves. Even elfy sat with them on top of a stack of books, eating some of the marvellous food she'd cooked.

"Ah, Remus' presents are coming to a good use," Sirius commented, his mouth full as usual

"Any dessert Elfy?" James asked cockily, and the elf scurried to the kitchen immediately. Soon enough, the table was laden with Christmas pudding, trifle, Yule log and a selection of fruits, ice-cream and cheeses.

Despite how full up they were, they vigorously dug into the desserts until the last of the plates were scraped clean.

"What now?" Lily asked, her pyjama bottoms straining at the waistband.

"The Minister for Magic speech!" James cried as Sirius grabbed the radio, turning it on.

"_And I'd like to take this moment to say a very merry Christmas to all of the magical community, from this lovely boat in the middle of God-knows-where,"_ came the voice of Robert Potter, and everyone laughed, _"Also, Merry Christmas to my son, James, he's spending Christmas with his friends at our home this year. Yikes. I know, I must be crazy! Merry Christmas, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and all the girls you've probably got hidden there. Try not to get too pissed, your mother will kill me!"_

They roared with laughter at James' hilarious dad, always joking around, even on his annual speech!

"Trust Rob," Sirius chuckled.

* * *

_Ok, I was kinda hungry when I wrote this, so yeah, elaborate descriptions of food.  
I just ate an ENTIRE king size galaxy bar.  
I seriously feel quite sick, lmao.  
Anyway, gimme 383 reviews pleeeease.  
LOVE YARRR.  
Ash x_


	28. Into the Muggle World

_Ok, I dedicate this chapter to me and livie, the drunkest of drunks :). And possibly the only person who understands the hilarosity of MCFLUFFIES. _

_Ignore my ramblings, my dears, and read on =P_

* * *

"Hey guys, have you ever been ice-skating?" asked Lily, lying on the sofa in the living room on Boxing Day morning, her legs resting on Izzie's lap. Remus and James lay on the floor, while Sirius and Kathy had their feet up on the coffee table, sitting on the other sofa.

"Ice what?" James asked, baffled.

"Ice skating," she repeated, "I used to go with my family, every boxing day. It's _so much_ fun!"

"Err, you wanna explain?" asked Sirius.

"You have like these shoes, they're called ice-skates, and they have blades on the bottom, and you kinda run around on the ice," she explained, realising how ridiculous she sounded, "Oh, it'll make sense when you see it! We _have_ to go!"

"Ok then," nodded Remus, "I wanna try this,"

"I'm up for anything," agreed Izzie, and the others agreed, rushing off to their bedrooms to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, they re-emerged into the living room, wrapped up in their warm coats and fluffy scarves.

"Shall we go?" asked James.

"Yeah, do you know where to go Lily?" asked Kathy.

"Err, there are ice-skating rinks all around London," she nodded, "We'll find somewhere,"

"Alright, let's go to London," grinned Sirius, pulling a purple hat over his black locks.

In turn, the six of them stepped into the fireplace and re-appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, for the second time in three days.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Izzie, when they walked out into Charing Cross road.

"Let's go this way," shrugged Lily, pointing in the direction of a large crowd of people.

"You're going to get us lost, Lilykins," James said, shaking his head.

"Shut up," she muttered, as they turned a corner, and sure enough, there was a large open ice-skating rink, full of muggles skating around expertly.

"Merlin, that looks hard!" exclaimed Sirius, as Lily paid them in with some spare muggle money.

"Nah, if I can do it, anyone can," she grinned, handing out skates.

"Extra large for you, eh Lils!" teased Izzie, and Lily scowled at her. "Kidding, kidding," she laughed.

"Ok, let's get on the ice," grinned Kathy, itching to try it out.

She and Sirius ran outside, staggering in the skates, and jumped excitedly onto the ice.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" screamed Sirius, as he fell to the ground, dragging Kathy down with him.

The other four skated towards them, all holding hands and laughing at the sight of Sirius and Kathy, sitting on their arses.

"Ouch," moaned Kathy, "You didn't need to drag me down too!"

"Why am I not surprised that it's _you_ two falling over," laughed Lily.

"Oh yeah Evans?" asked Sirius, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her on top of him.

"YOWCH!" she yelped, looking up pleadingly at the others, "Help me!"

"Sure," grinned Izzie, bumping her hip against James and knocking him to the ice.

"Argh!" screamed James, and the other three groaned as he crushed them. Izzie and Remus roared with laughter.

"What're you laughing at?" asked Kathy, weakly, sticking out her leg, and Remus tripped over it.

"Going down!" squealed Remus, as he joined the human pile.

"Oh my god, you look so hilarious!" giggled Izzie, only to be pulled down by a pair of hands. She wasn't too sure who they belonged to.

The muggles skating around the rink were watching in amusement and shock, at the pile of flailing limbs and ice-skates.

"Whose hand is on my arse?" growled Lily, and James blushed.

"Well, it's such a lovely arse..." he said, sheepishly.

"Ok, Remus get away from my leg," said Kathy, slapping off his lingering hand.

"I'm quite surprised that Sirius isn't attempting to rape us all," smirked Izzie.

"Think again," laughed Sirius, "My hand is in a very comfortable place,"

"Oh my god, that's _you_!" gasped Remus, "I thought you were Izzie!"

"ARGH, I thought _you_ were Izzie!" Sirius shuddered.

"Oh, I am _so_ flattered," Izzie said, rolling her eyes and climbing back to her feet.

"Ok, now for some serious skating," Lily smiled, leaping up.

The others watched her as she expertly skated around the perimeter of the rink, twirling to a halt in front of them.

"Wow, go Lily!" grinned James, beckoning her closer.

"You guys, you can't just hover by the side! Come on, skate!" she pulled James by the hand towards the centre of the rink, where most of the other muggles were.

"Oh shit Lils, I'm gonna fall!" he laughed, holding onto her hands.

"Woah, come on, you'll get the hang of it," she said encouragingly, "It's not that hard,"

James grinned widely, let go of her and skated in a circle around her, falling back into her arms.

"Ha, you're right," he grinned, "And we should – "

But he was cut off as a bunch of rowdy boys in baggy hoodies skated up to them and barged into Lily. She yelled out and fell to the ground, as the boys escaped to the edge of the rink, by the ticket office, laughing their heads off.

"Lily, are you alright?!" gasped James, kneeling down beside her. Sirius and Remus skated as fast as they could towards the thugs and slammed them into the wall.

But James was way too pre-occupied with helping Lily.

"Ah, it's my ankle," she groaned, "I think I've sprained it,"

"You've _sprained_ it!" he exclaimed, scooping her into his arms, "Shit, shit, shit, come on, I'll take you inside,"

The other girls ran up to them, while Sirius and Remus were still beating the whatsits out of the idiotic hooligans.

"Lily, what's happened?!" demanded Izzie.

"She's sprained her ankle," James said, helplessly, taking Lily's limp body inside the building, where it was much warmer, and he set her down on a chair.

"Aww, Lils," said Kathy, rubbing Lily's ankle, and she winced slightly.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" she asked.

"We're here!" sang Sirius, as they rushed up to them, "How're you Lily?"

"I'm fine," she said hurriedly, "But where were you,"

"Don't ask," they said, grinning.

"Should we go somewhere where we can sit down for a while?" asked James, as the security guard was giving them warning looks.

"Yeah, we can go get something to eat," nodded Izzie, wrapping a scarf around Lily's ankle.

"Know any good muggle restaurants Evans?" asked Sirius, prodding her as she lay helplessly in James' arms.

"I dunno, anywhere," she said, as they walked along the road, coming across a large McDonalds.

"Yum," grinned Sirius, and he and Kathy ran in joyously, followed by the others.

"Eurgh, I'm not in the mood to eat," groaned Lily, and she and James went to sit at a large table.

Soon enough, the others arrived with burgers, chips and drinks.

"I got you one anyway Lily," said Remus, shoving a salsa chicken wrap in her direction.

"Nah, I'm alright," she said, grimacing slightly.

"Great, I'll have it," grinned James, grabbing the wrap and shoving it into his mouth.

"Greedy pig," she laughed, but before James could reply, they were approached by a huge group of giggling muggle girls in high heels and low-slung jeans.

"Hey there," said one blonde girl, smiling at Sirius with her bright red lips.

"Hi," smirked Sirius, standing up, "I'm Sirius,"

The girls giggled at his name, and he frowned slightly.

"Yep, that's my name," he said pointedly, and they stopped laughing. The blonde one grabbed a hold of his arm and whispered something in his ear. He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her – and almost all the rest of the girls – into a corner, where the rest of the restaurant couldn't see them.

The one remaining girl had dark brown hair and heavy mascara on her lashes.

"Hey there," she said, and Lily frowned, "I've lost my number, can I have yours?"

"My what?" he asked, and Lily rolled her eyes. What a line!

"Your _phone_ number!" she sighed, and turned to the girl, "No you may not!"

"And why not?" the girl snarled.

"Because he _has_ a girlfriend," Lily snapped, and they all turned to look at her.

"Oh whatever," she growled, running towards the bathroom.

"Are you my girlfriend?" James asked, baffled.

"No!" she exclaimed, blushing, "I just didn't want you blowing the secret. I mean what kind of muggle teenager doesn't know what a mobile phone is?!"

Izzie, Kathy and Remus snorted into their chips, and Lily turned on them angrily.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Izzie smirked.

"Ugh, now we have to wait ages for Sirius," groaned Remus.

"Let's just ditch him," grinned Kathy.

"Nah, that's mean," laughed Izzie, though she was seriously considering the idea.

"Ok, I'll get us some McFluffies!" squealed James.

"They're called McFlurries," Lily sighed, "I'll have Creme Egg, please!"

"Get me a Rolo," said Izzie.

"I want an Oreo," Remus grinned.

"Can I have Kitkat?" Kathy smiled.

"Okay, I have absolutely _no_ idea what you just said," James said, looking absolutely perplexed.

"For god's sake, I'll come with you," laughed Izzie, and the two of them went up to the counter.

"How's your ankle doing Lily?" asked Remus.

"Much better," nodded Lily, "I hate random hoodlums, pushing me over!"

"Ah no worries, Remus and Sirius took care of them," grinned Kathy.

"Wow, Remus too!" teased Lily, "I wouldn't have thought he had it in him!"

"Oi! I have plenty of muscles and strength!" he protested.

"I don't see it!" Kathy joined in, peering at Remus.

"No, me neither," agreed Lily, "I wouldn't even think that he's a boy!"

"Yeah! What with his floppy hair and lack of muscles!"

"Ooh, burn!"

"Hey! Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Remus groaned.

"Do you hear something?" asked Kathy, innocently.

"Yeah, it sounds very feminine! High pitched and squeaky!"

"I hate girls!"

"Would you look at that, it's gay!"

"It?! I am a _he_!"

"You're a what?" asked Izzie, as she and James sat down with five McFlurries.

"A he! A _he_ I tell you!" Remus yelled, and everyone turned to look at him.

"O...kay, then," James said, raising an eyebrow, "The guy behind the counter would _not_ stop flirting with Iz,"

"Stupid James threatened to punch his face in," growled Izzie.

"He was too old for you," James said, shaking his head.

"He was barely twenty!" cried Izzie, but she let the matter drop.

"Is Sirius _still_ flirting with the hot muggles?" asked James, his mouth full of Crunchie McFlurry.

"Oh look, what good timing," grinned Kathy, as Sirius arrived, looking very pleased with himself.

"Sirius, you have lipstick on your face," smirked Lily.

"Yeah," he beamed, wiping his face with his sleeve, "Come on, let's go,"

They all rolled their eyes, but got to their feet, Lily staggering slightly.

"You want me to carry you?" asked Remus, and Kathy and Lily burst into laughter.

"No, I think I can walk now," Lily said, in between giggles.

She limped along Charing Cross Road, one arm around James' waist, the other over Izzie's shoulders.

* * *

_Oh dear, poor Lily. And THIS is why I am rather terrified of ice-skating.  
So yeah.  
You guys, I'm such a bitch.  
I always SAY I'll update, but I never do.  
So seriously, I will update as SOON as I get 415 reviews.  
I know, it's quite a lot, but whatevs.  
Love you guys.  
Ash x_


	29. Kitchen Mania

_Oh. My. God. Something very terrible just happened._

_I left my memory stick at school. And it has the next twenty or so chapters of this story. AAAAHHH!_

_But dw, i got it back :). The caretaker took it._

_Maybe I wont take my memory stick into school from now on..._

* * *

"Erm, Master James," squeaked Elfy, as she stood in the doorway of James' bedroom, where they were all sitting on the floor, scribbling at some homework, one evening.

"Yes Elfy?" he said, looking upwards, "Are you ok?"

"Master James, my aunt, she is not being very well, you see, and Elfy is wondering, is I allowed to go visit her? Only for a few days, of course,"

"Yeah sure," nodded James, "You can go as long as you like,"

"Oh thank you Master James!" she squealed, throwing her little arms around his neck, "I is being sure to be back before the new year,"

"Alright, see you," he smiled, and the others waved at her.

"Ah, bless her," cooed Lily.

"Yeah, I do love her," Sirius laughed.

"So wait, how are we going to cook dinner?" asked Izzie, "We can't use magic!"

"Oh bollocks," the three boys said simultaneously.

"Okay, calm down, we can figure something out," said Kathy, flapping her hands and running towards the black marble kitchen. They all followed her apprehensively.

"Alright, where's Aunt Vic's cookbooks?" Izzie asked, looking around, before spotting some shelves in the wall, filled with recipe books, "Aha! Okay, let's see, what should we make?"

"Something simple," Remus said.

"But delicious," added Sirius.

"How about pasta?" asked Izzie, "Doesn't look _too_ hard,"

"Yep, sure," agreed James, "Lily, do you know how to cook?"

"Yep," she nodded, "I know the basics. I can work your stove and stuff,"

"Stove?"

"The big thing with all the circles on it. Look, it catches on fire if I push the right buttons," she said, showing him how the stove worked. **[A/N this is a gas stove, not electric, so there is actual fire on it. I doubt electric would work in the wizard house]**

"OOOOOH!" they all squealed, trying to poke the fire.

"Don't do that!" she said, sharply, "Fire equals hot. Hot equals burns. Burns equals ouch," she spoke as though she was talking to a bunch of miscreant toddlers.

"Yowch" yelped Sirius, putting his finger in the flames, and Lily immediately turned it off.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"You didn't warn me!"

"Oi! Yes I did!"

"Alright, alright, let's get cooking!" Izzie said excitedly, opening the cupboards and fridge.

"What do we need?" asked Remus and Kathy consulted the cookbook.

"Pasta," she grinned, and they rolled their eyes.

"What _else_?" asked Remus.

"Peppers, olive oil, mushrooms, chicken, and a bunch of other thingys," she read.

"Alright," James nodded, his arms full of ingredients.

"Ooh, I shall delegate!" exclaimed Lily, "James, slice the peppers and mushrooms. Izzie, dice the chicken. And wash your hands, guys! Kathy, boil the pasta. You heat some water in a saucepan and then throw in the pasta. Sirius, heat some oil in the frying pan. Actually no, _Remus_ heat the oil. Sirius, go – err – go look in at one of the recipe books at the pretty pictures,"

"Okidoke," Sirius said, skipping away and sitting at the breakfast bar, opposite them all.

"Holy shit, I cut my finger," cursed James, sucking on his finger.

"Oh for god's sake," Lily said, opening the kitchen drawer and grabbing a couple of band-aids.

"Why thank you," James grinned as she wrapped it around his bloody finger.

"Ok, I'll take over the vegetables. Go join Sirius, you unhelpful idiot,"

"Hey!" he protested, but went to sit with Sirius at the counter.

"'Sup," Sirius muttered, looking up from the book for a moment, before returning to the pictures.

"Alright, is the chicken ready?" demanded Lily, and Izzie nodded, exchanging a smirk with Kathy.

"Good, now put it in the pan. Well done Remus, you managed to keep your fingers intact," she added, glaring at James, who shrugged.

Remus grinned smugly, and jumped up and down on the spot.

"What next, what next?" he asked.

"Drain the pasta," she said, as she fried the chicken and vegetables.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Get a sieve – that big bowl thingy, with all the holes – and pour the contents of that saucepan into it,"

"Ah, I wondered what that was for," said James, and Kathy and Izzie laughed.

"OH MY GOD LILY, CAN WE HAVE THESE FOR DESSERT?!?!!?!" screamed Sirius, all of a sudden, holding up the recipe book to show a picture of some delicious looking chocolate-chip cookies, with a recipe beside it.

"Ooooh, please Lily!"

"Please!"

"Can we?!"

"Oh pleeeeease!" they all begged, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright," she relented, "Lemme see,"

She dictated the ingredients to them and they ran around the kitchen, trying to retrieve them.

"James, you keep stirring the pasta," she said, "And the rest of you – minus Sirius – you get the chocolate and break it up into chunks. _I'll_ make the dough,"

They all got to work, and before long, Lily was up to her arms in chocolate-filled dough.

"OI!" she screamed, as Kathy flicked some flour in her face.

They all fell about laughing at the sight of Lily's face. How nice.

"KATHERINE FRANCESCA GREEN!" she screeched, throwing more flour at Kathy.

Kathy ducked and it flew in Izzie's hair.

"OOH EVANS, YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" she yelled, grabbing a handful of sugar and thrusting it in Lily's direction. Lily darted behind James and he got the sugar full in the face.

"Yum," he laughed, licking his lips.

"You guys are so immature!" Lily said, grinning as she stirred the cookie dough.

"Did I miss something?" asked Sirius, looking up from the book, and everyone laughed at him.

"Okay, I think we can – HOLY SHIT JAMES, I TOLD YOU TO STIR THE PASTA!" she screamed and they all turned to see the stove. The saucepan had managed to catch fire, and the contents were black and shrivelled.

"Oops," he said guiltily as Remus poured a bucket of water over the entire stove.

"Oh _no_, we won't even be able to bake the cookies," exclaimed Kathy, glaring at James.

"Sorry, sorry!" he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sure we can find _something_ to eat," said Izzie, hopefully.

--

Twenty minutes later, they sat on the living room floor, sharing some cheese and toast, the only thing they could find that didn't need cooking – on the stove anyway. Lily had shown them how to use the toaster. They passed around the bowl of cookie dough between them, shoving it into their mouths with the wooden spoon.

"There goes our fabulous dinner," laughed James, and he was met by five angry glares.

"Maybe tomorrow, we'll just order pizza," sighed Lily.

* * *

_Lol at them. Ooh, I shall dedicate this chapt to good old Stef, a brilliant chef, lmao. OMG, that RHYMES!  
Haha at Stef. Unlike these dudes, he can actually cook =P  
So yeah, SOZ i didn't update, I really wanted to, but stupid SCHOOOL got in the way.  
I hate school.  
Soooo.... I'll ask for 444 reviews. 4 is a cool number.  
Ya, so byebye my friends.  
Ash x_


	30. Welcome to 1977

_Ite dudes, updatilicious. _

_Errr, I'll dedicate this to... my dear memory stick. Cos I am actually in _love _with my memory stick._

* * *

"We need to have a new year's party!" James yelled suddenly, as they were playing cards one icy afternoon.

"Yeah!" Sirius screamed, slamming down his cards, "Amazing idea,"

"A new year's party?" asked Lily, throwing in a few chips, "With who?"

"Like, everyone we know!" James cried, getting some parchment, "Come on, we'll send some owls!"

Remus and Lily exchanged nervous glances as the others started making plans.

Peaceful? Sure...

*

The three girls stood in the Potter's guest room, admiring themselves in the mirror. They had to admit, they looked fantastic.

Kathy in her deep purple dress and black tights; Izzie in a cute short red skirt and black cashmere sweater; Lily in her deep, emerald green blouse and a black high-waisted pencil skirt.

"We are so hot," Izzie grinned, ruffling her hair.

"You are _so_ James' cousin, Iz!" Lily teased, and Izzie gasped in horror.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kathy gasped.

"Nah, it's not an insult, coming from _her_!" Izzie grinned mysteriously, as she and Kathy walked out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lily asked, running out after them and they linked her arms on either side, smiling.

"Ah Evans, you look stunning!" James said, staring in wonder.

"Thanks," she blushed, staring at the decorations, "Wow, how did you get the Weird Sisters to come play?!"

"They're family friends," he smiled, winking at the lead singer, "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, everyone'll be here soon," Sirius grinned, and sure enough, the doorbell rang, and the house was flooding with excited Hogwarts students.

"Wanna dance?" Remus smiled handsomely at Kathy, who grinned back, nodding.

"That's just not fair," James moaned, watching Remus and Kathy on the dance floor, "Even Remus can manage to ask a girl out properly!"

"Haha," Lily laughed, "Just because you haven't got me, doesn't make you a complete failure!"

"Yes it does!" he wailed, pretending to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh god. This is embarrassing. Stop it," she said, laughing uneasily.

"Not unless you dance with me," he smiled

"Never!" she yelled, darting through the crowd and disappearing in a flash.

"Shit," he muttered, craning his neck to see where she'd gone.

"Never mind mate," Sirius said, as he scanned the room for any girl mildly hot enough to dance with.

"Yeah, she'll be back," Izzie laughed, and she flounced off to dance with a Hufflepuff seventh-year.

"Ooh, I gotta go Prongy, Jessica Westwood alert. Damn she's hot..."

"Great," James said, sitting on the stairs with a bottle of firewhiskey, feeling rather rejected.

"Hey there," came a seductive voice from above him. Antonia Dali.

"Argh, what're you doing here?" he shuddered, and she frowned, "Erm – I mean – I was under the impression that you hate me?"

"No silly," she mumbled softly, fiddling with the front of James' shirt, "I hate Evans. You on the other hand – "

"James!" came Lily's shriek, "I need your help! Err... we've run out of booze!"

"Oh no!" James yelped, abandoning Antonia and running after Lily.

"Is she gone?" Lily whispered, pulling James behind the kitchen counter.

"Yeah I think... thanks!" he said, feeling relieved to be rescued, "I was freaking trapped!"

"She's like a predator!"

"Yeah it's quite – ouch!" he cried, as Lily pushed his head down, so he was completely hidden.

"Evans," Antonia said threateningly, looking up at Lily. She was at least six inches shorter than the redhead, "Where's James?"

"Not sure," she replied coolly, "I think I saw him dancing with some girls. They looked very happy. I'd watch out if I were you..."

Antonia scowled and marched away, as James emerged, rubbing his head.

"You are too strong for your own good, missy," he scolded, and she laughed.

"Be grateful, I stopped you getting raped!"

"Ok, ok, thank you Evans, I owe you my life!"

"Your life?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then," she laughed.

"Hey you guys," Kathy said, as she and Remus walked in the room, looking tired but happy, "I don't think I've ever danced so much in my life! Isn't it fun!"

"Yeah, it's excellent," Remus agreed, as Kathy went to get everyone drinks.

"Shit, I hate dancing," Remus muttered, rubbing his feet, "I suck at it!"

"So why'd you ask her to dance?" Lily asked, suppressing her laughter.

Remus shrugged as Kathy came back, with four goblets of iced pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," James said, clinking his glass with Kathy's, and smiling gratefully.

"Where're Sirius and Izzie?" she asked.

"Off dancing and flirting with some random people," James said, laughing.

"Those whores," Lily joked and they all laughed.

"Who's a whore?" Izzie asked, entering the kitchen, and shoving some crisps into her mouth.

"Antonia Dali," Remus lied smoothly, "By the way, we saw her earlier James, I'd watch out if I were you,"

"Oh he's already had a run-in with her," Lily chuckled.

"It's not funny," he frowned, "She's a fucking stalker!"

"It's kinda funny," Kathy smirked and James prodded her unhappily.

"Sirius is getting _absolutely _pissed in the living room, James," Izzie said warningly, but James just laughed.

"He'll be alright," he said, but he and Lily walked into the living room anyway, where Sirius lay sprawled across the sofa with a girl on his lap, and a firewhiskey in his hand.

"Oh good god," she laughed, "Look at him!"

"Look at her! She actually thinks he's into her!"

"He isn't?"

"No, he just wants the sex,"

"Trust Sirius," Izzie laughed, coming up behind them, "Kathy & Remus are off dancing again. Is it just me or does Remus seem a bit... _uncomfortable_ with dancing?"

"It's not just you," Lily giggled, watching Remus' strained expression.

"He's just like you Lily, you hate dancing!" Izzie said, and Lily frowned.

"She doesn't like dancing!" James gasped, and Izzie nodded, "Oh no, we can't have that!"

But before James could even finish his sentence, Lily had disappeared again, flitting in between the many dancing people.

"Déjà vu," Izzie laughed, as James slumped into an armchair, dejectedly.

Izzie sang along to the band, skipping around James, cheerfully.

"SHIT!" she yelled, setting eyes on the large clock on the wall, "It's almost midnight!"

She ran onto the stage, knocked the lead singer out the way, grabbed the microphone and silenced the band with a glare. "IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" she screamed and Sirius stood on the sofa and began counting down to midnight, leading the whole crowd.

"James," called Lily, re-appearing once again.

"You keep popping up at the most random of times, Lily-flower!" James said, his face lighting up.

"Aren't I amazing!" she smiled, twirling around, and James laughed.

"Quick, let's go outside," he said excitedly, leading her towards the back door.

They stepped out into the bitterly cold snow, and Lily rubbed her arms, shivering. James hugged her closer, and she was too cold to protest.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" they heard Sirius scream, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy new year," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Happy new year," she replied, her voice muffled into James' chest.

Suddenly, Sirius ran out of the door, followed by a crowd of excited people, with a handful of Filbuster's Fireworks. James and Lily broke apart, and cleared their throats embarrassedly.

He set them off happily, and the multicoloured sparks rained over them all, brightening the beautiful garden.

Sirius stood on a garden bench and splashed his drink all over the excitable crowd.

"Okay, piss off now," he yelled, waving his hand, and they all hurried inside.

"Ah, my darlings!" he slurred, noticing James and Lily, and putting his arms around them, "Welcome to 1977! It'll be an ... eventful yearrr!"

Lily and James laughed and led Sirius inside. Trust him...

*

It was only in the evening of the 1st of January that the first of the sleeping teenagers woke. After all, they hadn't gotten to sleep at all until six that morning.

Lily grumbled from her mattress and rubbed her eyes sleepily, smudging all her mascara. She was still in her party clothes.

She reached up to James' bed and hit him on the head. He rolled over and grinned.

"Well don't you look a sight!"

"Shut up!" she snapped, flouncing off to the bathroom as James laughed, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Shit Lils, it's like ten o'clock. At night!" he exclaimed

"What the hell?"

"I know! We're going back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," she said, emerging from the bathroom and went to awaken Izzie and Kathy.

"Jamesie," Sirius groaned sleepily as he and Remus came into the bedroom, "I'm too tired to function!"

"It's your own fault, you twat!" Remus scolded and Sirius smacked him around the head.

"Are you packed?" James asked, "We go back tomorrow,"

"Shit yeah," Sirius groaned, "And I was so enjoying the peacefulness,"

They scoffed. What peacefulness?

The three sleepy girls wandered into the room in a daze, collapsing onto Lily's mattress. Sirius lay on James' bed, prodding one of his poster girls. She giggled and batted her eyelashes as he grinned charmingly.

"It's true, you'll flirt with anything!" Izzie teased and Kathy laughed as Sirius scowled at them.

"Screw you," he said and the two girls chorused, "You know you want to!"

"How're we getting to King's Cross?" asked Remus

"My dad organised a ministry car to take us. He was so amused by our ... previous predicament,"

Lily smiled at the thought of James' dad, exactly like his son.

So does that mean that she just smiled at the thought of James?

"Should we get to sleep?" Remus suggested, looking at his watch.

"I'm not moving," chorused Kathy and Izzie, still on Lily's mattress.

"Me neither," Sirius grumbled from the bed.

"Whatever," said James, lying down beside him.

Remus laughed and snuggled into a small armchair, hugging his knees happily, while Lily curled up at James and Sirius' feet, her arms wrapped around James' toy lion.

Thank goodness Mr and Mrs Potter didn't decide to come home early.

* * *

_Lol. I was threatened by death to update. Shudder.  
Ohmygod, I really HATE a certain OC, who is a complete RETARD FREAK, who bewitched Sirius into falling in love with her. Not in my story, btw.  
Ah man, as if Sirius would fall for her evil ways...  
Sorry, I'm just ranting. Ignore me.  
I do tend to get more reviews commenting on my retarded little Author's Notes, rather than the _actual_ story.  
Lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
470 reviews, and I shall update :)  
Ash x_


	31. Liquorice Wands

_Here you go darlings, chapter thirrrrrty one. Dedicated to my good friends, Alice and Francesco. What a coincidence, eh?_

* * *

Elfy woke them all early the next morning, hot bowls of porridge on the table. She made their beds and put away Lily and Remus' mattresses.

As the black car pulled up outside the manor, she piled their belongings up by the door.

"Oh Elfy! I'll miss you so much!" Sirius said sadly, hugging the adorable elf.

"Make sure you get some rest before mum and dad come back, okay?" James said sternly, squatting beside her.

"Twas very nice to meet you ladies," she bowed deeply, "See you soon Master James, Master Padfoot, and perhaps Master Moony?"

"Maybe Elfy," Remus smiled as they left the house.

"I think I might cry," Sirius sniffed, and James patted him on the back.

"It'll be ok, Pads," he smirked, getting into the back of the car.

"Aren't they supposed to enlarge these car thingys?" Sirius muttered as they sat together, uncomfortably.

"Not if you pay them not to," James winked as Lily leaned up against him, unwillingly.

"Ah..." Sirius grinned, putting him arms around Kathy and Izzie.

Remus sat in the front, chatting away to the bored driver. By the time they reached King's Cross, he looked as though he very much wanted to kill the bloody kids.

"Well _he_ couldn't get away quick enough," Sirius muttered and Remus frowned.

"I thought he enjoyed our little question," he said looking hurt.

The others stared at him pityingly, as they walked through the wall barrier into Platform 9 and ¾.

"I'm cold," Izzie wailed, shivering violently, and they huddled around her, penguin-style.

Bewitching their luggage to follow them, grateful for the return of their use of magic, they shuffled along the platform, bumping into many amused strangers, in the process.

"Is the _princess_ warm now?" Remus teased once they'd boarded the train. Izzie nodded happily, diving into a random compartment, filled with some handsome seventh-year, quidditch-playing Hufflepuffs.

"Hey Taylor," said the captain, Adam Davies, flicking his blonde highlighted hair and grinning charmingly at Izzie.

"What?" she snapped irritably, making to walk straight out again.

"So Izzie, you, me, Hogsmeade?" he said pompously and Sirius snorted.

"I'd rather shag Slughorn," she said icily, as the others laughed.

"Got yourselves a good line-up this year, Davies?" sneered James.

"Excellent Potter, thank you," he said coolly.

"Even with _you_ as seeker?" smirked Remus.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing, I think we'd better go," Lily said hurriedly, pulling them out of the compartment.

"Honestly you lot, you can't just go _looking_ for trouble!" she scolded.

"Why not?" James asked innocently, and they burst into sniggers.

"James, he's a seventh-year! You're going to find yourself in a whole lotta trouble someday..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he laughed as they found an empty compartment and piled in tiredly.

As the sweets trolley arrived, Sirius grabbed a handful of liquorice wands, and shoved them all in his mouth.

"Oh Merlin, you guys realise that liquorice wands make Sirius extremely hyper," groaned Remus.

They all moaned and Sirius looked around confusedly.

"What?!" he cried, "There's nothing wrong with my hyperactivity!"

"Well, you tend to behave very inappropriately," laughed Lily and Sirius looked at her, shocked.

"I would _never_ behave inappropriately!" he gasped, horror-struck.

"Sure..." they all murmured.

"OH MY GOD, I FEEL LIKE SINGING!" he screamed, jumping out of his seat, "I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT!"

"Sirius just sit down and – "

"HONEY HONEY, TOUCH ME BABY!"

"Sirius I – "

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Oh my God," they all muttered, as he could be heard skipping down the train.

"OW – OWCH! PUT ME DOWN!" he squealed, as the Head Boy and Girl, Frank and Alice held Sirius in their arms, which was quite an impressive feat, considering how heavy he was.

They were probably using magic.

"Thanks Frank, Alice," Remus sighed, setting Sirius down on a seat and taking away his liquorice wands.

"No problem," they said, sitting down.

"That was some party James!" Frank laughed and James grinned reminiscently.

"Oh yes, it really was," Sirius winked saucily and Lily groaned.

"Who did you pull then, Sirius?" Remus asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"That Jessica girl," he grinned, "Don't worry, I made sure she left right afterwards."

"Nice," Izzie chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Izzie, didn't anyone tell you that if you roll your eyes too much, they'll roll right out!" Sirius reprimanded, and she rolled her eyes jokingly, as everyone laughed.

"Fuck off Sirius," she stuck her tongue out.

"What despicable language she uses!"

"Like _you're_ any better! Big-arsed freak!"

"Big-arsed! You can talk!"

"How dare you! I have a beautiful arse!" she protested.

"Oh I know honey, I've been looking!"

"You filthy - "

"Oh my god, shut up!" yelled James, "You. Are. Giving. Me. A. Headache,"

"Well _sorry_ !" Izzie mumbled, and Sirius burst into giggles.

"You guys, we have a _huge_ surprise for you when we get back to school!" Alice squealed, her eyes widened in excitement.

"Alice, the whole point of a _surprise_ is that you don't _tell_ anybody! Honestly!" Frank reprimanded.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" asked Lily.

"Nope," Frank shook his head, while Alice bit her lip to keep in her secret.

"Well then shut up about it," Remus joked, rolling his eyes, and leaning back in his seat.

--

By the time they reached Hogsmeade, the six of them were asleep. Alice and Frank had left to patrol the corridors.

Kathy sleepily opened her eyes and looked out of the window to see all the students outside.

"Hey! Wake up, before we go back to London,"

They all sat up abruptly and gathered their belongings. The train started crawling along the platform as James jumped off, bringing up the rear.

"Phew!" they mumbled, climbing up into a carriage, along with some terrified first-years.

"Shoo! Scram!" James and Sirius flapped their hands and Lily whacked them.

"Oi, let them stay. They were here first,"

"Fine," they grumbled, sitting down and taking care not to squash the young children.

"I like you so much better when you're NAKED!" Sirius sang, and the first-years gasped in horror. "I like _me_ so much better when you're – " Remus clapped his hand over Sirius' mouth and began talking hastily about Arithmancy.

"Hey Remus, it's your birthday tomorrow!" James cried and Sirius clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh no," Lily groaned, "What are you going to do to him?"

"You guys, you can't do anything," Remus said pointedly, trying to talk to James and Sirius with his eyes, "Have you checked the – erm – _charts_?"

"Oh crap," Sirius moaned, "On your _birthday_?!"

"What bad luck!" James sighed.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" demanded Kathy, while Izzie and Lily looked around confusedly.

"Oh... Astronomy homework," Remus said vaguely, looking away from them to the nearly full moon.

* * *

_Poor Remus. No b'day bash for him.  
I was gonna do a whole shindig, but i thought i already have too much of them getting drunk and whatnot.  
So yeah... the day could still be amusing.  
There's Alice+Frank's surprise, lmao at them.  
Anyway, 491 reviews, and I'll update.  
Ya so byebye  
Ash x_


	32. Transfiguration Tutor

_Oooh, I'm not a fan of this chapter. OH, i shall dedicate this to Adam, cos he's hilarious. _

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO REEEEEMUUSSSSS! HAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAYYYYYY TOOOOO YOUUUUUUUU!" they yelled, as Remus blushed deeply. They sat at the breakfast table, on the morning of Remus' birthday.

"We got you a new cauldron," Lily said, "But we couldn't bring it down. It's in your dormitory,"

Izzie conjured a candle and stuck it into a crumpet, pushing it in Remus' direction. He blushed as the three girls kissed him on his cheeks and several boys wolf-whistled down the table.

"Alright girls, save the kissing for us!" Sirius protested, and they rolled their eyes.

"So why can't we have a party for Remus again?" Kathy asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"I just don't want one," Remus said hastily, "Too much hassle,"

"Okay..." Lily said doubtfully.

"Sooo, Lilykins..." James said, looking for a way to change the subject, "Would you care for – err - some - erm – pancakes?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right," James said, feeling very stupid, while Sirius snickered into his plate.

"Smooth," he muttered under his breath, ducking to avoid James' hand around his head.

"I'm cold," Kathy shivered suddenly, "I wish I'd brought a scarf or something,"

"No worries," James grinned, taking a glove from his pocket and transfiguring it into a scarf, as Lily stared in wonder.

"Ok, let's go to potions," Izzie said, before Lily could attack James with questions about his impressive transfiguration. They stood up, draining the last of their drinks, and made their way to the lessons.

"Let's sit here," James said and they sat in a row at the back of the room.

"Hey, you boys didn't give Remus a present!" Izzie said suddenly.

"No, we just thought it would be more appropriate if we didn't give it to him in front of you ladies," Sirius grinned and James smirked.

"Do we even wanna know?" asked Lily and Remus shook his head, un-amused and expressionless, thinking of the assortment of toys, posters, books and magazines he'd received, all _highly_ inappropriate.

"Aww, Moonpants, they were a joke!" Sirius laughed as he and James pulled out a bunch of Arithmancy books from their bags, "Although, I'll have the stuff if you don't want it..."

Remus laughed and took the books happily, hugging his fellow marauders.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. She'd never met a stranger bunch of people.

Professor Slughorn walked into the dungeon lazily and sat behind his desk, delving into a box of crystallized pineapple. He flicked his wand and a set of instructions appeared on the board.

"Get to work," he barked, devouring his treats.

"So Lily-flower, it's your birthday next, am I right?" James grinned suggestively, preparing his shrivel-fig.

"Oh no, you are _not_ doing anything for my birthday!" she said firmly, "And it's not for _ages_ anyway,"

"Oh..." he pouted, "Well what do you want, anyway?"

"I don't want anything," she smiled

"That's no fun!"

"I want an O on my transfiguration homework," she muttered

"You want me to do your homework for you?"

"No! I – err – I n-need a tutor..." she flushed, "I got As on the last three assignments..."

"Ok, I'll tutor you," he grinned widely, stirring his potion, "Today at lunch in the common room?"

"It's a date," she smiled gratefully, cutting up her gillyweed.

--*--

James and Lily ran out of the dungeons quickly, to avoid bumping into their friends. They sprinted through the corridors, their books weighing them down slightly.

"Boomslang," James said to the fat lady and they climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Ok, what should we start with?" James asked, efficiently.

The two of them worked quickly and productively, through the afternoon and into the evening.

"Alright, now onto simple shape transfiguration. Same material, same colour, etc. but different shape right? So you really need to visualise the thing you want to turn it into, like for example..." he pulled off his jumper and set it in front of them.

"See, right now, I visualise a scarf in my head, really concentrating, and then I flick my wrist and therefore..." he flicked his wand and the jumper became a scarf.

"Impressive,"

"You try,"

"Ok, one sec," she said, pulling her jumper over her head as James changed his jumper back, "Oh shit. James - err – I'm a bit stuck,"

And sure enough, her blouse was plastered to her jumper, both of which were tangled up with her arms, above her head.

"James..." she growled, as he stared, immobilised, "Stop gawping and HELP ME!"

After a moment of staring in wonder, he got to his feet and began tugging at her shirt.

"Oh my god, how cliché," he laughed.

"Shut up," she muttered.

But, unfortunately for them, Sirius and the others happen to have awful timing.

The doors burst open and Sirius, Kathy, Izzie, Peter and Remus stormed in, taking in the incredulous scene.

"Aha! I knew it!" Sirius yelled, "You're screwing each other, right!?"

"What the – " Lily cried, "No!"

"Oh this is the best birthday ever!" Remus grinned, and Kathy and Izzie thumped him.

"Lily, we can see your bra," Sirius smirked, as the girls ran over to her, pushed James out of the way and pulled her jumper down properly.

"Well done, you idiot," she scowled, "We are not _screwing_, Sirius you swine!"

"Oh yeah?"

"We are – erm – well I – I kinda needed a – and well I'm sorta – James shut the hell up – well, I needed a transfiguration tutor," she mumbled lamely, blushing.

"I didn't realise you had to be topless," Remus muttered and the others laughed.

"Oh fuck off," James said, suppressing a smile.

"Lily, you are _such_ a whore!" Sirius laughed, and Lily glared at him viciously.

"Erm – I think we should go now," he said pointedly, to Remus and Sirius, who nodded, and they headed out of the common room with no more than a hasty goodbye to the girls.

"James, you are an insufferable prick," Remus sighed, "I think she must hate your guts now,"

"No, she seems to hate _your_ guts," James grinned, walking out of the castle door and into the grounds, "She _likes_ me!"

"What on _earth_ makes you think that?!"

"She calls me James!"

"Ooh, well done, she learned your name after five years!" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah well, she still calls _you_ Black!"

"And I still call _her_ Evans. It doesn't matter too much to me," Sirius laughed, as they neared the Whomping Willow.

"Didn't you _just_ call her Lily a moment ago?" asked Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius sighed.

"Time to transform," James grinned, and with a flourish of his wand, he became a large, majestic stag.

--

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Lily was sitting with her head in her hands, trying to ignore the annoying girls beside her.

"You are such a _liar_!" Izzie gasped, "You can't have _only_ been doing transfiguration!"

"We _were_!" Lily wailed, banging her head against a wall in frustration.

"Are you _sure_?!" Kathy pressed, and Lily nodded her aching head.

"Alright fine, we'll believe you," Izzie smirked, and Lily sighed in relief.

"You are the most annoying people I have ever had the misfortune to meet," she groaned.

"You know you love us Lilykins," they chorused.

"Hey, where the hell did James and that get off to?" asked Izzie.

"No idea," Lily shrugged, "They are a suspicious bunch, aren't they..."

"Yeah, I'm would _love_ to know what's going on!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Wouldn't we all," Lily sighed.

* * *

_I don't like this chapter much. Way too tacky and cliche ----- insert accent above e.  
So anyway, I think i'll ask for 512 reviews. Yeah i know, i know, i put 412 before. Im a retard.  
So yeah.  
And also, i promise, Alice+Frank's surprise comes in NEXT chapter.  
Yarrrr, so love you dudes.  
Ash x_


	33. The Surprise

_Okidoke, 512 reviews equals chapterrr 33. _

* * *

As the next day rolled by, Lily's friends refused to let her forget the transfiguration incident. In fact, Sirius had come up with a highly original and amusing nickname for her. Or so he thought anyway.

"Hey blue-bra," he said the next evening, as they sat in the common room, the abysmal rain thundering on the window panes.

"Stop it!" she wailed

"Sweetie, it's better than no-bra," Izzie winked and Sirius laughed.

"Oh that _would_ be a sight to see..." he said dreamily, but before Lily could hit him, James groaned in exhaustion.

"Ah man, I am so bored!" he sighed, and they all shook their heads, rolling their eyes.

"You're always bored," Izzie said.

"I know!" he exclaimed, "Let's do something!"

"Let's do some_one,"_ Sirius grinned, looking over at a group of girls by the fire.

"You're such a pig," Lily sighed.

"I am _not_," he protested.

"Yes you are," they all chorused.

"Hey! Is this pick-on-Sirius day or something?!"

"Everyday should be pick-on-Sirius day," laughed Remus.

"Everyday should be pick-on-_Remus_ day," Sirius retorted.

"Hey!" Remus frowned, "I should not be picked on! I should be worshipped!"

"You wish!" Izzie grinned, prodding the back of his head.

"Yeah, I do wish," Remus nodded excitedly, "I'd wish to be a bloomin' god! And I'd have ladies falling at my feet, and all the money in the world and – "

"So in other words, me!" Sirius said cheekily.

"No!" protested James, "Me!"

"Once again, _you wish_!" Lily said, and James pouted.

"Man, I'm starving," Sirius groaned, looking around at them hopefully.

"I think he's hinting for dinner," laughed Kathy.

"Yeah let's go, I think I may just faint soon," he groaned, running for the portrait hole.

They all walked down to the Great Hall, sighing in boredom.

"Man, life at this school is _so_ mind-numbing," sighed Kathy.

"I know!" nodded Lily, "I really hope I'm head girl next year, I'd make it so much fun!"

"Yeah, you are _so_ going to be head girl Lily," smiled Remus.

"And you are _so_ going to be head boy!" she exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so," he said, shaking his head, "I'm not cut out for it,"

"Sure you are!" Kathy exclaimed.

"You're the best prefect there is!" agreed Izzie.

The other Marauders stayed silent.

"Yeah, who knows," Remus said, unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and tapped his fork against his goblet, drawing everyone's attention.

"I'd like to take this moment to make an announcement," he said loudly and they all exchanged puzzled looks.

"As you may already know, January is the official Inter-British Wizard-Muggle Celebrations month," he said, looking around at them all, "Unfortunately, as a result of this unfortunate war we have found ourselves in, the Ministry has decided to stop the celebrations from next year onwards, so this is the last chance to celebrate these events!"

The students stared back at him with blank expressions, their food forgotten. They exchanged doubtful looks. Obviously, none of them had ever heard about this _'Wizard-Muggle Celebrations Month'_.

"This is the work of Alice and Frank," James muttered to himself, and sure enough, the Head Boy and Girl had walked onto the stage, holding some parchment, and wearing huge smiles.

"Ah, maybe I should let Miss Prewitt and Mr Longbottom explain," said Dumbledore.

"Ok well, we were _shocked_ when we found out they were cancelling Inter-British Wizard-Muggle Celebrations Month!" Alice squealed, "So we thought it would be nice if we invited a couple of other schools here, and had a bunch on events and stuff!"

"But what's the point?" yelled Sirius, and a few people laughed.

"The _point _is to engage in the sort of activities that _muggle_ schools do, and some that _wizards_ do! Duh!" Frank explained.

"Like what?" shouted James.

Well, there's be all sorts of stuff... like... a fashion show, talent contest and _best of all _a Quidditch tournament!" exclaimed Alice, and James and Sirius looked at each other excitedly.

"Who's participating?!" someone called, from the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay, we have a team sorted," Frank grinned, "You guys wanna hear?!"

He was met with a loud cheer and a drum roll of hands banging on the tables.

"Okay, hush, hush," Alice laughed.

"For the beaters, we have Jesse Day, Hufflepuff," – the hufflepuff table clapped and cheered – "and Sirius Black, Gryffindor!"

There was a huge uproar, as girls shrieked, boys cheered and teachers clapped happily. Sirius stood up and waved his arms triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, Keeper, Amos Diggory, Ravenclaw,"

Amos looked quite pleased, but slightly disappointed. He had obviously wanted to play seeker.

"And for our Seeker" – Izzie looked up hopefully – "Adam Davies, Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered once again, and there was a chorus of disappointed sighs from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, as most eyes flickered towards Izzie.

"Never mind," Kathy said, patting Izzie on the back.

"And the chasers," began Frank, and the hall fell silent, "Jacob Isaacs, Gryffindor, Edward Walters, Ravenclaw, and your captain..."

James closed his eyes, and Lily grasped his hand under the table.

"JAMES POTTER, GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled, and the entire hall exploded into cheers, applause and foot-stamping madness. Even those on other tables couldn't deny it – James was the obvious choice!

Sirius draped an arm around him, grinning broadly, and the two of them stood up, as all the players made their way to the stage.

"SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!" they all chanted.

"Okay, okay," James grinned, "Err, come on we gotta beat those other schools! We can do it! Go Hogwarts!"

"GO HOGWARTS! GO HOGWARTS!" Sirius yelled, and the entire school started chanting along with him. It wasn't until McGonagall ushered them all off the stage, that the noise died down.

"Okay, notices for the other events will be posted on your bulletin boards," Alice called, as everyone got to their feet.

"Well done you guys," grinned Remus.

"Yeah, if I can't do it, it's good that you two could," Izzie smiled genuinely.

"Sucks that they didn't pick you though!" James protested, "How ridiculous!"

"As _if_ Adam Davies is better than _you_!" Sirius agreed.

"Definitely!" nodded Lily and Kathy.

"Ah, you win some, you lose some," laughed Izzie, shaking it off.

"You'll show them _all,_ when we play Hufflepuff, in the house championships," James said confidently.

"Girlies! That fashion show sounds good," Kathy said, and they nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" they agreed happily.

"HEY!" yelled Sirius, "You don't think that we _males_ want to be involved in fashion?!?!"

"How very sexist!" Remus gasped.

"Boys, boys, I'm sure you can do it too!" Kathy grinned, tapping Sirius on the nose.

"Yeah, you can be models!" Lily teased, as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Wow!" they both exclaimed, strutting around the common room.

"Silly idiots," laughed Izzie, settling into an armchair, as the others sat on the floor by her feet.

"So wait, there're going to be other schools here, aren't there," Sirius noted.

"Yes, well done Sirius," Remus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so which schools? And will there be girls? And where will they sleep?" he demanded.

"Ask Frank and Alice," Lily said, rolling her eyes, as the two seventh-years approached them.

"Hey, what other schools are coming here?" asked James.

"Northwood Academy for Girls, from Scotland, and The Farrington Irish Boys School," Frank said, reading from some parchment.

"Ooh, boys!" squealed Izzie.

"Ooh, girls!" grinned Sirius.

"You know, we asked for excitement," grinned Remus.

"And so we have it," laughed Lily.

* * *

_Meh. So there you have it. The surprise.  
Sorry if it's a little disappointing.  
The next few chapters are gonna be good, i guess.  
Ya. So gimme 536 reviews, and I'll update.  
Ash x_


	34. We Will, We Will Rock You

_Oh jesus, i hope you guys don't think this is crap. _

_I dedicate it to Liv, with whom i just spoke for 1 hour, 44 minutes and 39 seconds, cos we are just so cool. _

_I ALSO dedicate it to 'tabithatibi', who is just amaze, cos she says she likes my story more than this certain other story on here, which is lovely. Thanks dude =D_

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, Lily awoke earlier than any of her roommates, and yawning widely, she made her way down to the common room, passing the bulletin board.

A large poster pinned to it caught her eye, and she turned to read it.

_Talent show tryouts, today morning._

_Be there or be square =]_

_Frank and Alice, Head boy & girl._

Lily laughed to herself, as she looked at the times and details of the auditions.

"What'cha doing Evans?" came Sirius' tired voice, and she jumped and turned around.

"Just looking at the notices," she said, gesturing to the bulletin board.

"Ah, talent show," he grinned, "I should get Remus to do that,"

"Remus?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"He can play the geetwar!" he exclaimed.

"You mean the guitar,"

"Yeah, that's what I said,"

"Right,"

"No anyway, last summer, his mum decided he needed to do something mugglish, 'cause he was 'uncultured' or something - cos Mrs Lupin is just _so_ cool - and so anyway, she made him take gatore lessons!"

"No kidding! And Sirius, it's _guitar_. Come on, say it with me. Gui. Tar. It's easy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he laughed, settling into an armchair, as Remus thundered down the stairs.

"What's this about guitar?" he asked, sleepily.

"You can play it? I didn't know that," Lily said.

"Oh yeah, my mum made me. I am _so_ not trying out for the talent thingy, before you say anything _Sirius!"_ he said firmly.

"_What?!" _they both yelped.

"I abso–bloody-lutely refuse to go up there by myself!"

"Don't go by yourself, get someone else with you. You could have a band and everything!" she suggested.

"I don't know anyone else who could go..."

"I could play drums," chimed Sirius, all of a sudden.

"Sirius, you can't just _decide _that you can play an instrument," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's not hard," he grinned, "Here, gimme your wand,"

Deciding to humour him, she grabbed her wand from her back pocket and threw it at him. He caught it, and used the two wands to bang out a drumbeat on the coffee table.

"Yeah but playing on the table is a little different from playing on a drum kit," Remus pointed out.

"You know anyone else who can do it?"

They shook their heads.

"Well then let _me_,"

"Okay..." Lily said doubtfully, "and you know what, Izzie is like the world's best singer. You should hear her in the shower,"

"Yeah 'cause _that's _what I'd do when she's in the shower," muttered Sirius, and Lily rolled her eyes again.

"It runs in her blood," laughed Remus, ignoring Sirius.

"Huh?" Lily looked at him, confused.

"James can sing," Sirius explained, "Quite well, actually. You wouldn't believe it,"

"No way! I've _heard_ him sing!" Lily exclaimed, "He kinda sucks,"

"He would suck when he sings around _you_," Remus said, as though he was pointing out the obvious, "He's only mucking around,"

Just then, Izzie and Kathy walked into the common room, fully dressed.

"What're we talking about?" asked Kathy.

"Talent Show," Lily said, waving the notice in the air.

"Ah, who's entering?" asked Izzie, grabbing the flyer and reading it.

"You are," Lily said simply, "You, James, Sirius and Remus,"

"When was this decided?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Just now," Lily grinned and Kathy laughed.

"Ok sure," Izzie said, "But shouldn't someone tell James?"

"Yep, let's go," smiled Kathy, running up the stairs.

"JAMES!" she yelled into his ear, and he yelped and fell out of bed.

"Yowch," he grumbled, "What is it?"

"You, me, Sirius, Izzie, today lunchtime, whaddya say?" Remus grinned.

"I hate to say, I don't swing that way Remus," he said, rubbing his head, "And Izzie's my cousin, you perverted freak,"

"What he means is, we're gonna be a band," Sirius said.

"Me and you sing, Remus plays guitar and Sirius drums," Izzie explained.

"Ah, only if Lilyflower joins in," said James, pulling the duvet around him on the floor.

"No way, I have no talent," she shook her head.

"Play the tanbrownie," he mumbled.

"The tambourine?" asked Kathy, "Yeah, Lily, let's do that! Then we can be involved,"

"Perhaps I don't really _want_ to be involved!" Lily protested, but she was ignored above everyone's excited squeals.

"It's going to be so much fun!" cheered Remus.

"Ok, what should we be called?" Izzie asked.

"The Marauders?" suggested Remus.

"No way, we're not marauders!" gasped Lily.

"Okay... The Hogwarts Six?" James said.

"The Sexy Six!" Kathy laughed.

"The Sexy Boys!" Sirius grinned.

"Hey, we're not boys!" Izzie protested.

"The Sexy _Girls_?" Lily tried.

"Alright, it needs to be unisex," Remus said, before Sirius could say anything.

"The Elvendorks!" James said stated suddenly.

"I LOVE IT!" Sirius gasped, taking an immediate liking to the name.

"I mean, it _is_ unisex!" James chuckled.

"O...kay, then," Remus said, raising an eyebrow, "The Elvendorks it is,

"Should we go?" asked Kathy.

"Yeah, It's in the Great Hall. Alice says she's got all sorts of instruments in there," Lily said.

"Awesome," nodded James, still smiling, and he disappeared to the bathroom to quickly get dressed.

--

The Great Hall was full of students, singing scales and attempting to improve their voices using spells. The tables were stacked at the sides to make plenty of room, and there was all sorts of muggle musical equipment at the front of the hall. James and Remus had to hold Sirius back from running to the instuments and examining them in curiosity.

Somehow, the news of the marauders starting a band had travelled around the school, in the space of half an hour. Many girls were sitting around, only to wait for the Marauders to get on stage.

Alice and Frank were rushing around with a couple of clipboards, sorting everyone into groups. 'The Elvendorks' were ushered into several different places, before Alice seemed to make up her mind.

"Okay," Frank said, shushing them all, "Dumbledore says that each school is allowed three acts, and then in the actual competition, one act will win overall. Hopefully, it'll be Hogwarts!"

Everyone cheered at that.

"Ok, we'll pick three of the acts here, one from each group,"

"So let the music begin!" Frank laughed.

They watched, quite uninterested, as many awful students sang, played instruments and failed epically at whatever they were trying.

"Does this ever end?" asked James, as Amos Diggory bored them all to death with his flute-playing.

"Okay, that's enough," Alice said, rushing onto the stage, "Give him a hand everyone,"

A few people clapped, but other than that, he was met by silence.

"Alright, next we have James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Isabella Taylor and Kathy Green – The Elvendorks!"

"You guys know what to do?" muttered James, grabbing a magical microphone, looking over his shoulder at them all and they nodded.

"Let's go," grinned Izzie.

"_Buddy you're a big boy, make a big noise_, _playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday,_" James chanted, as Sirius banged out the famous drumbeat to We Will Rock You and the crowd clapped along.

"_We will, we will rock you_," the full band blared, waving their hands enthusiastically, as Kathy and Lily shook their tambourines.

"_Buddy you're a young man, hard man, shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day,_" Izzie yelled, and a fresh cheer broke out from the appreciative audience.

As they all sang the chorus once again, Remus burst in with the guitar, blasting loud enough for the entire castle to hear.

Remus got louder and louder, as the others stopped singing, and ended on a roaring riff, the crowd screaming in excitement.

"OKAY, YOU ARE _DEFINITELY_ ONE OF OUR THREE ACTS!" Alice yelled up at the grinning six, as Frank whistled loudly.

"Wow you guys, that was awesome," Lily smiled, and James put an arm around her.

"Muggle music is actually not that bad," he laughed, as they walked off the stage and tried to dodge the hysterical girls.

"Yeah, I quite like – erm – what are they called Lily?" asked Remus.

"Queen," she said, "I _do_ like the lead singer. Freddie Mercury, he's so lush,"

"Oi!" James gasped, "You mean James Potter, _he's_ so lush!"

"What does _lush_ mean, anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Fit, gorgeous, hot, sexy – " Izzie began.

"Jesus, we get it!" he laughed.

"Well you asked!"

"You ladies and your slang..."

"Wow, we are _quite_ the rockstars," laughed James, as they walked into the common room, and they were once again attacked by a bunch of shrieking girls.

"Calm down ladies," Sirius grinned, "I got time for _all_ of you! Well... the hot ones, anyway," he added as an afterthought.

* * *

_The sexilicious song is We Will Rock You, by Queen.  
I love Queen, they are amaze.  
I just love music in general, and it sucks that the wizarding world is kinda lacking in music, so yeah, this chapter is kinda tacky, but you know...  
__I chose music from the similair time period, 'cause it annoys me when this generation listen to music from the 90s or something, when it's written years after they DIE, for god's sake.  
__UNFORTUNATELY, this song was released just 9 months after this point in the story. HOW ANNOYING. But I thought I'd still use the brill song, so let's pretend it's from 1976, not '77 =D  
Anyway, gimme 560 reviews, and then I'll add the next chapt.  
Love you lots and lots, all my AMAZING reviewers.  
Ash x_


	35. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

_Oooooooh, they've arrived. Chapterrrr thirty-five. This chapter is dedicated to my good friends, Joshua Jones, Jack Stone and Scott Tomkins, who kind of appear in this chapterrr :)_

_And hey to my good friend Tabithatibi, who is truly amaze :). Omg man, i can't believe your dad met Brian May! Wow, he is SO lucky! I wish I was him, lol. _

* * *

"What lessons do we have today?" asked Izzie, nibbling on her bacon.

"Transfiguration all morning, and then the afternoon off to get ready for the arrival of the other schools," said Remus.

"OH YEAH!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I can't _wait_!"

"Oh my god, we are going to _kill_ those other schools!" laughed James.

"Honestly James, is winning all you think about?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where will they sleep?" asked Sirius, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"They'll probably bring their own accommodation," Izzie sighed.

"And if not, Dumbledore could find somewhere for them," agreed Kathy, and then her eyes lit up, excitedly, "OH! We have a feast tonight, don't we!"

"Yep!" Sirius grinned, "Ooh, I'm hungry just thinking about it,"

"You _just_ ate three sausage sandwiches!" exclaimed Lily.

"So?" he asked innocently, as they made their way to the transfiguration classroom.

"When's the first quidditch match?" asked Izzie.

"Tuesday," said James, "All lessons off,"

"You guys are going to come watch us, right?" asked Sirius, hopefully.

"Nah, we'll just hang out in the common room, making out with some of the Irish boys," Lily said sarcastically.

"NO!" James shouted, louder than he'd meant. He cleared his throat. "Ahem – I meant... no,"

Lily laughed uneasily, as James blushed.

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, and they all fell silent, sitting back in their seats.

As the lesson dragged on, James got out some spare parchment and began scribbling a note to Lily. She rolled her eyes as he threw the little ball of paper to her.

**Hey Lilykins, would you care to assist us in pulling a prank on the other schools this fine evening?**

She shook her head in shame and scrawled back.

_No! I am appalled at you James! Stop plotting and take some notes._

**Never! I shall always plot. Please plot with me?**

_No. Stop bothering me! _

He sighed, and crumpled up the parchment.

A minute or so later, she was thrown another note, this time from Sirius. Rolling her eyes, as usual, she opened it.

**Oi Evans. Don't be ignoring my Jamesie! **

_Oi Black, don't be sending me annoying notes._

**Are you taking the mick?**

_Who's mick?_

**You need to learn some slang, mate.**

_I am not, and never will be, your __mate._

**Your loss, mate.**

_Stop calling me mate._

**I'm not calling you. Mate. **

_NO! I wasn't calling you mate. I was saying stop calling me mate. _

**I'm not calling you. **

**Mate. **

_ARGH, you are so annoying!_

Sirius was already laughing at her annoyed expression and piercing glare.

"Mr Black, are you amused by the theory of elemental transfiguration?" asked Professor McGonagall, frowning at him.

"Well it's just _so_ fascinating Minnie, I was in hysterics!" he replied cheekily, and she sighed heavily.

"Well _pay attention,_" she demanded, and he turned away from Lily, as the bell rang signalling lunchtime.

"Ah, you may go," she said, gratefully, sccoping a pile of books into her arms.

"Bye Minnie," called James, grinning cheerfully, as they left the transfiguration classroom.

"One day, that poor woman will spontateounsly combust, what with all the torture you put her through," laughed Remus, "So what prank is - "

"Oh no, I don't want to hear anything about this!" yelled Lily, and she began singing loudly, with her hands over her ears.

"What's wrong with Evans?" asked Sirius, frowning.

"She doesn't wanna know about the prank," said Izzie.

"Her loss," laughed James, heading down to lunch.

"Lily! Remus!" called Alice, "We need your help decorating the hall!"

"Okay," Lily said, as she and Remus ran after the head girl.

"Wait, does that mean we're not allowed any lunch?" gasped Sirius.

"It'll probably be sent upstairs," said Kathy, and sure enough, there was a large buffet table in the common room.

James sighed and sat in an armchair.

"Stupid other schools, coming into Hogwarts and taking over our lives," James grumbled.

"Aw, you're just sore 'cause Lily's gonna fancy them boys _way _more than she'll ever fancy you," teased Izzie, and James pouted miserably.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Of course she doesn't," Kathy soothed, shooting a glare at Izzie, who grinned, "Lily loves you,"

"Sure..." Sirius muttered, smirking.

--

Meanwhile, Lily and Remus sat cross-legged in the Great Hall, using their wands to decorate banners with the school logo.

"So Lily, how's things with you and James?" asked Remus casually, and Lily dropped her wand in surprise.

"Merlin's _pants,_ stop asking me this!" she exclaimed.

"Just wondering," he grinned cheekily, "You seem to be getting along _very_ well,"

"Remus Lupin, you are nothing but a nosy little - "

But they were interrupted by Nott and another Slytherin girl, whose name they didn't know, the two sixth-year prefects.

"What a coincidence, Slytherin are currently in the lead for the house championship, and we shall most probably win, as we have done for the past three years," snarled Nott.

"What a coincidence, there isn't a single Slytherin on the Hogwarts quidditch team and the captain is a Gryffindor," Remus said coolly.

"Those stupid blood-traitors, Prewitt and Longbottom don't appreciate good talent," he hissed.

"Which is the only way to explain why _you're_ a prefect," Remus laughed, harshly, "Now, I suggest you leave us alone, before I do something I may regret,"

"Is that a threat Lupin?" the girl spoke for the first time.

"Yes it is," Lily stood up and shoved her wand at the girl's throat, "Now get lost or I'll hex you into next week,"

The girl threw one last dirty look at her and walked away, dragging Nott with her.

Remus pulled Lily back to the floor, laughing slightly.

"You really let your temper get the better of you, don't you," he chuckled.

"I can't help it," she grinned, "I blame my hair,"

"Ah, the classic redhead temper," he laughed, "It rather terrifies me,"

"Oh silly Remus, didn't you know, redheads are the _best_ in bed!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell James that, he'll be excited,"

"Not that I'll be in bed with him in the near future,"

"In the far future?"

"Nope, not then either,"

"Ah man! You infuriate me!"

"It's reciprocal," she smiled sweetly.

"Alright everyone," called Frank, "The hall looks great, it's perfect for tonight! You guys can go now,"

The two of them walked to Gryffindor tower, followed by a couple of other prefects.

"It's Lily and Remus!" grinned Kathy, running up to them, as they climed through the entrance.

"We were just wondering, do we have to be dressed up for tonight?" asked Sirius.

"McGonagall said we have to be in uniform, and look _smart_," said Lily, as Remus shook his head at everyone's messy uniforms.

Izzie and Kathy had shortened their skirts, and their blouses weren't done up at the top, or tucked in. Izzie had a long ladder running up her tights. Meanwhile, James and Sirius had their shirts unbuttoned and their sleeves rolled up. James' tie hung very loosely around his neck and Sirius' wasn't done up at all.

"You guys, we need to sort you out!" Lily exclaimed, "You're an embarrassment to this school!"

She grabbed Sirius' tie and started knotting it properly, while Remus scrutinised the girls' skirts, until they unrolled them at the waist.

"You're such party-poopers," sighed James, as Lily shoved his shirt into his trousers, "Actually Lily, I'm quite enjoying your hands in my pants,"

"Oh shut up," she said, hastily withdrawing her hands, and James pulled out his shirt.

As Lily and Remus turned around to sort out the rest of the common room, they all changed their uniforms back to how it was before, grinning mischievously.

"Has something changed here?" asked Remus, and Lily scratched her head confusedly.

"No, no," Kathy said hurriedly, putting an arm around Lily and leading her up to the dormitory, and Izzie ran behind them laughing.

"Ok wait," Lily said turning around, "James, Sirius, Remus, I absolutely _ban_ you from pulling ANY pranks today, okay! I _mean_ this!"

"But – "

"Oh that's so – "

"You can't just – "

"You heard what I said," she said sternly, "NO PRANKS,"

"Lily!" they all moaned, and she turned away smugly.

"Save it 'til tomorrow," she muttered, as she walked up the stairs, and James chuckled to himself.

--

Four hours later, the girls walked down into the common room, where James and Sirius were lying on the floor, reading quidditch magazines, and Remus sat in an armchair, doing his Transfiguration homework.

They looked up as they were approached by Lily, Kathy and Izzie.

"Looking lovely," laughed Sirius, looking them up and down.

Although their uniform was as laid-back as usual, they'd plaited their hair into bunches, tied with tiny ribbons.

"Even you Iz?" Remus chuckled.

"Lily made me," she shrugged, tugging at one of her plaits in frustration, "And once she got Kathy on her side, I was pretty much defeated,"

"They _are_ surprisingly strong," James exclaimed, and Kathy and Lily grinned.

"So should we go downstairs?" asked Kathy.

They all nodded, and climbed through the portrait hole, and walked down to the entrance hall, where the rest of the school were waiting.

"They're here, they're here!" squealed Alice, running herself into a frenzy.

"What are they called again?" asked James.

"The Farrington Irish Boys School and Northwood Academy for Girls," said Frank, grinning at Alice.

"Ah, a girls' school," beamed Sirius, ecstatically, while Izzie craned her neck to look over the crowd.

"Alright, everyone into the Great Hall, before they come inside," called Professor McGonagall, and they followed her grudgingly.

Sitting down in the middle, they looked around at the decorations in the hall. There were welcome banners all around, and balloons and streamers, all in different house colours.

"Ah, it looks lovely in here," gasped Kathy, and Lily and Remus grinned proudly.

Before anyone could say any more, Dumbledore called for silence, and as he waved his hands, the two doors on either side of the hall burst open.

In one doorway stood a tall man with grey hair, dark eyes, and a large group of hard-faced girls behind him. And in the other doorway, there was a tiny brunette woman, standing in front of a bunch of rowdy-looking boys, all much taller than she was.

For a moment, there wasn't a single sound in the entire hall – just ear-splitting silence.

Then, James and Sirius stood up and yelled simultaneously, "GO HOGWARTS!"

All of a sudden, the hall burst into boos and jeers as the two schools walked down the aisle.

"DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS!" they all chanted the school motto, leering and smirking at the uncomfortable-looking visitors, "HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! HOGGY HOGGY HOGWARTS!"

"Alright, settle down," Dumbledore yelled, his eyes twinkling, "Welcome, to Farrington Irish Boys' school and Northwood Academy for Girls, our new guests. I expect you all to treat each other with politeness and hospitality, and I am sure that Madam Gregorovitch and Mr Atrum would agree with me,"

James and Sirius exchanged smirks at this.

"You may sit down, where you wish," he continued, smiling at them all, and they sat at random places along the different tables.

Izzie and Kathy smiled as two Irish boys sat either side of them, grinning madly. The boys all glared, but cheered up a little at the sight of a few girls in the Northwood uniform sitting nearby.

"Alright well, tuck in!" finished Dumbledore, and as he waved his hands again, an abundance of delicious food appeared on the tables.

"Hi I'm Josh," said a boy, grinning across at Kathy, "Joshua Jones,"

"That's Izzie and I'm Kathy," she said, shaking his hand, and Remus' eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm Remus," he said, grabbing Josh's hand away from Kathy's.

"And I'm Jack Tomkins," said another one looking at Izzie, suggestively, and James growled under his breath.

"Hey there," said one of the girls looking from James to Sirius, "I'm Ronnie Fox,"

"And _I'm_ Annabel Venus," said a particularly unfriendly-looking girl, leering at Remus, who gulped.

"Ah, so many new faces," Lily laughed uneasily, and they looked at her, smiling weakly.

"Lilykins, you shoulda let me pull a prank! That would have livened this up _so_ much," he muttered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to regret my decision," she nodded, laughing, while Jack watched, jealously.

"So erm, strict uniform at your school?" smirked Sirius, looking at the boys' tight ties and tucked in shirts.

"We actually care about our appearance," snarled Josh, eyeing Sirius' loose shirt with many buttons undone.

"Yeah, I can see that," muttered Remus, and Kathy stifled her laughter.

"So do you know where you're all sleeping?" asked Izzie, trying to make conversation.

"Your Dumble-whatever, he said he'll give us all rooms," said Annabel, dully.

"Dumble-whatever?" gasped James, while Izzie's mouth dropped in shock. They all respected Dumbledore a _lot, _and didn't appreciate her comment.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" she snapped, before turning to smile at Remus, who laughed nervously, and hunched over his dinner.

Lily and James exchanged looks. This is going to be an odd couple of weeks.

* * *

_Oooh, there are some new peoples.  
I love how they all boo and whatnot. It's like Waterloo Road, if anybody here watches that.  
But yeah...  
See you dudes.  
590 reviews and I shall update :)  
Ash x_


	36. Muggle Film Stars

_Alright, I know there's only 588, but I shall update anyway :)_

_Lmao, I think it's quite hilarious that people think that this story is like WTSGB. I disagree, quite strongly, but all the same; hilarious. You people crack me up. _

_Also, soz if it wasn't clear, the other schools ARE wizarding schools, but they're just celebrating muggle shizz. Lol :)_

* * *

On Saturday morning, Remus and the three girls walked down to the stands, with some toast wrapped in napkins, and watched the Hogwarts team practice.

"Oh my goodness, it's _so_ odd to watch Diggory, Davies and James all playing together!" laughed Izzie.

"It's _so _odd, to have you _here,_ and not playing out there!" exclaimed Kathy.

"Oh yeah, but James said I should be on the reserve team, in case Davies mysteriously jumps off a cliff or something," she said devilishly.

"Oh no, she's planning something," said Kathy, forebodingly.

"No, I'm just kidding," Izzie grinned.

"Aw, that's a shame," chuckled Remus, as James led the team out onto the pitch, proudly.

They could see him shouting encouraging speeches as they all cheered determinedly.

"Let's go!" he yelled, and they all kicked off expertly, and did a lap of the field to warm up. James winked at Lily as he passed, narrowly missing the keeper's post for not paying attention.

"Keep up captain!" teased Sirius, ruffling his hair as he passed by.

"Cheek!" he yelled, "Alright, let's let the snitch loose and you can practice with that, while Jacob, Walters, we'll do some shooting, and Diggory, you save. Let's see who's better, haha. Sirius, Day, get the bludgers and release them, and ... well you know what to do. Davies, wait a while and then release the snitch. Let's go!"

Lily couldn't help but marvel at his excellent captaincy skills. He was firm but heartening, strict but encouraging.

"They're really good aren't they," Remus commented and Lily nodded speechlessly, watching the team fly around magnificently.

"Hey Lily!" James called, landing on the ground and waving maniacally up at her as the rest of the team walked tiredly into the changing rooms, and Remus muttered his goodbyes before heading off towards the library with Izzie and Kathy.

"Ah, you guys are so gonna beat those other schools!" she smiled and his face lit up.

"I _know_," he laughed.

"So who are you playing on Tuesday?" she asked.

"The girlies," he said, "And if we win that, then we're into the finals, and we play whoever wins out of the other schools,"

"It can't be too hard to beat a bunch of girls though," said Sirius, as they walked into the changing rooms, and he stood there, already changed out of his uniform.

"Have you _seen_ some of those players?!" he exclaimed, "They're larger than me! Not _taller_ but larger!"

"shit!" yelped Jacob Isaacs, before noticing Lily, "Hey Evans," he grinned, in a friendly way.

"Hi Isaacs," she smiled weakly, as Davies emerged from the showers.

"Evans!" he cried, "Have you seen Izzie lately? Could you tell her – "

"She's not interested Davies," Sirius said flatly, smacking his wet towel against Amos Diggory's back.

"What is a _girl_ doing here?!" shrieked Amos, trying to cover himself up.

"How's the baby Amos?" smirked James before disappearing into the showers, and Amos grinned distractedly.

"Ah, we're doing great," he said, dreamily, "McGonagall isn't pleased though. Chelsea may have to leave Hogwarts soon. And right before our NEWTs and all..."

"Aw, that's a shame," Sirius said, turning away and winking at Lily.

--

"We'll meet you up there," Izzie said suddenly, on the way to the library.

"Why do we – _ohh!_ Yeah, we'll meet you up there," agreed Kathy, exchanging a smirk with Izzie.

"Alright, whatever," Remus sighed, running up a flight of stairs.

"Look what I got," Izzie grinned, holding up a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Whoopee," Kathy grinned, taking a long swig from the green bottle.

"Quick, behind here," Izzie gasped, as a teacher walked past, and they darted behind a tapestry.

They burst into a fit of giggles, every time somebody walked past, as they hid there until the bottle was drained of its final drop.

In absolute stitches, they ran to the library, where Remus was peacefully reading.

--

"Should we go?" asked James, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, and both Sirius and Lily nodded.

The three of them walked up to Gryffindor tower, the boys arms strung around Lily's shoulders.

"I feel so trapped," she groaned and they laughed. A bunch of Northwood girls, in their posh uniforms complete with blazers and ties, glared at her jealously, as she was sandwiched in between the two sexiest boys in the school.

"James! Sirius!" came the screeching voice of Ronnie Fox, and they broke apart and turned around.

"Yes?" asked James, wearily.

"There's a ball on Tuesday night! To celebrate the outcome of the match! You have a date?" she asked hopefully.

"Err – " James said nervously, looking from Sirius to Lily for help.

"Yeah. He's going with Lily here," Sirius said suddenly, and Lily groaned inwardly.

"Oh. Great." she scowled, shooting disgusted looks at Lily.

"But _I'm_ free," he grinned, as James and Lily hurried away.

"Oh great!" she repeated, much more cheerfully, "See you on Tuesday night,"

"Saved your arse there, didn't I!" he laughed, running after the two of them.

"Yeah but you _idiot,_ now we have to make up some other excuse to say why Lily's not there," James sighed.

"James I – " she began.

"I suppose I could get Peter to take Polyjuice Potion..."

"James!" she yelled, and he turned to her.

"What?"

"I – err – I guess I could go to the ball with you. I mean – just so that Fox girl believes it, of course," she said hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he nodded, grinning widely, from ear to ear.

"Aww bless!" Sirius cooed, and they both thumped him, as they entered the common room.

"Where are the others?" asked James, walking over to the bulletin board.

"Library," Lily said, scanning the board for details about the ball.

_HEY EVERYBODY, WE'RE HAVING A BALL!_

_On Tuesday night, after the match, we're going to have a huge ball! _

_We've come up with a very EXCITING theme..._

_MUGGLE FILM STARS!_

_So you gotta do your research, and find something FUN to dress up as!_

_Love you lots and lots._

_Alice and Frank._

"Love you lots and lots?" laughed James.

"That's Alice's doing," Lily chuckled, "She's a girly one, she is,"

"Oh my fuck, have you seen the theme?" Sirius groaned.

"Yeah, but _bless_ them, they're the cheeriest head boy and girl we've ever had!" Lily giggled, "And they make such a _cute_ couple!"

"Yeah," James grinned, "I'm a sucker for romance,"

"_You?!"_ she gasped.

"Heck yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, "How many times have I had to listen to 'The Perfect Date With Lily Evans'? Too many!"

James stared at him angrily, while Lily blushed.

"Haha, oops what did I just say?" he laughed nervously, "Just ignore me, I think I'm delirious,"

Lily just shook her head, laughing slightly, and James scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he's definitely delirious," James said hurriedly, and Sirius fell over, playing along.

"Get me to the dormitory Jamesie!" he grinned, as James picked him up off the floor and dragged him up the stairs, leaving a very confused Lily sitting in the common room.

--

Meanwhile, in the library, Remus sat with his head on the table, while Izzie and Kathy were laughing their heads off, as quietly as possibly when you're absolutely drunk.

"Remus, I honestly think you simply _must_ be gay!" Kathy squealed, sitting on a chair beside him, while Izzie sat opposite.

"Okay, let's look at the evidence," Izzie slurred, holding up her fingers, "One, you don't have a girlfriend,"

"No girlfriend," Kathy repeated.

"Hey!"

"Two, your jeans are just a _little_ too tight,"

"Too, too tight!" Kathy scolded, patting him on the knee.

"They are _not_!"

"_Four_," Izzie spluttered, "You wear a lotta purple,"

"Nice shirt," winked Kathy, fiddling with his violet collar.

"Yeah well _I_ like it!"

"And last of all," she said, holding up a finger and looking at him pointedly, "You have girly hair,"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kathy, peering at Remus, "Wowzers Izzie, I never, ever noticed that!"

"It's so floopy!"

"Floopy?!"

"Hehe, you mean floppy!"

"No, no, I mean floopy!" Izzie insisted, as Kathy tugged on Remus' sandy tresses.

"Ooh, ooh!" she squealed, "_We_ should call _you_, Goldilocks!"

"Oh Merlin,"

"Oh my god Kath, you're a _genius_!" Izzie gasped, grabbing Remus' notebook and scratching out his name on the front. She wrote 'Goldilocks' in large, messy letters.

"Wow, I can't even remember what your name was before!"

"I think it was... Robbie!"

"No! It was Breemus!"

"Don't be an idiot, it was Ronald!"

"No way, it was – "

"It was Remus! I mean – it _is_ Remus! Honestly..."

--

Before long, James was back in the common room, looking very pleased with himself, as though he'd just had a good yell at a certain someone.

"Lily, let's go find Remus and the others," he whined, obviously bored.

"They're only in the library,"

"Oh well, it's better than sitting here, all bored and whatnot!"

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling James up with her.

"Hey Lily! James!" called Remus, walking through the hole with Kathy and Izzie holding onto either of his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked James.

"What's _wrong_ with them?" frowned Lily, as Kathy and Izzie latched themselves onto her.

"Oh this one should be named Carrot-top!" Izzie squealed.

"Oooh, that's brilliant!" Kathy gasped.

"What about that man, the thingy in the glasses?"

"Mr-Something-is-eating-my-head!" Kathy grinned, clapping her hands and hugging James.

"What the hell...?" he frowned, and Lily looked at her red locks in dismay.

"I could have _sworn_ there was one more of them, right?" Izzie frowned, tapping her head thoughtfully.

"James?" called Sirius from the staircase, "It's been fifteen minutes. Can I come down now?"

"OH THERE'S ONE!" yelled Kathy, running up to Sirius and throwing her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"I christen you Woof!" Izzie said in admiration, getting down to her knees and bowing to Sirius.

"Woof?" asked Sirius, peering around Kathy.

"You look like a doggy!" she giggled, pulling his long shaggy hair.

"I had a doggy once," mused Izzie, "And then it turned into a turtle,"

"Was this, by any chance, a dream?" smirked James.

"No! You don't believe that dogs can turn into turtles?!" she scowled, turning on James.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN DOGTLES?!" screamed Kathy, letting go of Sirius and running back towards James.

"SOMEWHERE, A DOGTLE JUST DIED!" Izzie screeched.

"We gotta bring it back to life!" exclaimed Kathy, grasping Izzie's hands.

"I DO BELIEVE IN DOGTLES! I DO! I DO!" they chanted.

"Okay, I think you need to sit down," Lily said, trying to pull the girls to the sofa.

"Carrot-top, do _you_ believe in Dogtles?" asked Izzie, in a very serious voice.

"Of course I do honey, just – here – you lie down on this sofa, and Kathy, you lie on this one," she said, sisterly.

"Wow I have _never_ noticed how beauuuuuuuutiful the ceiling is!" gasped Kathy, looking up with her mouth open.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch a fly," smirked Remus.

"Maybe she _wants_ to catch a fly!" Izzie said indignantly, while Kathy chomped her teeth hopefully.

"I think they need some coffee or something," Sirius said, approaching a couple of third-years, "Hey, do you kids know how to get into the kitchens?" – they nodded, quite scared of him – "Well then, can you go and get two flasks of coffee for my friends?"

They nodded again and ran out of the common room, headed straight for the kitchens.

"Okay, just go to sleep or something, dearies," James said soothingly, and they burst into giggles.

"Silly, silly Mr-something-is-eating-my-head!" We don't want to _sleep!" _Kathy said, shaking her head pityingly.

"Misguided and confuzzled boys," Izzie added.

"Ah, here's your coffee," Lily said, gratefully taking the flasks from the baffled third-year boys, who were tittering to themselves at the sight of two pretty girls lying on the sofas, absolutely pissed.

"Come on, drink up," Sirius said, sitting beside Izzie, while James fed the drink to Kathy.

"Eek, it tastes like Dogtle puke!" she squealed, and Izzie nodded enthusiastically.

"I think they rather need to sleep," said Lily, but before she'd even finished, Izzie had gone out like a light, and she lay unconscious on the sofa, an arm strewn lazily over Sirius, who pulled away laughing.

"Ok, let's leave the sleeping beauties in peace," he chuckled, leading the others out of the common room.

"Goldilocks," called Kathy, sleepily, and Remus wheeled around.

"Yes," he said wearily, humouring her.

"Just to let you know, I really lurrrrrrrrve your gayness," she smiled, her eyes closed.

"Oh?"

"One, I love that you don't have a girlfriend. That makes me very, berry happy!"

Remus laughed, and she continued, frowning at him for interrupting.

"Two, I love your jeans. They make your bum look _gorgeous,"_ - Remus scoffed at that - "Even if it is slightly large,"

"Oh thanks!"

"Thirdly, I love the colour purple! It's so pretty!" she gasped, grabbing Remus' shirt and pulling him down to her.

"And most of all," she whispered drunkenly, her breath smelling of Firewhiskey, "I _love_ your floopy hair!"

"My floopy hair?"

"Yes! Exactly! Oh, you know me so well!"

"Yeah," he laughed, "Okay, you get to sleep now, I'll see you when you wake up,"

"Bye bye, Goldie!" she giggled.

*

Several hours later, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily lay by the fire, playing a game of exploding snap.

"Whassgoinon?" mumbled Kathy, sitting up wearily.

"Ah, she's awake, the drunken little witch," James chuckled.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, wincing at the pain in her head.

"Here have some coffee," Lily grinned, handing her the now cold flask.

"What did I do?" she asked, sipping the coffee and grimacing.

"Well it started with all the reasons that I'm gay, and made it all the way to _Bye bye, Goldie_!" Remus laughed.

"Oh I am a stupid little twat, aren't I," she moaned, "Ugh, I'm going upstairs,"

She got up and staggered slightly, tripping over her own feet.

"Come on, I'll help you," he grinned, grabbing her arm.

They walked up to the girls' dormitory, where Kathy collapsed on her bed, smiling weakly.

"I hate hangovers," she grumbled, closing her eyes, and Remus sat by her feet.

"So you are most definitely sober now?" he asked.

"Most _definitely_," she nodded, peering at him through her fingers, "Why?"

"Just thinking about something you said earlier,"

"Oh, I wouldn't listen to that drunken gabble if I was you," she told him, hastily.

"Ah, so you _don't_ like my floopy hair?" he asked, innocently, and her eyes widened.

"Erm, what the hell is floopy?"

"You're asking me?!"

"So I confessed my secret desire for your hair?" she joked, "What else?"

"My large arse, my lack of girlfriend and my obsession with the colour purple," he grinned.

"Oh bugger,"

"Yeah, you know, I'm not the sort to take advantage of a drunken fool," he began, and she laughed, "But seeing as you are most definitely sober... well do you - I mean, will you - would you like - "

"Go to the ball with me Remus," Kathy said, grinning widely.

"Okay," he smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Seeya Kath,"

* * *

_Lol, i do love drunken madness. This chapter is dedicated to all my friends, and our hilarious drunken times.  
Anybody else love Suso? Ain't it amaze?!  
But erm yeah, i seriously need to stop doing this and watching tv, and go revise.  
I have exams 2moz, including spanishhh.  
Ya, im gonna fail spanish.  
Wish me luck darlings, cos I'm planning on settling back with a plate of sushi, a nice magazine and a cold drink, and flick through my textbook.  
Love you lots.  
Gimme 610 reviews :)  
Ash x_


	37. Healthy Eating

_La di dah, it's chapter 37 :)_

_Btw, lol I update so much, don't I. It's mostly cos I've just been on holiday with my parents, which obviously resulted in me filling up my little blue book with many many chapters of fanfiction. Since I've come back though, I haven't been writing much. I've only got a few more, and then I'll run out, but I'll probs write a lot more after my exams this week. _

* * *

"I want ice-cream," Sirius pouted, late on Sunday evening.

"No!" James scolded, "Absolutely _nothing_ unhealthy for you. We have a match in 36 hours and counting, and I will _not_ lose against that team, okay?!"

"No unhealthy food!" laughed Izzie, "For Sirius?! Oh I wonder how long that'll last,"

"Hey!" Sirius protested, a bag of Cockroach Clusters on his lap, "I can go for _ages_ without anything unhealthy!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it!" chuckled Remus.

"I bet you _thirty whole_ galleons, that I will _only_ eat healthy food," he said, looking very pleased with himself, and the others scoffed.

"Yeah, we'll _all _pay you thirty galleons if you eat only healthy food," Lily smirked, and Sirius sat up straight.

"Ooh, I could make a lotta money!" he said devilishly.

"Or you could _lose_ a lotta money," Kathy pointed out, and they all laughed.

"Let's shake on it," he said, ignoring their wisecracks, and holding his hand out. They all piled their hands on top of his and yelled wildly.

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting," James grinned.

*

"Nu-uh-uh Sirius," scolded James, as Sirius happily reached for a handful of sausages, at the breakfast table.

"What?" he said, tiredly.

"No unhealthy food, remember," Kathy grinned, and Sirius groaned.

"Have some cereal," offered Lily.

"EURGH, NO WAY!" he yelled.

"An apple?" asked Remus, "Or just any fruits at all?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"How about some pumpkin juice," Izzie tried, and his face contorted in disgust.

"I _hate_ pumpkin juice," he growled, "It makes me _sick_,"

"Jeez, he's cranky without food," smirked Kathy.

Sirius wailed and put his face into the tablecloth.

"Perk up Padfoot, we have another practice, McGonagall said we can skip the lessons today," James said, as he drained his goblet and dragged Sirius to his feet and out of the hall.

"It looks like a _lovely_ day today," Remus commented, looking up to the enchanted ceiling, "Bright sun, fluffy clouds, etc. etc,"

"Ooh, since when did _you_ become Hogwarts weather-lady?" grinned Lily, and Remus pouted.

"You girls will be the death of me," he sighed, "Especially after last Saturday,"

"Saturday?" asked Izzie.

"Remus was rather harassed by you and Kathy on Saturday, after you managed to get yourselves abso-bloody-lutely pissed," Lily explained.

"Ooh, we _harassed _him," exclaimed Izzie, high-fiving Kathy, "Go us!"

"Oh, let the torture continue! Please!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and Kathy put an arm around him, grinning.

"No worries Remus, we've sobered up," she winked.

"Who's to say you won't continue, despite your apparently healthy state!"

"So are you two going to the ball together?" asked Izzie, looking at Kathy and Remus.

"Yeah, but just as friends," she replied, and he nodded.

"Cool," Izzie said distractedly, "I need to find a date, I'm the only one of us who's still going solo,"

"Who're you going with Lily?" asked Remus, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"James," she said, and Remus sprayed Izzie, head to toe, in his drink.

"WHAT?!" he yelped, as she gingerly dried herself down.

"Honestly Remus, that's yesterday's news," Kathy sighed, "Keep up!"

"We're only going together so Ronnie Fox will keep off his back," she said haughtily, glaring at him.

"Ah I see," he nodded wisely, trying to keep a straight face.

"What about Sirius?" asked Kathy.

"_He_ decided to go with Fox," Izzie chuckled, "She's captain of the Northwood quidditch team, and she is _not_ going to be happy when they lose,"

"Oh my god, you have too much confidence in our boys," Lily said, shaking her head, "What if we lose! Nobody's considered that!"

"It's unforeseeable," Kathy shrugged, as Izzie smirked.

Suddenly, Sirius stumbled towards them, looking very dizzy and disorientated.

"Sirius, are you alright mate?" asked Remus, pulling his into a seat.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily.

Sirius gulped.

"I passed out on the quidditch pitch. James says it's lack of food. He said to come eat, or else I'll die. And I owe you all thirty galleons_,"_ he said, groaning, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"You know, if I was you, I wouldn't have mentioned the bit about owing us money," laughed Izzie, rubbing Sirius on the back, as Kathy piled some sausages and bacon onto a plate and shoved in his direction.

He devoured it hungrily, the colour returning to his cheeks.

"Honestly, he goes without breakfast for a mere twenty minutes, and he passes out," chuckled Remus, "What _will_ we do with you Sirius?"

"Who knows," laughed Kathy looking at her Gucci wristwatch, "Oh, we'd better get to Transfiguration,"

They all murmured in agreement, and stood up, stuffing the last of the toast into their mouths.

"You know Lily," grinned Sirius, back to his usual self, "Seeing as James can't do the honours of pestering you to death and being a general pain in the arse, I think _I_ shall do the honours,"

Before Lily even took his word in, she found herself being thrust upon a pair of shoulders, her legs dangling either side of Sirius' head.

"OH MY GOD, PUT ME DOWN!" she screeched, as the others roared with laughter.

"Nope," he grinned cheekily, and she tugged his hair and banged on his head like a child.

"I HATE YOU BLACK!" she shrieked, attempting to cause some sort of damage to his head.

"Woah Sirius, if she breaks you, you won't be able to play quidditch tomorrow," warned Izzie, winking up at her friend.

"Oh yeah!" gasped Sirius, setting Lily down in her transfiguration seat.

"Oh deary me, she seems to be having nervous breakdown," Kathy said, as Lily sat cross-legged in her chair, closing her eyes calmly, her palms resting on her knees.

"What's with her?" asked Remus, attempting to transfigure a shoe into a teacup.

"Oh I see, she's trying out some new muggle thing," explained Izzie, reading the signs, "Yo-go or something..."

"Yoga!" Lily hissed out of the corner of her mouth, as Sirius snickered.

"She's relieving all of her extra stress," added Kathy, "Most likely brought on by TMS syndrome,"

"You mean PMS," Sirius said, pointing a finger at her, knowingly.

"Nope, she means TMS, Too Much Sirius syndrome," chuckled Remus and they all cracked up with laughter.

"Stop it!" Sirius cried, "WILSON HATES YOU!"

They fell silent and stared at him blankly.

"Wilson?" asked Izzie.

"He's sitting right there," Sirius pointed to Professor McGonagall's desk, which was empty except for a few quills and sheets of parchment.

"Ah, I see," Remus said, nodding enthusiastically and Sirius sat back triumphantly.

"He's lost it," Remus muttered into Kathy's ear.

"NO! I CAN SEE HIM TOO!" she giggled, as Izzie cocked an eyebrow.

"They've both lost it," she mumbled to Remus, who laughed, his wand faltering slightly.

The boot that he was trying to transfigure suddenly leapt into the air, zooming around the classroom. Kathy rolled her eyes, jokingly.

"Remus, honestly, watch what you're - "

"Kathy!" he exclaimed, as she fell to the floor, mid-sentence, a deep gash in her head.

A pool of blood filled the classroom floor, and several girls screamed at the sight of it.

"Nobody panic!" shouted Professor McGonagall, rushing to Kathy's side, "Mr. Lupin, could you possibly take Miss. Green to the hospital wing? Carefully please," she said, as Remus swept Kathy into his arms, and ran out of the classroom in a hurry.

"Back to work!" called Professor McGonagall, as they all stared, gawping.

"What happened," asked Lily, coming out of her trance-like state.

*

"Give her a moment," said Madam Pomfrey, as Remus sat, slightly nervously at Kathy's bedside, "She'll wake up in just a tic,"

The gash in her head was healed and she lay peacefully in the bed, her eyes closed.

"Thanks," Remus said distractedly, as the matron moved on to see to some other students, "Kathy, you little idiot, wake up,"

On cue, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around confusedly.

"Why do I always wake up to see you? she groaned, and Remus pouted.

"Oh very nice!" he exclaimed, "You're in the hospital wing. You got hit on the head with a shoe,"

She chuckled, wincing slightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little. Who's the genius who threw the shoe at me?"

"That would be me," he grinned and she prodded him, sitting up, "Ouch! Feisty!"

"I am injured and in need of bedrest," she laughed, "Hey, where're the others?"

"Still in transfiguration," he replied

"Oh. So you took me here?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, standing up nervously

"Yeah, I'm fine," she pulled the covers off and got out of bed, "Let's go,"

Suddenly, the door opened, and James walked in, looking around.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" he asked, "Ooh, what'd you do to your head?"

"Long story," she said, "What are _you_ doing here? Did quidditch practice end?"

"Yeah, I came to see Sirius," he replied, "Where is he?"

"What do you mean, he's in transfiguration," frowned Remus.

"What?! I told him to come up here and get better! And what does he do! He ignores me!"

"He came to the Great Hall saying that you told him to get breakfast," Kathy smirked.

"Oh he'll say _anything_ for food," James laughed, "Should we go back to the common room? I can't really be bothered to go to Transfiguration. Quidditch stars like myself need to rest ourselves!"

"You quidditch players think you're _so_ amazing," she teased.

"We _are_!" James laughed.

"Oh no Prongsie, did no-one tell you, the girls _really_ go for the... wait for it... the..." Remus said dramatically.

"Spit it out,"

"The commentators!"

"Ew," Kathy wrinkled her nose, jokingly, "Who'd love a commentator like you!"

"Yeah, she'd much rather party it up with a handsome quidditch star," James added suggestively.

"Actually I think I'd rather take my chances with microphone-boy here,"

"Hey! That was rude and uncalled for!"

--

Meanwhile, Sirius sat at his seat in Transfiguration, a vivacious redhead on one side, a raven-haired grinning witch on the other.

"Looking good," Lily smiled, looking at Sirius.

"Wow, thanks Evans," he grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"I meant your teacup," she laughed.

"But you're looking good, anyway," added Izzie.

"Aw, thanks kiddo," he grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Kiddo?" she gasped, in mock-horror, "You little – "

"Hey Iz, we need to get you a date for the ball!" Lily said, cutting in.

"Ooooh yeah!" she squealed, "I want an Irish one,"

"Must you treat boys like your playthings?" Sirius asked.

"Must you treat _girls_ like your playthings?" Izzie retorted, smirking as he looked quite lost for words.

"Okay, at lunchtime, we can find you someone," Lily said, business-like, and Izzie laughed.

"It's usually the other way round. I'm always trying to find _you_ a date," she chuckled, "My little Lilykins has grown up!"

"Ugh, I _told_ you, I'm _only_ going with him as a favour," Lily groaned, blushing.

"Okay, whatever, we're going boy-searching at lunch," she grinned.

"OOH, CAN I HELP?!" Sirius yelled, attracting a lot of attention.

"Are you suddenly converting to homosexualism or something?" asked Lily.

"No!" he protested, "I've never seen it through a _girl's_ point of view before!"

"Aw bless!" cooed Izzie, "We got a gay best friend!"

"Yay, he can help us boy-hunting," Lily squealed, and Sirius frowned, unsure of whether or not he'd won this one.

As the bell rang, the three of them piled out of the classroom, looking around for any suitable boys.

"What about that one?" asked Sirius, pointing to a blonde boy who was sitting reading a book at a table in the Great Hall.

"Ew Sirius, are you kidding?" Lily gasped, while Izzie wrinkled her nose.

"What?!"

"He's alright, but he's not _hot_!" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, girls are bitches!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Remus, as he, James and Kathy came up behind them.

"Just Izzie looking for a date," he sighed, scratching his head, as Izzie and Lily rushed towards that dark-haired boy, Jack Tomkins.

"You allowed this?" gasped James, watching his cousin flirt with Tomkins.

"Sorry," Sirius shrugged, "Honestly James, she's older than you are!"

"By a month!"

"Less than a month, actually," Kathy pointed out.

"Oi you, keep quiet!" Sirius hissed, as they sat down.

"Now we've all got dates," grinned Izzie, as she and Lily rejoined them at the table.

"For the last time, it's not a date!" Lily moaned.

"Yeah whatever, same difference," Kathy said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What's this afternoon?" asked Remus.

"Free periods," grinned Sirius.

"You mean _study_ periods," Lily sighed, "Honestly, when do you find the time to do your homework Sirius?!"

"I manage," he said casually, shovelling food into his mouth.

"Come on, eat up," James said, patting Sirius on the back, his own plate empty.

"What happened to the bet?" asked Izzie.

"Forget the stupid bet, he needs his energy levels up," James said distractedly.

"Does this mean I don't owe you all that money?" asked Sirius, his mouth bulging.

"No!" Kathy protested, "A bet's still a bet!"

"Come on, have some potatoes. You need carbs," James offered, spooning more and more onto his plate.

"You're gonna make me fat, Prongs," Sirius grumbled.

"You're already fat," muttered Lily, and the others smirked into their plates.

"What was that Evans?" he asked, while James attempted to feed him, "Get the hell away from me James!"

"Sorry, but we can't have a repeat of today now, can we," he said, "Cause _that_ was absolutely pathetic,"

"Oi," Sirius gasped, spraying food at them all.

"Ooh, we gotta go!" Remus exclaimed suddenly, and the girls shot out of their seats, grabbing their bags.

"Where're you going?" asked James.

"Library," lied Kathy.

"You just keep feeding the fatty," Izzie laughed, before running out of the hall.

"I am no fatty," muttered Sirius, leaning backwards, "Ok, I can't eat any more,"

"Alright, you can have some more at dinner," James said, and he groaned.

"You'll be the death of me Potter..."

"They're all planning something," James chuckled, ignoring his last comment.

"Yeah, I guessed," he grinned, signing a couple of autographs for a gang of giggling girls.

"Rather obvious, I must say," he said.

"How long shall we give it, before we go and see what's up?"

"I think... another thirty seconds?" he grinned, and Sirius nodded.

"One hippogriff, two hippogriffs, three hippogriffs," they counted in unison, much to the amusement of those around.

"... twenty-nine hippogriff, THIRTY! LET'S GO!"

The two of them raced through the corridors, their bags slung lazily over their shoulders, in anticipation of what was waiting for them.

Laughing to themselves, they yelled the password to the Fat Lady, and climbed through the hole.

"Surprise," they all yelled, as James and Sirius looked around to see the common room decorated with bright colours and posters of the seven Hogwarts team members, grinning around.

"Potter, Black," said Jacob Isaacs, grinning at them with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand, "We're going to _kill_ them tomorrow!"

Sirius yelled happily, and thrust an arm around Jacob, while James made his way over to their friends.

"Wow, did you guys do all this?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep," grinned Kathy, "We decided to have it in the afternoon, because we figured you'd want to make everyone sleep early,"

"We were _going_ to have the other players, but Izzie forced us against it," chuckled Remus.

"I am _not_ having Adam Davies anywhere _near_ here!" she muttered, darkly.

"And what about you, did you have anything to do with this?" James grinned at Lily.

"I am a prefect," she said simply, a smile playing on her face, "I do not condone any unapproved school activities,"

"Can someone say _hypocrite_," Remus muttered under his breath, covering it up with a cough.

"Oi," she said, "Alright, we've got food coming up from the kitchens later, and then you can go straight to bed,"

"Ooh, anything you say Miss Evans," he teased, taking a butterbeer from her, "No firewhiskey?"

"James!"

"Kidding, kidding,"

"Sirius! Jacob!" he yelled suddenly, turning to the boys on the other side of the room, "How many drinks have you had?"

"Just the one," Jacob said, and Sirius nodded.

"Alright, no more," James said sternly, and the boys' faces fell.

"Aww come on!" they begged and pleaded, but James stood firm at his word.

"Drink some pumpkin juice!" he said, and they groaned at him.

--

"POTTER! BLACK! ISAACS! DAY! DIGGORY! DAVIES! WALTERS!" the room chanted, as the evening went on, and people were getting more and more excitable. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had managed to find their way towards the party, and the Hogwarts team was together, standing on the sofas.

"ALRIGHT," James yelled, "We are going to BEAT these bunch of _fags_, and we'll WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!"

The room cheered, and Sirius flopped onto the couch, his stomach grumbling.

"I'm kinda hungry," he moaned, and right on cue, a gaggle of house-elves walked into the room, trays of food held high over their heads.

"Eat up Sirius," James commanded, and Sirius happily helped himself to a good third of all the food.

"What a pig," Izzie scoffed, looking at Sirius stuffing his face.

"He needs his energy, apparently," Lily laughed.

"So he says," Kathy chuckled, "I reckon he just _pretended_ to faint, as an excuse to eat,"

"That sounds like something _you_ might do," Remus pointed out and she shrugged.

"Great minds think alike,"

"Erm, you think Sirius is a great mind?"

"Ah, good point,"

"OKAY, EVERYONE TO BED," James shouted, and the whole team groaned, "WOULD YOU RATHER FALL ASLEEP ON THE PITCH AND LET THE NORTHWOOD BITCHES WIN?!"

They grumbled in agreement, and the common room slowly emptied of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and James, Sirius and Jacob went up to the boys dormitories.

Before long, it was only Remus, Lily, Izzie and Kathy left downstairs.

"Why do I always find myself surrounded by you girls?" he asked, wearily.

"Because, it's proven that people feel more comfortable amongst their own kind," Kathy said, without skipping a beat.

"Oi. Stop with the insults!"

"Why?" she smiled, and he rolled his eyes.

"Have you guys got outfits for the ball? It's _film star_ themed, you know!"

"You sound excited," smirked Izzie.

"Yeah, we went shopping last week," Lily cut in, before Remus could reply.

"Oh, I'm quite tired too," he yawned.

"Go to bed," Lily said, as she lingered at the bottom of the stairs, itching to go to her room.

"I don't want to go up yet, James will be giving Sirius a bunch of last-minute ideas, and you have _no_ idea how hard it is to sleep through that!"

"Well anyway, sleep tight, tomorrow is going to be a _very_ long day," Kathy forewarned, climbing the stairs after the others.

* * *

_Bless 'em.  
This chapter is dedicated to Wilson, who lives in the science room :)  
Me + my friends are way too hyper for our own good at times.  
Spanish exam was ite, today, much easier than expected, in case anybody cares. Others were alright too.  
Lol at Remus. He is amaze.  
And yeah, so are my reviewers.  
640 reviews and I'll update.  
That's not much. Not much at all.  
Love from, Oh Queen of Comedy, as I have been renamed by my good friend, Tabithatibi :) x_


	38. Quidditch and Fancy Dress

_They're having a gang bang, they're having a BALL. _

_Okay, no gang bang, just a ball. Enjoy. _

_Ooh, Peter makes an appearance in this chapter, for once. I always forget to include him, the little shite. _

* * *

Lily and Kathy sat in the front row of the stands, beside the commentators' box, where Remus stood excitedly, clutching an enchanted microphone. Izzie was on a bench below them, with the rest of the substitute players.

"How much _longer_!" whined Kathy, drumming her fingers impatiently.

"James is probably boring them all to death with his captain speech," Remus pointed out.

"Oh dear, we'll be here for days," smirked Lily, looking across, to the other stands, where the Farrington boys and Northwood girls were sitting.

All of a sudden, the changing room doors on the far side were thrown open, and out marched a team, dressed in bright blue, the Northwood crest on their uniforms. The Hogwarts supporters booed and jeered, while the visiting schools clapped, happily.

"MACDONALD, CAMPBELL, MCNEIL, MCKENZIE, STEWART, MURRAY AND THE CAPTAIN, FOX!" Remus yelled, quite unenthusiastically.

Just as suddenly as before, the nearest doors flew open and James proudly led the Hogwarts team onto the pitch. It was the other team's turn to boo and hiss, but they were drowned out by the immense applause, cheering and stamping that followed.

"GO JAMES!" yelled one girl, from way above.

"MARRY ME SIRIUS!" screeched another, and Lily turned around to see many girls sporting Hogwarts banners – or James and Sirius banners, rather.

"AMOS DIGGORY, ADAM DAVIES, JESSE DAY, SIRIUS BLACK, EDWARD WALTERS, JACOB ISAACS AND YOUR ONE AND ONLY CAPTAIN, JAMES POTTER!" Remus roared, taking care to say all of their first names, as well.

James grinned and shook hands with Ronnie Fox, who stared at him, hard-faced and determined.

"THEY'RE OFF!" Remus shouted, as Lily and Kathy cheered loudly, and the players kicked off the ground.

"POTTER'S GOT THE QUAFFLE, BUT CAN HE SCORE?"

James flew up to the goalposts and threw the quaffle in, almost lazily, as the Northwood keeper failed to save it. The stands full of people, clapped and cheered, as James grinned at them all triumphantly.

"Wow, they can _really_ play, can't they!" Lily exclaimed as she watched the game go on, and the Hogwarts chasers brutally scored goal after goal.

"They are going _down_," Kathy chuckled, leaning over the edge and bending her head down to where Izzie was sitting, "I wouldn't want to be you, tonight. Jack Tomkins is going to be _so_ sore when he loses,"

"Ah never mind," Izzie said casually, before turning back to the game and muttering under breath, darkly, about Adam Davies' awful quidditch skills.

"Oh my god, he really is quite terrible as a seeker," groaned Remus, moving his mouth away from the microphone and leaning towards the two girls.

"Yeah wouldn't Izzie be_ so_ much better!" Lily exclaimed, and Izzie turned up to grin at her.

"Ooh hang on – AND POTTER'S SCORED, ONCE AGAIN. THAT BRINGS US UP TO 160-10, TO GRYFF – I MEAN, HOGWARTS!" Remus grinned.

"You do realise what this means," Kathy said, suddenly.

"After our next goal, we'll reach the point where even if the Northwood seeker catches the snitch, we'll still win, because of the point margins," Izzie called, a relieved smile spreading across her face as Isaacs scored another goal.

"Oh wow, so we might win, even with Davies and his crap seeking?" asked Lily, and they all turned to look at her, in disbelief.

"Seeking?" asked Kathy, incredulously.

"What?! I don't know all these fancy quidditch terms, okay!" she cried, and they rolled their eyes.

"OH MY GOD, FOX HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" Remus and Izzie cried at the same time; Remus' voice amplified by the microphone, Izzie's muffled into her hands.

"Izzie, relax," Kathy sighed, as the seeker caught the snitch in her fingers.

"FOX HAS THE SNITCH, BUT THE SCORE IS 170 TO HOGWARTS, 160 TO NORTHWOOD!" Remus yelled at the top of his voice, as the Hogwarts team landed on the ground.

A bunch of people ran towards them, arms outstretched and grins on their faces.

Remus, Kathy and Izzie threw themselves onto a slightly red-faced Sirius, while Lily ran up to James, who swung his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air.

"Eek," she squealed, not wanting to ruin his moment, "Well – done – James!" her voice was constricted, as he twirled her around, happily.

"Were you watching?! Wasn't I amazing! Weren't we _all_ amazing?!" he gabbled, "Well, except for bloody Davies. I need to go find him,"

A frown had crept onto his face, and he turned to Sirius and Izzie with a pointed expression.

The three of them headed purposefully for the changing rooms, their broomsticks over their shoulders.

After exchanging confused glances, Kathy, Remus and Lily ran after them, curious as to what was going on.

"There's no denying it, you were bloody _awful_!" Izzie said, shrilly, pointing a finger at Davies' face, while James and Sirius stood either side of her, smirking slightly.

"Izzie I – "

"You know," Sirius cut in, "I think that Izzie should play in the final. Not you,"

"WHAT?" he yelped, his eyes bulging.

"Yeah me too," James nodded, "I'm the captain, Davies, what I say goes!"

"But Izzie – "

"You gotta admit it, you could have been better," Amos added unhelpfully, and Davies glared at him.

"Alright, that's settled," James said, winking at Lily and disappearing off towards the showers.

"Let's get out of here," Kathy said, grinning happily at Davies' dejected face, and they left the team to change out of their uniform.

"Ooh, ball tonight!" Remus said happily, and the others laughed.

"As soon as Izzie gets out, we can go get ready," Lily said to Kathy, who nodded.

"It's freaking one in the afternoon! You need six hours to get ready?!" he yelped.

"Of course," Kathy said, giving him a pitying look.

"We haven't had a ball in _ages_! We need to look fabulous!" Lily laughed.

"You look fabulous enough," Remus scoffed, and they chuckled at his corniness.

"Oh dear, he's not so good with the chat-up lines," Kathy smirked, and they burst into giggles.

"Ah, here come the others," Lily leapt to her feet as Izzie and the boys approached, grinning widely.

"Say hello to the newest member of the Hogwarts team!" James yelled, as he and Sirius lifted Izzie up on their shoulders.

"Hello, newest member of the Hogwarts team," chorused Remus and Kathy, while Lily laughed and hugged Izzie, with great difficulty, as she was rather high up.

"Ok, we need our friend back now," she said, pulling Izzie down to the ground, "We gotta get ready for the ball!"

"Come on, at least have some lunch first," Sirius moaned, and Kathy straightened up, interestedly.

"Oh, you have her caught between her two favourite things – food and clothes," James chuckled, and Kathy grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe we could eat _something_?" she asked hopefully, and Izzie and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Fine," they agreed grudgingly, and set off towards the castle.

"Okay, so wait, did you see my twelfth goal?" asked James, sitting at the table, his fork poised in mid-air, on its way to his mouth.

"Yes, for the one hundredth time, we saw _every single_ goal you made, James," Lily sighed.

"Did you see Fox's face, when she realised we'd won?!"

"And for the _two _hundredth time, we saw _every_ facial expression made by Ronnie Fox," Remus added.

"Sorry, sorry," James sighed, "That was a brilliant match,"

"The ball tonight will be better," Kathy said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm going with LILYKINS!" he exclaimed, as Lily winced.

"Merlin, do you have freaking _announce_ it?!" she moaned.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" he cried gleefully, "It's such an amazing day!"

"Oh Jesus," she muttered, toying with her food.

"Hey, Lily, Moony, don't you guys have to do any decorating, or something?" asked Sirius.

"Nah, Alice and Frank are making the little fifth-years do it all!" Remus said, happily.

"Aww, that's just mean!" Kathy protested.

"No, the fifth-years never do _anything_," Lily explained.

"It's _always_ us!" Remus nodded, "How unfair,"

"Alright, let's GO!" Izzie yelled, as soon as Kathy had taken her last bite, and the three girls ran from the hall, hand in hand.

"Women!" Sirius sighed heavily, as a bunch of people flooded the hall.

"Oh no, a there's a bunch of them, headed this way," James groaned.

"Oh great, the usual post-match horde of fangirl freaks!" Remus exclaimed, running out of the hall, closely followed by a terrified James and Sirius.

"Quick, behind here," yelped Sirius, dragging the boys behind a statue as the giggling gang ran past.

"Ugh, you do realise we're standing in a spot where Sirius has probably done _it_ numerous times," James groaned.

"It's true, this is one of my favourite spots," he agreed, grinning.

"That is disgusting," Remus shuddered, stepping away from it.

"I didn't think you'd mind too much," Sirius said, "I mean, you sit in the armchairs, you work on the tables, you sit on my bed, you sleep in yours – "

"OH MY GOD, TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Remus yelled, covering his ears, as James and Sirius burst into laughter.

"I'm so bored without my Lilykins," James sighed.

"Yeah, you and Evans are gonna _get it on_ tonight," Sirius winked.

"I wish," James grinned, "She still seems to hate me, though not as much as before,"

"Are you kidding?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "She _absolutely _fancies you,"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" he gasped.

"James, you are _so_ blind," Sirius sighed.

"Don't make fun of me! I can't help my awful vision!" he protested, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"Yes,"

"But do I?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, but _do_ I?"

"Oh my god, shuddup!" moaned Remus, rubbing his head.

"What are you two wearing tonight?" asked James.

"You'll have to wait and see," Sirius winked, and Remus smiled mysteriously.

All of a sudden, a short figure arrived in the corridor, smiling weakly.

"Peter!" they all exclaimed, "We haven't hung out with you in _ages_!"

"Hey," he said, raising a hand.

"You got a date for the night?" asked James.

"Nope," Peter sighed, glumly.

"Aw, that's a shame," Remus said, patting Peter on the back, while James and Sirius snorted.

Before either of them could say anything, a gang of Northwood girls came strutting down the corridor, Annabel Venus leading the pack.

"Remus," she called seductively, and Remus groaned.

"Hi," Remus replied wearily, and she smiled at him.

"Where's your blonde?"

"She's – "

"So listen," she cut in, before Remus could answer, "Have you got a date for the ball tonight?"

"Erm I would, but I've already got a date," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah that doesn't matter," she insisted, and Remus sighed heavily. She doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer.

"Annabel," James grinned suddenly, "How would you like to go to the ball with Peter?"

"Erm..."

"Ah come on! Remus will love you for it!"

"Ok," she said, raising an eyebrow at Peter, "I'll meet you in the entrance hall, at seven,"

"Yep," Peter squealed excitedly, as she left, "D'ya hear that James! I'm such a stud!"

"Sure you are Pete," James smirked, and Remus looked at him gratefully.

"You saved the day Pete," he grinned.

*

"Let's go then," Lily said finally, after the girls had spent an excruciatingly long time, admiring themselves in the mirror.

Izzie was dressed as Audrey Hepburn alias Holly Golightly, in Breakfast at Tiffany's, complete with a long black Givenchy dress, slit all the way up one leg, elbow-length black gloves and a pearl choker. Her black hair was swept up into an elegant french twist, and with Lily's help, she'd made it lie flat for once. She wore a pair of oversize Chanel sunglasses over her eyes.

Kathy donned a tiny blue and white checkered dress with ruby-red high heels, in the style of Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz. She had dyed her hair the deep brown of Judy Garland, and it was pulled into bunches, tied by little blue ribbons. She carried a little basket, carrying a toy stuffed dog belonging to Izzie, who was _not_ pleased about having to die him black and rename him Toto.

Lily wore a pair of tight leather trousers and a white tank top, covered up by a hot pink jacket, with _'Pink Ladies'_ printed on the back. She also had sunglasses, but not elegant ones like Izzie, cheesy white-rimmed ones that fit the role perfectly. Her crimson hair was fluffed up, twice as big as normal, and her lips were a deep red.

"Yeah," Izzie agreed, tearing her eyes away from the mirror.

"Ok," nodded Kathy, opening the door.

They walked down the stairs, knowing full well how amazing they looked, and walked into the common room where the boys waited.

"Wow," they breathed simultaneously, looking at the three girls.

"Ah, now I understand why you needed all that time," Remus grinned, looking very impressive, dressed as The Godfather, in a grey pinstriped tux with black bowtie. He wore a large trilby hat on his head, which he tipped towards the girls.

"Well, you guys look lovely too," chuckled Izzie, admiring Sirius' expensive black tux, the jacket of which he had slung lazily over his shoulder, displaying his white shirt. He had slicked back his dark hair, so it didn't fall into his eyes, and he had a fake gun, tucked into his back pocket. He took it out and weighed it in his hands, looking thoroughly confused by it.

"Tell me again James, why do I need this hunk of junk?" he asked, stupidly.

"It's a gun. It's like a muggle wand, but it doesn't do much," James explained, looking quite sexy in his _far_-too-tight leather trousers, plain white t-shirt and leather jacket, which had 'T-birds' printed on the back. His messy hair was slicked back, although the occasional strand was threatening to break loose from the excessive amount of hair gel, and he held a cigarette between his teeth. **[A/N – Okay, don't sue me, I know **_**Grease**_** was made a year after this, but it was just too cute]**

Lily took one look at him, up and down, before turning on her friends angrily.

"What bigmouth told James about my costume?!" she demanded, and Kathy and Izzie blushed.

"Sorry Lil, it just slipped out," Kathy grinned sheepishly, and Izzie laughed uneasily. Lily just rolled her eyes, turning back to James.

"Aw come on, you know it's adorable, eh Lily," James smiled, and Lily laughed.

"Oh yes definitely," she teased, hooking her arm in his.

They walked down to the entrance hall, where Sirius and Izzie were meeting their dates.

"Izzie!" Jack yelled, running towards Izzie, and Sirius smiled at Ronnie Fox, who was still looking rather bitter about her epic failure in the match.

They all walked into the hall, arm in arm with their dates, looking around at the elaborate decorations.

There were Hogwarts banners all around, in celebration of the latest victory, and many of the Northwood quidditch team stood sourly in the corners, their dates looking bored. The Farrington boys however, were dancing and talking with as many girls as they could find, along to the upbeat music.

"Kathy, would you like to dance with me?" asked Remus, taking his date's hand.

"I would love to," she said, curtseying mockingly.

They ran to the dance floor, where they began dancing straight away, wildly and out of control.

"Can we go find a table or something?" asked Lily awkwardly, and James nodded.

They found a large round table for eight, and placed Lily's purse on it, reserving it.

"I'll get us some drinks," James smiled, disappearing towards the bar.

As soon as he'd left, some others arrived.

"Are you actually here with James Potter?!" sneered Antonia Dali, looking down at Lily, who was sitting on a chair. She was dressed as an infamous Bond-girl - as was the rest of her group of fan-girls - in a slinky distasteful cocktail dress.

"Yep," she replied, cocking an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"No!" she spat, grabbing the arm of her uncomfortable-looking date.

"Bye now!" Lily called sweetly.

"What was all that about?" asked James, arriving with two butterbeers.

"Jealous whore," Lily muttered, sipping her drink.

"Oh, how – erm - awkward," he laughed nervously.

"Where've the others got to?" she asked.

"Err, they're all dancing," he said hopefully, and she turned to look at him.

"Ok, ok, let's dance," she groaned.

"Really?!" his face lit up, "Okay come with me Lilykins,"

He took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor, which was covered with couples dressed as all sorts of muggle filmstars.

As he put one hand on her back, she placed her arm around his waist, still holding hands.

"It's easy as pie," he chuckled and Lily laughed uneasily.

"I have no idea what to _do!"_ she admitted.

"Follow my lead," he swayed slowly, stepping from one side to another, and Lily did as he did, powerless in his strong arms.

He spun her outwards, and she rolled back in to him, leaning into his chest, catching a whiff of his light cologne.

"See, no problem," he whispered, and she nodded, her head still in his chest.

For what seemed like a century, they swayed back and forth, side to side, holding on to each other.

"Ok, we're gonna play a fast song now," came a voice, and the music suddenly changed to fast rock, completely different from the soft melodies that were playing a moment before.

Lily and James approached the table, where a few of their friends were already sitting, talking and laughing.

"What are we talking about?" asked James, pulling up chairs for himself and Lily.

"Ronnie Fox," laughed Remus, nodding towards Sirius and his date, who was jumping up and down wildly, much to Sirius' joy. His eyes were fixated somewhere south of her happy face.

"Oh, she is a sight," Lily chuckled.

"Sirius is enjoying himself though," Kathy said, watching their friend's excited face.

"Everyone's staring at me," James grinned, "Must be the whole quidditch thingy. It's gonna be even better when we win the whole tournament!"

"Shh... Jack's coming back," Izzie hissed as Jack appeared with drinks for everyone.

"Cheers," they all chorused, knocking their bottles together.

"Hey, what's up," Sirius said, as the song ended and the two of them approached the table.

"Not much," Lily said, "James made me _dance_!"

"You?!" Sirius and Izzie gasped, simultaneously.

"And she loves it, don't you?" James chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she smirked, pulling off her shoes and rubbing her feet.

"Let's go outside," James said suddenly, pushing his chair back and grabbing Lily's hand.

"James!" she cried, "No! We're not _allowed_!"

"Course we are," he said, flashing her a smile and yanking her out of her seat.

"James, stop it, we _not allowed_!" she moaned, as her shoes tumbled out of her hands.

"Lily, shut up will you!" he grinned, dragging her out of the hall.

"Fine," she relented, and gave into him. He put an arm around her, laughing, as they turned out into the courtyard.

"Come on," James grinned, picking Lily up and throwing her over his shoulder, and she squealed in protest.

"ARGH, JAMES PUT ME DOWN, YOU – " she yelled a stream of curses, and James simply laughed.

"Who knew you had such a wide vocabulary," he chuckled.

"You idiot," she said, pushing him on the chest slightly.

He raised his eyebrow and laughed at her annoyed expression.

"What's so funny Potter?" she asked, shivering slightly.

"Hey, are you cold?" James asked, his expression changing from amused to worried.

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes, "Nice trousers, you look like you've cut off the circulation from your legs,"

"Yeah, they're kinda on fire right now,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah I... ah, for goodness sake, come here!" he replied, pulling her closer and wrapping himself around her.

"James, I'm _fine!_" she moaned, pulling away.

"No. I insist," he said firmly, and she relented, snuggling into his warm leather jacket as they sat by the edge of the lake, watching the light of the crescent moon ripple over the lake.

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach, something eating away on her mind, a hole in her heart, all the old sayings. What was going on?

James ran his fingers through Lily's hair, his arm around her lovingly.

She turned to him suddenly, looking into his twinkling hazel eyes. She'd never noticed how sparkly they were before. Placing her hand on his back, she leaned towards him slowly, her heart thumping beyond belief.

She half-closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Erm Lily I – " he mumbled.

"Shut up James," she whispered.

"Okay," he grinned cheekily before kissing her softly on the lips, one hand stroking her hair gently. He couldn't believe it, was it just another dream? Another pointless dream, to add to all the others?

After what seemed like a century, instincts took over, and he pulled away slightly.

"Are you - "

"Yes," she interrupted, smiling widely and pressing her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

No, it most definitely wasn't a dream.

* * *

_They are too adorable for words.  
Btw, all the costumes are picked from movies that were made BEFORE 1977, except for the Grease ones, cos Grease was made in 1978, which SUCKS.  
I hate it when things don't go my way.  
Anyway, I guess I should give credits to the movies, so..._

--Audrey Hepburn playing Holly Golightly, in Breakfast at Tiffany's, 1961  
--Judy Garland playing Dorothy Gale, in Wizard of Oz, 1939  
--The Godfather, 1972 - never watched the movie or anything, so I don't know much.  
--Various actors playing James Bond, in various movies, first of which was in 1962.  
--And of course, The T-Birds and the Pink Ladies in Grease, 1978.  
_  
If anyone really cares. I just thought I'd put that there in case I get sued. Plus, I kinda wanna show off that I know that stuff. Even though I just googled it.  
Whatevs. I'm exhausted. Five essays today :|  
Ugh. Love you all.  
Gimme 664 reviews, and I'll update.  
Big Party 2moz. :)  
Ash x_


	39. Where The Real Party Begins

_So I've been told, thursdays are funniest on E4, so i shall read through maths and science notes while watching Big Bang Theory, My Name is Earl and The Inbetweeners._

_Anyway, this chapters a little one, just the aftermath of the kiss._

* * *

"Where have _you_ been?" asked Izzie, grinning from ear-to-ear, as Lily and James sat back down at their table, blushing.

"Oh we just went for a walk," James lied, a smirk playing on his face.

"Ah I _see_," Sirius said, exchanging a glance with Izzie.

"Where's Remus and Kathy?" asked Lily.

"Dancing again," Izzie chuckled, looking at Remus and Kathy, head-banging to the loud music, and jumping up and down.

"Hey! You guys!" Alice said excitedly, as she and Frank sat in the empty seats, "Day after tomorrow evening, it's the talent show, so _be ready_,"

"Ah, any idea who's doing it, from the other schools?" asked James.

"I am," Jack chimed, and Izzie turned to look at him, surprised, "Yeah, I'm in a band, with some others,"

"Oh so are we," Lily said.

"Now Evans, you're hardly a very predominant member of our band, are you?" Sirius smirked and Lily spluttered indignantly.

"You would be _nothing_ without mine and Kathy's tambourining and amazing dance moves!"

"Tambourining?" Izzie asked, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean!" she sighed.

"Well, I agree with the dance moves bit," James chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah?" Lily grinned.

"Well he _would_ say that," Sirius said, "You gotta listen to _me_ Lils. I'll tell you the cold hard truth,"

"Oh and what's that?"

"You are awful at tambourining and you look like a chicken when you dance,"

"Aww, that's awful!" Alice gasped, as Lily looked crestfallen.

James threw a fork at Sirius, and mumbled "He's kidding,"

"Yep, just kidding Evans," Sirius muttered, avoiding the sharp fork and James' deathly glare.

"Oh I love this song!" Frank grinned, sweeping Alice onto the dance floor, "All right, we'll see you later,"

Just then, Remus and Kathy returned, red-faced and tired.

"I hate this song!" she said, settling into her chair, and the others laughed.

"Ooh, your toes are painted in different colours!" gasped Ronnie, and they all turned to look at her.

"Right..." Remus said, raising an eyebrow, "So what're we talking bout?"

"Talent show, Wednesday night," Lily said.

"Ah, could be good," Remus grinned.

"Any idea what we're doing?" asked Izzie, and they looked around blankly.

"This could be problematic," chuckled Kathy.

"We're singing a – " began Jack.

"That's great," James said distractedly, "I'm hungry,"

"Me too," they all agreed, looking towards the buffet and getting to their feet.

They piled their plates high with food and carried it back to their tables, eager to tuck in.

"Yum," Sirius said, his mouth full, "I haven't eaten since _lunchtime_!"

"Oh how _did_ you survive," Lily rolled her eyes.

"No idea!" Sirius exclaimed, not appreciating the sarcasm.

"What time is it?" asked Izzie, and Remus glanced at his watch.

"Eleven," he said, "Time has flown,"

On cue, Alice and Frank stopped the music and leapt onto the stage, smiling broadly.

"Alright everyone, off to your dormitories," Alice said, "It's getting late,"

"Remember, don't be caught out in the corridors after hours, or it's detention" Frank called, as people got to their feet.

"Hey, apparently the _real_ party's in the common room," Kathy said, "That's what everyone's saying anyway,"

"What?!" they all turned to look at her.

"Yeah, someone managed to sneak a bunch of booze, and they're having a party in Gryffindor tower," she explained.

"WELL WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR?!" Sirius yelled, grabbing hands with Kathy and Izzie, and running towards the common room.

"Oh dear," Remus said, as they walked into the common room, filled with people dancing and drinking.

"Why didn't anyone tell _us_ about this?!" James gasped, "We _always_ know about parties!"

Lily shrugged and helped herself to a butterbeer, unlike the others who immediately grabbed hold of the firewhiskey.

"Let's dance," Sirius exclaimed, as Lily and James settled in the corner of a sofa, surrounded by dancing students.

"Oh god," Lily muttered to herself. This may well be a _very_ memorable night.

--

Eight hours later. Lily rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes with great force. Her head felt like stone and her eyes drooped heavily. She could feel throbbing in her forehead.

Lily groaned, as she distinctly remembered flashbacks of the night before.

Sirius dancing in the middle of the room, with Kathy and Izzie on either side of him.

Remus downing an entire pitcher of Firewhiskey – egged on by some excitable fifth-years – before joining the dancing trio.

James putting an arm around Lily, urging her to take a sip of the drink.

Lily gingerly putting the bottle to her mouth, gagging at the taste.

James dragging Lily to the dance floor, holding her hands and dancing.

Lily bursting into a fit of giggles – several times – and eventually heading beyond comprehension.

James leading Lily up to the dormitory, making sure she went to sleep, before turning around and leaving again.

And Lily groaned and went back to sleep, trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

* * *

_Hmm. I quite like the ending. I couldn't be arsed to write much.  
Drunk drunk drunk, i like to get drunk.  
I dedicate this to my three future children: Raisin, although he is a little disappointment and doesn't deserve to be acknowledged; Y2bn, which is Yet-to-be-named. No joke, that is what it shall say on her birth certificate; and Deodorant, who is a little stud, bless his soul.  
God, I'm such a freak.  
Love you fandomers.  
Gimme 692 reviews, i decided.  
Ash x_


	40. Icy Water

_Ite, I still need another review but I feel generous so whatevs._

_Quite a short chapt, and filled with excruciating vomit-inducing James and Lily fluff, so you have been warned._

* * *

"Oh Merlin, can't you lot agree on _anything_?!" Lily groaned, lying on the floor of the boys' dormitory, her entire music collection – both muggle and wizard – spread out around her.

"I liked that _Falling Pumpkins_ one," James said.

"No way, _The Doxy Chicks_ are much better!" Izzie gasped.

"Well, _I_ think we should do something muggle," Sirius said, and Lily agreed.

"I liked the band we did last time," Remus said.

"How about this?" asked Lily, playing them a song, on a muggle stereo she'd charmed to work in Hogwarts.

"Ahh, I like!" Remus grinned widely, tapping his quill and scribbling down some notes, while James' eyes lit up brightly.

"Yep, this is great," Sirius agreed, beaming from ear to ear.

"Finally, it's settled," Kathy sighed, from atop Remus' bed.

"Let's go outside," James suggested, and they all groaned.

"It is snowing outside, you retard," Izzie said, as though she was talking to a toddler.

"Lily?" James asked cheekily, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go to the library," she said, grabbing her bag, "I need to do my DADA homework,"

"What!" he yelped, "You can't!"

"I can and I will!"

"Ok wait, I'll come," he sighed, getting off his bed.

They walked to the library, James constantly pestering Lily, as usual, only to find that it was shut.

"Closed for stock-keeping," James read, smirking.

"Oh crap," she sighed, "I guess I'll just do it somewhere else,"

The grin slid of James' face.

"Aww man!" he moaned, "Just don't do it!"

"You, Mr Potter, are a bad influence!"

"I know, I'm truly amazing!"

"Let's go outside," she offered, heading towards the door.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "It's fucking freezing! It's _snowing _for god's sake!"

"Whatever," she replied casually as they walked outside, the biting wind attacking them, snow falling heavily from the white sky.

She shuddered violently, and James rolled his eyes.

"I told you, idiot!" he said and she scowled.

"Still... it's nice out here," she snapped, looking around at the fresh snow, not yet ruined by the footprints of hundreds of Hogwarts students.

"Beautiful eh?" James grinned.

"Mmm,"

"Not as beautiful as you,"

Lily groaned, "What a _line_!"

"You know you love it!" James laughed, sitting by the lake.

"Ah, imagine going swimming in _that! _It must be freezing!" Lily exclaimed and a smile spread across James' face.

"Why imagine it," he began, "When you can LIVE IT!"

Lily screamed in horror as he picked her up and threw her into the ice-cold lake, the chill of the water hitting her like a thousand knives.

"FUCK!" she screeched.

"Lily! Such ugly language for such a pretty young lady!" he chuckled, dancing around the lake.

"Get me out of here!"

"Say please?" he said, skipping gaily. Suddenly...

"Holy SHIT!" he yelled, tripping on a stone and slidng along the snow, headfirst into the lake. With a very angry Lily.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" she fumed, thrashing around in the water and trying to beat James to a pulp.

"Woah, stop it!" he grabbed her fists, laughing.

"Potter, you infuriating... BEAST!" she said, shooting evils at him.

"Aww come on! It's fun!" James snickered as she glared angrily, "Fine, fine, let's go upstairs," he sighed dejectedly, helping her out of the lake.

"I hate you," Lily shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, trying to stop the laugh that was escaping from his lips.

She turned around, ready to scream at James for daring to laugh in this situation.

He looked at her hopelessly, water droplets dripping off her nose, his hair sticking up beyond belief.

Lily giggled unwillingly, covering her mouth with her hand.

James frowned, looking more comical than ever and Lily erupted into full-fledged fits of laughter.

"What? I don't get it..."

"N-nothing," she chuckled, trying to keep a straight face, "Let's go back to the common room,"

"Right," he agreed suspiciously, shaking his head as they walked inside.

"I'm so cold," she scowled, looking pointedly at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm an annoying, inconsiderate buffoon!" he sighed, and she burst into laughter again.

"Honestly!" she chuckled, leaning into him.

When they reached the common room, James headed straight towards the dormitories, but not before turning around and grinning at Lily.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Erm – why would I?" she replied, raising an eyebrow, "I wanna go take a shower, actually,"

She marched towards the stairs.

"You can take a shower in our room," he said suggestively.

"Oh?"

"And if you're nice enough, I'll let you shower with me!"

"James!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

She scowled

"Come _on_," he moaned, "We have soap!"

"Don't we all have soap?" she asked sceptically.

"Oh. That's why you girls always smell so nice..."

"I'm showering in _my_ room," she rolled her eyes, running up the stairs.

"Wait, I'll come!" James chuckled, following her.

"You are _not_ showering with me, you idiot!"

"No, I'll wait," he said, drying himself with a wave of wand and lying on Lily's bed.

"Whatever" Lily laughed, disappearing into the bathroom and James closed his eyes.

_Pinch me, I must be dreaming, _he thought to himself, as he felt himself slowly fall asleep. Dreaming, of Lily...

"Oi, wake up!" came an annoyed voice from above him.

He opened his eyes and saw Lily standing above him, fully-dressed and smelling intoxicatingly sweet.

"No towel?" he teased, sitting up, and Lily thumped him, sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, you must have been so bored. How have you been waiting?"

"All my life," he mumbled softly, looking into her emerald eyes.

Lily smiled warmly, putting her arms around his neck.

He leant in and kissed her gently, running his fingers through her wet hair.

She felt her knees go weak, her stomach swoop and her eyes close happily.

* * *

_As much as I love those two kids, it kinda sickens me to read that gushy crap that I've written.  
Yeah. And, Talent show whatsit is next chapt, and I'm still keeping you guessing on that song :). Oh well, at least you know it's by Queen.  
Also, I come bearing some good news and some bad news.  
The good news: WOOP! EXAMS ARE OVER! Which means I can write more :D  
The bad news: I'm going to Cornwall for the Bank Holiday Weekend, UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH. It's going to be awful. So I can't update until Monday evening!  
If you give me like 718 reviews, I shall update tomorrow morning, so review!  
I pick such random numbers :)  
Love you.  
Ash x_


	41. Don't Stop Me Now

_I think I'm putting myself at a serious risk here, giving you this chapter and then going on hols. It's only a few days, anywho. _

_Also, for James and co.'s song, I chose one from around the right time, but for the OTHER song, it's way more recent, and I don't think it was written back then. But the song is adorable, so whatevs. _

* * *

"Oh my god, I am actually going to die of nervousness," Lily gasped, standing in a chamber behind the stage, where 'The Elvendorks' were allocated to wait, until their turn to sing.

"Honestly Lils, all we have to do is stand there and shake a bloody tambourine," Kathy laughed, "Poor Izzie has to sing in front of three bloomin' schools!"

"Jesus, let go of my arm, you are cutting off the circulation," Remus groaned, prising Lily's fingers away from him.

"Calm down," James said casually, sorting out his shirt. The boys were dressed in tight leather trousers that were certain to send the audience into frenzy, and loose shirts, mostly unbuttoned. Typical queen attire.

Izzie wore a gold shimmery dress, while Lily and Kathy were simple in black.

"When are we up?" asked Sirius, looking at a list on the wall, "Holy shit, we're last!"

"We're going _last_?!" Izzie gasped, "Oh no,"

"Relax babes," Remus grinned, "We're gonna do fine,"

"Don't call me babes, Lupin," she laughed.

"Shuddup Taylor,"

"Oi,"

"You guys know what to do, right?" James asked, for the millionth time that night.

"James, this isn't a quidditch match, stop bossing us around," Sirius said.

"Sorry,"

"Who's first?" asked Kathy and Lily turned to look at the list.

"Adam Davies," she smirked and Remus groaned.

"Oh god, he can _not_ sing, at all, from what I've heard!" he said, raising an eyebrow, as they could hear Professor Dumbledore introducing her.

Suddenly, loud, out-of-tune singing could be heard, running through the chamber.

"Yowch," Sirius yelped.

"You reckon you're better?" grinned Izzie.

"Of course!" he chuckled, "But I'm just a small-time drummer baby,"

"Yep, strictly small-time," James laughed, "I'm the lead singer in _this_ band,"

"The Elvendorks," Kathy said, "We are _so_ cool,"

"Yep," grinned Remus.

"Oh thank _goodness_, it's over," Lily sighed, as Adam ended his song. A small applause broke out, most likely from the Hufflepuff table.

"Ugh it's that Tomkins kid, and his band next," James groaned, as loud, raucous music started up.

"We'll be better," Izzie assured him.

"Oh, I'm well excited!" Sirius grinned, "We're going to _rock_ this crowd!"

"Oh god, I'm so nervous," Lily groaned, twiddling her fingers, "I'm going to the bathroom,"

She disappeared through a door leading to the bathroom, and they all exchanged smirks.

"I'll see if she's alright," James grinned, before following her hurriedly.

"Ugh," Lily groaned as James appeared before her, smiling broadly.

"You okay?" he asked, smirking slightly, "Why do you get so bloomin' nervous?!"

"I can't help it," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"I can calm you down," he grinned, putting his arms around her.

"Oh yeah?" she smiled, as he leaned down and kissed her, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," he muttered, between kisses.

"James, we've gotta go back," she said, pulling away, and James sighed.

"Fine, fine," he said, pulling her back into the chamber.

As the Farrington boys finished, and the numerous bands and solo acts played, the six of them became more and more nervous, sitting in an uncomfortable silence, until only one more act was left before them.

"Oh my god!" Kathy exclaimed, looking at the list, "Alice and Frank are singing!"

"What?!" they all yelped, grabbing the list.

"Aww, bless them!" Lily gasped, "I had no idea!"

"I think it's supposed to be a surprise," James said.

"Let's go watch," Sirius suggested, creeping to the edge of the stage, as the music began.

"_That fire you ignited. Good bad and undecided. Burns when I stand beside it, your light is ultraviolet,_" they sang, looking into each other's eyes passionately. Think David de Lautour and Joanna Pacitti – Ben and Amber – in 'What I Like About You'.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Remus said, his eyes-wide.

"Bless!" Izzie agreed, and Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh god," Lily fretted, as the music ended and Alice and Frank bowed to the crowd.

"And last, but certainly not least, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Isabella Taylor, Katherine Green and Lily Evans. Give a big round of applause for The Elvendorks!" Dumbledore announced.

"Let's do this thingy," Izzie grinned, grabbing the microphone.

"Yep," Remus nodded, as they got into their positions.

"_Toniiiiiiight, I'm gonna have myseeeeeelf a real good tiiime_," James sang, with no music playing, and many girls started cheering and waving their hands, "_I feel ali-i-i-i-ive!"_

He sang the first verse to 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen, his voice getting louder and louder until – BANG – Remus and Sirius came in with the guitar and drumbeat, blaring out through the whole castle.

"_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skyyyy_," Izzie blared out, clapping her hands over her head, as the music roared behind her, _"I'm a tiger, defying the laws of gravity,"_

"_I'm burrrrning throuuugh the skyyy, yeah! Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me mister Fahrenheit_!" they both sang, as Kathy and Lily stood on the sides, shaking their tambourines.

The two of them sang the back-up of the chorus, grinning widely and waving to the crowd.

Numerous girls fainted, as James sang, "_I'm a sex machine ready to reload_," and Sirius and Remus joined in with the _oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-EXPLODE!_

The guitar riffed and drums banged until the entire hall was singing along, as Kathy and Lily egged them on, waving their hands in the air.

Remus faded out and Sirius' drumsticks got lighter and lighter as James finished off the song, drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

"WOW!" Alice grinned, from the sidelines, giving them all a thumbs-up, as Frank smiled in appreciation.

"Okay, you can all help yourselves to some dinner, while we decide the votes," Dumbledore announced, before sitting down in deep discussion with the other headmasters.

"Food!" Sirius yelled, as the Gryffindor table burst into cheers when the band sat down.

"Awesome show," said one seventh-year boy, leaning over to them.

"Nice one," grinned another, shaking James' hand.

"It's official, we're rockstars!" Remus grinned, helping himself to the food.

"Yeah, 'cause we really needed James and Sirius to get even _more_ big-headed," laughed Lily.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed, then looked at each other, laughing.

"It's the lovey dovey duo!" Izzie cheered, as Alice and Frank sat down with them.

"You were so cute!" Kathy cooed, smiling widely.

Frank grinned uneasily, while Alice blushed to the roots of her brunette hair.

"You should _so_ win," Lily said, and they both shook their heads, shocked.

"No way!" Frank protested, "_You_ were much better!"

But before anyone could protest in modesty, Dumbledore stood up, clinking his goblet and grinning widely, while the other headmasters sat in their chairs looking rather defeated.

"I'm proud to announce that the three of us have decided on a winner of the competition," he smiled, and the other two glared at him, muttering under their breaths.

"And the winner is...." he said, and Sirius grabbed James' wand and his own, and banged out a drum roll on the table, "...Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore grinned round at the students, who were staring back at him blankly.

"Which act?" called Sirius, and Dumbledore put a finger to his chin, thoughtfully, as Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, standing up.

"The winning act is the Elvendorks," she said, and there was a _huge_ outbreak of cheers and stamping, while James and co made their way to the platform at the front, waving their hands to the audience.

"Okay, okay," Sirius grinned, holding up the small gold trophy, "Go Elvendorks!"

"But you know what," James interrupted, grabbing the trophy, "There are two people who deserve this way more than we do,"

"Definitely," Izzie agreed, "So give it up for Alice Prewitt and Frank Longbottom!"

Alice and Frank gasped in shock as the whole hall turned to look at them, cheering. They jumped to their feet and bowed enthusiastically, blushing deeply.

They grinned widely as the band ran off the stage and handed the trophy to them, and they walked out of the hall, smiling sweetly at the disappointed Northwood and Farrington students.

"Congratulations," Alice smiled.

"Nah, you should have won," Lily grinned, hooking Alice's arm.

"We were both brilliant," Frank said, and everyone agreed, laughing as they climbed into the common room.

"Oh crap, I left my drumsticks in the hall," wailed Sirius, stamping his feet childishly.

"I'll get it," Izzie smiled, in a brilliant mood, skipping towards the door.

"Izzie, I love you!" Sirius laughed as Izzie waved back at them merrily.

She walked down a flight of stairs, the memory of the show still fresh in her mind. Suddenly, a huge smile spread across her face, as she remembered the aftermath of the last quidditch match, how she was the new seeker for the Hogwarts team.

Humming to herself, she picked up the pace and jogged along a deserted corridor.

Or at least, she thought it was deserted.

All of a sudden, a pair of strong hands grabbed her, violently pulling her into an empty boys' bathroom, locking the door, muffling her screams.

"Get away from me, you bastard," she hissed, as Adam Davies stood before her, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Shut up, you little bitch," he growled, pinning her against the wall, his hands enclosed around her neck, "Not only do you steal my position on the quidditch team, you and your stupid _band_ beat me in the talent show! I was supposed to _win_!"

"Fuck you," she said, her windpipe constricting quickly, as she was fast losing breath. With all the strength she could muster, she hacked in the back of her throat and spat in his eye, exactly how James' had taught her to when they were younger.

"Why you – " his hands tightened around her throat, and her eyes bulged out of her head in alarm, her pale skin tingeing blue.

Her hands scrabbled at his, trying desperately to pull his fingers away. He let go suddenly, throwing her towards the mirrors and sinks.

The glass on the walls came crashing down over her, piercing her skin. Water and blood poured over the floors and an ear-splitting crunch came from Izzie's legs, as they were crushed by a falling sink.

The room went blurry, the lights shining brighter than usual.

All Izzie could see was a tall figure above her, holding a piece of broken pipe above her neck.

He snarled at her viciously, raising the pipe.

The room went white.

* * *

_And that's how Isabella Taylor died.  
I'm kidding. Or am I?  
Who knows.  
Um... songs were: "Ultraviolet" by Joana Pacitti, that A+F sang, bless 'em. I know it was written after '77, but whatever. We can't have everything.  
and...."Don't Stop Me Now," by Queen, '78.  
So yeah, I ain't gonna give you an amount of reviews, just keep reviewing dudes :)  
There is just too much drama for my liking, atm. Although, it's quite interesting.  
Um, off to cornwall now. Bye bye.  
Ash x_


	42. Goodbye James

_Woohoo, I'm back from cornwall :):). It was actually better than I thought it would be. Lots of beach and sunshine :D_

_Um... oh yeah, Izzie's been attacked... D:_

* * *

"Where _has_ she gotten to!" said Lily, shaking her head, curled up in an armchair, as people talked animatedly around them, celebrating Hogwarts' victory in the Talent Contest.

"No idea," James said lightly, perched on the arm of the chair, "She's probably got way-laid chatting to the elves or something,"

"Silly Izzie," chuckled Remus, as a bunch of giggling fangirls approached them.

"Erm – we were wondering if erm – would you – erm – sing something for us?" they asked, blushing deeply, and James grinned.

"Sure," he obliged, singing a verse of a random song, while Sirius banged a drum beat on the coffee table, with his hands. They scribbled out a few autographs, sending the girls into a giggling frenzy.

"QUIET!" came a shaky voice, as Minerva McGonagall entered the common room, her face ashen.

"Mr Potter, come with me. In fact, you too Miss Evans," she said sternly, leading the confused pair out of the room.

"What have we – "began Lily, but Professor McGonagall silenced her with her hand.

"We are going to the hospital wing," she said softly, "Mr Potter, your cousin, Isabella Taylor, has been attacked tonight,"

James paled. He dropped the quill he had been holding and stared at her incredulously.

"What!" Lily gasped, her hands flying to her face, "But – I – by who!?"

"I am not allowed to disclose that information Miss Evans,"

But James ignored the two of them and sprinted in the direction of the hospital wing, shaking his head in disbelief, as he skidded to a halt outside the room.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, wide-eyed, and Madam Pomfrey pointed him in the direction of a bed in the corner where Izzie lay.

"Mr Potter, wait," McGonagall said, as she and Lily caught up with them, "Isabella has suffered extensive injuries. Her throat is severely bruised, as is her stomach and arms. She has broken both her legs in several places and she lost a lot of blood. However, she will be alright, she just needs plenty of rest,"

James nodded, taking it all in as Lily gripped his hand tightly.

"May we see her," she asked, and the professor nodded solemnly, and left the infirmary, sighing heavily.

They ran to her bed, dreading the sight that was awaiting them.

"Oh fuck," James muttered, sitting by her bedside.

Izzie had bruises on her face, the side of her head was cut open deeply, though there was a bandage around it. Her lip was swollen slightly and they could see finger marks on her neck. The rest of her was hidden by the hospital sheets.

Lily stared in wonder, perching beside her on the bed, rubbing her head softly.

"Oh Izzie," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lily?" came Izzie's hoarse voice, her eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Izzie!" James said urgently, sitting on the bed on her other side.

"Iz, are you ok?!" asked Lily, "What happened!?"

"Who did this..." asked James dangerously, his hands shaking slightly, as he patted Izzie comfortingly.

"Davies," Izzie whispered softly, the memory flashing back to her.

_He snarled at her viciously, raising his weapon._

_The room went white._

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" screamed a voice, as Minerva McGonagall burst through the doors, taking in the horrific sight before her. _

"_Davies, Headmaster's office, NOW!"_

She groaned quietly before falling unconscious again, resting on the pillow.

James stood up, clenching his fists, grinding his teeth.

Three more people burst through the doors; Sirius, Remus and Kathy.

"McGonagall told us what happened," gasped Kathy, "Oh my goodness, Izzie!"

"Izzie!" Sirius whispered.

"I – I got to go," James muttered, his hazel eyes cold and bleak.

"James!" Lily yelled, "Sirius, Remus, stop him,"

"Prongs mate," said Remus putting a hand on James' shoulder, while Sirius completely ignored Lily and ground his teeth, looking almost as vicious as James.

James wheeled around, "Remus, I..."

Remus looked at James' eyes, his hard expression, his clenched fists, and nodded.

"You two, stay with Izzie," James said, turning to look at Sirius, who looked as though he may kill somebody.

"But – " Sirius began.

"Sirius," James said quietly, looking pointedly at his friend.

"Fine," Sirius muttered, disappointedly, "Be careful,"

"Remus! Sirius!" yelled Lily, as James sprinted through the doors and into the corridors.

"Sorry Lily," Sirius said apologetically, rushing to Izzie's bedside and sitting where James was, a few moments before. He stroked her hair in a brotherly way, looking up at the others.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Adam Davies," Lily muttered, and Remus hissed angrily, as he and Kathy sat at the foot of the bed.

"That bastard," Kathy said, sobbing into the bed-sheets.

"He'll get what he deserves," Sirius grimaced, closing his eyes.

*

James ran into the Hufflepuff common room, which was completely empty. Everyone must have been in bed.

He sat down at a table and pulled out The Marauder's Map, scanning it for Davies' name.

The little dot marked 'Adam Davies' had just left Dumbledore's office, making its way towards the common room.

All that's left to do is wait.

James kept his eyes on the entrance, his face expressionless.

It took a good ten minutes for the tapestry to open and for Davies to enter the room, dejectedly.

"Adam Davies," hissed James, and before he could show any sign of shock, James punched him in the mouth, slamming his fist repeatedly into his face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, MY FRIENDS AND MY FUCKING FAMILY!" James spat, as Davies fell to the floor in agony.

"Stop it – I – I – "

"Shut up, you stupid motherfucker!" James screamed, kicking the boy repeatedly, until he was begging for mercy.

"James Potter, please stop that!" came the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore, entering the Hufflepuff common room, "My office, now please,"

James wrenched his cloak from the table, shoving it into his pocket and followed Dumbledore, scowling at the Davies, writhing on the floor in immense pain.

*

The four Gryffindors sat in silence by Izzie's bed, completely lost for words.

Lily sobbed quietly on one side of her as Sirius, sat stony-faced, staring into nothingness.

Kathy gripped Remus' hand tightly, who comforted her and Lily at the same time.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard, talking in hushed whispers to Madam Pomfrey, and they all looked up towards the office.

"Yes, that's right, Davies was expelled, of course," she said, "But apparently, James Potter went after him and retaliated, attacking Davies,"

"Good on him," said Madam Pomfrey.

"That's what I thought. Unfortunately, Albus had no choice. It's school policy. James has been suspended for two weeks,"

Madam Pomfrey gasped in horror.

"But – but that's completely unfair!"

"Yes I know – "

"The quidditch _final_! Against the Farrington school! He's _captain!_"

"I know, I know. I could tell Albus really didn't want to..."

"Oh, his poor friends. Especially Izzie,"

"Indeed. His carriage leaves very soon. He'll take the Knight Bus home, or something of the sort. Oh, and Poppy? Let Miss Taylor's friends stay by her side for now. She'll need the support,"

"Certainly Minerva, certainly," murmured Madam Pomfrey.

Lily gasped in horror, as the others looked up at her.

"I – can I – I'll be right back, I'm sorry," she stammered, rushing out of the hospital wing, frantically running through the corridors, making her way to the front entrance and praying that he hadn't left yet.

"James!" she gasped, as he walked down the front steps. He turned around, shocked to see her.

"Lily!" he grabbed her close and she cried softly into his chest, her hands trembling.

The rain thundered down over them, splashing everything in sight.

"James, you can't go!" she cried, "It's not _fair_!"

"Lils, I've been suspended. I – I'm so sorry," he said in a pained voice.

"I'll miss you so much," she sniffed

"I – I'm sorry Lily," his voice cracked, "I'll miss you more,"

"Nuh-uh," she protested and he laughed softly.

"Lily Marie Evans," he said, his eyes misting over as he grabbed her hands, "I – will you – do you wanna be my girlfriend!" he blurted out, and she subsided into a fresh set of tears, splashing down her front.

"Yes," she wept, wishing she could find something – _anything – _more to say, as the carriage drew up behind them.

"Bye Lily," he whispered, climbing into it, "I'll write to you!"

"Bye James," she half-smiled, as she watched the carriage drive away, sitting on the steps miserably, drenched in tears and rain.

* * *

_Um, yeah, more gushy gushy crap.  
And ugh, he got suspended, and he can't play in the final. D: D: D:  
Bless 'em though, bf and gf :)  
Woop-de-doo.  
I am so hungry.  
I think I'll go eat, and meanwhile, you can give me 780 reviews :)  
Then I'll update.  
Loveyou.  
Ash x_


	43. James' Letter

_Yo dudes. Erm, i ain't got much to say today. I've been letting out all my random garblings on Facebook._

_People are getting stressed out with me. Gah._

* * *

Previously: She watched the carriage drive away, sitting on the steps miserably, drenched in tears and rain.

After what felt like years, of watching the rain fall in front of her, Lily walked back into the castle, her expression blank.

"Lily," Kathy said quietly, getting up and putting her arms around Lily, lovingly.

"Aw, Lils," Remus pulled her into a hug, wrapping his big arms around her.

"He'll be back before you know it," Sirius said softly, patting her on the back.

"I'll be fine," Lily smiled at her friends, trying to hide her sadness, "Why should I miss him, anyway?"

"Lily," came a weak voice from the bed.

"Iz, you're awake!" Lily said, trying hard to smile.

"Hey Lily!" she said worriedly, beckoning for Lily to come sit on the bed again, "Don't cry!"

"Yeah, I'm being silly," Lily said, grinning weakly, "This is _your_ night!"

"Yeah, you're the centre of attention!" Sirius smiled, patting her head.

"That's awesome," Izzie grinned, straightening up with great difficulty.

"Trust Izzie to still be all cheery, even after what happened," laughed Remus as Madam Pomfrey approached them, following the noise.

"Miss Taylor, you're awake!" she said sharply, trying to ignore the visitors crowding the bed, "I think it's best if you just go to sleep for now. Here, drink this, you'll sleep instantly,"

"Ok," Izzie sighed reluctantly, sipping at the steaming goblet. She felt her eyelids droop and the room fade.

"She's asleep again," said Sirius, as Madam Pomfrey straightened up, satisfied.

"Professor McGonagall has requested that you spend the night here, accompanying Miss Taylor," she said kindly, "Shall I summon some armchairs for you?"

They nodded glumly, disappointed that their friend was asleep once more.

She conjured up four comfy-looking armchairs, and they settled in, falling asleep almost immediately.

Kathy and Remus' armchairs were close to each other, their arms dangling off the sides, their fingers entwined.

Lily was curled up in a ball, sobbing slightly in her sleep.

Sirius' armchair was empty.

He sat on the edge of Izzie's bed, guarding her protectively while she slept, his fists clenched in anger.

He was _so_ pissed off at that motherfucking Adam Davies. How fucking _dare_ he?! All over a little quidditch team!

Thank goodness he'd been expelled, 'cause if he'd stayed there any longer, James and Sirius would have killed him with their bare hands.

He stared transfixed into the empty space in front of him, refusing to let himself fall asleep.

*

"Sirius," Izzie said, her voice fragile as she awoke once again, in the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah, I'm here, what is it?" he asked, snapping to attention.

"Nothing, nothing. Where's James?"

Sirius coughed uncomfortably, "Erm, last night he – err – well, he was very angry. I mean, so am I, after that _idiotic bastard_ – anyway, he erm, he kinda went after Davies,"

"Oh good god, are you kidding me," Izzie groaned, sitting up in bed, as Sirius stood up, pacing nervously.

"He got into a lot of trouble... he's been suspended for two weeks," he mumbled and Izzie closed her eyes, hissing angrily.

"That stupid – "

"Iz, don't blame him. He couldn't help it, honestly. You should have seen his face, I've never seen him so angry..."

"But still – "

"As Lily would say, he's a noble bastard," he chuckled.

Izzie laughed, despite her frustration, "True..."

"What's all this about me?" sniffed Lily, waking up.

"Lily!" grinned Izzie, "You're awake!"

"So are you!"

"Okay, now that we've covered the obvious..." laughed Remus, stirring from his sleep, quite shocked to find himself holding Kathy's hand.

"Oh, now everyone's awake but me!" mumbled Kathy, her eyes still closed.

Izzie chuckled, grateful for her friends around her.

"What's the time?" asked Lily and Sirius looked at his watch.

"Six o'clock," he replied, and opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the bustling arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, you're awake," she said, "I think I can just give you another check-over, now that you're well rested. Boys, leave please. Miss Taylor, do you want the girls to go?"

"It's fine, they can stay," she said, as Lily and Kathy smiled encouragingly at her.

Sirius scowled but left obligingly with Remus, heading for the common room.

"Ok, let's take a closer look at your injuries," said Madam Pomfrey sternly, and Izzie lifted the covers gingerly.

Lily and Kathy gasped as they saw the deep purple bruises on Izzie's stomach and legs, turning almost black.

"We've already mended your legs, you can move them, look," she said, and Izzie moved her legs with slight difficulty, wincing at the stiffness.

"The bruises will take longer to heal, but you'll be able to get up and about. Would you like to go back to your common room?"

"I look a sight," she sighed, running a hand through her messier-than-usual hair.

"No problem," Lily said, "McGonagall brought over a bag of your things,"

"Ah, she's a _life-saver!"_ she gasped, as Lily smiled.

"Yep," she said, as Kathy gently applied eye-liner around Izzie's bruised eyes.

"Move forward Iz," said Lily, sitting behind her and brushing her long black hair, "Your hair is _exactly_ like James',"

"Do you miss him Lily?" asked Kathy, covering up the worst of the scars with inches of thick foundation.

"Yeah kind of," she said calmly, trying to keep composed.

"Kind of?" Izzie said sceptically, and Kathy cocked an eyebrow.

"There we go," Lily said, hastily changing the subject as she tied Izzie's hair into an incredibly messy ponytail, "Hurry up Kathy!"

I got the hard job! Try covering up these bruises!" she protested, chuckling.

"Try attempting to make her wild hair look relatively normal!"

"Oh, thanks so much, you two! Is it really that hard making me look nice!" Izzie pouted jokingly.

"Kidding!" chorused Lily and Kathy, laughing.

"How do I look then?"

"Beautiful," they replied, smiling.

*

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus walked towards the common room, in silence.

"Sirius, James would be very pleased with you, you know that?" said Remus, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder, who softened his expression slightly.

"You too Moony. We did him good," he smiled, "It's gonna be a hard week,"

"We gotta be there for Lily," Remus sighed

"I know. She's gonna miss him,"

"Not that she'll admit it,"

"Ha. Why can't she just come clean! It's obvious she fancies him back,"

"I know, did you see her face yesterday?!"

"And when she came back from outside, bless her,"

"Yeah, she'd been crying..."

"I know, she was crying in her sleep,"

"Fiddlesticks," he said to the fat lady, who mumbled sleepily and opened her portrait.

Whispers were flying around the common room.

"_I heard Izzie Taylor was attacked!"_

"_Well _I_ heard she was raped!"_

"_Apparently, James Potter was expelled for attacking the person who did it,"_

"_That was Adam Davies, in Slytherin apparently,"_

"_Slytherin? I thought he was a Ravenclaw!"_

"_And wasn't James suspended? He can't possibly be expelled!"_

"_I swear I'll jump off the astronomy tower if he's suspended!"_

"_Well_ I'll_ drown myself in the lake!"_

"_I'll write to him!"_

"_I thought Sirius Black was suspended too!"_

"_Don't be stupid, he's over there!"_

"Such idiots," murmured Sirius, trying to ignore them.

"I'm gonna take a shower," said Remus, as they walked to the dormitory.

"You do that..."

As soon as Remus closed the bathroom door, Sirius delved in his trunk and grabbed an old mirror, praying that James would have the other one on him.

"James Potter," he muttered into the mirror, sitting by the window.

"Sirius?" James' face appeared, and Sirius recognised his bedroom around him.

"James!"

"Hiya," he said, fighting to keep his voice casual, "How's everyone,"

"They're good. Madam Pomfrey's fixing the worst of her injuries now. The girls are with her,"

"You took good care of her last night?"

"I never left her side,"

"Thank you," James said, smiling, "And Lily! What about Lily! How is she?! Is she okay?!"

"Calm down," Sirius grinned, "She's good. Cried a lot last night though."

"Oh shit,"

"It's ok, she's fine now. Why, you worried?"

"Shut up"

"And what about you? You get home ok?"

"Yeah, Dad met me at Hogsmeade and we apparated. I just sent Lily a letter..."

"Is he mad?"

"No, I thought he might be, but he said he's proud of me for defending Izzie's honour and all that. Mum is appalled that Dumbledore would suspend me but I explained it was school policy or whatever,"

"Ah, that's good, I knew they'd understand," Sirius nodded.

"Yeah..."

"So you were writing to Lily?" he grinned.

"Shut it," James said, blushing slightly.

"I didn't say anything!" he chuckled.

"Sure..."

"Oh crap, Remus is coming. I'll talk to you later,"

"See you. Tell Lily I'll write her ASAP and all that. And look after her, and Izzie. OK?!"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Sirius!"

"Yes! I will!"

"Thanks. Bye,"

James' face disappeared as Remus emerged from the bathroom, dressed in fresh clothes.

"Shall we go back to the hospital wing, or do you wanna shower?" he asked

"No I'm fine, let's go," Sirius said, standing up.

*

"You ready to go?" asked Kathy as Lily helped Izzie out of her bed. They'd already helped her get dressed, and had her stuff altogether.

"Yup, where are we going?" she said, and Lily opened her mouth, but was cut off by the arrival of Remus and Sirius, the former freshly showered, the latter looking as he had done when he'd left.

"Hi," Lily said, and they smiled at her, hugging her and Izzie.

"I am appalled!" exclaimed Kathy, "No hug for ME! How ve – "

She broke off as Sirius and Remus charged at her, knocking her to the bed.

"Argh!" she screamed, "I – am – overpowered – by – Sirius' – stench!"

Lily and Izzie burst into laughter at Sirius' hurt expression.

"I don't smell!" he exclaimed "D-do I?"

Remus laughed and flounced away from him, linking arms with Kathy and Izzie, as Lily tagged on the end of Izzie's arm.

"Hey! Come back!"

Ten minutes later, they entered the Great Hall, laughing loudly.

Many eyes flickered in Izzie's direction.

"What are you looking at?!" spat Sirius, as they sat down at the end of a table and the rest of the school went back to their breakfast.

"Ooh owls!" said Lily excitedly and Sirius smiled.

"Any for you Lils?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's Pirate!" she exclaimed as she recognised the brown barn owl belonging to the Potters.

She took the letter, her fingers trembling slightly.

"What does it say?" asked Izzie, but Lily silenced her with her hand, reading the letter carefully.

_Dearest Lilykins  
__Shit, I am at a loss at how to start this letter.  
__I miss you. Lots. And lots. And lots. And lots. And more.  
__Oh good god, how cheesy am I. You are obviously shaking your head in disgust, at the mere thought of me and my corny ways.  
__Anyway, how's Izzie? I hope she's better.  
__And I heard from a little birdy that you spent the night crying. What'd you do that for?!  
__Please don't cry. It makes me unhappy.  
__Oh bollocks, what on earth is wrong with me? I sound like a three-year-old.  
__Let me guess, you're thinking, 'When does he _not_ sound like a three-year-old,'  
__Hmph. I'm pouting in advance.  
__So anyway. Have a good time when I'm gone, don't miss me too much. Ok?  
__Always thinking of you,  
__James.  
__P.s. Oh god. 'Always thinking of you'.  
__I am a stalker.  
__An obsessed stalker.  
__An obsessed quidditch-playing stalker.  
__Sigh. _

Lily burst into a fit of giggles, and the others stared at her, shaking their heads.

"It – James – he's so funny!" she spluttered.

"Ooh, is it something kinky?" winked Remus

Lily frowned and thumped him.

* * *

_The PS of James' letter is kinda taken from Midnight Sun by Stephanie Mayer. I don't like the twilight books much, but it's quite a good little thingo, anywho.  
Just thought i should give credit.  
Um, bless everyone. They is missing James, blud.  
I hate it when everyone's depressed.  
So more fun shizz, next chapt.  
Life could be hilarious without Jamesiekins.  
Or it could be depressing.  
Who knows.  
Gimme 805 reviews, and I'll update.  
Ash x_


	44. Food Fights

_Sorry, sorry, I haven't been updating. Non-stop raving for the last few days. God, I'm so tired now D:_

_Some random Lily missing James stuff and Remus being a cool kid. And some more. Enjoy._

* * *

Lily sat in the common room, a couple of nights after receiving James' letter, her eyes red and bleary. She sat scribbling at a piece of parchment, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. Every so often, she growled angrily and threw her sheet into the fire, banging her fists on the table, yet again.

"Fucking – bloody – shithole Transfiguration – ARGH!" she grumbled, slumping her head forward onto the desk.

"Lily?" came a voice from the staircase. Shit, she thought she was alone.

She turned around, ready to give a detention to any bastard that dared to disturb her.

"Oh, Remus," she said, recognising the boy in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, pulling up a chair.

"I'm fine," she said, "Stupid transfiguration essay... James, he helped me when he was here, but..."

"I know Lily," Remus said comfortingly, hugging Lily. She turned to him and broke out in a flood of fresh sobs, at his kindness.

"I n-never thought I could miss him l-like this!" she sniffed, "It's c-completely ridiculous! I d-don't even l-like him, r-right?! You m-must think I'm p-p-pathetic,"

"Don't be silly, of course I don't," he shook his head, "Now, let's see about this homework. An essay on animagi. Ok, well, let's start with _becoming_ animagi... the ministry usually keeps an eye on those attempting it, but it can be done without help..."

He explained it thoroughly, though not as thoroughly as James, and she noted it all down, cleverly turning his dictation into a well-written essay.

"Remus, thank you, what on earth would I do without you?!" she sighed, stuffing the essay into her bag.

"Fail transfiguration, my friend," he laughed, "Or at least get James to write the essay for you!"

"Aha, what a good idea!" she joked, "Then I wouldn't have to bother talking to _you!"_

"Oh! I see how it is!" he pouted, and she chuckled.

"I'd better get to bed. It's late..."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, as they walked to their relevant staircases.

"Night Remus,"

"Night Lily,"

Remus went up the boys staircase, yawning.

"And where have you been?" Sirius asked accusingly, waving the marauder's map, as Remus entered the dormitory, late into the night.

"With Lily," he replied, climbing into his bed, "She was getting worked-up about some transfiguration homework, all upset 'cause James isn't here..."

"Oh I see," Sirius settled back against his pillow and wiped the map clean, "I was a little worried there,"

"Ha! As _if_ I'd get off with James' girl!"

"James' girl?"

"Well almost anyway,"

"Honestly, those two are too stubborn for their own good!"

"Exactly! So anyway, good night,"

"Night, night Moonshit!"

"Oi!"

*

The next morning, Lily sat with her friends at the breakfast table, much happier than she had been last night. She dug into her waffles, not even scolding Sirius for spraying the table with disgusting food.

"Have you replied to James?" asked Kathy, piling syrup on Remus' bacon.

"Yeah," she smiled, thinking of her reply.

_James  
__You cheesy idiot! I am most certainly shaking my head at you.  
__I miss you too. More than I can say.  
__Ok, now _I'm_ the cheesy one. Snap.  
__Izzie's great, she's practically back to normal. It helps that the entire school is completely disgusted with the Hufflepuff . Even most of the Hufflepuffs. And EVEN some Slytherins!  
__What birdy told you about me crying?!?! Lemme guess, it had black hair and an oversized ego.  
__Don't blame me for crying! Honestly!  
__How's life at home? You must be bored.  
__Actually, I'd rather be bored at home than sitting in transfiguration like I am now. Yes, I am _such_ a rebel. I refuse to turn Kathy's hair pink, no matter how much she begs me.  
__Ok, now Sirius is telling me to dye me own hair pink.  
__Ah, never mind he did it for me.  
__Excuse me while I kill him.  
__Goodbye,  
__Lily x _

"Oh god, what's making her grin like a mass murderer?" asked Izzie, sliding away from her.

"Something kinky again?" asked Remus, holding a ketchup bottle in front of him to shield himself from Lily's glare, "If only _I_ had someone writing erotic letters to me! Whaddya say Kathy?!"

"Shut it Lupin," Kathy shouted, her eyes twinkling, as she straightened up, her fork poised out in front of her, while Lily leapt to her feet, brandishing a deadly spoon.

"IT'S A CUTLERY WAR!" yelled Remus, throwing the ketchup over his shoulder, towards some terrified Ravenclaw first-years.

"And _you_ my friend, are UN-ARMED!" Lily screeched, prodding him with the fork.

"IT'S MUTINY!" he said, hiding behind Sirius.

"Argh!" Sirius yelped as Kathy and Lily came towards him, "I'm under attack by two vicious she-beasts!"

"Make that THREE!" yelled Izzie, grabbing a porridge-covered ladle and flicking it in Sirius' direction. Sirius, of course, ended up with porridge on his face.

"YOU FILTHY WENCH!" he shouted, grabbing a sausage and thrusting it in Izzie's face.

"YOU SCURVY MONGREL!"

"YOU MANGY CUR!"

"BEGONE FOUL BEAST!"

"Black! Taylor! Green! Lupin! Evans!" came Professor McGonagall's shrieks, "DETENTION! MY OFFICE. LUNCHTIME,"

They ran from the hall sheepishly, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Nice one Remus, you got us all detention!" scolded Lily.

"Me?! What about you, threatening me with a fork. You too _Kathy!"_ he protested.

"What! I blame Sirius and his vicious comments," cried Kathy

"Excuse me!" Sirius yelped, "What about Izzie, thrusting porridge upon my beautiful face?!"

"Hey! It's all Lily and her excessive kinky grinning!"

They argued ostentatiously, their voices rising, louder and louder until...

"ENOUGH!" yelled a very shrill, angry voice, belonging to Antonia Dali.

"Dali," snarled Lily, turning on her.

"EVANS!" she screeched, "ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, MY JAMES HAS BEEN SUSPENDED! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Who do I think _I_ am?! Who do you think _you_ are?! James was suspended for a reason which doesn't concern me, whatsoever, actually! _And_, what on earth do you mean by _your_ James?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she began, pausing for breath, but before she could say anymore, Izzie dragged her away, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I think you should get out of here, you bitch!" smirked Kathy, and Antonia and her gang marched off, hissing angrily.

"Lily, you truly are a redhead," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Hey!"

"You and your temper," exclaimed Sirius, darting behind Remus in mock-terror.

"Well I never!" she frowned dejectedly.

* * *

_Um ya. Lol at Remus. He rocks my socks.  
James and Sirius rock my bed.  
And erm, yeah, I think I had a little too much sugar when I wrote this chapter. Yum.  
I am so so so tired. Been having too much raves over the last few days :D  
It's Scott's birthday on Tuesday. Shit. I thought I'd just post that here, before I forget :S  
Anyway, off to read some Gossip Girl and eat, maybe. Although I'm still full from lunch. Chinese and a Ben & Jerry's sundae. YUM.  
Shit shit, I really need to stop typing. STOP FINGERS, STOP.  
Oh, and gimme 30 reviews. I think that's 845. Yeah that's a lot. Who cares. I'm not in a writing kinda mood atm.  
Love ya.  
Ash x_


	45. Detention

_Hey dudes. Time to update. Man, i seriously can never be bothered to write properly any more lol. I still will though, dont worry._

_Anywho, some Sirius and Lily stuff, cos there wasnt much of that last chapt. _

* * *

Lily walked down to Care of Magical Creatures by herself, as Peter was in the hospital wing, injured by a stray bludger let loose by a certain careless beater.

Cough. Sirius Black. Cough.

She chuckled to herself, still thinking about the food fight incident, while her other friends were in History of Magic, most likely bored out of their skulls.

The group of evil looking Slytherins glared at Lily as she approached the group, hissing and jeering.

"Get lost," she muttered, her smile fading as they surrounded her, shouting nasty comments.

"What's wrong with the mudblood?"

"Why is she all alone!?"

"Where's that Potter bastard?"

She drew her wand angrily, ready to hex them, when the young Professor Merrythoughts arrived, his smile fading slightly when he saw Lily's fiery expression.

"Come on now Miss Evans, put that away," he frowned, and she reluctantly stuffed it into her pocket, walking to the other side of the clearing.

"This lesson, we will be studying Chimeras, but only in theory. It is highly impractical to bring a real Chimera into the school. Take your textbooks out please, and turn to page 17,"

Lily sighed. James would love studying Chimeras.

She turned around self-consciously. The Slytherins were whispering about her, cackling menacingly.

She growled under her breath and stood up, sick to death of their annoying taunts.

"Professor, I feel a little ill. Can I go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes dear, go straight there though ok?" he said, as she nodded, heading towards the castle.

Nott whispered something to Parkinson, who smirked maliciously.

She started to break into a run, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes.

As soon as she was out of the Slytherins' sight, she sat on the grass by the lake, her bag falling limply by her side.

She sobbed into her folded arms, for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

Is this _really_ Lily Evans? The Lily Evans that never cries?! The ice-queen, who claimed she'd rather drown herself than even _think_ about James Potter.

"Ahem – Evans?" a gruff voice said, as the large shadow fell over her.

She turned around, quickly wiping her eyes, embarrassedly.

"Bla - Sirius?" she asked, trying to sound casual, "How did you know I was here?"

"Coincidence," he said lightly, shoving a piece of parchment in his pocket and sitting down beside her.

"Oh. Shouldn't you be in History of Magic or something?"

"Nah, failed it. I got a free period,"

"Lucky you,"

"Shouldn't _you_ be in Care of Magical Creatures?

"Mm.."

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, an eyebrow cocked.

"Slytherins..." she mumbled, and his face hardened, "Such twats,"

"I know," he nodded, "Fuck them,"

"Fuck them indeed..."

"Honestly though, who would! Have you seen that Parkinson's face! He looks like he's been hit in the face with a frying pan!"

Lily laughed, imagining the Slytherin brute being attacked with a muggle cooking utensil.

"I'm not kidding!" he cried, though he too, chuckled softly.

"Merlin, it's so c-c-cold," Lily shivered, in between laughs, and Sirius looked at her anxiously.

"Wait, here you go," he said, taking his cloak off and placing it around her shoulders.

"No, don't be silly, you don't need to do that," she protested, shrugging it off.

Sirius, put it on her shoulders again, more firmly, and said sternly, "No. I insist, I told James I'd look out for you,"

She rolled her eyes, but huddled inside the cloak, grateful for its warmth.

"Told you," he sang as she smiled within the cloak's silky depths, and she thumped him in his arm.

"You are an _idiot_" she sang back, her eyes twinkling.

The bell rang, distantly and Lily turned around groaning.

"We have that detention with McGonagall, remember?" she said and Sirius' face lit up.

"Good old Minnie," he grinned, standing up, as Lily looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Why do people constantly ask me that?"

"Are you answering my question with a question?"

"Are you answering _my_ question with a question?"

"Are _you_ answering _my_ question with a question?" they laughed, as they walked up to the castle together.

"Ooh, what's going on here?" asked Kathy as they met outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"Sirius rescued me from the vicious Slytherins," she replied, and Sirius grinned.

"It's true, I'm a knight in shining armour!"

"Don't push it,"

"Well _we_ had the world's most BORING lesson," groaned Izzie, "Who exactly wants to learn about Goblin whatsits?!"

"Goblin _whatsits?"_ Sirius raised his eyebrows, and they all burst out laughing.

"Oh you know what I mean," chuckled Izzie, trying to glare at him.

"In you come," called Professor McGonagall, from inside the office, and they all traipsed in.

"Ok, you will be doing lines. _I will not wreak havoc during breakfast time,_ three hundred times.

They groaned inwardly and began to write on their parchment.

After the first five minutes or so, Sirius began doodling idly on his parchment.

Kathy passed him a note, unseen by the busy Professor.

_What the hell, are you finished already?_

He wrote back, rolling his eyes.

**No, I've done eight. You?**

_74. Congratulations._

He sat back, feeling rejected, as Kathy smirked at his shocked expression.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, I'm going to patrol the corridors," said Professor McGonagall, giving them all a piercing stare.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, as she left the room, "We can do anything!"

"Sirius, you still have 292 lines to write," scoffed Remus, who was past a hundred already.

"Whatever, I'll duplicate it," he said, concentrating hard and pointing his wand at his parchment. Suddenly, the parchment was filled with hundreds of lines, all saying the same thing.

"Do me, do me!" cried Lily desperately, her hand cramping.

"Don't let James hear you say that," said Remus, raising an eyebrow

"Shut up," Lily said, smacking Remus' around the head.

"Oh shit," Sirius said, as his parchment spontaneously burst into flames.

"Stay away from mine!" Izzie yelled, as they all shielded their parchment from his grasp.

"Oh no, I have to start again!" cried Sirius, and they all rolled their eyes.

"Oh shock! Horror! All those eight lines to do!" exclaimed Remus, "How _will_ you – ouch don't hit me!"

"What have we got after this?" asked Kathy.

"Transfiguration," replied Izzie, "And quidditch practice in the evening,"

"Oh that reminds me," said Sirius, "I'm the new captain for now, and Remus, you gotta play chaser,"

"Okay," Remus said, sighing.

"You don't want to?" asked Lily.

"Not really," Remus said, "I'm not too bad at quidditch, but I never get a chance to practice, what with – being busy and... stuff..."

"You know, I haven't hooked up with anyone in _ages_! Like, three days!" Sirius said, taking the attention away from Remus.

"Bang Chelsea Matthews," Izzie smirked and Sirius pouted.

"Don't joke about that!" he said, pretending to cry.

"What a complete slut," Lily scoffed, "How's her _baby_ coming along?"

"Who knows," he shrugged, "I just feel sorry for poor Diggory..."

"Diggory seems happy enough. Maybe the kid'll be famous or something?" suggested Remus

"Ha, I bet he'll be best friends with Lily and James' kid!" Kathy laughed, and Lily's mouth gaped.

"Not with James and Diggory's feuds! They'll always be fighting, most likely over quidditch or something," Sirius chuckled.

"Or girls. James did get quite stressed out when Lily went out with Amos," said Izzie.

"Excuse me," muttered Lily in a dangerous voice, "But who said that James and I would have a kid?!"

They cleared their throats hastily and looked out of the window.

"Ooh look, an owl!" cried Remus, enthusiastically.

"Isn't that James' owl?" said Sirius as Lily rushed to the window, grabbing the letter before the owl even flew inside.

"Go to the owlery," shooed Izzie, in case Professor McGonagall returned.

Lily sat at her desk, studying the letter with a smile.

_Dearest Lilybird  
__I am no cheesy idiot! Your words sadden me.  
__But I am thrilled to find that you miss me! I FEEL LOVED!  
__But don't miss me too much, or I'll kill you.  
__I'm glad Izzie's well. Give her my condolences.  
__How's Sirius then? Black hair, oversized ego and a tiny dick. Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen.  
__Please don't tell him I said that, he'll chop mine off! D:  
__Life at home's boring, but relaxing. I went to the ministry with my dad yesterday. It was fun.  
__But I still wish I was there with you lot.  
__I miss you lots and lots and lots. etc. etc.  
__Lurrrrve from Jamesie xxxxxx  
__YOU PUT A KISS AT THE END OF YOUR LAST LETTER. YAY!_

She laughed to herself, immediately regretting it.

"Lily's being kinky! Lily's being kinky!" they all sang, dancing around her.

"Oh, I really hate you guys," she groaned, writing out a reply as Professor McGonagall returned and they rushed to their seats.

"Settle down, carry on with your lines," she said and they lapsed back into silence.

Lily ignored her lines and scribbled furiously onto her parchment, trying not to laugh.

_James  
__Don't feel too loved there! And don't worry, I hardly miss you at all!  
__Ok, Sirius' so-called "tiny dick" cracks me up.  
__I'll try not to tell him but... who knows, I might just get the urge.  
__Alright, maybe I shouldn't combine the phrases 'Sirius' tiny dick' and 'I just might get the urge'.  
__Say hi to your parents and Elfy from us all.  
__Trust me, you don't wish you were here.  
__We're in detention. Big food incident in the hall.  
__It was quite amusing.  
__AND FYI, I DID NOT PUT A KISS AT MY LAST LETTER. WHY WOULD I?! Grr..  
__Lily.  
__No kiss. None at all. Hmph. _

* * *

_Bless. Sirius is a cool dude. He rocks my bed.  
Erm erm erm, oh yeah some dude known as 'Baa the sheep' - which is the world's most awesome name btw - has asked where I came up with the name 'Catching Smoke'.  
And I was just like D:, cos you're probs expecting some big collasal mind-blowing story of how it came about. No.  
I'm sitting on my bedroom floor, (cos it's too hot to sit on my bed sometimes in the afternoon and then my laptop explodes from heat) and I'm about to post the story when I realise that I'm the world's biggest retard, cos I haven't thought of a name for it.  
So, I stare off into the distance, procastinating, as you do, and my mind drifts off to HP3 the movie, when that kid's like 'It's like catching smoke. It's like catching smoke with your bare hands'.  
God, that kid creeps the hell out of me.  
Anyway, I was like, oh that's like James trying to get Lily, but it seems impossible.  
So yeah, i was just like what the hell, let's go for it. Woop, i told a story. And bored you all to death.  
Go me. Anyway, let's have 880 reviews and I'll update.  
Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash x_


	46. Babbling Bewitchment

_Erm, some people were asking about my website gay gay gayness. Ew. I'd completely forgotten bout that. Ugh, I only made that thing cos I had nothing to do one weekend, and I was tremendously bored. Jesus, it wasnt really a serious thing, and it took a day and a bit to do. I haven't updated in ages. _

_The only reason I'm not deleting the idiotically gross thing is because the layouts are awesome. I'm so cool._

_ALSO, a message to good old Tabithatibi: Dude, you should DEFINITELY join fanfiction. I mean, you should post your stories on here, even if they're bad, which i'm sure they aren't. They're probably really good. If you love writing, you should totally join! It's much fun :). Also, your e-mail address is private, so don't worry bout that. I advise you to take my advice :):):). _

_Lmao, so anyway..__. Ugh. Random chapter. Haven't read it yet, not since i wrote it ages ago. Need to proof read it. I shall do it now._

* * *

The girls awoke early on Saturday morning, getting dressed in muggle clothing, for they were heading to the village of Hogsmeade, for the first official weekend in ages.

"Lily, don't wear that old thing!!" Izzie cried, looking at Lily's overlarge sweatshirt which made her look unusually tiny and frail, "Dress like you normally do!"

"Ugh," growled Lily, throwing a pillow at her friends, who were dressed much more cheerfully.

"Iz, hold _still!"_ Kathy said, as she covered up the fading bruises on Izzie's face, with make-up, make-up and yes, more make-up.

Lily swept her hair back into a ponytail, and waited impatiently for her friends.

"Hurry up!" she moaned, as Kathy teased her blonde hair into place.

"Have patience, dear Lily," said Izzie, attempting to control her own jet black mess.

"Hmph," she huffed, sitting on her bed.

Suddenly, the boys came through the dormitory door, and sauntered lazily over to them.

"Can't you knock?" asked Kathy, "We could have been changing!"

"All the better for us!" laughed Sirius, high-fiving Remus.

"Shall we go?" asked Izzie, standing up.

"Are – are you sure you're ok to go?" asked Sirius warily, "You're not still – "

"I'm fine," she said curtly, and no-one dared to disagree. They left the dormitory and walked down to the entrance hall.

"Sirius, did you find a date?" asked Remus and Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, I really can't be arsed,"

"Wow, have you _ever_ gone on a Hogsmeade weekend without a date?" asked Kathy smirking.

"Yes!" protested Sirius, crossing his arms, "Back in third year once,"

"Oh, that's okay then," she rolled her eyes, as they walked down the path leading to Hogsmeade.

"Lily?" asked Remus, as Lily stared off into the distance, "Sup?"

"Nothing," she said, snapping back to attention, "You know we have our exams soon?"

"In June. It is currently January. You are utterly insane!" groaned Izzie.

"Worried about the practice-exams?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah..." she sighed, "I _need_ good grades!"

"No worries," he said excitedly, "Auntie Sirius can tell the future!"

He grabbed her palm intensely, looking at her spookily.

"Aha, you will pass all your exams with flying colours! Even the dreaded transfiguration! And, oh would you take a look at this, you'll get together with... none other than... JAMES! And you'll have one kid, a baby boy, named Sirius of course! And then you'll – "

"Enough!" cried Lily, pulling her hand away, "You are too spooky for your own good, Mr Black!"

The others were collapsing with laughter as they turned the corner into the familiar village.

"Where are we going?" asked Remus, trying not to laugh at Sirius' hurt expression.

"Erm... let's go to The Three Broomsticks, I'm starving," said Kathy, her stomach rumbling.

"You're always starving," laughed Izzie, "You're almost as bad as Sirius!"

"Are you kidding!" cried Remus, "Sirius is ten times worse!"

"Agreed," laughed Lily, "He makes me feel quite sick when he eats!"

"Can we stop all the oppressation! It's upsetting!" sniffed Sirius.

"It's oppression," said Lily and they smirked as his face fell even further.

"Let's just go inside," chuckled Kathy, as they reached the warmth of the most popular Hogsmeade pub.

"What should we have?" asked Sirius, grabbing a menu excitedly.

"Don't mind," said Remus, "I'm kinda hungry too actually,"

"Some butterbeers and a table for five please darling?" said Sirius, winking a Rosemerta, who blushed unwillingly and showed them to a table.

"Yum! I'll have the steak! Rare!" he told the young barmaid as she brought over their drinks.

"Oki doke Mr Black, and the others?"

They ordered their food and sat back in their seats lazily, waiting for it to arrive.

"I'm tired," moaned Lily, "I wanna go to bed!"

"You're _always_ tired!" said Izzie, "Live a little!"

"Shurrup!" she said, as Rosemerta arrived with their meals.

"YAY!" yelled Kathy, digging into her chicken, "I thought I might die of starvation,"

"Little pig!" chuckled Remus, watching Sirius attack his food, "Actually, Sirius is the pig..."

"Lily, don't _play_ with the blooming salad, _eat_ it!" Izzie scolded and Lily scowled.

"Not hungry," she poked her tongue out, "I'm tired. Wanna sleep,"

"Moody little whatsit!" teased Remus, "She needs cheering up!"

Sirius looked up, his plate already scraped clean.

"Most _definitely,"_ he muttered under his breath, laughing to himself.

Nobody noticed, least of all Lily as she was playing with her lemon slices, unenthusiastically.

"Let's go shopping!" cried Izzie, when they had all finished eating, and threw several galleons onto the table.

As they all got to their feet, Sirius grinned mischeviously and mumbled a spell to himself, pointing his wand in Remus' direction.

Remus' face brightened instantly.

"HAPPY SAINT RUDOLPH'S DAY, EVERYONE!" he yelled.

The entire bar stared at him in shock.

"Who the fuck is St. Rudolph?" Kathy muttered to Sirius, who shrugged innocently.

"I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE DAY! I DID!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Madam Rosemerta, as Remus skipped around the bar.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!"

"Things are getting... strange," Izzie said, as Lily suppressed a smile.

"ONLY BECAUSE THE ONE AND ONLY REMUS LUPIN IS HERE TO SPICE THINGS UP!"

Lily stifled an amused giggle.

"Remus," Izzie said loudly, "What on earth is Saint Rudolph's Day?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE PATRIOTIC THAN THAT!"

"What did this Rudolph dude do?" asked Kathy, humouring him, as Lily ducked behind the table to hide her chuckles.

"HE KILLED THE DRAGON TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!"

"Ok Remus, let's go," said Sirius, a triumphant grin creeping onto his handsome face.

"WHY ARE PEOPLE BEING SO MEAN TO EACH OTHER?! AND ME! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE DON'T JUST GET ALONG!" he cried as Sirius and Izzie dragged him out of the stunned pub by his arms.

"Are you a close friend of Lily, Katherine and Isabella?" he asked random strangers, his frustrated yells turning to immense politeness.

"Can someone explain to me what condoms are?" he said suddenly, and Lily erupted into constricted snickers.

"You are so _gay_ Remus!" said Kathy, shaking her head.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he screamed in protest.

"No need to get defensive buddy," smiled Sirius and Lily stuffed her knuckle in her mouth to control her laughter.

"I AM NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

"Gotcha," grinned Izzie, as Remus looked positively suicidal.

"YELLOW IS MY FAVOURITE COLOUR!" he announced to the whole of Hogsmeade, standing on top of a large statue.

"Oh good god," Lily snorted.

"Sometimes, I daydream about being a mermaid. Wouldn't it be fun to be a mermaid?" he asked, and Lily leant against a fence, clutching her sides, while the others looked from Remus' wild expression to Lily's doubled-over figure.

"WHEN I'M OLDER, I WANT TO BE A HAIRDRESSER!"

This was too much for poor Lily. She collapsed on the floor, tears running down her cheeks, while Remus just stared in confusion.

"I don't get it," he said, shaking his head. The spell was beginning to wear off, "Wait, what on earth just happened?"

"Erm... you just had a little nervous breakdown in the middle of The Three Broomsticks," said Kathy, feeling Remus' forehead.

"What the – no I – Sirius!" he yelped, looking at the boy who was sitting on the floor beside Lily, banging his fists with uncontrollable laughter.

"You did that!" exclaimed Lily, looking around at everyone's faces. They all looked equally shocked. Except Remus, he looked more shocked than words can say.

"WHY YOU LITTLE – " he gasped, drawing his wand.

"It's alright Remus," laughed Kathy, "You were hilarious! You entertained all that crowd back at the pub!"

Remus grinned reluctantly and stuffed his wand back in his pocket, as Lily & Sirius got to their feet.

"Babbling Bewitchment ladies and gentleman, the cure to all life's problems," Sirius chuckled.

"Ok, well _that_ was bloody brilliant," Lily admitted, still laughing at the memory of it all, and he grinned with satisfaction.

* * *

_Oh my god. What the bloody hell was that?  
Seriously, how much crack did I have before writing that?!  
I must have been so high. I have no recollection of all this.  
Oh well, I think I'll post it anyway, so sorry if you're just sitting there like :| while you read this.  
I'll dedicate this to Josh, 'cause i think it was based on one of his little nervous breakdowns. Anywho, love you all.  
Hope you didn't die of cringing at this chapter.  
Especially seeing as i couldnt be arsed to proof-read it properly, and it's probably really shitty writing.  
912 reviews?  
Ash x_


	47. The Fashion Show

_WOOP WOOP WOOP. Tabithatibi joined fanfiction :):). That makes me happy. I seriously need to start writing some more. I'm at the stage where I've caught up with myself, almost._

_Oh yeah, I was writing this other fanfic, but I'm just mucking about with the idea. Doubt I'll take it any further. _

_Anywho, I kinda mentioned a fashion show didn't I... so erm, ya. _

* * *

"KATHY!" yelled Alice Prewitt, running up to the five of them, who were lounging in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Alice, hi Frank," Kathy smiled, "What's up?"

"FASHION SHOW!" Alice screamed, waving her hands excitedly.

"Err – " they all exchanged confused expressions at Alice's sudden hysteria.

"McGonagall just told us that we have to put on a Fashion show or something tomorrow, for this ridiculous THING, and Alice is in major panic mode," Frank explained, looking thoroughly amused, "She says we have to get plenty of outfits, not to mention publicity. We need help,"

"Oh I see, that's why dear Alice is attempting to kidnap Kathy," Sirius chuckled, and Alice grinned sheepishly, letting go of Kathy's arm.

"You need some help?" asked Izzie, "'Cause we can sort the Fashion Show for you,"

"Yeah," Lily agreed, as a relieved smile spread across Alice's face, "Kathy's the major fashion freak, but we can help too,"

"Oh my god, I _love_ you girls," Alice smiled, "I really _don't_ need to be doing this, what with homework and head girl stuff and NEWT preparation and – "

"Alright, I think you need to take a nap," Frank smirked, steering Alice towards the dormitories.

"Okay girlies, we gotta get to work!" Kathy stood up, running towards the girls' staircase.

"GIRLIES?!" Remus gasped, "What did we tell you about sexism?!"

"What makes you think Remus and I don't wanna help with this?" Sirius protested.

"Calm down boys, you can help," Izzie said peacefully, "Right little fashionistas, eh?"

"Too right," Kathy chuckled, jogging up the staircase.

"Let's get started," Sirius said enthusiastically, opening Kathy's wardrobe.

"Alright," Kathy said, grabbing a bunch of clothes, "We need the best of our clothes, the absolute latest stuff, 'cause we can't just have any old crap,"

"Ooh, would you look at her, the big old boss," Lily laughed, speaking for the first time, and flicking through a pile of fashion magazines she'd found under Kathy's bed.

"And we'll need models," Kathy continued, rolling her eyes at Lily.

"Ooh, we can take care of that!" Sirius grinned at Remus, mischievous smirks playing on their faces.

"Alright, you get some girls," Izzie said, as Sirius and Remus disappeared out of the dormitory.

"And what about publicity?" asked Kathy, biting her thumb.

"Izzie, wasn't your mum in fashion?" asked Lily, "Before she became an auror, of course. Won't she know a bunch of people?"

"Oh yeah, I'll send her an owl," Izzie nodded, scribbling down a letter on some parchment.

"Alice owes us _big_ _time_," Kathy groaned.

*

The entire population of three schools had assembled in the Great Hall, sitting around a large runway that had been temporarily built, for the Fashion show that was taking place in less than half an hour.

And Kathy was panicking.

"Oh my god, where the hell is model number three?!" she yelled, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS – oh, never mind, found her,"

"Jesus, calm the hell down!" Izzie soothed, as Kathy rushed around making notes on her clipboard.

"Is your mother here?" asked Lily, making sure to stay far away from Kathy.

"Yep, she's in the audience," Izzie nodded, as Kathy ushered her behind a curtain, shoving an outfit her way.

"Lily, you ready to go?" asked Kathy, handing Lily a microphone.

"Yep, let's go," Lily grinned, stepping out of the curtains and smiling to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Wizard-Muggle Celebrations Month Fashion Show, held by Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Northwood Academy for Girls and Farrington Irish Boys School. Without further ado, let the show begin!" she yelled, to the cheering crowd.

Loud upbeat music pumped out of the large magical speakers, and tall seventh-year girls strutted onto the stage, dressed in the highlights of Izzie's, Kathy's and Lily's up-to-date wardrobes; short, puffy dresses, overlarge belts and bright, chunky, high-heeled shoes.

"Aren't they lovely everyone?" Lily chuckled, in between elaborate descriptions of the outfits.

The ten models – Izzie being the last one – stood along the runway, as photographers snapped and flashed their cameras, ready to take it straight to the Daily Prophet.

"And now, from the other end of the spectrum, our very own Hogwarts quidditch team, displaying the new trends in _male_ fashion!

Jacob Isaacs, Amos Diggory, Jesse Day, Edward Walters, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black everybody!"

The six boys strutted down the runway, in expert style, while several ladies wolf-whistled and swooned, Izzie's mother being one of them.

"Don't they look _dashing_?!" Lily teased, as Sirius threw his jacket over his shoulder, posing for the cameras.

"And that ends this fashion show," she yelled, "And may I present, the girl who put this show together, in the space of a day, Katherine Green!"

The crowd cheered again, as Kathy stepped out of the curtains, smiling for the first time in hours and waving to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming!" she grinned, "We're willing to do back-stage interviews, with Daily Prophet, Abracadabra! and Witch Weekly,"

And with a flourish, she, the models and Lily disappeared behind the stage as the audience got to their feet.

"Oh my gosh Kathy, that was brilliant," yelled Alice, throwing her arms around Kathy.

"No problem," Kathy grinned modestly.

"Mum!" Izzie called, as Gabrielle Taylor walked into the chamber, smiling from ear to ear.

"Isabella honey, are you okay? I hear about that thing with that Hufflepuff boy and – "

"I'm fine," Izzie rolled her eyes, "Look, this is Kathy, she did the whole show,"

"Nice to meet you Kathy. The show was _fabulous_,"

"Thanks, Mrs Taylor,"

"Call me Gabbie,"

"And this is Remus, Alice and Frank," Izzie said, "And you know Sirius and Lily,"

"Of course, hello darlings," Gabrielle smiled, "Lovely to see you,"

"GABBIE!" Sirius yelled, hugging her tightly.

"H-hi Sirius," she laughed, as Remus prised Sirius away, "But where's Jamesie?"

"He got suspended mum," Izzie said, "Didn't Uncle Rob tell you?"

"HE WHAT?!" she exclaimed, "WHAT FOR?!"

"For fighting with Adam Davies," Lily spoke up, "The idiot who attacked Iz,"

"Oh my goodness! But honestly, that James, what a silly boy," she said, smiling fondly, "I gotta go now, long way to apparate,"

They said their goodbyes, as Izzie's mother disappeared from the chamber.

"Izzie, your mother is so hot," Sirius sighed.

"Shut up," Izzie laughed, whacking Sirius on his arm.

"You know what's day after tomorrow?" Remus said suddenly, biting his lip.

"Quidditch match," Kathy said, looking at him helplessly.

"I don't mean to be a pessimist but..." Sirius began.

"...we are going to be _thrashed_ by the Farrington boys," Izzie finished, sighing.

"We need James," Remus groaned, and Kathy and Lily exchanged sighs.

* * *

_Erm yeah, so there we go. I don't like this chapter much, for some reason. One more chapter, then quidditch match. What to do? What to do?  
I think it's so sweet how much you guys miss James. I miss him too.  
Sigh. I keep forgetting about this window. It's taken me around 48 minutes to write this little note.  
Siobs siobs siobs is so cool. I dedicate this chapt to her. :)  
Shit, my arm hurts. It feels like I've had an injection. YOWCH.  
Gotta go dudes. 945 reviews? It's much, but whatevs.  
Seeya 2moz? OH, JACK'S PARENTS ARE OUT OF TOWN. RAVE AT HIS HOUSE. Yay.  
Love you all, lots and lots and lots.  
Ash x_


	48. A Pre Match Surprise

_Woooop, Baathesheep got fanfiction too :D:D People rock, dudes._

_James is still missing. Match is tomorrow. Eek. _

* * *

Lily sat by herself at the breakfast table, looking around at the people sitting in the hall, coupled off.

Amos Diggory sat with his arm around Chelsea Matthews, trying to get her to eat her breakfast. Frank and Alice were sharing some pancakes, looking into each other's eyes, romantically. Couples everywhere were enjoying each other's company.

And Lily sat by herself. She'd never noticed how many couples there were at Hogwarts.

"Lily?" came a confused voice, as Remus, Kathy, Sirius and Izzie entered the hall.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" asked Izzie, ruffling Lily's hair lovingly.

"Dunno..." Lily said distractedly, staring at the bewitched ceiling.

"What's wrong Evans?" asked Sirius, grabbing a bowl of porridge from a first-year.

"Nothing..."

"None of our latest attempts to cheer up you have worked!" cried Remus.

"Not even when Izzie stole Snivelly's underwear and hung them over the dungeons!"

"Yeah, that was so gross,"

"Not even when Remus jumped into the lake wearing a bunny suit!"

"Very sexy,"

"Not even when Sirius turned up to charms in Izzie's nicest dress!"

"You still haven't returned that, by the way,"

"Sorry,"

"And not even when Kathy attempted to make a love potion to make Narcissa Black fall in love with Slughorn!"

"Attempted being the key word there,"

"Oi,"

Lily stayed quiet but smiled weakly, playing with her toast.

"Seriously Lils, what's going on?" asked Izzie, frowning slightly.

"Nothing!" she insisted, twiddling her thumbs.

"Whatever," groaned Kathy, smashing Remus' hard-boiled egg in frustration.

Remus looked at her with a pained look on his face, partly because of Lily's depression and partly because of his destroyed breakfast.

Kathy shrugged desperately, wanting to bring Lily back to her usual self.

"What have we got today?" asked Sirius, and Remus grabbed his timetable from his pocket.

"Transfiguration in the morning and Arithmancy in the afternoon. But you have Ancient Runes," he replied.

Lily stood up and muttered something about 'having to get to the lesson'.

"Wait, we'll come," said Izzie as she and Remus chased their friend out of the hall while Kathy and Sirius munched on their breakfast.

"They're such pigs!" cried Remus, chuckling.

"I know! I don't know how Kathy manages to stay so skinny!" replied Izzie.

"You can talk!" said Lily, smiling briefly, "You're almost as skinny!"

"Curves are good too," winked Remus, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Izzie rolled her eyes, laughing.

Lily chuckled nervously as they carried on walking toward the classroom.

They sat down in their usual seats by the front, in a long row.

Izzie started prodding Remus, much to his annoyance, when the other two entered the classroom.

"Thanks for waiting!" huffed Kathy, sitting beside Remus.

"No problem," he grinned and she thumped him.

"Argh! Two annoying females attacking me! Sirius help meeeee!"

"No can do my friend," Sirius said, grinning like a mad man while Izzie and Kathy were pummelling Remus playfully, "This is amazing!"

"Huh?"

"Female wrestling! Wow..."

Kathy and Izzie straightened up, flicking their hair out of their faces.

"What did you just say?!" they said simultaneously, looking at him dangerously, while Remus leant back in his seat. It was his turn to smile.

"Erm – ha – err – I thought you were hitting Remus, no?" he stammered.

They shook their heads, as he backed away nervously.

"Oh good god, err – " he began but was thankfully saved as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Settle, settle," she said raising an eyebrow at the vicious-looking girls, "Ok today we are looking at the theory of..."

Slowly but surely, the class had collapsed into a tremendous stupor, doodling idly or staring blankly.

As lunchtime neared, Sirius hungrily tapped his quill on the desk, singing a song in his head, when a ball of parchment struck him in the back of his head. He opened it to see a message Remus' neat calligraphy.

_Yo! I iz a gangsta today. __Yah. Anyway, that got boring. Let's do something... try and cheer Lily up again? That's always fun._

Sirius burst into a fit of silent laughter at Remus' attempt to be cool. He wrote back a note, his handwriting shaky as he laughed under his breath.

**You are the world's biggest loser. And yeah, I'm so bored. Not long til lunch =D. I have an idea...**

Remus grinned as he received the message, and sat back in his seat, waiting for Sirius' little prank to take place.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the classroom, Severus Snape sat hunched over his desk, scribbling down notes on Professor McGonagall's lecture, being the only one in the class to do so.

All of a sudden, out of instinct, he looked up to see a bucket overflowing with soapy water drifting towards him purposefully.

Snarling under his breath, he muttered a spell under his breath, pointing his wand towards the bucket.

It halted in the air, jerking unconventionally, its foamy contents spilling. All over the unfortunate person who it was above at the time; Lily Evans.

Sirius and Remus stared at Lily in shock, as her red hair dripped with suds.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" she screeched, standing up and shaking her head like a drenched dog, "YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE – "

Unfortunately for some, fortunately for others, she was interrupted as the heavy metal bucket fell upon her fiery head.

She collapsed to the floor in a heap as the class watched in horror.

"MR. BLACK! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" asked Professor McGonagall, as she and Sirius both rushed to Lily's side.

"I – The bucket fell on her head, Min!" he said cheekily.

"It's Professor McGonagall," she hissed, "Kindly take Miss Evans to the hospital wing. You too Mr Lupin, I see by your guilty expression that you were somehow involved in this?"

Remus nodded, as Sirius grabbed Lily clumsily and they ran out of the classroom, biting back their roars of laughter.

"Poppy!" called Sirius, as they laid Lily down on the nearest bed, "We have another victim for you!"

The matron rolled her eyes and came out of her office.

"What happened to her?" asked Madam Pomfrey, using her wand to dry Lily's dampened body.

"A bucket," chuckled Remus, as he and Sirius settled down in a couple of chairs by the bed.

"Honestly," she sighed, "_Enervate,"_

Lily woke up with a start, her eyes flitting around the room before they set on Sirius' guilty expression.

"BLACK!!" she yelled, sitting up in her bed.

"Lie _down_ Miss Evans!" said Madam Pomfrey, pushing Lily's shoulders back.

"We were trying to cheer you up?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Whatever," Lily sighed, rubbing her head, "I'm in pain!"

"Aww, poor Lily-willy!" teased Remus, as she shot him a glare.

"Do you know when James is coming back?" she asked, and they exchanged smirks.

"Day after tomorrow," Sirius replied, "The evening after the match,"

"Why d'you wanna know?" Remus grinned.

"Just wondering," she retorted, "Honestly!"

"Sure..." Sirius cocked an eyebrow, ducking to avoid a pillow she threw at his head.

*

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, yet again that evening, resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Arithmancy was so _boring_ today!" exclaimed Kathy.

"It always is," Remus pointed out and they all nodded.

"Too bad the bucket didn't hit you harder, eh Evans? You could have stayed unconscious for longer!" laughed Sirius and she groaned at him.

"Head still hurt?" asked Izzie, munching on her carrots.

"Much," Lily sighed, and Remus patted her comfortingly.

"Aww cheer up," Sirius said, "Eat!"

"You've lost so much weight in these past few weeks," Kathy said worriedly.

Lily wasn't paying attention. She was staring at Alice and Frank, who were making out happily, as the day came to an end. She wore a shiny goblin-made ring on her finger, and Lily sighed enviously.

"Lily! _Lily!_ Did you hear me?" called Izzie, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? What?" she snapped, and Izzie flinched.

"Just saying, you're not – ahem – yourself lately..."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm in a crappy mood," Lily apologized, "Today's been pretty awful!"

"Well honey, it's about to get a lot better," came a soft voice at the end of the hall.

Lily's heart stopped beating. Her stomach lurched. Goosebumps erupted all over her.

Hardly daring to believe it, she turned around to see who had spoken.

She was right.

A tall boy with wire-rimmed glasses and jet-black hair, messier than ever, was standing at the end of the hall, donned in a muggle hoodie and jeans.

James Potter.

"James," whispered Lily, and before she knew it, she found herself running towards the boy, who grinned at her cheekily.

"Lily," he smiled, watching her red hair flying wildly behind her, as the entire hall was staring in piercing silence.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him forcefully on the lips, more passionately than she ever had before.

His arms draped around her waist, one hand roaming through her hair. He never wanted it to end.

After what seemed like days of silence, the entire school erupted in wolf-whistles and cat-calls, the boys grinning widely at James Potter's triumph, the girls staring in wonder, deeply envious of Lily but so happy for James. Even the teachers smiled, resisting the urge to sigh, clutch their hands to their chest and say _aww_.

"Enough!" cried Sirius, running towards them, "Honestly! What's next, wedding vowels?!"

James waved a hand impatiently in Sirius' direction, not wanting to stop, but Lily pulled away, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Jamesie! Don't ignore me!" Sirius demanded, pulling James into a butch hug, clapping his hand on his friend's back, "I missed you,"

"Ahem!" laughed Lily, hands on her hips, and James grinned widely at her.

"Ooh, look the green-eyed monster's arrived. Literally!" he chuckled, putting an arm around Lily, "Hey, you guys!"

The others approached them, beaming widely in excitement, quite shocked to see Lily and James kissing!

"I thought you were coming on Saturday!" exclaimed Remus, also hugging James.

"Dumbledore said I could come back a little early, in time for the match," he said, waving at their headmaster who was watching with great amusement.

"James, you complete fucktard!" cried Izzie, thumping her cousin, "You got yourself SUSPENDED!?"

"Oh god," James groaned, his smile fading slightly, as he hugged Kathy, "Here comes the temper tantrum,"

Just then, they were interrupted - thank goodness - by a fuming Professor McGonagall, insisting that they either sit down or get out.

But James could have sworn he saw her smile a little.

* * *

_Um, yay! James is back. I could just squeal in excitement. Maybe I will.  
Woop, i did it. :D:D.  
And LMAO AT SIRIUS. Wedding vowels. My friend Jack did that. He goes "We're like in a serious relationship :S What's next, wedding vowels?!"  
We were like, "um what?"  
And then Scott was like "Oh that reminds me, I need to write my wedding vowels. SHIT, i mean vows. That was an honest mistake!" __  
Anywho, i gotta go now. Party time. Woop.  
Uhhhh, 980 reviews?  
Love you lots.  
Ash x_


	49. Furry Little Problem

_I think I'll dedicate this chapter to Josh, seeing as he's so amazing and everything. His family is moving to Benfleet, to open up a new Ben & Jerry's branch._

_We're going to have so much fun this summer, raving at the ice-cream shop and having free ice-cream and hot-fudge sundaes. Wow, im so hungry. _

_Anywho, chapter 49. Oh yeah, this is quite a good one. Drama drama._

* * *

It was as though someone had put a permanent cheering charm on Lily, the next morning.

She woke up earlier than anyone else in her dormitory, and much to the amusement of everyone else, she decorated the room with roses.

"Lily's in lurrrrve!" sang Izzie and Kathy as they looked around at the sweet-smelling room and Lily blushed.

"I am _not_ in LOVE! Sheesh! I just thought the room would look nicer like this..." she flushed.

"Whatever!" Izzie giggled, forcing herself to get out of bed.

"What's all this about Evans in love?!" demanded Antonia, sitting up sharply.

"_Lily _is going out with James Potter," smirked Kathy, "You got a problem with that?"

"I most certainly do!" Antonia hissed, throwing the covers away from her.

"Oh?" asked Izzie, innocently, while Lily laughed nervously.

"James Potter is _mine,_ you whore! I'll get you for this..." she grabbed her uniform and marched out of the dormitory.

"Well that was uncalled for," Lily mumbled, and Izzie and Kathy growled under their breaths.

"What a skank!" Izzie exclaimed.

"She calls _Lily_ a whore?!" Kathy agreed.

The door flew open and three boys walked in nervously.

"Is there a reason why Antonia Dali just tried to come into our dorm to get changed?" asked Sirius.

"Of course, we told her no," James smirked, putting his arm around Lily.

"She's a jealous bitch," Izzie explained and they nodded knowingly.

"Where is she now?" asked Kathy.

"Getting dressed in the common room," Sirius grinned, "A jealous bitch with a nice arse, I'll admit,"

All three girls hit him hard around the head.

"Why is it always me..." he grumbled.

Remus chuckled and went to sit on Kathy's bed, who pushed him away, sticking her tongue out.

"Ok guys, you gotta go get ready for the match," she said, laughing at Remus' hurt expression.

"YES!" James yelled, knocking Lily to the floor in his rush to run out of the bedroom, "LET'S GO!"

Sirius, Izzie and James disappeared out of the room, as Lily picked herself off the floor, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Bless Lily, you've got yourself a boyfriend," Kathy teased, dancing around her.

"Shut up," Lily laughed, as she disappeared to the bathroom to get dressed.

"You owe me five galleons," Remus chuckled, and Kathy grudgingly handed the money over.

"Why on _earth_ did I bet against it," she groaned, "It was _obvious_ they'd get together,"

"Too right," he grinned triumphantly, and she prodded him, annoyingly, "Katherine Francesca Green, you stop that this instant!"

"Remus John Lupin, you - eek – stop that!" she yelped, as Remus started tickling her.

"Ew, you guys, grow up!" Lily scolded, as she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"_You_ grow up, Lilypoo," Remus laughed, earning himself a whack with Lily's towel.

"Are we – stop it Remus – are we ready to go?" asked Kathy, grabbing her cloak.

"Yep," Lily nodded, slinging a bag over her shoulder and opening the door.

The three of them walked down to the pitch, where the two teams – Hogwarts and Farrington – were eagerly standing opposite each other, leering and glaring. Farrington had already won against the Northwood girls, a few days before.

"So if we win this, then we win the tournament?" asked Lily, confused.

"Yeeeees," they nodded slowly and patronizingly, and she laughed.

"Shut up, I don't know anything about quidditch!" she protested, as Remus left them to sit in the commentator's box and cast a voice-increasing spell on himself.

"Let's sit at the TOP!" squealed Kathy, running up the stairs, three at a time and dragging Lily with her.

"Honestly, calm yourself Kathy!" Lily sighed, as Kathy jumped up and down in her seat.

"Lilykins, it is the _final_!" she squealed "There are quidditch scouts here! This could do wonders for Izzie's quidditch career!"

"How much sugar did you have this morning?" Lily sighed.

"Erm – that is irrelevant," Kathy giggled, drumming her fingers on the head of the boy in front of her.

The crowed cheered, louder than ever as the Hogwarts players as the team kicked off the ground, grinning broadly and several girls fainted as James and Sirius grinned at them. Even many boys wolf-whistled and cat-called as Izzie smiled cheekily, waving to the crowd.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" yelled Remus, "ISAACS HAS THE QUAFFLE – HE PASSES TO WALTERS – THEN TO POTTER – BACK TO ISAACS – AND POTTER HAS IT AGAIN AND... YES! HE'S SCORED!"

"In more ways than one," grinned Sirius, flying past and hitting the bludger towards an unsuspecting Farrington boy.

James raised an eyebrow cockily, grinning widely.

"AH, WATSON OF FARRINGTON HAS THE QUAFFLE. HE PASSES TO WRIGHT – BACK TO WATSON. HE SHOOTS. AND THE HOGWARTS KEEPER DIGGORY SAVES IT. NICE ONE AMOS!"

James grinned at Amos, giving him a thumbs-up before flying across to steal the quaffle from another Farrington player.

"OH HERE WE GO! POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE, WILL HE SCORE, IT LOOKS LIKE IT AND YES! 10 POINTS TO HOGWARTS!"

James high-fived his fellow chasers, grinning broadly.

Izzie, meanwhile, scoured the pitch for the tiny fluttering golden ball.

Tomkins smiled at her, garishly, also looking for the snitch, and she snarled at him, flying in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden, a bludger flew purposefully in Isaacs' direction, who narrowly missed it, as Sirius intercepted it.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Remus gasped, "HENNESSEY, FARRINGTON BEATER, HAS AIMED A BLUDGER AT GRYFFINDOR CHASER, JACOB ISAACS. FAIR PLAY? I THINK NOT!"

"Izzie, get the snitch as _quickly _as possible," James said, "The game's getting ugly..."

"Right you are, captain," she nodded, scanning the field.

"FOUL!" Remus protested, as Hennessey attempted to throw a punch at Sirius, who blocked it with a lazy hand, laughing sinisterly.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and gave a penalty to Hogwarts.

James grabbed the quaffle and lazily threw it into one of the hoops, as the keeper tried and failed to save it.

"ANOTHER GOAL TO HOGWARTS, CURTESY OF JAMES POTTER!"

Izzie narrowed her eyes, frustratedly. The snitch was nowhere to be found, and even if she _did_ see it, Jack Tomkins was so close on her tail that she had no chance of getting it.

All of a sudden, a golden glitter could be seen, hovering near the bottom of the Farrington posts. Aha!

But there was still the problem of the annoying seeker, who was continuously stalking her.

"TAYLOR'S SEEN IT. THE HOGWARTS SEEKER DIVES TO THE BOTTOM OF THE _HOGWARTS_ POSTS, TOMKINS CLOSE BEHIND HER. OH NO, HE'S CATCHING UP. THEY'RE NEARING THE GROUND AND – "

"OOH," chorused the crowd, as Izzie pulled out of the dive at the very last minute, changing direction completely and heading for the opposite posts where the snitch lingered, teasing her.

Tomkins, meanwhile, crashed into the ground with a thud, and the Hogwarts supporters all roared with laughter.

Ouch.

He cursed furiously, kicking off the ground again, determined to win the match. Unfortunately...

"AFTER THAT AMAZING WRONKSI FEINT, TAYLOR'S GONE AFTER THE SNITCH, TOWARDS THE FARRINGTON POSTS AND... IT'S AMAZING! SHE'S CAUGHT IT! IT'S ALL OVER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! 170-NIL TO HOGWARTS!"

Izzie landed on the ground, only to be mauled to death by the entire team, hugging her and jumping up and down excitedly.

"How amazing am I?!" she squealed, choking by the six muscled boys surrounding her, as many girls stared at her enviously.

--

"IT'S TIME TO FUCKING PAARRRRRRTTTTYYYYYYYYYY!" Sirius yelled, as he and James held Izzie on their shoulders, leading the crowd up to the Gryffindor common room.

"IZZIE! IZZIE! IZZIE!" they all chanted, cheering and singing cheerfully.

"James!" yelled Lily, as she darted through the crowd towards them.

"Lily!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer, shoving a bunch of people out of the way, "Enjoy the match?"

"It was brilliant," she nodded, "Everyone's talking about that Wronky Fate of Izzie's,"

"Lily, pardon me, but did you just call it a _Wronky Fate_?!" he asked incredulously and Lily blushed.

"Oh shut up," she shook her head, "Don't talk to me about quidditch,"

"Okay, everyone has a weakness," he grinned, "You just happen to have two,"

"Two?!"

"Must I remind you about Transfiguration?"

"Oh yeah..."

--

"I have a bloody headache," Kathy groaned, glaring at Remus.

"Aww, why?" asked Sirius.

"_Someone_ forgot to take the charm off their voice, before attempting to say hello to me," she growled, and Remus grinned sheepishly.

"Smooth," scoffed Izzie.

"I think I'm going upstairs," Kathy sighed, "My head is _pounding_!"

"Wait, I'll come with you," Remus said guiltily, following her through to the staircase.

"Remus, you are a serious twat," she smirked.

"Don't compare me to _Sirius_!" he laughed, opening the door, and she sat at the edge of her bed, leaning against the wall, her knees up in front of her. Remus sat beside her, twiddling his thumbs.

"Isn't it great we've got James back," she said.

"We most certainly wouldn't have won with me playing, that's for sure," Remus grinned.

"Aw, I'm sure that's not true," she laughed.

"No, it really is," he said sadly, "I'm kinda awful at playing quidditch,"

"Bless," she chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he blushed.

"Oh I feel so manly now!"

"Aw cheer up," she smiled, "You've got a few good points,"

"Such as?"

"You're very clever. And I suppose you're kinda handsome,"

"Oh thanks. Anything else?"

"I did say a _few_,"

"Oh I feel loved," he laughed, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I still have a headache you know," she moaned, and he patted her head lovingly.

"Sorry Kath," he said, trying not to laugh.

"You are _not_ forgiven," she muttered, and he heaved dejectedly.

"Oh my god, you're so bloody annoying!" he groaned.

"You know you love it darling," she said, smiling softly.

"Oh do I?" he asked, sceptically.

"Definitely," she mumbled, leaning in towards him.

"You think?" was all he could say, as she kissed him softly, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Her fingers twisted in his honey-coloured hair, her lips dwelling on his.

Suddenly, he pulled away, looking ashamed of himself.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, shaking his head like a wet dog and moving further away from her.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"I can't do this to you," he said, still shaking his head, as though he was trying to undo what had just happened.

"Do what to me?" she pressed, her voice cracking, as she moved closer to him.

"Kathy, it's not safe for you," he said, desperately trying to find a way of telling her.

"Why on _earth_ isn't it safe?!" she urged, and he looked up, into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Kath, I'm..." he began, unable to look away from her.

"You're...?"

"I'm..."

"Jesus bloody Christ, spit it out!"

"I'm a werewolf," he whispered hoarsely, tearing his eyes away and looking down.

"You're a werewolf?" she gasped, trying to keep cool.

"I – I wouldn't blame you if you just leave now," he mumbled, determined not to look back at her.

"Why would I do that?" she asked incredulously, shocked that he could even think that.

"Huh?" he looked upwards, despite himself.

"Why would I leave, Remus?" she sighed, "To be honest, I'm almost relieved,"

"Excuse me?!"

"I thought you were like... dying of a terminal disease, or... a mass murderer or something..."

"In a way, I'm both," he said sadly.

"Have you ever actually killed anybody though?"

"Never!" he said firmly, "But there's always the possibility,"

"How do you manage it?" she asked, a small grin playing on her face.

"I go to the Shrieking Shack, every full moon," he explained, failing to keep the smile off his face, despite the situation, "I can't believe you're not terrified of me..."

"The opposite," she grinned, "It's very sexy,"

"Okay, that's a first," he sighed in exasperation, as she put her arms around his waist, smiling at him.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she mumbled, and he laughed, leaning in towards her, pressing her lips to his.

--

"Sirius," Izzie said suddenly, as she and Sirius sat in the corner of the common room, a bottle of Firewhiskey between them.

"Yeah?" Sirius looked up, rolling his head towards her.

"You know what I'm scared off?" she asked, very seriously, despite her slight tipsiness.

"What is it?"

"You know... like... growing old alone," she blurted out, biting her lip, and Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too," he nodded, "I've never thought about that before,"

"But seriously Sirius," she said, suppressing a laugh, "What if I _never_ meet anyone, and I _never_ get married, and I _never_ have children and I – "

"Calm down, calm down," he laughed, throwing an arm around her, "Here's an idea. If we turn thirty and neither of us are married, we'll marry each other,"

"It's a plan," she grinned happily, swigging at the drink, "Will we have kids?"

"Oh yes," he nodded enthusiastically, "Err, we'll have two twins, a boy and a girl,"

"Named Izzius and Sirabella, of course,"

"They'll be beautiful, with my lovely hair – 'cause who'd want _your_ messy mop – and your blue eyes,"

"Yep," she agreed, "But erm – if we have children, won't we have to have _sex_?!"

They looked at each other in horror.

"THAT'S SO WEIRD!" Sirius yelled, shuddering.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Izzie said hastily.

"Agreed," he beamed, and they shook hands, laughing.

"What's going on here?" asked James, as he and Lily approached them, holding hands.

"We're engaged, we are," grinned Sirius.

"Oh god, how long were we dancing?" groaned Lily.

"No, we were just saying, if we're not married by the time we're thirty, we'll get married to each other," Izzie explained, and James and Lily exchanged smirks.

"Right," Lily said, draining her butterbeer, "I think I'm going upstairs, I'm kinda tired,"

"Yep let's go," James grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Who invited you?"

"I did," Sirius chuckled, standing up, "TO THE GIRLS' DORMS!"

James and Sirius ran towards the girls' staircase, making sure to immobilise the cursed steps, as Lily and Izzie caught up with them.

"Oi, if you're going into _our_ bedroom, at least wait for _us,_" Izzie reprimanded, shaking her head.

"Sorry, sorry," James laughed, as Lily opened the dormitory door.

"Oh. My. God." Sirius gasped, looking at Kathy and Remus, entwined on the bed, kissing deeply.

They broke apart, Remus blushing to the roots of his hair, Kathy grinning from ear to ear.

"Anybody want to explain what's going on?" Lily demanded, her eyes wide.

"Ahem – you guys, I told her the thing," Remus sighed, looking at James and Sirius guiltily.

"Oh, about the – " James began, but Sirius clamped his hand over James' mouth.

"Oh for god's sake," Remus muttered, "_Congelo"_

As he said the spell, Izzie and Lily froze still, their expressions blank.

"You froze them," Kathy gasped.

"Temporarily," Remus said, "Now anyway, I told her about the werewolf thing,"

"Oh my goodness!" Sirius grinned, "You know our furry little secret!"

"I can't believe you guys didn't _tell_ us," Kathy scolded, whacking Sirius' arm.

"What about Lily and Izzie then?" asked James, smirking at the them, "I think we should unfreeze them,"

"_Destituo_," Remus muttered, and the two girls sprung to life.

"What did you just do to us?!" exclaimed Izzie.

"Seriously, what the hell is going _on_?!" Lily cried, looking utterly baffled.

"Remus is a werewolf," Kathy said simply, and Remus winced.

Lily and Izzie stared at him, their eyes bulging, their jaws dropped, and Remus shook his head, looking hurt and ashamed.

"I shouldn't have – " he began, but paused as the two girls turned to look at each other, huge smiles erupting on their faces.

"How _stupid_ are we?!" Lily gasped.

"Five bloody years, we've been trying to figure this out, and oh my _god_, we should have seen it coming," Izzie exclaimed.

"It makes so much _sense_ though," Lily laughed, "Always away on the full moon, always ill and weak,"

"Likes his meat rare," added Izzie, grinning, and Remus cracked a smile.

"You guys aren't scared?" he asked nervously.

"Of _course_ not," Lily smiled, putting an arm around him, "It's not _your_ fault,"

"Exactly," Kathy agreed, while Izzie nodded enthusiastically.

"We've been telling you for years, Moony," Sirius shrugged, and James laughed.

"A problem shared is a problem halved," added Izzie, "And there's _six_ of us!"

"The problem's like... miniscule now!" James chuckled, and Remus beamed, despite everything.

* * *

_Bless. Wooo, they found out. I didnt make Lily know already, 'cause that would be retarded, and I dont like that.  
And of course, they would never judge him for it :):)  
It sucks that Jack Tomkins is a total reject, cos Jack and Scott aren't. I should have used their names for cooler people.  
Ooh, i had a good day. Went shopping with my friends, and tried on dresses for my friend's cousin's wedding :D:D  
Yarr... so 1020 reviews?  
I heart my reviewers muchly :)  
Ash x  
_


	50. Something More Formal

_I feel a little depressed. Lol. Okay, I cheered up a little._

_I think I dedicated last chapter to Josh, but I'll dedicate it to him again. Why? Because his mum's pregnant :D:D Wooooo._

* * *

A large group of Gryffindors dwelled in the common room one morning, after they'd eaten their breakfast, enjoying a rare free period. Sirius lay in front of the fire, with Izzie sitting on his stomach.

James and Lily were cuddled on a couch, while Kathy rested in an armchair, with Remus perched on the arm. Peter was sitting cross-legged on the floor, trying to finish his Herbology essay.

Alice and Frank sat beside each other, leaning against the sofa, a giant roll of parchment between them, a quill in Alice's hand.

"Izzie, get _off_ me!" cried Sirius, trying to shove her stubborn bottom away from his abdomen.

"No, I'm quite comfortable," she said casually while he groaned.

"Stupid fat bitch," he muttered, and she laughed.

"So Alice, Frank," James said loudly, drowning out the arguing pair, "What are you doing?"

"Planning a ball," Frank said, "We got to have something on the day the other schools leave. Saturday,"

"McGonagall says it should be formal," Alice sighed, "No dressing up,"

"Alice is _well _disappointed," Frank chuckled, "She wanted a gippie themed party..."

"IT'S HIPPIE FRANK, _HIPPIE_!" she yelled in exasperation, "Get it right!"

They all exchanged smirks, and cleared their throats hastily, as Frank laughed and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"So erm... formal," Lily said, "Sounds good,"

"We can go shopping for _dresses_!" Kathy gasped, "You boys will have to wear tuxes!"

"Oh great," James groaned, while Sirius looked as though he wanted to kill himself.

"Aw come on," Izzie grinned, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah well, I doubt Jack Tomkins is going to go with you again," Remus pointed out, "Not after that match,"

"Sore loser," she shrugged, "I'll find someone else,"

"I don't doubt that," James winced, shaking his head.

"Oh, we gotta get to History of Magic," Remus said, standing up from the armchair.

"Aaw, that sucks," Kathy groaned, dragging herself up.

"Yeah, we'd better get to Care of Magical Creatures," Lily said, trying to prise James' arms away from her.

"Fine, fine," James groaned.

"I'll walk with you," Sirius said, as Izzie got off him, and he stood up triumphantly, "FINALLY, I CAN BREEEATHE!"

"Shuddup," Izzie laughed, linking her arms with Remus and Kathy, and walking off towards the History of Magic classroom.

Sirius left the common room with James, Lily and Peter, going with them to Care of Magical Creatures.

"So, who you gonna ask?" James asked Sirius, "To the ball, I mean,"

"I dunno, should I ask Fox again?"

"No, variety is best," James grinned, and Lily thumped his arm.

"Ok, I'll ask Alexandra Kyle, in Ravenclaw," Sirius said, scanning the group of students by the forest.

"You do that," Lily said, before muttering under her breath, "Chauvinist pig,"

"Alex! ALEXANDRA!" Sirius yelled, approaching the blonde girl.

"Can I help you?" she asked, turning around, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why does Sirius wanna ask _her_?!" Lily asked, "She's such a bitch,"

"Erm, have you seen what's in the front of her shirt?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cos I'm always checking out the front of her shirt...."

"She's got Hogwarts' biggest tits!"

Lily glared at him.

"Except for you!" he added, digging himself an even bigger grave.

"You are such an idiot," she sighed, as Sirius returned to them.

"She said yes!" he grinned, gesturing his hands to his chest and winking at James.

"Disgusting boys," Lily muttered, as James roared with laughter, and high-fived Sirius.

"Mr Black," said Professor Merrythoughts, arriving into the clearing, "Are you even _in_ this class?!"

--

Meanwhile, in the History of magic classroom, Kathy, Remus and Izzie sat in their usual seats in the back row.

"Ooh, here comes Jesse. I'm gonna ask him to the ball. Seeya," grinned Izzie, darting off to sit next to Jesse Day, in the front row.

"Hey Jesse," she smiled charmingly, ruffling her black hair, "You heard about that ball thingy?"

"Yep, it sounds good," said Jesse, smiling back at her.

"I know," she nodded, "You have a date?"

"Nope. Wanna go with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure!" she said merrily, skipping back to her desk.

"Got a date?" asked Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Yup," she smiled, as the ghost of Professor Binns entered the room.

"Oi," Remus hissed, as the professor began talking, "Kath, do you have a date?"

"Nope. I need to start looking," she smirked.

"Oh? You do, do you?" he teased, "You'll never find one, you're far too ugly,"

"Charming! As usual, you have all the romance of Peter Pettigrew!"

"No!" he cried, "Ok, how about, you make me – erm – happy, like – err - chocolate! Will you come to the ball with me?"

"As inviting as that sounds, I can't. I'm secretly going out with Victor Crabbe, and I can't possibly cheat on him," she replied and Remus gasped.

"Katherine Green, you disgust me!"

"Oh yeah? What about the chocolate thing?"

"It was all _lies_!"

"Oh, so you don't want to go to the ball with me?" she pouted, "That's a shame,"

"No, I do, I do. Ignore my words, they're usually quite wrong,"

"I usually do. Okay Remus, it's a date," she grinned as he sighed in relief.

"That was more difficult than it needed to be," he sighed.

--

Not far from the classroom, James and Lily sat cross-legged, facing each other, studying their Flobberworms.

"So Lilykins," James smiled, "Looking forward to that ball?"

"No. Not at all. I cannot dance, and I _will_ not dance," she said curtly.

"Aww. Not even with a sexy boyfriend to dance with?"

"Who says I'm going to the dance with _you!"_ she scoffed, her eyes twinkling.

"But - but, I'm your sexy boyfriend!" he whined.

She burst into laughter as he pouted.

"Ok, ok, you're my date!" she sighed.

"Maybe I don't _wanna_ be your date," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Oh? HEY! PETE, WANNA GO TO THE BALL WITH – OUCH!" she screamed across the field, yelling out as James tackled her to the ground.

"NO! I WANNA GO WITH YOU!" he shouted, kissing her fervently.

"Sorry Peter, change of plans," she mumbled, in between kisses.

Peter huffed unhappily.

* * *

_Lol, life cracks me up. Ugh, I've spent so long looking at Tiffany jewellery, for my DT homework. I will never look at it again.  
Watching 90210. You guys in america are so lucky, you get it 4 episodes before us, aparrently.  
Anyway, 1056 reviews?  
Love you dudes.  
Ash x_


	51. Love Potions and Euphoria Elixirs

_Im so nervous. It's my boyfriend's birthday, and I'm meeting his parents. Eeek. _

_Anyway.. oh yeah, i quite love this chapter, idk why. Maybe cos it's amazing._

* * *

"...and Remus and Lily, you're all in charge of food," Alice finished reading from her parchment and looked around at the prefects, who stared at her blankly.

"Well come on, get to work, the ball is _tonight_ people!" Frank said, waving his hands, and they grudgingly got out of their seats.

"I can't believe they're all leaving today," Lily said, as she and Remus headed towards the kitchens, along with a few other prefects.

"I know!" Remus agreed, "It's gone so quickly,"

"We haven't even made any friends with them!"

"Well they're not very nice people,"

"Yeah well people always say that, don't they, when it's not their own school," Lily said, tickling the pear.

"Ooh, where'd you learn to do _that_ Lily?" asked Remus, grinning.

"James showed me," she blushed, grabbing a handful of cupcakes to decorate.

"Ah, and speaking of James – "

"Don't even finish that sentence," warned Lily.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, spreading frosting on his cupcakes, and humming to himself.

After a while of silently decorating the baked goods, Lily turned around to look at Remus.

"Oi Remus," she said, "I have a question,"

"Go for it," he grinned, abandoning his cupcake.

"Why do James, Sirius and Peter come with you on the full moon? I mean, don't you attack them?"

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's not exactly my secret to tell, Lily," he said, and she nodded.

"Yeah that's fine, I – " she looked away, blinking hard.

"But I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he finished, feeling guilty, and she turned back to him, smiling excitedly, "Oh Merlin, you look like a child on Christmas,"

"Oooh, just tell me Remus," she urged, clapping her hands.

"Alright, well you know how James is great at Transfiguration?" And you know all about animagi right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with – "

"Well when they found out I was a – ahem – you know, they became – "

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THEY BECAME ANI – " she yelled, and Remus clamped his hand over her angry mouth, smiling nervously at the other prefects nearby.

"Remus John Lupin, are you trying to tell me that they _illegally _became animagi, which _as you know_ is against the law, and very, very, _illegal_?!" she hissed, as soon as Remus removed his hand, and he nodded guiltily.

"They only did it to – "

"I don't bloody _care_ Remus! They could get arrested! They could go to bloody Azkaban!"

"No actually, the punishment is expulsion, a criminal record and a fine of up to 300 galleons," he said, earning himself a glare from her.

"I can't believe this..."

"Lily, they only – _listen _to me Lily – they only did it to help me," he began, silencing her as she tried to argue against him, "You have no idea what a big help it is. I don't even know how the hell I'd manage it without them,"

"How?" she asked, softening slightly.

"They're big animals, they can control me," he explained, "And they stop me from escaping. We only kill humans,"

"They could _die_," she whispered.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm terrified every full moon, for that reason alone,"

"They're so brave," she sighed, "We're lucky to have friends like them, eh,"

"You got it," he grinned weakly, picking up the last cupcake and spreading icing over it calmly.

"Wow," she stared, still amazed.

"Right, we're done here," Remus said, standing up, "What next?"

"Aha, you can mix up some punch," Alice said, seeming to appear out of nowhere, "And remember, no alcohol,"

"Aw Alice, you ruin everything," Remus joked.

"Okay, okay, get to work kids," Alice laughed, running off to reprimand some miscreant fifth-years.

"Alright, how does one go about making punch?" asked Lily, tapping her head thoughtfully, and assembling a variety of ingredients.

"Well, I was thinking we need to take a trip to the dungeons," grinned Remus, "We could _really_ spice up this ball,"

"Oh my god, what _are_ you planning?" Lily asked warily, "Alice said, _no booze_,"

"Well, I reckon this punch could use some Elixir to Induce Euphoria," he said mysteriously, grabbing the large bowl and filled with gallons of fruit juice.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Lily said, shaking her head doubtfully as they slipped out of the kitchens and headed towards the dungeons, "Are you sure about this Remus?"

"They don't call me a marauder for nothing, my friend," he laughed, as they entered the dungeons.

"Alright, we need some ingredients," he said, "Ooh look, Slughorn's already made a potion,"

"Amortentia," Lily recognised the potion, "Oh, I love that smell,"

"What do _you_ smell?" asked Remus, "We all smell something different,"

"Erm, woodlands, mahogany, fresh parchment and erm – something else, but I can't put my finger on it... you?"

"Chocolate – predominantly – and Chanel perfume,"

"Okay, how the _bloody_ hell do you know what Chanel perfume smells like?"

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably and muttered something that sounded a lot like, _Kathy told me..._

Lily burst into laughter which she tried to cover up with a series of coughs and a hasty escape into the ingredients closet.

"Erm, what do we need for the Elixir?" she called, and Remus grabbed an abandoned copy of Advanced Potion-Making from the desk.

"Two erumpent tails, salamander blood, essence of belladonna, glumbumble sweat and a handful of knotgrass," Remus replied.

"Got it," she said, carrying an armful of ingredients, and rolling up the sleeves of her robes.

"Let's get to work," Remus said, heating up the cauldron.

"You know, Kathy wears Chanel perfume," Lily said, with the straightest face she could muster, though a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Does she?" Remus said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Fortunately, he was rescued as James, Sirius, Izzie and Kathy came bursting into the dungeons.

"Hey," James began, "We saw you on the map and – "

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER, IS REMUS RIGHT IN TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE AN ANIMAGUS?!" Lily yelled, charging at him, and Kathy and Izzie turned towards him in shock.

"You're _what_?!"

"Hey, so am I!" Sirius exclaimed, "And just for the record Evans, I don't think James' middle name is 'bloody',"

"Shut it," she shook her head, before turning back to James.

"Lilykins I – "

"Oh my god James, you could have got yourself _killed_!" she sighed, "Do you have _any_ idea it is to become animagus without Ministry supervision? And being underage and everything! What if you'd died, huh? _Then_ what would I have done?! You are so unbelievably selfish, I could just – "

"Woah, calm down Lily," James grinned, grabbing her fists.

"Lily, did you forget _everything_ we just talked about in the kitchens," Remus called, from the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you guys!" Izzie exclaimed, "That is _so_ awesome,"

"I can't believe I said this school was boring, you get up to _way_ more fun stuff _here_ than I did at my old school!" agreed Kathy.

"Don't encourage them, they are such idiots," Lily sighed, as James pulled her into a hug.

"You know you love it," he grinned.

"Hey..." she breathed in his scent, curiously, before pulling away with a frown on her face, "You smell like..."

"Oh lovely, she stops hugging me because of my smell!"

"What does he smell like, Lily?" Remus asked innocently, and she blushed as she realised where she recognised the aroma from.

"Never mind," she said in a rush, but James was already distracted.

"What are you cooking up?" asked Sirius, as he and James crossed the classroom to where Remus was stirring the potion.

"Not much, just some punch for the ball," Remus said casually.

"Add some peppermint to that," Lily instructed, and Remus frowned.

"The textbook says – "

"Just do it, Remus," she sighed, "I'm straight O in potions, I know what I'm doing,"

"Bossy boots," teased Sirius.

"Hey! What's your animagus form?" asked Izzie, and the girls' faces lit up with excitement.

"Oh god..." Remus groaned.

"Alright, we'll show you," Sirius grinned, grabbing his wand from his pocket. With a quick spell and a flourish of his wand, he transformed into a great shaggy dog, with long black hair and a loveable face.

"Aaaaw!" they all cooed, stroking his head and ruffling his fur.

"Oi, enough of that, take a look at _me_," James said, drawing the attention to himself as he became a large majestic-looking stag, with large antlers sticking out of his head.

"_Prongs_," Lily whispered to herself, as Izzie and Kathy stared at him in wonder.

"You don't wanna stroke me?" asked James, turning back into his human form.

"Shut up," Izzie laughed.

"So what's your markings?" Kathy asked.

"Well we don't really need them, 'cause we didn't do it ministry-approved, but I guess mine is the long, shaggy hair," Sirius said.

"And well, the size of my antlers are relative to the size of my – " James began.

"Okay, enough information," Lily laughed, shaking her head, "I just can't _believe_ you're animagus!"

"I know, it's too much to handle," Kathy chuckled.

"Alright, punch is ready," Remus grinned, holding up the bowl, which had turned yellow.

"Erm, yellow punch?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Honestly Remus, can't you hide it a little?" Lily sighed, turning the potion back into a deep red colour.

"What are you two – "

"So Lily," Remus said loudly, drowning out Izzie's curious voice, "We gotta get back to the kitchens before they notice we're gone,"

"Right," Lily nodded hurriedly, levitating the bowl again, and escaping the dungeons, filled with their inquisitive friends.

* * *

_The ball is gonna be such a rave. You guys rock my sock.  
Yes, sock. Singular. Once i went to the cinema with only one sock on. Then I found the other one in my bag.  
People think I'm quite weird...  
Anyway, 1098 reviews? Thanks dudes.  
Love you much.  
My doom awaits me.__  
Ash x_


	52. Excitement At The Ball

_Wooo. For those who cared enough when I was in pre-exam major panic mode, I actually passed my Spanish exam :D 97% :)_

_But anywho, i'm just like EEK atm, cos I'm seriously running out of chapters. I'm soon going to get to the point when I have to actually write them when they're needed... :|_

* * *

Lily walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in a towel, with her wet, red hair hanging behind her. Her roommates stood by the door, waiting for her.

The entire room had been rearranged, perfect for getting ready for the ball.

After all, as we all know, 'getting ready' needs _plenty_ of preparation and time.

The beds had been put together to form one large bed in the middle, and all the curtains had been removed. The three gowns were lying in the middle of the bed, surrounded by make up, hair styling equipment and practically everything the girls needed for 'getting ready'.

One of the walls had been transfigured – by James – into a full-size mirror, much to the happiness of the girls.

"Lily! Ok, we're all showered and fresh! Let the beautifying begin!" Izzie said, squealing.

The girls sat on three stools, and brushed their hair in front of the mirror.

Izzie rubbed some Sleakeazy's Hair Potion into her jet black hair, not that it did much good. Her hair still stuck up slightly, making her look as though she'd just been on a broomstick. Lily rolled her eyes. Isabella was too much like her cousin for her own good.

Kathy twisted her blonde hair into a messy bun, on the back of her head, a few blonde strands hanging down around her cute face.

Lily fastened the front of her hair behind her head with an emerald clip in the shape of a flower. She let the rest of it hang loose, falling down her back.

"Hair sorted darlings!" grinned Kathy, "Now, onto the make up!"

They spent a good hour putting make-up on each other, constantly messing up and having to start again.

By the time they were completely happy with their faces, the foundation was all squeezed out; the eyeliner was sharpened down to a stub; the eyeshadow container was nothing more than a few patches of green glitter; the mascara was almost emptied, the remains dripping on the carpet; and the lipstick was even shorter than... well anyway, it was very short.

"We are _so_ sexy!" exclaimed Izzie, looking into the massive mirror.

"Now for the dresses!" exclaimed Lily, grabbing hers off the bed.

They carefully donned their expensive gowns, doing up the zips for each other.

Lily looked in the mirror, ecstatic with her dress: an emerald gown that flowed down to her feet, thin spaghetti straps holding it up.

Izzie wore a tight-but-classy black velvet dress that went down to just above her knees, cute ruffles on the sleeves.

Kathy twirled around, showing off her bright yellow halter-neck frock, that stuck out at the hem, near the top of her leg.

"Wow," Kathy breathed.

"We. Are. So. Hot." Izzie sighed.

"I know," Lily agreed, admiring herself happily, "Even though my hair clashes with my dress!"

"Don't worry about it, it looks awesome!" said Izzie, patting Lily on the back.

"What's the time?" asked Kathy and Lily looked at her watch, which was sitting on the bed.

"Crap, it's almost eight! We've gotta meet the boys now!"

They slipped on their high-heeled slippers and walked carefully down the staircase, praying that they wouldn't fall.

"Oh my god," gasped James, as Lily emerged from the staircase.

Her emerald dress cascaded off her body, flowing to the ground beautifully, her hair was deeper red than usual, and she'd somehow made it look perfect with the dress.

"You look amazing," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Let's just stay here all night,"

"Let's not," Lily said, blushing.

"Iz, you look hot!" Sirius grinned, and she thumped him, smiling broadly.

"Kathy, I've never noticed how amazingly beautiful you are!" Remus exclaimed, "I like the dress,"

"Thanks," she said, "You look nice too,"

The boys did look quite dashing, James in a with silk shirt and loosely hanging green tie, Remus in a black tux, and a yellow brooch attached to his jacket, to match Kathy's dress, Sirius in a white shirt, unbuttoned mostly, and black sports jacket.

"Shall we go?" asked James, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Yeah," they agreed, setting off out of the portrait hole.

"Sirius, Izzie, where are you meeting your dates? They're both in Ravenclaw, right?" asked Kathy.

"No, Jesse's in Hufflepuff," Izzie corrected, "And we're meeting them downstairs,"

As they turned into the entrance hall, they saw the two Ravenclaws waiting for them, making awkward small talk.

"Izzie," Jesse said, looking relieved, "You look lovely,"

"You too," she nodded at him, in his bottle-green tux, and he smiled.

"Shall we," James said to Lily, holding out his arm, and she took it, smiling.

"_He_ can be charming," Kathy teased, as they watched Lily and James walk into the hall, "What about you, eh?"

"Oi, I am amazingly charming!" Remus protested, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Alright, alright, I was mistaken," she rolled her eyes, "Let's go join Lily and James,"

They walked into the hall, catching up with their friends, who waved them over enthusiastically.

"Can I interest you in some punch James?" Lily asked innocently, pouring him a goblet-full.

"Erm, thanks," James said, looking between Remus to Lily, who were handing out drinks for everybody.

"Cheers," Sirius said, raising his goblet and draining it.

"You alright there Sirius?" asked Remus, as a huge smile erupted on Sirius' face.

"I'm brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, as were the rest of the group.

"Wow, I feel amazing," Kathy gasped, looking around excitedly.

"Let's _sing_," Izzie grinned, grabbing Jesse and Sirius' hands, and bursting into song.

"Brilliant!" Sirius beamed, joining in the singing.

Before long, the entire hall of students were standing around in a circle, holding hands and singing like infants. The band, who'd also had a little too much punch, had struck up the music to a deafeningly loud rock.

"Jesus, how much knotgrass did you use?" Remus muttered, careful not to drink any of his punch.

"Me? You're the one that made the potion!" Lily exclaimed, "But don't worry, the peppermint balanced it out. The effects shouldn't be too dangerous,"

"Ah Lily, my little potions protégée," Remus imitated Professor Slughorn's bellowing voice, and Lily burst into laughter.

"Okay that was too creepy for words,"

"Lilykins!" James yelled, running towards her and picking her up.

"Hey – owch – Jesus James, put me down!" she yelped, scrabbling at his arms around her waist.

"I wanna kiss you," he grinned, pressing her up against a wall and pressing his lips against hers.

"Ok," she mumbled helplessly, as he pinned her to the wall.

"Honestly James, stop molesting her," Remus sighed, standing beside them and shaking his head in shame.

"Shut up and snog Kathy," James laughed, pulling away.

"Speak of the devil," Remus muttered, as Kathy ran up towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Remus! I feel so happy!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I know you do," Remus said slowly, smiling at her hyperactivity.

"Wow, this is an awesome feeling," she giggled, looking at Lily and James.

"I _know_!" James agreed enthusiastically, "Oh balls make me happy!"

At that, Kathy and James burst into an insane fit of laughter, hunched over and clutching their sides.

"Balls – make – me – happy," Kathy gasped, in between laughs, "Oh James, you are too much,"

"I know, I should become a comedian, right!" James beamed.

"Oh dear, I think you guys need to sit down for a while," Lily said, pulling up a chair at a nearby table.

"No way, we _can't_ sit down," Kathy shook her head violently, as Remus forced her into a seat.

"Lily, I could just jump onto the rooftops and declare my love for you to the whole world," James said dreamily, one hand playing on top of Lily's as they sat at the table.

"That's lovely dear," she sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"What have we brought on for ourselves?" Remus asked, laughing.

"Remus, you need to loosen up a little," Kathy insisted, waving her arms in the air happily.

"You know Remus, I think we need to have ourselves some punch," Lily said, lifting a goblet and smiling cheekily.

"I agree Lily," Remus grinned, "Bottoms up!"

The two of them downed the punch, smiling at each other with twinkling eyes.

"Oh my god James, don't you just feel fantastic!" she gasped, grabbing his hands and looking at him excitedly.

"Yeah it's amazing!" James nodded quickly, "Let's _dance_!"

The two of them ran towards the dance floor, joining the massive throng of raving people.

"OH MY GOD, I FEEL SO HAPPY!" Sirius yelled, throwing himself into the seat beside Remus, who put an arm around him gleefully, as Izzie collapsed onto Kathy's lap.

"ME TOO!" he grinned, drumming his fingers on Sirius' arm and playing with his hair.

"Look at James and Lily!" Kathy exclaimed, her voice muffled by Izzie's hair, and they all craned their necks to see.

James and Lily were dancing about crazily, their arms flailing all over the place as they jumped up and down in madness.

"I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY!" Lily yelled over the music, and James nodded enthusiastically.

"ME TOO!" James shouted, undoing the top button of his shirt, loosening his tie and fanning himself, "I'M SO HOT!"

"YEAH!" Lily agreed, reaching up to the back of her head and releasing her hair from the emerald clip. She shook her head wildly and her red hair bounced on her shoulders as she danced, "HERE TAKE THIS,"

She held the clip out to James, who pocketed it, smiling.

"LET'S GO SIT DOWN," James yelled, pulling her out of the crowd and to the table, where the group were talking animatedly to Alice and Frank.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy. Are you so happy?! I am _so_ happy!" Alice gabbled, even more hyper than she usually was.

"I _know_, I could just sing!" Frank grinned from ear to ear.

"Do it!" they all urged, and he burst into song, as they waved their hands in the air.

"That was amazing Frank!" Sirius gasped as everyone applauded happily.

"Miss Prewitt," called Professor McGonagall, entering the hall and looking very sombre, and Alice turned around, still beaming.

"Yes professor? Don't you just _love_ this ball?! I _love_ this ball! It's an _amazing_ ball, I just – " she jabbered away, not seeming to notice McGonagall's pitying expression.

"Miss Prewitt, I have a note for you, from your mother," she said softly, "I'm so sorry dear,"

Alice frowned slightly, looking around in confusion as she took the note from McGonagall.

"What's going on Alice?" asked Kathy, as Alice scanned the note, her smile slowly fading.

Tears welled up in her blue eyes, as the other looked at her, worriedly.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" called Frank, as she pushed back her chair and ran out of the hall, sobbing.

* * *

_Ugh, I hate random moments of drama amongst the happiness.  
And I hate when people are depressed. It angers me.  
I am currently OBSESSED with gossip girl. I'm re-reading them now . Woooooop.  
Do you guys like GG? It rocks, so much.  
Ugh, laptop is dying. Must dash :P  
1133 reviews? Hugs to you all.  
Ash x_


	53. Alice's Bad News

_Ugh, sorry I havent updated in time. My internet was spazzing, and being retarded._

_Anywho, chapterrrr.... 53? I think so. Ta-da._

* * *

"Should we follow her?" asked Izzie, but both Lily and Frank were already out of their seats and running out of the hall after Alice. The others followed close behind, worried and curious as to what was going on, their good mood fading quickly.

"Alice?" called Lily, pushing the bathroom door open slightly, where Alice was standing by the sinks, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Al, what's going on?" Frank rushed to her side, putting his arms around her protectively and she leant into his chest, the piece of parchment dropping to the floor.

James leant down and picked it up, and his mouth opened in shock as he read it.

"Oh Alice," he sighed, as the others read the note over her shoulder.

_Alice darling, I have some very bad news._

_Gideon and Fabian, they were on a mission with the auror department, a few days ago, and the worst has happened. I'm afraid they've been killed, by a couple of death eaters._

_Alice, I think it's best you stay at school for now, you've got your NEWTs coming up and everything, but Molly and Arthur are going to Hogsmeade to stay with Rosmerta. She's taking this hard, of course._

_All our regards._

_Mother._

They all gasped softly, and comforted Alice, who smiled weakly up at them.

"I – I can't believe they're _dead_," she mumbled, as Lily blinked back her tears.

"I know," Frank comforted, "Bloody death eaters,"

"All the more reason for us to become aurors," Alice sighed.

"Definitely," Sirius and James agreed, putting their hands on her shoulders.

"I need to write letters," she said suddenly, as she broke away from everyone around her, muttering to herself and counting on her fingers, "I'm going to the owlery,"

"I'll come with you," Frank said, following her out of the bathroom with an arm around her shoulders.

"Poor Alice," Kathy sighed, as the two of them left.

"I know, it's so unfair," Remus nodded, "They always take the innocent,"

"And Gideon and Fabian were good people," James added, thinking back to his first year when the twin boys were in their last.

"Bloody death eaters," Izzie shook her head angrily.

"I'm not in the mood to go back to the ball," Lily said.

They all mumbled in agreement, making their way to the common room.

"Are you guys going to be aurors?" asked Kathy, and James and Sirius nodded violently.

"Of course!" they said simultaneously, as though it was obvious.

"Remus?" asked Izzie.

"No, I doubt they'd let me be an auror," Remus sighed, "I kinda want to be a teacher,"

"Oh yeah, you'd make a brilliant teacher," Lily nodded, as they came to the common room.

"What about you?" asked James.

"International Quidditch Player," Izzie said, without skipping a beat.

"Erm, I never thought about it before," Kathy said, "But maybe a healer? I dunno..."

"I used to want to be a healer," Lily said, "But recently, I've changed my mind."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be an auror," she said determinedly, and James grinned widely.

"Go Lily," he smiled, putting an arm around her as they sat together on the sofa, the rain from the storm outside pounding on the window.

"I hate thunder," Kathy shivered, and Remus pulled her closer.

"Look at them two, Remus is acting like the man in the relationship, for once," teased Izzie.

"Oi, I am the manliest," Remus said, throwing a cushion in her direction.

"We should go visit Molly and Arthur, at the next Hogsmeade weekend," James said, and they nodded in agreement.

"Alice's sister?" asked Lily.

"And her husband," nodded Izzie, "The Weasleys,"

"Biggest bunch of redheads I've ever met, that family is, it's hilarious," laughed James.

"Erm seriously guys, I really _hate_ thunder," Kathy cleared her throat ostentatiously, drawing all the attention to herself, curled up next to Remus.

"Don't worry yourself dear," Sirius said, patting Kathy's blonde bob patronizingly, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thunder is disgusting," she groaned, "It repulses me,"

"We _know_," James chuckled, rolling his eyes, and she buried her head into her arms.

"James is a retard," she mumbled, her voice muffled.

"We know," Lily laughed, earning herself a prod from James.

"I never knew you were scared of thunder," Remus said.

"I'm not _scared_!" protested Kathy, looking at him in shock, "I just don't like it,"

"Sure..." Izzie grinned, and she glared at her, "Just go sleep through it,"

"I don't wanna go to sleep," Kathy moaned, "Can't sleep with thunder,"

"How come we've never heard of this phenomenal fear before?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not a _fear_," Kathy insisted, "It's a dislike,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Well there haven't been any extreme thunderstorms this year, have there?"

"Oh I _see_," Izzie laughed, "And now we have unearthed your fe – I mean, dislike,"

"Exactly,"

"Bless little midget Kathy and her _'dislike'_ of thunder," cooed Sirius, earning himself a kick from Kathy's outstretched leg.

"Oi, I'm not a midget," she scowled, "I'm..."

"Vertically challenged?" suggested Remus, and Sirius scoffed.

"Better than being _horizontally _challenged, Sirius!" she retorted, laughing as his face fell.

"Hey! I'm not horizontally challenged!" he protested, "I am a healthy size!"

"And Severus Snape washes his hair every night," James muttered, as they all snickered.

"I am hurt," Sirius gasped overemotionally, clutching his hands to his chest in mock-agony, and collapsing to the floor.

"Oh Jesus, you killed him," Lily sighed, prodding Sirius with her toe, as he writhed pathetically.

"You are such a failure as a person Sirius," Izzie laughed, looking at him pityingly, just as Alice and Frank returned from the owlery.

"Hey," they waved, coming to sit by the fire, Alice's eyes no longer red, and she had a smile on her face.

"You alright Alice?" asked Remus, putting his hand on her knee.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she nodded, running a hand through her hair, "I got another letter, from Molly,"

"She was saying about how Gideon and Fabian wouldn't want Alice to be all upset and stuff," Frank elaborated, "They'd just want her to work hard and make it as an auror. I _told_ you, Alice,"

"I know, I know," she smiled weakly, "It – it's just hard to know I'll never see them again,"

They all murmured in agreement, swallowing hard and blinking back tears.

"But it's okay," she continued, "I just gotta do them justice, and become an auror. That's what they always wanted, you know,"

"Yeah, good plan," smiled Sirius, and she closed her eyes, pulling away from Frank.

"I'm tired, I'm going upstairs," she said, making her way to the girls' staircase.

"Me too," Lily agreed, standing up, "Hey Alice, you can sleep in our dorm, if you want,"

Alice smiled gratefully, as they approached the staircase. They knew that she wasn't that good friends with all her seventh-year roommates; most of the time, she and Frank just lived in their own little bubble.

As they walked into the dorm, Lily crossed the room and pulled the window to her, shutting out the heavy rain and rumbling thunder, while the others sat on their beds, changing into their pyjamas.

"Night," Alice smiled weakly, drawing her curtains shut.

The other three shrugged at each other helplessly and sadly, before climbing into their own beds.

Lily, however, stood in the middle of the room, running her hands through her hair and frowning.

"Where the hell did I put my clip thingy?" she muttered to herself, as Kathy threw a pillow at her in an attempt to shut her up.

"Retrace your steps dear," Izzie mumbled sleepily, her eyes closed, and Lily furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought.

"So I had it in my hair when I started dancing," she muttered, stepping aside to avoid another pillow thrown by Kathy, "And when I sat down, I didn't have it..."

As if on cue, James walked into the room, waving an item above his head and smiling in mock-modesty.

"So I'm just about to go to sleep, when I feel a large item digging into my backside," he said, frowning slightly at the memory, and handing her the emerald clip.

"Oh, you have it," Lily said, relived, as she took it and placed it on her bedside table.

"No need to thank me!" he scoffed, sitting down on her bed and making himself comfortable.

"Alright, what are you still doing here?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Am I just a walking handbag or something?" he pouted, crestfallen, "You just store all your items in my pockets and then throw me away once I'm done,"

"Will you keep it down, some of us are _sleeping_," came a tired voice from Izzie's bed, interrupting James' rant, and Kathy groaned incoherently in agreement. Lily and James burst into peals of laughter, only to be shushed again by the sleeping girls.

"Come on, get out," Lily whispered, shooing his towards the door.

"Good night sweet Lilykins," he said, kissing her on the cheek, and she blushed.

"Night James," she smiled, closing the door.

* * *

_Yeah whatevs. I hate random sadness.  
Next chapt may be more interesting.  
Woo. I think it's going to rain. Why couldnt it have rained earlier, during PE? Ugh.  
Err, 1188 reviews? Random? Yes.  
Love ya.  
Ash x_


	54. Honeydukes and Radioactivity

_Anybody watching Big Brother? HALFWIT to be evicted! God, he's annoying. RODRIGO FOR THE WIN :D_

_Also.. xboredeasilyx, wooo! your review made me happy. lol, i love it so much when people agree with me about the Sirius/OC thing. :)_

_Anywho, err, much unhappiness last chapter :(. So I just did some random chapt, with random sillyness, to make everyone happy._

_Two chapters left 'til I run out. Damnnn. _

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake _up_," Kathy and Izzie chorused, pulling Lily's hair and peeling the covers away from her.

"Go away," she muttered sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Where's Alice?"

"Meeting with Dumbledore or something," Izzie said, grabbing Lily's wand, "Hey Lily, we want you to dye our hair,"

"What?"

"Well not _dye_ it," Kathy explained, waving her hands excitedly, "Erm... what's that muggle word... Skylight it?"

"_High_light, you idiot," Izzie said, rolling her eyes and forcing Lily's wand into her hand.

"Is this why I've been woken up at such an undesirable hour?" Lily asked.

"It's like, eleven o'clock," laughed Kathy, showing Lily her watch, "We saw it in a magazine, look!"

She grabbed a magazine from the bedside table, flicked it to a picture of 'The Doxy Chicks', the hottest wizarding band of their time and shoved it in Lily's face.

"Oh I see," Lily nodded, "Alright Kathykins, what colour would you like your hair?"

"Ooh, I dunno, you choose," she squealed, "But make it nice, okay,"

Lily nodded as she waved her wand expertly, putting highlights into Kathy's hair, caramel, honey and chocolate coloured.

"She's like an ice-cream sundae," Izzie grinned, "And speaking of which..."

She dived under her bed and emerged holding a deep tub of pumpkin ice-cream and grinning widely.

"Now it's a party!" exclaimed Kathy, grabbing a spoon and digging into the ice-cream.

"Izzie's turn," Lily said, leaping across to Izzie's bed, holding her wand in her hand.

"Make it funky," she mumbled with her mouth full, as Lily flourished her wand, highlighting streaks of electric blue in her black hair.

"Brings out your eyes," she said, admiring her handiwork.

"Thanks Lils," they chorused, their mouths stuffed with ice-cream.

"It's a shame we can't make _my_ hair nice," she sighed heavily, looking at them pointedly, "I mean, everything clashes with the tomato-ness!"

"I'm sure we can do something with it," Izzie said, gesturing for Lily to come towards her. Not being nearly as good at charms as Lily, they furrowed their eyebrows in concentration, looking down at her hair.

Before long, she had auburn lowlights in the ends of her long crimson hair, which hung down her back.

"Ooh, it _can_ look nice at times," Lily exclaimed, looking at the dark brown strands and twirling them around her finger, "It's not permanent though, is it?"

"Teachers won't let us keep them in," Kathy sighed, "but we can have them until Monday, anyway,"

"Alright," Lily nodded, taking a spoonful of the ice-cream.

"HEY LILY!" Izzie exclaimed, suddenly, and they turned around sharply, rubbing their heads.

"Jesus Christ, Isabella, I'm temporarily deaf now!" Kathy groaned, "You will be the death of me,"

"LILY!" she continued, ignoring Kathy, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DATE IS?!"

"Um, no..." Lily lied nervously, not meeting her eyes.

"IT'S THE TWENTY-NINTH OF JANUARY!" she exclaimed, her voice still unbelievably loud, and Kathy buried her face in her pillow, trying to block her out.

"Yeah, well done Kathy," Lily laughed uneasily, engrossed in the ice-cream all of a sudden.

"LILY MARIE EVANS, YOU TURN SEVENTEEN TOMORROW!" yelled Izzie, and Kathy sat up sharply.

"HOLY CRAP, I TOTALLY FORGOT," she gasped, her eyes wide, as Lily cringed.

"It's no big deal – " she began, only to be drowned out by her friends' incessant plan-making.

"We'll have a _girly _night out in Hogsmeade," Kathy said.

"Yeah, James showed me one of the passages once," Izzie nodded.

"Brilliant," Kathy agreed, "Should we invite them?"

"Do you not understand the point of a _girly_ night?"

"Oh alright. And we must get Lilykins absolutely pissed beyond recognition,"

"Please don't," Lily whined, giving them her best pleading expression.

"Lily, the cute face hasn't worked since second-year," Izzie said smugly, sticking her tongue out at a nervous-looking Lily, "Come on, cheer up, you look like I just crucio'd your cat,"

"Bless, can you blame her? Her two ventures into the world of drinking, and both times, she ends up throwing up and passing out," laughed Kathy.

"I beg to differ," Lily protested, "I didn't throw up the second time!"

"My suede shoes beg to differ," scoffed Izzie.

"You didn't remember throwing up," Kathy pointed out, "But you still threw up,"

"No worries Lilykins," Izzie laughed, as Lily looked even more nervous than before, "We'll stick to barely-alcoholic cocktails in The Hog's Head,"

"Abeforth won't card us," added Kathy.

"And you won't get me drunk?" asked Lily, biting her nails.

"Nope," Izzie and Kathy chorused, innocent smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Remus walked into the room, examining a scroll of parchment.

"Lily, I was looking at my moon-calendar, and guess what I discovered?" he asked, beaming cheekily.

"Oh merlin," she groaned, as he pointed to the red ring inked around the thirtieth of January.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us!" he demanded, sitting on the bed.

"Don't want you to make a big deal out of it," she mumbled, fiddling with her duvet.

"Ah, good point, 'cause when James and Sirius find out about – " he began, but suddenly, Lily's wand was held at his throat, her expression menacing.

"Don't you_ dare_ tell them, okay," she said dangerously, her eyes wide.

"Err – "

"Remus! Promise me you won't!"

"But they'll – "

"_Remus!_"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell them, but – "

"Promise?"

"I solemnly swear, I won't tell them," he said, trying to keep a straight face, and she released him, looking relieved.

"Remus, d'you like my hair?" asked Kathy, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah, it's all different coloured," gasped Remus, "You're like the inside of Honeydukes, all rolled into one!"

"Trust you to bring chocolate into this," Izzie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Izzie!" he exclaimed, "Your hair is radioactive!"

"Why thank you," she smiled, choosing to take it as a compliment.

"And what about Lilykins?" Kathy said, as Lily sat cross-legged on her bed in indignation.

"Oh yes, Lily, I love the hair, it looks fantabulous!"

"Aww thanks Remus," she grinned.

"Hey! She got way more compliments than we did!" protested Izzie, as Kathy thumped Remus huffily.

"Yeah well, she looks better than you two," teased Remus, earning himself another thump.

"Not true!" they argued, as Lily sat triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at her friends.

"So what are you doing for your birthday Lily?" he asked, dodging the pillows that were pummelling him.

"We're taking her to Hogsmeade," grinned Kathy, "and we're gonna get – "

"And we're gonna _stay sober_," Izzie finished, her hand clapped over Kathy's mouth.

"Yes," nodded Lily, failing to see the girls' wicked grins.

* * *

_I heart random girliness. Isnt it fun to pig out on ice-cream and have a little rave. Woo.  
I also heart random DRUNKENESS. Next chapter shall be awesome.  
And... je voudrais 1,232 reviews, s'il vous plait.  
So put your fingers back to the keys.  
Woo, quoting Pete Wentz :D  
Omg, I cant believe he's 30 now! Ah, I love little Bronx Mowgli!  
My friend wants to name one of her children Manhatten Baloo, LMAO.  
Anywho, I'll go now. Gotta watch my sister sing in some concert, with her choir. :S  
Much love.  
Ash x_


	55. Birthday Drunkenness

_YO. How's you guys? Good? Woo._

_Oh dear god, I am in love with Ryan Ross atm. He is so amazing. Goddamn.  
RYRO FTW (Y)_

_Anywhooooo, we'll get onto the chapt. ;) _

* * *

"Are you guys _sure_ about this?" Lily asked nervously, sitting in the almost empty Hog's Head, a shiny tiara on her head and wearing a bright pink dress, both of which were forced upon her by Izzie and Kathy, who were sitting either side of her and grinning widely.

"I can't _believe_ you're already of age Lily!" exclaimed Kathy, sidestepping Lily's question.

"You can do magic outside of school!" Izzie gasped, "Wow, think of all the mischief we could get up to,"

"Oh good god, don't be a marauder," Lily chuckled, as they ordered their drinks.

"Three cosmopolitans," Kathy said, "It's a muggle drink. This is the only place I know that serves them! And they're pink, to match your dress!"

"And plenty of vodka," added Izzie.

"They won't get me too drunk, will they?" she asked, as she gingerly sipped at the fancy cocktail.

"Of course not, dear Lilykins," Izzie smiled, exchanging a devilish grin with Kathy.

*

"But why can't _we_ go," whined James, thumping his fists childishly and looking up at Remus, from the common room floor.

"For the eleventh time, they said very clearly, _no boys_," Remus said, sitting in an armchair and not even bothering to look up from the essay he was writing.

"Stupid bitches," sighed Sirius, who'd given up after six or so rejections. James, ever the persistent one, groaned emphatically and put his head on Remus' knee, trying to talk him round.

"They can't stop us from going to Hogsmeade," he pointed out, and Sirius looked up eagerly.

"Exactly," he agreed, "It's a free country,"

"They can't stop you, but they can stab you to death with their extremely sharp high heels, if you ruin Lily's birthday," Remus said, cringing and biting his lip, as he realised he'd said too much.

"IT'S HER BIRTHDAY?!" exclaimed James, as Sirius gasped dramatically.

"I thought they just felt like getting pissed," he said stupidly, cocking his head to one side.

"OH MY GOD!" James yelled, banging his head on the table, "How could I _forget_?!"

"Actually, I don't think she particularly wanted you to remember," Remus pointed out, under his breath.

"Oh, I am the world's worst boyfriend," he groaned.

"Don't be silly, you can celebrate it tomorrow,"

"Why didn't she want us to know, anyway?" asked Sirius.

"'Cause you'd make too big a deal out of it," Remus explained.

"No we wouldn't!"

"Erm, take a look at James," he said, raising an eyebrow, and they turned to look at James who was pacing in front of the fire, trying to think of presents for Lily.

"Well, I could buy her a car, but I don't think she can drive. A broomstick? No, she hates flying..." he muttered to himself, and Remus and Sirius exchanged smirks.

"Prongs, this is the exact reason why she _didn't_ want you to know about her birthday!"

"She doesn't want any presents?" asked James, looking crestfallen.

"No," he shook his head, and James sighed dejectedly, collapsing into a chair.

"Where's the fun in that?!" he exclaimed, flicking through a magazine on the table and looking for gift ideas.

"James, just put the magazine down, and pretend like you just forgot about her birthday,"

"Did she just expect us to _forget_ her birthday, though," frowned Sirius, "Like, one minute she's sixteen, and the next she's seventeen?"

"Oh my god yeah, she's coming of age today and all," James gasped, "Lucky thing!"

"Hey, I'm seventeen too!" Remus protested.

"Just wait 'til the next holidays, we're going to have so much fun with these two doing all their magic!" grinned Sirius.

"Oh but it's silly old Remus though," James pointed out, "He's too much of a _loser_ to have fun, such as going to Hogsmeade, for example..."

He looked up at Remus hopefully, wondering if his words had the desired effect.

"James, just give up, I am never going to let you leave," Remus chuckled, standing up and getting ready to go do patrols of the corridors.

"Spoilsport!" James called after him.

*

"Izzie, you are _so_ right," exclaimed Lily, adjusting her wonky tiara, "I feel so _not_ drunk!"

"Me too!" gasped Izzie, running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Well, I'm the undrunkiest!" giggled Kathy, downing her drink and shoving another into Lily's hand.

"We have had _too many_ cocktails," chuckled Izzie, draining her glass and gesturing for Abeforth to bring her another.

"But it's okay," Lily said, eyes wide as she tried very hard to keep her face straight, "Because these drinks," – she pointed to her glass – "they make us _un_drunk,"

"They're amazing!" gasped Kathy, looking closely at the swirly pink liquid.

"They. Are. Magic." Izzie whispered dramatically, and they all burst into giggles as a weary Aberforth approached them.

"Alright ladies, closing time," he said, throwing a towel over his shoulder, "Go home,"

"No more magic cocktails?" pouted Lily, and he shook his head, privately grateful.

"'Fraid not," he said, ushering them towards the door.

"Hehe, I have a hilarious joke," Izzie giggled, holding up her finger for silence, "What did the Spanish fireman call his children?"

"Why is he Spanish?" asked Kathy.

"Why is he a fireman?" asked Lily.

"It's very important to the joke!" Izzie exclaimed, as they walked along the street.

"Oh, well that makes sense then!"

"Right, so anyway, he names his children..." she paused for dramatic effect, "Jose and Hose B!"

They stared at her blankly.

"Why would he do that? He's a _fireman_!" Lily frowned, looking bewildered.

"A _Spanish_ fireman," Kathy added, and the two of them burst into giggles.

"No, it's a joke!" Izzie explained, stamping her feet, "It's funny!"

"I don't get it," Lily said, looking crestfallen.

"It's okay Lily, it's a very complicated joke," Kathy said, patting Lily on the back, as they walked through the passageway into the school.

"You two are so strupid," Izzie groaned, putting her arms around their shoulders.

"You mean, _stupid_," corrected Lily, smugly.

"Yeah, that's the one,"

"Lily! You can do magic outside of school now!" Kathy exclaimed, for the fifth time that night.

"Yay!" Lily yelled, running towards a window and leaning all the way out of it, "Look, I'm out of school! I can do magic!"

"I am so jealous!" Izzie whined, "_I_ wanna lean out of the window and do magic!"

"I can do more than that," Lily boasted, "I can run around _outside_ and do magic!"

"Lucky!" the others chorused, as a pair of footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Shhh," Lily gasped, "It's a _prefect!"_

"Oh no, prefects are awful!" Kathy gasped, and Lily prodded her.

"Hey, I'm a prefect!" she protested, looking for a place to hide.

"Oh good god, you're absolutely hammered," came a voice, as Remus appeared around the corner.

"AAARGH, IT'S REMUS!" screamed Izzie, and the three girls ran yelling in the opposite direction, waving their arms in the air, maniacally.

"Erm – be careful," Remus called, one eyebrow raised sceptically, as he followed after them.

"REMUS IS A BEAST!" they yelled simultaneously, staggering along in their high heels.

"Nearly there," Kathy slurred, as they neared the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password," she said wearily, and they looked at each other, baffled.

"Um... I don't think we know the password at this particular moment," Lily explained, giggling at random intervals, "But you can ask us later, and I'm sure we'll know,"

"Can't let you in without the password," the fat lady shrugged, and they moaned unhappily.

"Nitwit," Remus called, jogging along behind them, and they latched themselves onto him, grinning widely.

"Remus, you saved the day baby!" Izzie beamed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You are _amazing_," Kathy agreed, kissing his other cheek.

"Wait for me," mumbled Lily, as she hovered in the portrait hole, apparently wedged in with her puffy dress and crown. Remus made to help her, but the other girls just giggled and pulled him towards the girls dormitories, sticking their tongues out at Lily, over their shoulders.

"Lily?" came a voice from the corner, and Lily looked up helplessly. She had thought the common room was empty, but James was emerging from where he was sitting and scribbling at an essay.

"Jamesie, I seem to be a leeeeeeeetle bit stuck," she said, trying to sound as sober as possible.

"How much have you been drinking?" he asked, taking her arms and pulling her through, and she collapsed onto him in a fit of giggles.

"We drank _magic_ cocktails," she said excitedly, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Right..." he cocked an eyebrow, "I think you need to sit down,"

"Okidoke," she said, as he steered her towards the sofas, struggling to get her to walk in a straight line.

"Lily, you need to – woah!" he exclaimed, as she made to sit down but completely missed the seat, and ended up collapsed on the floor.

She burst into giggles, yet again, and he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Need some help?" he asked, as he sat down on the sofa.

"Nope," she shook her head emphatically, as she propped herself up on her knees, looking up at James.

"Seriously Lily, I think you need to get to sleep," he pointed out, a worried expression on her face.

"Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie, you can't tell me what to do!" she laughed, putting a hand on his knee, "_I_ am seventeen now! I'm a _laaayyydeeee_!"

"I know you are," he smiled, "But even _ladies_ need to sleep. Especially at one in the morning,"

"You are _such_ a hypopite – no, a gypocrite – _shit_, I mean, you're such a hypagit," she frowned, desperately trying to get her words right, "It's a really hard word to say,"

"I know it is," he chuckled, and she grinned happily.

"Wow, James you're so pretty," she gasped, taking his face in her hands.

"Um, thanks," he laughed uneasily, as she seemed quite mesmerised by his face.

"Seriously, it's so pretty," she giggled, "But speaking of Sirius, his face is prettier!"

"Oh, I feel flattered," he scoffed, and she squealed excitedly.

"And then there's Remus," she said thoughtfully, "Oh, he's gorgeous!"

"Hey! Stop that!" he protested, and she giggled childishly.

"Jamesie, I'm only _kidding_," she said, as though it was obvious, "You're the prettiest of the pretty ones!"

"Why thank you,"

"No problemo!"

"Alright dear, you need to get to bed," he sighed, standing up and taking her hand, pulling her up with him.

"With you?" she said, in what she thought was a seductive voice, putting her hand on his chest.

"Erm, no, maybe not," he said nervously, blushing, and she leapt towards him, knocking him back to the sofa and kissing him passionately.

"Ok – Lily – you need to – Lily, get off – come on, stop – " he mumbled between kisses, trying to prise her away from him.

"I don't wanna stop," she giggled, fiddling with the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Okay, Lily, you're very drunk, and you need to stop, or you'll regret this in the morning," he said, in a pained voice, struggling to move her legs from around his waist.

"I'm _not drunk_," she whined, banging her fists on his chest, and he grabbed hold of them, laughing.

"Of course not, but I still think you should go upstairs," he sighed reluctantly, trying to stop himself from kissing her again.

"Only if you come with me," she said, raising an eyebrow, and tugging on his hand.

"Fine," he relented, humouring her, and she squealed, leading him towards the dormitory. As they walked up the staircase, they met a very weary looking Remus coming back down the other way.

"Gimme some help, would you?" James pleaded, struggling to keep Lily upright.

"No way," Remus shook his head violently, looking horror-struck, "I've had it up to here with drunk chicks. Izzie and Kathy only _just_ fell asleep. They insisted I waited until they did,"

"Poor you," James laughed, as Lily leaned against him, sleepily.

"Jamesie, I thought we were going upstairs," she moaned, and James sighed.

"Right you are Lilykins," he nodded, leading her upwards as Remus walked back down, shaking his head in a mixture of fatigue and amusement.

As they entered the dormitory, Lily pushed James onto her bed, grinning devilishly.

"No Lily, now is not the time," he sighed, pushing her away from her and rummaging in her trunk for some pyjamas.

"Why not?" she asked innocently, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Because, you are well and truly hammered, my dear," he said, in a very matter-of-fact voice, and she frowned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What does hammered mean?" she enquired, as James thrust a pair of pink and grey pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt her way.

"Drunk," he said distractedly, biting his lip as she stubbornly ignored the clothes sitting on her lap. "Lily, get into your pyjamas, will you?"

"Nahh," she murmured, sticking her tongue out at him, and he sighed heavily.

"Fine, go to sleep in your dress. Get stabbed to death by that zipper," he said, cocking an eyebrow, and she frowned, deep in thought.

"Maybe I _will_ wear these thingies," she said, inspecting the pyjamas with a worried expression, as though she was beginning to regret her stubbornness.

"Alright, go for it," James chuckled, drawing the curtains around her to give her privacy. He rolled his eyes and hovered beside the bed, listening out for any trouble she may have gotten into.

After a few minutes of silence, he raised an eyebrow and peeked through the curtains apprehensively, where Lily was passed out on the bed, thankfully in her pyjamas, her dress crumpled up in the corner.

"Honestly," James sighed, trying to prise the covers out from under her, and draping them over her hunched body. He took the dress and folded it, before kissing her lightly on the head.

She mumbled happily in her sleep, a small smile on her face, as he walked out of the room, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

_Woo. That was fun/odd.  
Aha, spanish fireman joke. That has to be the funniest joke around.  
IT IS IT IS IT IS.  
And ALSO, woop, i just brought Sims 3. It's very good, i reccommend :)  
Anyway, 1260 reviews?  
Ya, sounds gooood.  
Mucho amorrrrr.  
Ash x_


End file.
